The Red Baron
by Baron5X
Summary: The story of a chosen hero, a hero fighting himself and his dark side. A hero who must rise up from nothing and become something in order to save humanity and those he holds dear to him. This is the story of The Red Baron.
1. Prelude

**The Red Baron**

**Author:** Baron5X aka The Red Baron  
  
**

* * *

**

**Disclaimer**:  
The title "The Red Baron" is owned by the author.  
The title of "The Red Baron" has no affiliation with the WWI German pilot that shot down at least 80 planes  
Any characters owned by the producers of Dragonball/Dragonball Z/Dragonball GT/ are, of course, the property of those respective individuals or companies. Any original characters are strictly owned by the author of this fan fiction.  
The story line of the entire "The Red Baron" series is also owned strictly by me.  
This story may not be distributed to anybody without the author's permission. However, the author does encourage you to welcome your friends to read "The Red Baron" on Much thanks...**  
******

* * *

**Prelude**

Years after the forgotten tails of the Dragonballs and the Z Warriors, earth was a blessed and prosperous world. With technology still on the rise, the earth had begun a new age of information and research, helping to develop the Earth beyond anything that could be imagined. Earth had been spared many wars that have slipped by the tiny planet, waged on by aliens and other creatures ignoring its presence, thus leaving the world in wonder still of the outside world. Still, though the creatures did not go for the Earth, the planet had its own internal problems.

Deep in the jungles of forgotten lands was an ancient tribe that carried on the traditions and legacy of its ancestors. It was a dark group of people, working in shadowed arts and magic unknown to the outside world.

Tonight was an important night for the people of this clan. After many centuries, they discovered an ancient key to an ancient tomb guarded by their families for over 3 millennia.

As hundreds of black cloaked men, women, and children processed through the thick jungle toward the tomb, there was a feel of great devotion and excitement. Cutting themselves off from technology of the outside world, they could not simply blow it up nor were their magics capable of such destruction.

Legend had it that behind this brick door was an ancient god ready to be awakened from his sleep to rule the world with an iron fist and take his people to control the entire planet. Also nested with the great god was a great hero who was the protector and champion of this god, known as the Red Warrior. He would lead the armies to victory and lay the path for his god.

The villagers gathered around the tombs entrance. The chief of the tribe, who processed the key, walked toward the engraving. The key and the engraving held the shape of the letter "B" in a sort of bubble letter form but made straight and square all around. The top portion was also much bigger than the bottom portion, abnormal compared to the ordinary letter. As the short yet built chief inserted the key, the door began to lift open as if it too was waiting impatiently. The villagers walked right into the tomb.

It was only a few yards in when they discovered in the very center of the room an enormous statue. It was of a man, tall, enormous body and long, point and stuck up hair, half of what might be seen hundreds of years ago on a Super Saiyan 3. The statue was of black marble and the man looked very bold and focused.

The chief wasted little time looking over to the text underneath the feet. It read that inside this statue slept a dark being of great power and might whose influence and strength will crush the world and all who dwell within it. The villagers looked at it for a moment and began to second guess themselves. But the chief was convinced that this was the warning that his fathers told him about. The "True" evil was playing a trick on them. Freeing this statue would free their god, who was imprisoned by the true evil ones.

The Chief pulled out an ancient scroll, a few of the people fled in fear of what was read. But the chief was not about to be stopped. Reading from the scroll, he began to chant in an ancient and unheard of tongue that none of the other villagers could understand. It sounded dark, evil and puzzling, even to the chief. Once the chief had finished, all of those who remained kept their eyes on the statue. After a long while, cracks began to run up and down the statue. Soon, bits and pieces were flying, leaking a dark and yet blazing light that was shining though the room. After one final blast of light, the room went dark again. But there had been a dramatic change.

To the left, a room had been opened, illuminating very ancient markings and symbols that were too numerous to describe. The other tomb door had closed, seemingly trapping them inside. But the change was the most awesome was the appearance of a man in place of the statue. He was exactly like the statue only in living color. He eyes were a dark red and the black hair was highlighted with red streaks and the man gave off a dark aura, encircling his body. He looked down at the people as he stood there, 7 feet tall and naked.

The villagers looked in shock and almost terror at the man but immediately began to bow and pray to the man they thought to be their god. The chief was on his knees, singing joyous songs of praise.

The man spoke down to the chief.

"I thank you for your service to me, loyal subjects. I will now reward you greatly for your deeds you have done for me."  
  
The villagers all exalted and cheered and the chief walked up to him and held the man extended hand.  
  
"Master, we thank you for your kindness and your blessings. What is it that we are to so humbly receive?"  
  
The man gave very wide grin as he looked straight into the man's eyes. The hand that he has extended began to glow an aura far more powerful then the one around his body. A ball of dark energy had appeared and slowly the villagers looked in awe and question as to what the man was doing.  
  
"The reward I plan to give to my loyal subjects is the greatest gift I will bring to this world...A SHORT AND PAINLESS DEATH!"  
  
Before any of the villagers could even react to the man's words, the ball was unleashed a stream of dark energy filled the room and n one instant, bodyies were turned to dust on the tomb floor, leaving silence. The man walked off from his standing place and made his way to the room that had opened.  
  
"Pity, my powers are completely drained from what they were. They have robbed me of my power but I will see to it that I will rob theirs."  
  
Inside the room was a place filled with column after column. At the very center were two gold necklaces, both just like the key used to enter the tomb. One was exactly like the key but the other was more like a normal "B" with the large portion at the bottom. The man grabbed the one like the key and put it on. A shockwave of energy filed the room.  
  
"There's some of the old juice back. But it is still not enough. They have seemed to have taken over half of my power away. No matter. The Red's necklace will provide me with the rest."  
  
The man began to grab at the other one. It was glowing a bright and heavy red. It was giving off great power. The man knew what it was about. A spell had been placed on it to have that ability to flee in case the man was to get close to it. But it took a while for enough power to generate, more than enough time to grab it and retain its power.

Before he could reach it, a voice yelled and a great white light came..

"Shinning Finger!" yelled a female voice.

This beam of light hit the man straight on and flung him back, away form the necklace. As the dust cleared, the man was in perfect condition. The person to come from the shadows was a woman clothed in garbs of a white warrior's suit. The man spoke to her.

"You are the woman whose family has been keeping this place secret, no? It would appear that you have failed, White Warrior. Even without the necklace on my chest, your power is nothing compared to mine."

The White Warrior wasted no time with words and began to attack with powerful punches and kicks that shook the very walls of the tomb. And yet with all her power, the man was unharmed, not moving from the attacks.

The White Warrior doubled back and fired another beam of white light known as the Shinning Finger, a beam of white light coming from the tips of her index and middle finger while her other arm grabbed on to her wrist, giving high concentrations of power.. The blast hit the man right in the face, but again to little effect. The White Warrior was surprised to see one of her most powerful techniques simply be absorbed by this man.

The man simply lunged forward and with a simple swipe, knocked the White Warrior into the columns across the room. The attack caused the garments on her face to come off, revealing a dark skinned girl with brown eyes and a determined look. She was smiling. The man yelled out to her.

"What is it you find funny weak one?"  
  
She pointed to where other necklace had been. The man turned around in time to see I blast off thought the tomb's ceiling and into the known world. The White Warrior spoke.  
  
"It goes out to seek its new master. It does not find you, Dark One, to be worthy of its touch."  
  
The Dark One was enraged over the matter. Flashing a bright light from his aura, he was instantly clothed with black pants and a long black robe, giving away his power to create matter. With a dark look at the White Warrior, the Dark One powered up and flew through the roof of the building. Looking down, he yelled to the White Warrior who was looking up at him.

"Foolish girl! For your interruption, I will now send you on a one way trip TO HELL!"

The Dark One began to generate an extremely large ball of ki energy that was the size of a house. With a simple push downwards, the ball of black energy came racing toward the tomb. Before the White Warrior could react, the entire area including the village itself and the jungle was engulfed in a dark explosion of energy and as the dust cleared, waste was seen everywhere and the bodies covered everything.

Without a second look at his deed, the Dark One began to make his way in the general direction the necklace took. His ability to sense was not active yet and it would take him a little while to find where it had gone. In the meantime, he would be able to resurrect his minions and begin his plans for domination of the human world. Laughing as he flew off, the Dark One disappeared in the night.

Down below, White Warrior pushed through the rubble. Her clothes were almost completely ripped off and cuts and bruises covered her from head to toe, she was barely able to speak and think.  
  
_Must warn the chosen...before...it's too late. The Dark One cannot be allowed to conquer this plane._

With one final look at the black energy flying away, the White Warrior fell to the ground and there she fell into unconscious.


	2. Along Came a Boy

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Along Came a Boy**

On the other side of the planet, far away from the events of that night, was a place in the daylight. In a city in North American continent, there lived a boy named Carlos Garcia. Now living in Red City, a small city but a city nonetheless, there were many places a boy of 17 can go to. Yet, all he seemed to do was go to and fro from school and home without much care of the world and it's surrounding. His only concerns were of his lifestyle and friends.

School had long since ended and Carlos was in an after school karate class. It was not the most amusing thing to do after school but he had done it on serious request by his parents, who threatened to leave him at his grandmother house as an alternative. With seemingly little choice, he was now enrolled in a karate class. But he was not alone, his best friend Josh Heffer, who actually enjoyed the class, was right there with him.

Now Carlos was a pretty average 17 year old kid of Mexican heritage. He was an average height, slightly tanned skin due to the hot summer sun, and short black hair combed back. It felt he had just put his white karate get up and his white belt when he was taken to the ground by a fellow student in similar clothing. Josh, in the back, just laughed. He was about the same height and medium build as Carlos but definitely and visibly tougher (not to mention whiter).

From afar, their master, only known as Janus, watched with disappointment at how Carlos hadn't been getting much better in the last year he'd been taking this class. Though he was rather short, he gave great yells or discipline that made his bald hair almost grow hair again. He wore an all black fighting robe similar to his students.  
  
"Carlos, if I've told once, I've told you 100s of times! You need to keep your form and you need to control your abilities. You just can't go into it full on without thinking it all through."  
  
Janus' deep Japanese tone sent shivers up Carlos' spine. Carlos stood up and rubbed the back of his head and tired to refocus. But his classmate gave him no time as he was immediately kicked in the gut and then thrown over the shoulder, back to the ground. Carols tried a tripping technique but even after connection, his classmate got on is feet fast enough to keep Carlos down. Janus called the whole thing off and gave the class for the day an end.  
  
After everyone had gone, he took Josh and Carlos to the side and tried to encourage them both, mostly Carlos.  
  
"This is not the form I've been teaching you. You, Carlos, need to start listening to me and stop listening to movies. You used to be so good."  
  
Carlos was beginning to get a little angry. He was not enjoying the criticism he had been getting for the last month. Yet, he simply nodded and gave his reply.

"Yes, master. I will try much harder the next time. I'll do much better."  
  
Janus almost ignored it.  
  
"You say that far too often, Carlos. I need to SEE that happening, not only hearing."  
  
With that, Janus dismissed them and Carlos and Josh made their way home. On the way, Josh began to poke some fun at Carlos.  
  
"Dude, he so ripped you a new one. I thought he was for sure going to kick you out this time."  
  
Carlos took none of it.  
  
"Man, just shut up. I don't need that shit coming from you to. I already got Janus giving me lots of bull."

"Alright, I'm sorry man, jeez."  
  
They kept walking, little more conversation happening afterwards. As they walked along the rural streets back to their own homes, Josh took his turn to his own house. Waving to Carlos, he disappeared. Now alone, Carlos simply tried to make it back to his own home in time for some food and television. It was about 5 PM and the sun was reaching its point to disappear, leaving the sky fading to darkness slowly but surely.

As Carlos turned the corner to enter a large wash, he ended up in the middle of a small group of local kids form a different school. It was said they were the "rival gang." They all wore bandanas but that was about the only similarity. They each had their won fake leather jackets and large denim pants, making them look very hip.  
  
One of them, presumably the leader, walked up to the Carlos. He was wearing nothing but a long chain, pants, and a wife beater. He appeared to have a small scratch or scar on his left cheek. The guy was as white as snow, too.

"Hey, punk! Who told you that you can walk here? You got to have some sort of payment before you can walk across here.

Carlos was getting nervous.  
  
"Sorry, man, I don't have any money."

The other kid smiled and walked back, as if now ignoring him. But now 10ft away, the snapped his fingers and his fellow gang stood up one at a time toward Carlos. There were probably 5 of them. Carlos didn't even have to talk at this point. He knew that he was in for trouble.

One of the bigger kids went in first and swung at Carlos with a hard left hook. Carlos, after all his training, easily sidestepped it. With run to spare, Carlos bent down and gave a straight right punch into the big kids gut. The kid grabbed on with a great deal of a hold.

The other kids looked at just what happened and began to run in one at a time. Carlos was taking his time, now realizing how much getting beaten to the ground I karate class was paying off. Grabbing one of the arms of one of their punches, Carlos swung one of the kids around and made him fall into a deeper part of the ditch.

All the other kids kept trying it appeared that Carlos was good at what he was doing. But when they all started to gang up on him, Carlos was finding out it was going to get really hard. The bigger kid sent a kick into Carlos' gut but Carlos caught it fast enough to knock the kid off his feet. Carlos went in for a hard right hook to the kid next to him and elbowed the face of another one right behind him.

All seemed to be going his way, as tough as it was. But then Carlos turned around and before he knew it, the gang leader was taking a baseball bat to his gut. Carlos couldn't react fast enough and was instantly on his knees. The gang leader gave a powerful kick to Carlos' face. With Carlos down, the rest of the members came back and began to kick and kick at Carlos, clearly out numbered. The gang leader was still giving him a good bat to the gut and arms.

It seemed very grim for Carlos and as he began to black out. He swore he heard a rushing noise. Out from the sky came a red streak of light that hit the ground like a meteor, causing a large puff of dust and rock to go flying. The gang fled in ear, leaving Carlos behind. The gang leader was the first to run.

"Let's get out of here guys!"

As they ran off, Carlos had only enough consciousness to roll over and look over the glowing red light that lay only 2 feet in front of him. His once clean and fine karate uniform was now pieces of torn clothing barely covering hid body. Cuts and bruises lay waste to Carlos. As he stared into the light Carlos lost consciousness, only to be taken into a dream.


	3. Dreams of Past, Present and Future

**The Red Baron**

**Dreams of the Past, Present and Future**

As Carlos slept, he was suddenly taken to what felt like another world, another place, another time. He found himself standing a dark void. He stood there, his clothing removed, looking around him trying to understand what was going down.  
  
_Man, why can't I dream with clothes on.  
_  
Just like that, Carlos found himself in a new set of clothing. He was now wearing a pair of denim jeans, a black shirt and a red vest over it. His favorite black shoes were and his hair was combed back again. He looked much different now then he did moments ago.  
  
_Well, I like the look but where the hell am I?  
_  
Again, as if being answered, a vision came to him in the form of what looked like a giant screen right in front of him. Carlos watched in interest at the images that began to pass by. He was seeing what appeared to be a giant looking man. Carlos didn't even feel right looking at him. Then he saw dozens of people die by this man by some sort of bomb. As the motion continued, Carlos was not realizing that what he was seeing was the terrible slaughter that had taken place thanks to the dark one. He also saw the White Warrior and her desperate struggle to fight against the man. She failed.

The faded but then came back. This time Carlos was in shock from what he saw. There on the screen was Carlos, lying on the dirt looking as if dead.

The vision was but a flash as well as the next scene. There, he saw the red light again. He looked closely and found it to be a necklace of some sort. It was in the shape of a "B." It was the very necklace that escaped the grasp of the dark one.

Suddenly, the image disappeared and Carlos suddenly felt something new on him. He looked down at his chest and saw that the necklace was now around his neck. Carlos simply looked at it.  
  
_Hey, it looks actually real cool. The girls are going to love this._

Before he could do anything else, the necklace around his neck began to shin suddenly a very bright and overwhelming red. But as bright as it was, Carlos could clearly see though it as if it were nothing. The necklace began to be absorbed into Carlos, terrifying the youth.

With a sudden lack of air, Carlos fell to his knees and began to grab at his chest in pain. It was as if something within him was moving and bumping around his body. Sweat began to pour down Carlo's entire forehead, then his whole head, and then his whole body. He wanted to yell but nothing came out. His face was paralyzed with ear and emotion and emptiness.

As Carlos endured, he began to see flashed and flashes of events and images circle and circle in his eyes and head. He saw the dark man again fighting someone and causing great explosions. He saw many of his friends, seemingly running around in fear. He saw gray humanoid creatures running in the streets.

He also saw that same white warrior. As that warrior turned around, he saw that it was a girl. Carlos suddenly lost the feeling of pain he stared into the eyes of the girl. He could not get his eyes off of her. It almost felt...good.

The feeling was not to last. Again, the dark man took over the image of the girl and started straight into the eyes of Carlos. The man began to laugh like a manic. The pain returned to Carlos and he felt a totally opposite feeling from the last one. The man only laughed longer and louder, driving Carlos towards insanity.

With the sanity slowly going, Carlos almost wanted to die. But again he saw the glow of red. But this time it was not coming from the necklace. It was coming from somewhere else. Soon, Carlos realized where it was coming from. The glow was coming off of Carlos. With that realization, the image left, the pain left, and Carlos felt himself disappearing again into nothingness and then into light.


	4. Realization

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Realization**

Carlos woke up instantly. He was still in shock of what he was just witnessing. But as he slowly began to become back to reality, Carlos realized where he was. He appeared to be in a hospital on a hospital bed. The sun was shining high he could hear the bird sign and footsteps in the background.

He had been very glad that he could feel the sun again. Whatever had happened to him, it was over now. But now he had to find out how he got here and what was going on.  
  
_Isn't there any decent room service.  
_  
Moment later, he saw his mother run in and almost flatten her son.  
  
"Oh Carlos, I was so worried about you! Are you okay? What happened to you? Who did this to you? Where are they? Why weren't you home sooner?!"  
  
Carlos had to smile to see just how worried his mother was over him. It was almost cute if it wasn't or the fact she was going to kill him at this rate.  
  
Behind his mother were the rest of his friends. Next to Josh was Dawn and Devyn, another couple of his friends. Dawn was a small black (African-American to be politically correct!!) girl who wore lots of those anime T-shirts and out fits. She had black hair and a pair of glasses. Devyn was also a bit on the short side with shoulder length red hair and white skin. She stood with the rest of them wearing a red shirt and some jeans. All of them were now looking at Carlos, seeing if he was okay.  
  
Carlos explained to them the story of what had happened on the walk back home that was apparently a couple of days ago. He decided to not tell them about the dream since he was sure he was crazy for even dreaming it, and that he was probably hit in the head harder than he thought.  
  
"I'm fine guys. Really."  
  
Devyn took the stand on this one while the rest of them just gave them weird looks.  
  
"That's the funny thing. When they brought you in, you were a wreck. But after last night, you were suddenly in pretty good condition. They just explained it as a good amount of sleep but they seemed to be alarmed by the whole thing."  
  
Carlos thought about it and realized that he was in pretty good condition for someone that had been beaten up pretty good with 5 guys, shoes, and a bat. In fact, he didn't feel any sores or anything broken. In a way, Carlos was scared by it but he decided not to take to much thought for it.

After a long while of catching up and worried looks. The doctors came in and told Mrs. Garcia that Carlos was ready to be let go. As Carlos began to get up, dawn looked toward him and pointed towards his chest.  
  
"Hey Carlos, nice necklace."  
  
Carlos stopped for a moment and looked down at his chest. With a stunned look, he went to the mirror and stared long and hard. There on his chest was the very same gold, "B" looking necklace the he had dreamt about what felt like moment ago. He looked at himself for a long time asking many questions in his head.

_What they hell is going on? Where did I get this? That dream couldn't have possibly been real or anything like that, right?  
  
_Unsure of just what to think, Carlos simply put it off as the fact that it was the last thing he saw before he fainted. He has been known to have a very active imagination.

_Man, they really must have hit me harder than I thought._

With his mom calling from the distance, Carlos finished changing and once he got his shirt on, he began to walk on out. He decided that the necklace wasn't bad looking and decided to keep it on. Again, the chicks would really dig this shirt.


	5. Recall of Darkness

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Recall of Darkness**

All night, the dark one had been trailing the other necklace that had escaped him. But soon he realized that it was much to late to simple grab it and get away with it. He knew that the necklace had reached it objective.  
  
_Damn that woman. If it were not for her interference, already would I have this world under my grasp. Now the necklace has found its new host. All I can do now is wait for the host to reveal itself._

The dark one landed in an old and abandoned building about 3 miles from Red City. Landing, the mere aura that he created swept the cape he wore into a whirlwind and the dirt all around him flew in several directions.

The dark one walked into the entrance of the building. The building looked like what used to be an old storage warehouse. Inside were remains of machine parts and old cranes that haven't been touched for decades. This is the place the dark one would call home.

But he was not the first one to set foot within its walls. Inside was a small group of workers who were getting ready to blow the place to pieces. They were just about to finish up taking some scraps lying around when they noticed the dark one from a distance. One of the men in hard hats spoke up.  
  
"Hey, you got to get the hell out of here. This place is off limits to the public. We're going to blow this place up to bits. Can't you fucking read?"  
  
The dark one ignored him. He continued to survey the area. He looked high and low and looked at every detail of the building. The Forman was getting impatient. He walked right up to him.  
  
"Sir, can't you take a hint and get the hell out of my building!"  
  
The dark one simply looked to him and with a sudden burst of energy, rammed his fist into the body of the man. His hand was surrounded by the man's organs.  
  
"No, I would very much like to take you as a host."  
  
The other men were paralyzed with fear as the dark one began to pump energy into the man, now dead. But as the energy began to pour into the lifeless body, it began to mutate and slowly mold into something different. It was as if the man's body was clay mashed together and then created into a new form.

That new form was a very large human-looking being. His body mass was 3 times bigger than that of the dark one and he looked like a wrestler on drugs. As the newly formed being stood, wearing a tight, brown body suit and having long black hair, he looked like an evil Samson. Turning to the others, he gave giant smile, filled with great white fangs, like shark.

Before the men could run, the dark one sent trail of dark energy toward them. The energy grabbed at each man like a rope and dragged them back toward the dark one. Apparently, the dark one was using the bodies of others in order to summon other creatures. The men could just about realize that but it was the last thing they thought of. The dark energy pierced through them and they also began to turn into clay like being.

But unlike the massive being just created, this other creations simply stopped at their clay state. The giant next to the dark one looked toward the dark one.  
  
"It would appear, my master that you do not yet harness enough energy to fully them."  
  
The dark one nodded.  
  
"No worries. Soon, my power will return to me and I will make the rest of them whole, Kane. For now, they will at least process the ability to speak to me."  
  
Kane seemed surprised at the statement but after looking toward the other 4 life forms, they smiled. Indeed, he could feel the power resonate and a telepathic communication was being developed. One of the molds spoke.  
  
"My master, I am glad to see you have been freed from you imprisonment."  
  
"Thank you, Suzin. You are my most loyal subject. Yet, I have decided to let Kane awaken first. He will be more then enough to take down our enemies. In the meantime, I will work on the rest of you."

"Your choice is a wise one, my dark master."  
  
Suzin and the rest of the clay beings stayed in their spot where they slowly awaited the dark one's rise of power and ultimately their true bodies.

In the meantime, the dark one and Kane went outside. Kane, standing tall next to his master on the heights balcony of the warehouse, spoke to his master.  
  
"Master, what is it you wish I do?"  
  
The dark one closed his eyes and gave an arrogant smile.  
  
"First, I will generate this as a stronghold for us. It is the best we can do for now I supposed. But in the coming days I do expect better. As long as my power is at this level, I cannot hope to take over the aura of the world and bring it down with such a destructive force. The key to my victory lies in that necklace and we must retrieve it at all cost. But for now, I will erect my barrier around this place to keep the necklace's processor from reaching me until the time arrives when I choose to meet him."  
  
With that statement given, the dark one began to generate his dark aura again. Soon, it began to expand further and further around the warehouse until the entire structure was covered in a black barrier. With a glow of his eyes, the dark on sparked energy all around his barrier and in a second, the warehouse was hidden, as if it weren't there.  
  
The dark one powered down, his dark wall created. Kane could one smile for his master.  
  
"Excellent work, sire."  
  
The dark one merely laughed inside.  
  
"This is nothing, Kane. This is the tip of what I am truly capable of. Which now brings me to the next order of business..."  
  
Kane knew very well what his master spoke of. As they walked back inside to make their plans, the dark one was already gathering energy to bring about a first wave towards taking over the Earth. The dark one could only laugh out loud as he day dreamed of the possibilities of taking the planet under his power once again.


	6. Rebirth

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Rebirth**

Days after his accident, Carlos was back in school and back to karate class. In fact, he was on his way there when he met up with Josh.  
  
"Hey, Carols! Wait up, would ya?"  
  
Carlos turned to his left and saw Josh and he blue shirt and blue jeans get up coming his ways. Apparently he hadn't changed into his getup yet and Janus was going to give him hard trouble for it. 

"Hey, Josh. Hurry up, man. We're already late. If we get late just one more time, Janus will kick us out of the class and I'll have to go to my grandmothers."  
  
At the thought, both of the boys shivered fiercely and then laughed about it. As they walked and talked, exchanging jokes and playing a couple of pranks on each other, just the normal routine. But as they closed in on the street to turn, the gang from the other day showed up, surrounding the boys.  
  
"Hey dweeb! I see they got you out got you out of the hospital. Boy, I don't know how you go the flashy firework but I'm going to make you burn in hell once I'm done with you."

The unexpected events startled Carlos and Josh as they were surrounded by a much larger version of their gang from the other day. Carlos and josh just both got into a defensive position. The leader ordered the charge, armed with his baseball bat.  
  
"Alright guys, don't leave him in one piece. Let's go!"  
  
That that moment, the gang leader game in first and with a giant swing to Josh. He was able to duck it in time but Carlos wasn't so lucky. The bat his him smack in the face. Josh could hear the hit and knew what had happened. He waited for a fall but nothing.

Josh kept his eyes on the feet of Carlos just to se them unmoved. He looked up. First, he saw the shocked face of the gang's leader. Not only was it shock, but it was practically fear. Turning his head, Josh saw the situation. Indeed the bat had hit square of Carlos' face but the thing was, he was unaffected. The bat was bent and broke and Carlos was unscratched.

The gang leader in rage began to beat and beat on Carlos but with each blow only came a more broken bat. Carlos was in shock as well to realize that he was not hurt at all by the onslaught of attacks. Carlos even caught the bat and no matter how hard the leader pulled, Carlos' hold on the bat was unmoving.  
  
Carlos pulled back on the bat and with little control, the leader was sent flying behind Carlos as if he was just tossed across the sidewalk. With the simple hit into the ground, the leader was out. The rest of the group didn't think twice. Without hesitation, they fled the scene, dropping their weapons and heading home.

On the floor, Josh was still in shock that his best friend had just survived a fight that 5 days ago would have killed him. Any yet, here he stood without so much as a flinch or a blink.  
  
Carlos was just amazed and shocked about what had just transpired. He was thinking again about his dream he had the other day and the images that flashed in his mind. Suddenly, he felt different. He actually felt stronger now that he was thinking about it. In fact, since the accident, he hasn't even slept late. It was as if he was filled with energy.

Josh had only one idea on his mind. Without moment's hesitation, he began to run toward the dojo, telling Carlos to follow him.  
  
"Come on, Carlos. I think I know who we can talk to about your condition."  
  
Without much thinking Carlos began to run toward the dojo. But at a single second, he was already there. Josh had just arrived and was out of breath and wondering how Carlos beat him.  
  
Whatever it was, something was very much different about Carlos. Carlos was starting to believe that his dream was much more than that; a dream. All of this has happened since he's gotten his necklace. Holding onto it and thinking about it, Carlos and Josh entered the Dojo in hope of finding their answers.


	7. Entitlement

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Entitlement**

Upon entering the dojo, Carlos and Josh were met by a very angry Janus.  
  
"You two are late again!!"  
  
Carlos and Josh shivered in fear once again. Josh tried to excuse them.  
  
"We're sorry sir, but you see that we had a really good reason for being late and we want to show you –"  
  
Janus let out another yell.  
  
"NO! Not now. Josh! You better suit up right now! Carlos! You get on that mat right now and practice. If you screw up today, you're done."  
  
Both of them gulped and went off to do their best. Carlos went on the map and discovered who his opponent was for the day. It was the school top student. Carlos gulped as he knew very well that f he lost this, Master Janus would throw them out for sure.  
  
Master Janus got ready to referee. With a blow of the whistle, he ordered the spar to begin. Carlos opponent began to attack heavily at Carlos with a number of swing and kicks at very high speeds. The student was a very good fighter and was attacking with great skill. He doubled back and got into a defensive stance even though he expected Carlos to fall.  
  
Carlos was as if still waiting. By the looks of him, he was untouched by the attack. Janus was overwhelmed with shock at what he just saw. The student soon realized that he had not even touched Carlos to his great surprise. He tired a very powerful running jump kick and connected to Carlos' face. Again, Carlos was unaffected and simply grabbed onto the leg of his opponent and gave a light swing into a wall. The impact was so great that cracks were created throughout the side of the wall and the opponent was immediately unconscious. 

All the students and Master Janus were in great shock to see their best student defeated in seconds by why they thought was the worst possible student. Janus was unsure of what he just saw.  
  
_How did he do that? Where did he gain that kind of power from. I have no felt of such a power in all my life. Something has happened to him and I sense a great evil amidst here.  
_  
Janus gave an order and told all the students to leave except for Josh and Carlos. For a moment, Carlos and Josh were very much worried that they might be the end of the lien for both of them. Janus took both of them to the center of the room.  
  
"Okay boys. Tell me, what happened here? Why does Carlos have these abilities? Do have them to, Josh?  
  
Carlos shook his head.  
  
"No, master. I only have them. I realized my power about 5min ago before we got here. That is the reason for our tardiness."  
  
Janus then asked about how he got about these problems. Carlos told him about what had happened days ago and his dream. Janus studied this information very hard.  
  
"Carlos, I need to run a few tests."  
  
Without much more than a warning, Janus jumped out and kicked Carlos in the face. Now Carlos did have to step back but he wasn't even bleeding form the power boot to the face. Janus began to attack and attack and Carlos was forced to attack back and together they were on a spree of attacks on each other.

Soon, Carlos realized that he had been given very abnormal powers. Janus was very curious and asked him to show him the necklace again. After observing it, Janus told them he would research.  
  
"But before you go, there is one more thing you need to know."  
  
Janus looked at them square in the eyes. He told them that many years ago, he was part of the secret organization that continued the outlawed World Martial Arts Tournament. It was here Janus displayed his true powers, having been passed down to him by his ancestors.  
  
"There is much about my family that has been passed down to me that I could not teach. Much of these techniques were too powerful to be controlled by my most talented students. Apparently, you may be able to use these."  
  
Janus began to instruct Carlos in the ways of controlling energy.  
  
"You must first feel out your energy in it's entirety. Once you feel it completely, you can expand it and circle it thought out your body. This will create your aura."  
  
Carlos did as he was told and after a while, began to feel out his energy and then it was becoming clear that Carlos had enormous amounts of power. Around his body now was a powerfully bright and fairly large red aura. Janus was an awe of what he was watching.  
  
"You indeed posses great power my son. Perhaps you may be able to create energy."  
  
With a little movement from Janus' wrist, a small ball of white energy rose from his hand. It was bright and Carlos could literal feel the power.  
  
"You have the abilities I think you have, Carlos, you should be able to sense this energy as if without looking at it, you are looking at it.  
  
Carlos found that fact to be true. He could completely feel the energy coming off from Janus. It was an immense amount of power. It put Carlos and Josh in a very nervous position.  
  
"Now you try, Carlos. You must force that stored energy around your body and try to create ball of energy."  
  
Carlos nodded and began his attempts to create balls of energy. Though he first try was looking good, it was when he let go of it and sent it crashing though the ceiling before Janus saw a very large problem with this.  
  
Janus forced Carlos t stay several hours until Carlos was able somewhat control his energy.  
  
"You know, Carlos, you can even fly using your energy. Just use it in the same way as you would a ball of energy."  
  
Try as he might, Carlos was not getting the hang of flying. And with it getting late, it was tie to call it a day for Janus and his now top students.  
  
"Next week I will be personally training you. There are many powers locked within you and they have something to do with the necklace around you. I will study the topic and at the same time, teach you some of my own family's precious secrets."  
  
Carlos felt honored ad he said good bye to his master.

As they walked out, Josh wondered how fast it would take to get home. Carlos got the idea into his own head and soon, with his knew found abilities, was able to slowly lift himself off the ground and float and hover off the grround. Josh was almost I shock.  
  
"Come on, Josh. I'll give you a first class tri back you you're house."  
  
Glowing red, Carlos grabbed Josh and together, they flew off. Josh laughed to himself on the way and Carlos asked why.  
  
"Well, you're red and flying. I was just thinking that "The Red Baron" would be a great name for you to use. You know, like a super hero."  
  
Carlos began to think about it but that was all he did for now. They flew off into the night sky. Carlos smiled to himself all the way home.


	8. Soldiers of Death

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Soldiers of Death**

The dark one walked toward the outside of his now hidden warehouse. His black cape whirled in the wind as it usually did and increased the shadow made behind the dark one. He was looking toward the city, staring at it as if expecting something.  
  
_I can fill him...he is there.  
_  
Kane soon came from behind him. He stood up straight and tall and looked very distinguished for a killing machine. As he looked in the same direction as his master, he gave his question.  
  
_Do you truly believe that he is in that city, my dark master?  
_  
The dark man answered him.  
  
"Yes, Kane. I very much believe that the necklace has taken up his host in that city." 

Kane looked at him and gave him a good grin. Though the dark man did not turn, he could sense his minion's pleasure. His was the very same.  
  
"I do believe your thoughts should be considered, Kane. I think it's time to call upon my armies to take down that city."  
  
The dark one took on a much more serious look and began to chant in a mumbling sort of way. As he did this, he raised his hands out toward the rather large field in front of him. The black aura was appearing and encircling him like a storm. As his chant went on, elevating in volume with each passing second, the aura grew and grew. The chant began to echo throughout the area.  
  
Kane watched on with a grand smile. He knew what was next and it was that moment he had been waiting for all day. What would appear would be an easy solution to the threat that was the other necklace.

The dark one continued his chant and the aura continued to grow. Soon, the entire area was once again covered in a blanket of entwining shadow colors. The dark man kept his hands up and the dark glow became brighter and brighter. But then the dark one suddenly and quite abruptly ended his chant.

The sky and all the land had gone back to normal. All was quiet and silent and almost peaceful. For a long moment, the dark one and Kane stayed in there positions. It was as if they were done or perhaps what the dark one attempted had failed. Kane's expression was unmoving. The dark one was still.

But soon, the dark one's serious look became a serious smile. Just as immediately before, his own dark aura returned as he gave a very loud yell and a bit of a growl. Dark gray energy shot out from his hands and toward the field in front of him. Once the energy hit, a monstrous wind came from it target, spreading in all directions.

The gray energy did not explode but instead began to turn into a jelly like substance and from an enormous circle on the dirt, spreading to be hundreds of feet in diameter. The gray jelly was bubbling and almost boiling. A very evil energy could be sensed coming from it.

At this point, the dark one raised his hands toward the air in one swift motion as if throwing something up. He stopped his yelling and called out toward the dark jelly.

"Come up from below, my children. Our time for vengeance and power has come and it is ample time to take it. Rise from the ashes and shadows of the Earth and come forth to grant my wishes. RISE SOLDIERS OF DEATH!"  
  
With these words, the gray matter began to glow and split into its own little circles. But soon, these circles began to grow taller and taller. Soon, hundreds of gray pillars about 6 feet tall each were formed.

The dark one began to smile.  
  
"CHILDREN! WELCOME TO MY WORLD! DO YOR FATHERS BIDDING! GO FORTH AND GO OUT AND DESTROY THE BEARER OF THE NECKALCE AND BRING IT BACK TO ME!"  
  
With that said, we see that one of the pillars begin to vibrate. The pillar begins to mold into a humanoid form. The Dark smiles as the mold of gray begins to take its final shape and out form its clay-form comes a new creation. The dark one cackles into the darkness.  
  
_The time for my ascension has come._


	9. Past Meets Present

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Past Meets Present**

Janus had asked Carlos and Josh to come back to the dojo the next day. Wit that request, Carlos and Josh did indeed come back the next day at the usual time to meet with Master Janus. This was very much an unusual request considering that never go to the dojo during this day of the week. In fact, no one but Carlos and Josh were at the dojo. 

Just as they were told Janus was there waiting for them. He had told them there was no need for them to bring their outfits today and yet there was Master Janus, wearing his suit like always.  
  
"Welcome boys. I am sorry I have told you to come on such an odd day but this was a very important occasion."  
  
Josh and Carlos exchanged looks. They spoke in unison.  
  
"If you say so, Master."

They sat down in Janus' office. It was not the most expensive looking office. It had a simple desk and computer with a few wooden closets and a nice rug. It was all that Janus needed. The rest was I the back, since he had his home here next to the dojo.  
  
They sat down and Janus offered them snacks. Carlos didn't take any but Josh went right for them. Janus took his own seat on the other side of the desk and cleared his throat.

"Have you told anyone about your powers, Carlos?"  
  
"No, master."  
  
"Very good."  
  
Janus took a small sip of the cup of coffee that was in front of him. Again, clearing this throat, he continued his talk.  
  
"Again, I am sorry to have you guys come at this time but there was some very important information I thought I should share with you."  
  
Carlos and Josh both got better position in their chairs, very curious to what was about to be said.

"You see, boys, hundreds of years ago, there was a time where the earth was indeed in object that evil had always tried to claim. In and out of the Earth, there was much trouble all around."

"Back then, their lived a great band of heroes with powers. They were not public, mind you, and they went up against some of the most evil of creatures and people ever known in the universe. Through the toughest of times, they succeeded in saving man kind again and again."  
  
Carlos and Josh were in great awe of such a story, almost unable to believe it if it wasn't for what Carlos had already done. Janus kept going.  
  
"The strongest of this band of heroes was named Son Goku, or just Goku. He was the Earth's and practically the universes greatest hero. The powers you now own have not been seen since his own family's time those hundreds of years ago."  
  
"But their legend was important to be kept a secret as to not acclaim fame. They did not do it for that. So it is a very select few of humans still remaining on earth that know of this story. In fact, the only reason I know this is because I am, in fact, a descendant of that very family."  
  
Carlos and Josh had to look at each other and in amazement. Their master was not only really strong and cool but a descendant of heroes. Carlos had to really think about it for a second. Josh was already jumping around.  
  
"That's so cool, master! No wonder you're so good and that you went to that secret tournament. You were practically meant to go."

But Carlos had a different idea in mind then his friend.  
  
"Master, if I may, why are you telling me this information?"  
  
Janus smiled for a moment.  
  
"Well, to be honest, I have two reasons. For starters, I believe this may help you realize exactly what sort of destiny you have been given. Though no enemy has dared to attack this planet for those hundreds of years, you can still be here to stop it if it ever comes. With these powers you now have great responsibility."  
  
Carlos really had to take that bit of information in. Janus decided to give him the fun part.

"The second thing is that now I can train you at an entirely different level. There are many secret techniques that I think you are now more than capable to use. Here, come with me."  
  
Janus got up from his chair and went back to the main area of the dojo followed by Carlos and Josh.  
  
Once there, Janus began to teach him his first instruction.

"I will now teach you teach you the ultimate attack of that same great hero that has been passed down by my family for years in order t continue to protect the planet and all the internal and external evil that may endanger it. I will now show you a technique called the Kamehameha Wave."  
  
Without a moments notice, Janus began to his hand together as if he were holding a ball. Then he swung it next to his right side. While doing this, he began to chant.  
  
"Ka...me...ha...me..."  
  
As he chanted, the powerfully bright ball of energy began to change and shine in the place between the palms of his hands. The vibration caused by the charging of this technique was enormous, and Carlos was strangely able to feel them. It was as if he was using a sixth sense to feel that energy.  
  
Janus began to smile as he seemed to be ready to use his attack.  
  
"Heads up, Carlos! Let's see if you can handle this ability one way or another! KAMEHAMEAH!!"  
  
Janus, with incredible might, did a pushing motion and with a brilliant blast of white light, fired the Kamehameha wave, his two hand and palms out toward Carlos.  
  
Carlos wasn't sure what to do. With little option, he put his hands out in front, trying to block the attack. Josh simply jumped out of the way I fear of what just happened. Janus was now pushing Carlos along with this powerful beam while Carlos himself was trying with all his might to hold it off with only his hands.  
  
Carlos was sweating bullets trying to keep the beam of energy from impacting with him completely. But holding this thin off was like trying to stop a semi-truck form running him over.  
  
Janus, on the other side, was in shock just by the fact that Carlos was not already blown away.  
  
_How can this be? This is the most powerful of an attack I know. And yet, he can hold it off. No one has ever done this before!!_

With that thought, Janus poured even more power into this attack, increasing the speed and size of the kamehameha wave. Carlos was slipping and with increase in power, he felt like he was going to lose it.

Closing his eyes, Carlos yelled out and powering up, pushed on the kamehameha wave with great might. With this done, the energy attack exploded. The power of it was so powerful that is sent Janus and Josh flying back. Carlos' part of the studio was almost destroyed as walls cracked and glass all over the building broke. The ground shook and where Carlos and the energy wave were was now nothing but smoke.

As Janus and Josh slowly got up, they looked toward the smoke and could not see Carlos. For a moment, Janus thought that perhaps he had gone too far. Josh sure did.  
  
"MASTER! What did you do?! You just killed Carlos!?"

Before Janus could even think of anything to say, there was a voice.  
  
"Oh shut up Josh, it was just a beam of energy."  
  
The smoke was clearing up and there was Carlos, his red aura bright and powerful and not a scratch on Carlos. Janus was in shock that his attack did nothing to Carlos.

Janus and Josh got up and walked toward Carlos. Carlos was finally able to power down and his red aura disappeared. After Josh's giant congratulations, Janus spoke again.  
  
"Carlos, you are truly the most powerful being I know. And believe me; I have met quite a few powerful fighters. But even though you are powerful, you are not yet trained. Had you not had that burst of power, I would have surely hurt you. I must teach you how to control your powers and abilities before anything else."

Josh had to laugh at his master.  
  
"Oh, come on, Master Janus. It's not like someone's going to attack us or anything."  
  
With Josh's words came a short whistle in the air. At that moment, both Janus and Carlos' eyes grew in size. Janus grabbed Josh and within a split second, they ran out the door. Just as they made it out, a powerful explosion took down what remained of the cracked half of the dojo.  
  
Josh didn't realize what happened yet since it all happened in a split second. But once he noticed, he saw that he had almost died.

"Hey, what the hell just happened?!"

All three of them looked up. High in the sky was about a dozen gray beings. All of them looked exactly the same. All did not have a face, only a black, flat mask. There entire body was just gray except black hands and fingers and black feet. Black also up to their elbows and black up to their knees. All of them wee looking down at Carlos. Janus decided to speak.  
  
"Carlos, I think they are after you."  
  
Carlos had to gulp a bit.  
  
"Master, I think you're right." _I only wish you were wrong, Josh._


	10. Carlos’ Challenge

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Carlos' Challenge**

As the 3 of them looked up at the soldiers, Janus was the one who thought it wise to speak.  
  
"You, up there! Who are you and how dare you attack my home!"  
  
The gray beings all looked at him. Apparently they didn't talk much. What they did was all fly down. Their seed was extraordinary. Before Carlo or Janus could realize it, they were surrounded on all sides by the 12 soldiers. Janus held on to Josh but then looked to Carlos.  
  
"Take Josh, Carlos. I'll handle them. You guys have to just get out of here."  
  
"But..." 

"GO!"  
  
Without second thought, Carlos grabbed onto Josh and they flew up into the sky. The soldiers looked up but as they did, Janus powered up and sent a wave of energy all around him, knocking back all the soldiers. All 12 of them stood up fast. 2 of them went up again toward Carlos.  
  
Janus tried to stop them but one of the soldiers sent a powerful punch to his face and made hi step back. Once he regained his composure, the remaining 10 went on an attacking spree, aiming punches and kicks at Janus. Janus flipped into the air and shot a powerful kick into on of their faces, sending him flying back.

But a nearby soldier took the opportunity to jump up as well and send a power kick to Janus' gut and send hi flying back toward 2 more soldiers. They caught Janus and in one motion, slammed him back into the ground.

Janus took the blow and got back up as fast as he could. He jumped up into the air and with both of his legs, kicked the soldiers square in the face, sending them back as well. But a soldier in front of Janus sent a ball of energy toward Janus. But Janus was ready for this type of attack and swung at the ball of energy, knocking it away into another soldier. Still moving forward, Janus got in one incredible punch into the solider in front of him. The impact of the punch was so great, that its head exploded. The headless body fell to the floor and disintegrated.

Though one was done Janus had little time to react as another soldier behind him also sent a punch square in his face. Janus was sent flying back and he rolled into the pavement. His impact left a pot hold on the parking lot of his dojo.

Janus' forehead now had a nasty cut in it and this caused Janus to lose a lot of focus. He was breathing hard.  
  
_There so many of them. I attack one and 2 come to get me back. I need a little more juice.  
_  
Janus powered up again and put his hands out in front of him. Yelling real loud, he began to create 2 large energy balls, one on each hand. Point them at the soldiers, he began to create a shower or energy balls and fired them at the soldiers. Dozens and dozens of balls showered upon the soldiers, who tried t brace themselves. Janus yelled and poured tons of energy into his attack as the area shifted to sunset to a bright yellow lighted area.

The soldiers were covered in a half-sphere of yellow energy. Small but powerful explosion were left in the attack's wake. Janus stopped his attack. He was now breathing very hard. It ha been years since he's fought to hard and he was almost not used to all this action. Sweating was falling from his face. He was hurt as well.  
  
_There, that should have done it.  
_  
But as the yellow energy half-sphere disappeared, it seemed to be absorbed and then disappear completely. Out from the smoke came all the 9 remaining soldiers. All of them were a bit hurt but not by much. They were surrounded by many holes created by Janus' attacks.  
  
Now very frustrated and worried, Janus decided that it was time to call in some heavy artillery. Though he was already drained from attacking and then his fight with Carlos, he had to at least try it one more time. Going into the same stance as before, Janus got ready to fire one final Kamehameha wave. Powering up like never before, Janus began to make the very ground he stood on shake.

Concentrating all his energy, Janus fired his kamehameha wave at the soldiers of death. The blast was noticeably much bigger than the one before and the power of the blast was coming right toward the soldiers. The soldiers could not act quickly enough and soon the wave engulfed all of them. Soon, the entire area was covered in a brilliant white light of energy. Once the smoke and light were clear, all that was left of the area was a very large hole in the ground.  
  
Janus powered down and began to breathe hard, finally done with what seemed like one of the hardest battles for his life he had ever had.  
  
Suddenly, Janus sensed energy and for a moment, took nothing of it, but then he looked behind him. He turned just in time to catch a small energy come toward him. In his position, he could not move and the blast hit him on target, sending him all what way to where h had just fired the Kamehameha.  
  
Janus' shirt was ripped to shreds and he was badly hurt. He had broken something in his arms and his forehead was not bleeding much more. He had the worlds' biggest headache. But he had enough to see what just attacked him. Behind him at the time were 5 of the soldiers he had thought he just defeated. Apparently, they were all hit but they molded together to create 5 soldiers to make up for the lost comrades. This was a very unique ability. And Janus could do nothing but pray now.

Back in the air, Carlos was struggling with his own situation. Now being chased by 2 of the soldiers of death and holding onto Josh was making things hard for him. As they flew around the area, Carlos had to hold off against energy blasts and dodge the attacking forces. Josh was just grabbing o for dear life.  
  
"CARLOS! GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!"  
  
Carlos could do little to comfort his friend as he struggled to dodge and block punches coming from one of the soldiers. The other one was getting ready to fire a blast of ki energy. Both Carlos and the other soldier sensed this and immediately blurred away, causing the energy beam to miss.  
  
Carlos appeared over the soldier who fired the blast and gave him a kick to the head. But the other soldier came and tried to punch Carlos in the face. Carlos just ducked it and grabbed the soldiers leg with is free left hand. Getting in some momentum, he spun the soldier around and tossed him into the ground.

The soldier hit the ground hard and the other soldier landed next to him, waiting for his fellow soldier to get up. They looked up at Carlos and Carlos looked down at them. Again, Josh began to whine.  
  
"Josh, what do you want me to do?! It's not like I can really fight them."  
  
Josh continued to whine.  
  
"I don't know, you're the 'Red Baron.' Do something!"

Carlos took no smile as to being called the Red Baron this time. Instead, he was trying to come up with a plan to take these two guys out and quickly. I was able to partial sense that Master Janus was having a little trouble.

The two soldiers below powered up themselves and raced toward Carlos. Carlos, with little ideas left did the unthinkable. With one sudden motion, he powered up and dropped Josh, who was now falling from hundreds of feet in the air.  
  
Josh began to yell.  
  
"What the fuck do you think you're doing!!"  
  
Carlos went as fast as he could. Flying at full speed, he went straight toward the soldiers. Powering up two balls of red energy on each of his hand, he went between the two soldiers. At that moment, all 3 of them stopped, Carlos in the middle. The two soldiers saw their opportunity and were about ready to attack. Carlos gave them no time.  
  
"Not this time, guys. HA!!!"  
  
With a sharp, echoing yell, Carlos fired two small beams of energy toward the soldiers, one with each hand. The soldiers didn't see this attack coming and wee instantly destroyed and disintegrated by the attack.  
  
As they're dust came falling to Earth, Carlos blasted off again and came right under a screaming Josh and caught him in mid air. Josh almost passed out.  
  
"If you EVER do that again, I'll kill you myself!"  
  
Carlos had no time to laugh at the statement. He landed right next to a wounded Janus. Janus was in bad condition and was not getting better. He place Josh down next to him.  
  
"Take care of him, Josh. I'll take care of the rest of the rest of them."  
  
Josh nodded with a bit of fear as Carlos walked up to the rest of the soldiers. The soldiers didn't seem to flinch with the coming of Carlos. But soon they realized that Carlos was indeed the target their master wanted destroyed.  
  
With that, the 5 soldiers and Carlos all of a sudden seemed to just disappear with a simple flash. Josh and Janus were shocked. They didn't know where they all went. But soon, they wee given their answer. A large shockwave came form the center of the parking lot and there appeared Carlos and the soldiers in mid air. All of them were exchanging blow after blow. Carlos was dig his best to block the attacks the attacks of his 5 opponents and it seemed that even he right now was having trouble.  
  
But soon, Carlos found an opening. He powered up and using his energy, pushed 4 of the soldiers away, leaving 1 in the center. It tried to attack Carlos but Carlos was able to side step it. With great agility, he kicked the solider right into the ground, head first. Once, the solider hit the ground, Carlos landed on him and smashed his head in, killing the soldier.  
  
Another soldier tried to go in for the kill but he was no match for Carlos. All his attacks did not connect with Carlos and soon, Carlos was able to get a hold both his arms. The soldier tried to kick at Carlos but again, Carlos was much to fast.

A soldier fired up a ki attack and was aiming at the distracted Carlos. He fired a powerful shot of energy toward Carlos. Carlos sensed its approach and turned himself around in time to used the solider he held onto as a shield. The dust flying in the air left Carlos more than enough room to attack and coming out from the dust, punched the soldier right in the head for instant death.  
  
The two remain soldiers began to power their own energy attacks, getting ready to combine them into one large attack. Carlos turned in time to see it fired upon him. The blast was indeed quite powerful and yet, Carlos stood his ground.  
  
Janus fro a far yelled for Carlos to move but it was ignored. Carlos stood his ground and raising his hands, powered up against the attack. The energy blast reached its target but Carlos was able to cancel out the attack.

The soldiers did not hesitate, being the soldiers of death, and went straight for Carlos. They began to attack with much greater speed and might than before. They were becoming blurs in the night. Carlos was dodging and watching out but with a simple yell, he disappeared. The soldiers wee giving a powerful punch at the time and with Carlos' move, they ended up hitting each other.

With the diversion, Carlos reappeared. He grabbed each of their heads and with his brute strength, he smashed their heads in. Gray matter flew everywhere and of course all of it disappeared, ending the battle with the soldiers.

With the battle ended, Carlos powered back down. When he went to Josh, Josh had told hi that he needed to get Janus to a hospital quickly. Carlos nodded and picking him up, sped toward the nearest hospital, leaving Josh to go home.

As Carlos sped off in the night sky, he looked at Janus, who he was carrying. Janus ad bee out for about 5min and was looking in bad shape. He knew he had to get him to the hospital as fast as possible and thanks to his now powers, he'd be able to do that.  
  
But now he had thoughts of vengeance on his mind. He was not determined to find out who those things were and where they came from. He thought about his dream and of the dark man he saw, thinking that for sue that dream was reality, a vision.  
  
Carlos looked down at his master and spoke t him in a soft voice.

"Don't worry, master. I will see to it that whoever let this happen will pay. I will make them pay."  
  
Carlos powered up and went his fastest in the night sky, leaving a red aura in his trail.


	11. Introductions

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Introductions**

As his small band of soldiers began to enter the city, the dark one was in a wondrous mood. For all he knew, the deed had been done and the one who processed the other necklace was no more. The dark one had a unique ability to sense out the power of his foes and allies alike and from what he felt as he entered the city, the chosen one was no match for the combined forces of his Soldiers of Death. 

Kane flew next to the dark one as they floated over the city as dozens of soldiers rampaged into the buildings and homes of the outskirts of the city. He really wanted to get his own hands dirty but the dark one gave specific orders to stay at his side. This made Kane very upset, but after seeing the destruction and the carnage, he felt a little better.  
  
"Master, all goes according to your will. May I not take my place among the soldiers?"  
  
The dark one smiled a little. His grin showing a bold and confident spirit and he looked at his minion.  
  
"By all means, Kane, I believe now is the perfect time to-"  
  
But the dark one cut himself off. All of a sudden, his flight stopped in mid-air and a look of frightful surprise and worry came over him. Kane saw this immediately and stopped as well, turning to his master.

"Master, what is it? What have you seen? What have you sensed?"  
  
The dark one knew that his minion did not have the power to sense ki or spirit energy and knew that his ignorance could one day do him in. But now his mind flashed with the power and energy of his soldiers dying away and seeing that the chosen only grew in power, and that his power was nearing his location.

"It appears that the chosen has greater power than we had thought. He is coming this way. And he is indeed angry. I can sense it in the way the energy burns within him."  
  
At this point he began to smile.  
  
"Now my armies will surely be put to the test. He is coming alone and he has already struggled with but a few of what I really have. My armies will crush him and continue on. You can even have the leftovers, Kane."  
  
Though Kane did not like that fact that his master was not about to let him get a turn, but he liked the idea that he'd be able to rip what's left of the human once he was eaten by the soldiers.

The dark one and Kane flew down and stood atop a tall building where they would be able to see the activity. Already, the dark one was sending the signal that it was time to take action. The soldiers below were getting ready in great anticipation of the incoming fighter.

It was soon after that Carlos arrived on the scene. Stopping in mid-air, he looked down below and flew down to the streets. He was in the middle of some of the tallest buildings and the busiest streets in the city and yet, all was quiet. He had sensed energy in the area.  
  
_Where was that energy coming from?  
_  
He walked down the street, looking left and right, over his shoulder and in all places trying to find out what was drawing him to this place. The wind was icy and the smells of destruction were filling the area at a steady pace. Though Carlos was unable to sense exactly what was here, all his other senses told him something was not right.  
  
It was then that Carlos looked up and saw two figures in the distance, high into the skies on a building. He could not see who or what they were exactly and flew toward them. As he got closer, the faces became clearer and clearer and he soon noticed that they were both smiling. But just as Carlos was about to get near them, he stopped and a look of fear came onto his face. He recognized the face of the figure in the black; it was the very face he saw in his dream.  
  
The dark one and Kane were the two he was now seeing. The dark one spoke up first.  
  
"So, I see that you have already taken the correct path by fearing me. But your fear will allow you no mercy."  
  
Carlos began to worry a little but his confidence in his powers gave him strength.  
  
"Who are you and why are you attacking me and my master?  
  
The dark one opened up a big smile.  
  
"I am dreadfully sorry to have bothered you. They were supposed to kill you before you realized it. I'll have to do better next time."  
  
Carlos was stiff with his look and was getting much more frightened by the second. The dark one continued.  
  
"If you must know, I am the one you are probably looking for. I sent those creatures to destroy you but you seem to have beaten them. You are much stronger than I gave you credit for. You have already learned a lot from that necklace of yours."

Carlos looked down at his necklace as the dark one went on.  
  
"I, young man, am your worst nightmare. I am the dark demon with no name and what I want is that necklace which hangs about your head. You will either give it to me or I will have them take it."  
  
The soldiers came from the shadows and floated up to his position. They were very far from him but they had so many dozens that they were encircling him with great ease. Carlos wanted to fly off when the found himself surrounded by so many of what he fought before. It worried him even more and now it was really showing.  
  
"You young fool. You have no idea what trouble that necklace now caused you. My power will crush you and your necklace and your planet will be mine. The world has trembled under my grasp before and it will happen again."  
  
Carlos' mind began to waiver from the idea of attacking but soon, he though about his master and how he was now badly hurt because of his men. He was not about to let that stand.  
  
"I am sorry dark guy but I can't let you do that. You almost killed my master and my friend and that pisses me off. Now you're gonna pay."  
  
The dark one gave an evil cackle and laughed at Carlos.  
  
"Just who do you think you are? What makes you think you got what it takes to beat me, child?"  
  
Carlos powered up. This gave a little surprise to the dark one and Kane. Kane smiled. Though he could not sense Carlos' energy, he knew that this was going to be good. Carlos took on a much more serious look.  
  
"My name is Carlos Garcia. But you can call me the Red Baron."  
  
The dark one only gave another short laugh.  
  
"'The Red Baron?' What kind of name is that? Well, it's a good name, Baron. Then that makes me you're Dark Baron. How unfortunate that these names won't last for very long anyway!"

The gray soldiers began to power up as well. Though they didn't have much for looks, they were seen as fearless and confident, soldiers with thoughts of killing and fighting to the death, just like the Dark Baron wanted it.

Kane began to give the orders and roared in a thundering voice.  
  
"Now, do as your dark master bids, Soldiers of Death, and attack the Red Baron!"  
  
A shower of gray began to fall on the Red Baron.


	12. Alone With the Dark

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Alone With the Dark**

The Red Baron was struck hard by the fast moving forces of the soldiers of death. It was about 10 soldiers that came and punched him all at the same time. Without even being able to blink, the Red Baron was already hundreds of yards away, the force of the attack overwhelming.  
  
Kane and the Dark Baron watched from their cozy spot as the battle was only beginning. Kane turned to his master and smiled as he showed his confidence.  
  
"The soldiers will have no trouble taking out the Red Baron, sire. Though alone they are nothing to him, together their force is great and the Red Baron will not break them."  
  
The Dark Baron gave no response. The sun was no longer shining on this city. A heavy army of clouds has blocked out the sun, just like the Dark Baron liked it. It was that atmosphere he wanted for destroying a city. 

The Red Baron had other things to worry about then the color of the sky. The Red Baron was working very hard running and fighting whatever soldier came at him. The Red Baron was blasting off in several directions trying to avoid as many enemies as possible and trying to take out small groups, just like he was taught. But every time he would take one out, another five would come from no where and take the place of the fallen.

The Red Baron powered up again and raced into the sky. A few of the soldiers came up after him. He stopped suddenly and raced back down at great speed. He rammed right into one of the soldiers and kicked him straight into the ground and thus allowing the Red Baron to pass the group right through the middle. Before they realized it, the Red Baron was under them and with one great yell, fired a powerful blast of energy, taking out the group of seven soldiers.

The Red Baron had no time to take a breath. From below, more soldiers were coming and they all began to fire their own ki energy at him. The Red Baron began to do some tricks and flew as fast as he could and dodging as many attacks as he could. Considering he hadn't been flying for very long, the Red Baron was soon hit in the face with a ki ball. Before he could recover, a shower of energy coming from at least two dozen soldiers crashed into him.

The smoke covered the Red Baron and left him burned and bleeding in a hand full of places. He had braced himself as much he could for the attack but it was still pretty bad. From above him, another soldier appeared and kicked down into him, kicking him right out of the cloud of smoke. The Red Baron came crashing to the ground with the smoke cloud clinging a trail onto him as he hit the street with great force. The impact created even more dust and street chunks went in all directions.

The Red Baron pushed himself back onto his face. He was now hurting in places he hadn't hurt before. He looked up into the vast army of powerful being that only an hour ago he had met and tried to kill him, Josh, and his master. He was now putting everything he knew into fighting all of them but all seemed to fail him as he saw the forces swirl around him again.

The Dark Baron kept up a hardy laugh as he saw the complete struggle in the Red Baron's eyes.  
  
_Soon, you will be only a moment of entertainment, Baron._

The Red Baron tried to think of a few ways to do this. He had little experience with his new powers and his abilities but now was as good a time as any to experiment. He extended his hands out and began to focus and store tons of energy around him. The soldiers and even Kane high above wondered what he was up to.  
  
The Red Baron began to do a silent hum as he gathered energy into himself. He closed his eyes and focused as much energy as he could into himself and stored it. He waited for a few seconds.  
  
The soldiers decided this was a perfect time to attack and began to jump at him. But as they drew closer, the Red Baron could sense it and opened his eyes. Smiling, he yelled out to his opponents.  
  
"Try this on for size, guys! SHOCKWAVE!"  
  
With that simple term the Red Baron let out an invisible force of energy that shot out of him in a sphere-like form like a large ball of energy forming and expanding around him at a high rate. The wave of energy smacked away the dozens around him and they all went flying, going through buildings and breaking windows in the buildings surrounding him.

The shock of the shockwave took Kane and the Dark Baron by surprise, not knowing that the Red Baron was capable of such power. The Dark Baron gave him credit.

"He has come very far in his abilities, much farther then I had expected. It appears that the child had some training before this time. Makes sense. The necklace wouldn't dare just give itself to anybody."

Kane nodded as the fight raged on. Though it was true that the power was more advanced then thought, it appeared that the shockwave had done only a wound and not a kill. More soldiers came and began to attack the Red Baron, this time not giving him much time to react and create his Shockwave technique.

The Red Baron was back to hand-to-hand combat. All around him, he was being punched and kicked. Using his great speed, he began to block and attack on his own. As more and more of the soldiers showered on him, more and more he would drive back, killing more and the soldiers.

But soon, the Red Baron was tired and he was unable to punch as fast. Soon, his fatigue took him and he missed a punch. This was the opening the soldiers needed. Two came behind him and grabbed him, holding on to him. Two more appeared in front and began to punch and kick at their captive.

As much as the Red Baron tried to move away and break the hold, the more and more he would be punched. Soon, the Red Baron was not moving and the soldiers again began to surround the area. Leaving a small opening in the crowd of over 50 soldiers, one of them began to create a powerful ball of ki energy and was ready to aim it at the Red Baron. The Red Baron was struggling, but he had been weakened far beyond the energy needed to escape.

High above, the Dark Baron and Kane looked down. The Dark Baron laughed his greatest laugh.  
  
"You see, Red Baron. You're power is nothing compared to mine! Now my Soldiers of Death will take your life and the life of this very city. Your power will be mine and whatever hope this race in surviving will be meaningless. I will finally be able to open this world to my demon minions and eventually the entire universe!"

The Red Baron saw the energy being formed. He himself was losing hope and slowly realizing that he had failed his friends and his master. The power he had obtained was all for nothing and it was looking like more of a curse. He closed his eyes and began to drift.  
_  
Carlos! Wake up! Get up! You can't lose! You have a job to do. You haven't even tapped into the true power of that necklace. Get up Carlos! You can't let humanity down! You can't let your friends or master down! GET UP!_  
  
That last yell seem to tear at something. At first, the Red Baron thought it was just the attack killing him but the voice seemed familiar and the tear was not of himself. He saw himself again in a dream. He saw a girl in a white cloth with long black hair and dark skin. He eyes stared into him and his soul. They were compassionate eyes with purpose and emotion. He sensed great power in her and another feeling, something much different then he'd ever felt before. Soon, she faded and he felt the light of his necklace glow. He looked down and saw that they light began to engulf him and he himself began to glow red in his dream. He opened his eyes and saw the solider still there.

The Dark Baron yelled down at the solider  
  
"KILL THE RED BARON!"  
  
The soldier fired the attack and it began to go toward the Red Baron. Again, the Red Baron began to hear that voice again, urging him on. Now he could tell it was the voice of the girl he saw. It was soft and refreshing and it empowered him. He knew what to do.  
  
The Red Baron yelled out and broke free of the two solider holding him. His powerful increase of energy automatically disintegrated all five soldiers around him. The ball of energy that had come at him reflected away into the distance and destroyed an abandoned building.

The soldiers, Kane, and the Dark Baron were now looking at the Red Baron who was now changed. He was now wearing a red vest and a black shirt. His cloth pants were that of a karate suit only they too were red. Black arm bands and boots came onto him as well. The Red Baron's hair was the most noticeable. It was now standing upright and streaks of red were now on it like highlights. The aura around his body was bright red and was swirling around him like a dust devil.

Looking at the soldiers in the distance, the Red Baron spoke.  
  
"I am the Red Baron and the necklace around me has chosen me as it's successor and it now speaks to me and tells me you, Dark Baron, are the enemy of enemies. And it is my job to destroy you and all of your armies."  
  
The Dark Baron was now very serious about the whole matter.  
  
_How can this be? How was he able to tap into the power of the necklace? But it is but a small tap. The power is not complete but it is heavy. Perhaps it is time to call upon new power._

The Red Baron looked up at the Dark Baron and their gazes met. The Red Baron, more serious then ever, now looked on at the forces ahead of him. The soldiers still were very numerous and still powerful.  
  
"It appears that I have to call on a cool new trick I got from this necklace."  
  
The Red Baron began to charge a strange energy into his right hand. Sparks formed around his hand and began to jumps. The sparks grew in numbers and soon an energy cover his hand. With the words, the Red Baron summoned a new power.  
  
"SPIRIT SWORD!"  
  
From his hand came a sword forged and made of spirit energy from his necklace as well as himself. The colors of the sword were in constant change but kept a reddish glow.  
  
The Red Baron wasted no time and with a simple blink, began to blur and run and fly at high speeds. Within seconds, he had sliced through 6 of the soldiers. The others soon realized what had happened and began their own attack. The Red Baron welcomed it. With the greatest of ease, the Red Baron shot around in all direction toward the soldiers. He cut down several of the soldiers within the clap of a hand.

The soldiers kept going on him but they were al easily destroyed with the Baron's new sword and speed. Soon, all the soldiers were across the street floor, all destroyed and all returning to the gray hell from which they were spawned.

Looking up, the Red Baron called out his dark counterpart.

"Time for you to pay for your crimes, Dark Baron. Your minions have been defeated and you and your friend are next."  
  
The Dark Baron and Kane looked with smiles on their red foe. Kane took the liberty to explain.  
  
"You silly Red Buffoon! Do you think that the Soldiers of Death can be dealt with so easily...?"  
  
The Red Baron didn't like the sound of that. He turned and saw the gray matter had gone in some areas but in others it was beginning to glow and vibrate. Then, with a flash, began to fling toward one spot and mold together like clay.

Though many pieces of the clay were being smashed together, the figure it seemed to be creating was not that large. But the Red Baron was able to sense that slowly, the power of the creature that was now being given life was increasing. With a bright flash of energy, all the gray matter has smashed together and a new being come from it.

This gray being was similar to the soldiers of death but it was much taller and much more buff. It also was black. With this new look came even more power and the Red Baron could feel it. Whatever it was, it was strong.

Kane roared down to Baron and began to boast at the creation.  
  
"Red Baron, behold child! This is the Death Commando. Not much in the name but I can assure you, death is what you will receive. And now my Death Commando, take your prey into the very pits of hell!"

The Death Commando began its attack.


	13. Knocking on Death's Door

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Knocking on Death's Door**

The Death Commando came charging at the surprised Baron. With a quick jump into the air, the Red Baron disappeared from in front of his foe and into the air above him. The Red Baron looked down and was getting ready to attack when he saw the Death Commando had disappeared. 

The Red Baron felt the vibration and sensed where he was. But as he turned around toward his opponent, the Death Commando had already made an attack and fired a blast of energy right into the Red Baron. The Red Baron was hit by the force of the energy blast and sent rocketing back down into the ground and flopping around like a rag doll.

The Red Baron got up as the debris and rubble around him cleared and rolled away. He gave a few quick coughs; trying to regain his ability to just move. His sleeve on his right are had torn off and he had several cuts all over it.

The Red Baron shook off the pain and powered up, revealing a great amount of energy. He sped off at full blast toward the Death Commando. As they connected with each other, the city shook in a violent wave as both the Red Baron and the Death Commando began to exchange several blows.

Floating around in mid-air, they were able to go around much of the block. Both of them seemed to be at a stalemate, both seemingly in control of the battle and not in control of the battle. The Red Baron gave yell after yell with each attack and blasted away with powerful punches and awesome kicks. Yet, the Death Commando was taking every blow, seemingly having no indication of pain.

The Red Baron blurred away with great speed and appeared behind the Death Commando. The Red Baron yelled out and fired his own blast of energy into the Commando's backside. The yellow beam of light brightened up the city as a humongous explosion followed, shaking the very land.

As the flash ended and the smoke was clearing, the Red Baron had no sign of his enemy. The Red Baron did not see his enemy, but knew that it was far from over. The Red Baron looked around and around, not moving from his position.

Suddenly, the Red Baron felt it. He looked up and in the smoke that was fading away came a great ball of gray energy that descended on the Red Baron. In control of the energy was the Death Commando. He had hidden in the smoke shadows and prepared a powerful attack. The Red Baron had little options and put his hands out toward the ball of energy and began to fight back.

The Red Baron grabbed onto the ball of energy as it slowly pushed him closer and closer to the ground. Even with his new found powers, this ball was testing his limits. The commando was only digging into his powers and burying the Red Baron with his ball of energy.

From afar, the Dark Baron and Kane still looked on in delight at how the Death Commando was easily taking care of the weakening Red Baron. The Dark Baron was all smiles and laughed as he took pride in his creation.  
  
_Soon, the Red Baron will be no more and I will be left as the ruler of this world._

The Death Commando, as if reacting to the thoughts of his master, sent the final bits of energy needed into his giant gray ball of energy and launched the completed attack. The Red Baron was not ready for the giant increase of power and was quickly engulfed in the energy.

The Red Baron yelled out distress as he felt the energy cover his body. He tried hard to break free of its hold but the gray energy had gotten him and he was now being sent to the ground.

As the Red Baron and the gray energy ball hit the ground, a flux of light filled the city and was followed by the explosion from the attack. Everything on the ground for a mile was sent blowing away like a hurricane would do. Cars and street lights were torn off their standing places and sent in all directions and buildings collapsed.

Soon, the explosion ended and the wave of energy faded. The Death Commando still held his position in the air and the ground was now littered with building remains and sand and dust and dirt. Having no face, it held no expression. Its only desire was to kill the enemies of its master and he had completed his assignment.

Kane was now celebrating his master's victory.  
  
"Master! We are done! We have defeated your greatest enemy and now we are free to take what we please and rule where we please."  
  
The Dark Baron heard the words of his Kane but did not seem to show emotion to them. His focus was still on the battlefield in the distance.  
  
"It is not over yet my minion. He is still alive. Watch..."  
  
Surprised and not even sure that this master was correct, he looked back into the battlefield and the remains of the city. The Death Commando was also seemingly waiting for something. But many moments passed and there was no movement. All was silent. Kane was now impatient. What was it that stopped the Death Commando and the master from rejoicing?

His question was answered. From the rubble behind the Death Commando popped from the ground the Red Baron. Though all his clothes were torn and his body was badly damaged. He had a lot of fight left in him.

As he got behind the Death Commando, he was getting very close and it would be too late for his opponent to turn around in time. With that idea in mind, the Red Baron powered up and once again called on his powers.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"  
  
As soon as he yelled it, he wasted no time creating it and swinging it at the unsuspecting Death Commando. With all his speed and might, the Red Baron launched a power slash and swung at the Death Commando.

It was in vain. As the Red Baron swung, he was close to hitting the Death Commando when his sword felt like it had hit something very hard and unbreakable. The Red Baron's sword shattered into many energy pieces and left his hand.

The Red Baron was in shock. But then he was able to notice it. As the Death Commando turned around, it was clear that the commando had raised a powerful barrier that his sword was unable to break through.  
  
"Great..."  
  
It was the last word he said before the Death Commando began to power up and turn into a speed machine. Now with the Red Baron weakened, the Commando was able to connect with every attack and the Red Baron was unable to block any of them. Like a punching bag, the Red Baron was getting the beating of his life. The Death was hitting the Red Baron so hard and so fast that he was keeping the Red Baron floating in the air with just his attack, considering that the Red Baron was too tired to make himself fly.

The Red Baron was unable to do anything about his condition. He simply closed his eyes and tried to think of something. He knew that the barrier that the commando was able to create was indeed powerful and it would take a little more than his spirit sword to get though.

With a hammer punch, the Death Commando launched the Red Baron back into the ground. The Red Baron was sent speeding to the floor and he hit so hard that he was able to bounce of the ground and land several yards from his landing spot.

The Death Commando landed several yards away from the Red Baron. From above, the Dark Baron was giving out orders.  
  
"Enough playing around my child. It is now time to rid the planet of our foes. You must now kill the Red Baron. He will be given a one way trip to the pits of hell."

The creature complied and began to slowly make his way toward the Red Baron. Baron was barely able to get himself up. Now feeling broken and bruised in several places he didn't even know he had, the Red Baron was having trouble moving and focusing. The blur coming to him was going to kill him unless he could do something.

The Red Baron tried to tap into his powers again and tired to see what would work in this sort of situation. He could not really find it.

_It appears that I have to be smart about this._

The Red Baron began to stand up straight, as much as it hurt, and powered up to a very high power level. The wind was coming off from him and spreading. This did not even slow down the Commando who was now heading his way.

The Red Baron began to gather a great amount of energy, as much as he could at the moment. His right hand was beginning to glow a very bright red color and was growing in brightness. The Red Baron was getting ready for one last attack.

Kane saw what was going on and called to his Commando.  
  
"Do not worry about his attack Death Commando. His power is not enough to break through your barrier. Now crush him!"  
  
The Death Command took that order seriously and stopped. He was now charging another gray energy bomb. Kane was pleased.  
  
"YES! Kill him with your Gray Bomb. Defeat the enemies of your master. Do it now!"  
  
But as the Death Commando began to power up his final attack, so did the Red Baron. Both of the fighters were now looking straight at each other. It was a long moment of waiting as the Red Baron looked at his possibly last target.

It was the Death Commando who made the first move. With a simple thought, the Death Commando fired this attack at the Red Baron. This was the chance the Red Baron had been waiting for. Throwing his fist out in front, the Red Baron began to flying right into the energy bomb. The Red Baron's glowing red hand went right into the ball of energy. But this time, instead of blowing up or taking him out, the Red Baron used is ability to break a hole in the center of the bomb, allowing him to go through.

Kane, the Dark Baron, and the Death Commando were in shock as the Red Baton came out the other end unharmed. But there was more to it than that. The Red Baron did not finish hit technique with the gray bomb but kept going straight toward the Death Commando. The Death Commando tired to put up a barrier but the force of the punch was too breaking, breaking the shield and leaving one thing left to do. The Red Baron yelled it out for him.

"This is where it ends! CRIMSON FIST!"  
  
The red energy burst from the Red Baron's hands as he combined it with his punch to break into the shield and hit the Death Commando. The force of the attack was till so powerful that as soon as the attack connected with the head, the Death Commando's head exploded and its body burst to pieces.

The Red Baron landed on his feet on the other side of the attack. The Death Commando was no longer behind him and he had won. The Red Baron was tired and weakened but at least he had won. Clearing his thoughts and mind, the Red Baron turned around again and looked up at the Dark Baron.

Kane was filled with anger and was about ready to attack with all his might but the Dark Baron put his hand out and stopped him, shaking his head and telling him that now is not the time. He turned back to the Red Baron and addressed him.

"It appears, Red Baron, that you are indeed powerful. I greatly underestimated you. But I can assure you, our battle has not yet ended. I will return and I can insure you, your planet will be mine and all your kind will no longer exist. But I am a fair man and I will warn you with this..."

The Dark Baron let his hand out and began to charge an energy the Red Baron had not seen. The Red Baron saw it as an energy attack ready to be fired at him. The Red Baron was ready and so was the Dark Baron.  
  
"I could kill you now, Baron, but I now see that there are many more things I can gain from you. Until we meet again..."  
  
The Dark Baron launched his attack. But the Red Baron looked at the Dark Baron and saw nothing. With a sudden jolt, the Red Baron looked under his feet as the ground began to shake. The Red Baron was about to run when a black lights began to go through the cracks in the street. Soon, a large, black explosion surrounded the Red Baron and with instant destruction, knocked the Red Baron out and he reverted to his normal power level.

The last thing the Red Baron saw before he went completely out was the wicked smile on the Dark Baron's face. They disappeared and the Red Baron could no longer sense them. With nothing left to do, the Red Baron fainted and he became unconscious.


	14. The End of the Beginning

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**The End of the Beginning**

As the Dark Baron and Kane walked back into their abandoned warehouse, the 3 clay forms "look over" toward them, all expecting news of the chosen one's demise and some bragging coming from their master. But the Dark Baron only stormed past them and hurriedly sat down on what one could call a throne but actually just a piece of machinery nicely placed in the center of the room. 

Kane, on the other hand, was not as upset over the turn of events as the Dark Baron was. To him, this was just another opportunity to go back and get some action. After watching the Red Baron performance, he was more than ready to take a bit out of him.

But with Kane lost in his blood lustful thoughts, the others began to question the odd behavior of the Dark Baron. One of the molds spoke up.  
  
"Master, being at the state that we are, we are unable to sense what was transpiring during your conquest. Please, tell us of the demise of your enemy."  
  
The Dark Baron was very much annoyed with the question. Yet, he had an answer for it. With one giant leap of his dark energy, a massive wave of ki engulfed the room and what little white light was there was no more and the warehouse was filled with the soft black glow of the energy of the Dark Baron.  
  
"It would appear that this so called 'Red Baron' has somehow been able to tap into the power of that necklace far beyond what we had planned. He has defeated my army of death soldiers and has left my ability to create more parched."  
  
There was silence in the room. The molds of his minions were all but scared to death over the great anger of their beloved master. The Dark Baron was continued on.

"Not to worry, my children. Though it would appear he is developing much more quickly than me, that is but an illusion. Not only am I near tapping into the complete power of my own necklace, but pretty soon the power of the shadows themselves will bow to me an did will plunge this world and the next world into my will and darkness."

Again, his power was visibly rising and the energy around him was spinning and creating a great vortex of wind and energy. His black eyes seemed to glow only darker and his hair once again stood up, similar to the hair of the Red Baron powered up.

"Soon, Red Baron, my brother in power, you will be destroyed and I will claim your power for my very own and thus gain access to the greater power and rule all dimension and worlds that stand in my way. For I am the Dark Baron, I am darkness!"

Back at the dojo, the Red Baron awoke from his sleep. He was lying on a makeshift bed that was apparently set up of the many mats that his classmates used during practice. From out the door the Red Baron could see that Master Janus was just fine and that he was now training Josh in a few of is family secrets.

But as the Red Baron began to fully awaken did the horror begin to set in. The last thing he remembered was how the Dark Baron was able to create such a powerful energy attack right under his feet. The Red Baron also remembered that he did not even sense the attack until he had already been engulfed in its power.

Looking down at his necklace, he thought back to how different it felt to be transformed into the fighter that he now called the Red Baron. Up until the moment before the Dark Baron stepped in, he was almost a different person. He woman in the necklace that he had seen and who spoke to him was another thought racing through his head. It was as if he owed the battle to her.

Looking back up at josh and Master Janus, the Red Baron new exactly what had to be done. If he was going to unlock his full abilities and become strong enough to defeat the dark Baron and his obviously powerful force of demons, he was going to really have to work for it.

Josh and Master Janus soon realized that the Red Baron was walking abut again. Finishing their training, they went into the office where Baron was sleeping. Josh took no time in asking so many questions about the adventure and ordeal the Red Baron had gone through. With a little of a sigh, the Red Baron indeed began to share with his master and friend what he had went through.

After telling the story, the Red Baron was compelled to ask his own question.

"Master Janus, how was it that I arrived back at the dojo?"  
  
Master anus put down the cup of coffee he was drinking and explained himself.

"After I had recovered from the battle, and it wasn't long after you left mind you, I was sensing the situation you were going under. After I had felt the sudden decrease of power coming from your side, we rushed on over to find you. Luckily, you were on top of a pile of rubble rather than the other way around. We put you in my car and took you back here."

Before the Red Baron could ask a second question, Janus answered it.

"I called your mother and told her that we were doing some meditation. She seemed to have bought it so I wasn't about to complain."

The Red Baron smiled and sat back. They went on to discuss more about the battle and what little information they had on the Dark Baron. Soon, they realized that there seemed to be very little answers to anything about the dark Baron except that he can kill and killing was what he liked to do. Master anus offered up some help.

"Carlos, though you are powerful, you still need lots of training. You still got a lot of training to do before you can get to my level.

The Red Baron nearly spat out his cereal.

"Wait, since when were you more powerful. No offense Master but I'm the one who went to fight the Dark Baron's minions. You were unconscious."

Janus was a bit offended.

"Remember your place, young one. The only reason I was so badly injured was because I was not going at full power. I was reacting far too quickly to power up high enough to your level."

The Red Baron nearly stood up with excitement.

"Well, Master, if there was any time you could start teaching me, now would be a good time. I can already sense that the Dark Baron won't be sitting on his ass for very long. So while I still have time, I would like to ask that we get some training done or we'll have hell to pay."

As they walked out into the main area, the sun shining through the gapping whole in the dojo ceiling and wall, Master Janus had to agree with him.

"Fine, then I will be teaching you what you need to be doing."

At that moment, a loud crash was heard. Both Master Janus and the Red Baron looked toward the direction of the door. Josh stuck his head out from the room with a soda in his hands. His face was in a bit of a shock.

At the door stood a tall, dark skinned girl, about her upper teens. She was wearing denim jeans and jacket with a white T-shirt and white sneakers. She had long dark brown hair that was tied with a white bold hair tie. She stood on top of the now shattered and broken door, looking directly at the Red Baron. She spoke to both Janus and the Red Baron.

"I will not allow no such violation be taken by you, old man."

Janus was in shock and anger by the woman's words.  
  
"Just who the yell do you think you are, girl. You storm into my dojo and expect some type of courtesy from me?!"

The girl took his words to little thought. As Master Janus began to make his way toward her, the girl quickly raised her hand toward Janus. Opening her palm, she quickly began to gather a small amount of energy. Before Janus realized what she was doing, the girl all of a sudden picked him up a little into the air using her ki and swung him with great force into the wall behind him. Janus hit the wall pretty hard and falls to the floor, rubbing the back of his head and otherwise hurting real bad.

The Red Baron was this whole time transfixed by the girl. The Red Baron couldn't place it but he indeed had seen this girl before. And as his master was thrown into the wall, he soon woke up from his day dreaming and began to slowly realize who this girl was.

As the idea popped into his head, it was as if the girl was reading his mind.

"Yes, you do know who I am. You are the one who now calls himself the Red Baron and I am the one you now think of. And now I will test you, Red Baron, and see for myself if you're truly worthy of the power that has now blessed you."

With those words, the girl began to power up and glow with a vibrant white aura of energy. And as he sped right into the Red Baron with a solid jab to the gut, the Red Baron knew for sure who she was.

_She's the girl from my vision..._


	15. White Out

**The Red Baron**

**

* * *

****  
White Out**

Master Janus looked in shock as the girl in the jeans was all over The Red Baron, showing great vigor and power as he took on the The Red Baron as if he were just a child. Simply watching made him feel like he was already in the fight, sweating and breathing hard of the sight. All he wanted to do was get in and help his student, help the Red Baron, but he knew that such a choice would be fatal for him and simply watched the fight press on.

By now, the Red Baron was knocked into the back wall. He hit with such force that the whole building shook. Before he could even reach the ground as he fell from his blow, the girl was under him and upper cutting him in mid-air. The Red Baron's body looked like it had just experienced a serious car accident, knocking him around like it was whiplash.

The girl grabbed the battered body of the Red Baron and took hold of both his legs. Making it look easy, she yelled out a cry and rammed the upper half of The Red Baron's body through the wall and out into the open. Then, she used the Red Baron's body like a knife and used him to cut right through the wall inform of here moving to the right. All throughout the back wall, a huge, thick line of a hole let in sunlight from the outside.

And with one last attempt, the girl through the Red Baron back inside and back next to the door. The red Baron landed on his back and screeched across the floor until he came to a stop. His jeans were torn and the back of his shirt was gone and left a hole. He was covered in cuts and bruises and his hair was out of touch with himself.

The girl stood there in front of him, about ten feet off facing the front of his legs. She was perfectly fine, untouched, unmoved by what appeared to be a pathetic warrior.

"How could you be the one who processes the power of the pure red energy? How is it that I have worked all my life only to be robbed of what my people have been guarding for centuries? It now falls to you, a wimp and a lowly passerby. I will see to it that the necklace around your neck will be given to a more fitting warrior."

The Red Baron could barely look up. He was indeed in a great amount of pain and agony. Why did he get into these messes? Why did this all have to happen to him? And why was the girl, the same girl who helped him realizing his powers, all of a sudden trying to take him out and steal the necklace around him?

Before anything more could be done, Master Janus decided now was the time to step in. With a simple power up, the charged into battle and Josh was right next to him. Together, they began to attack the girl, using a series of punches and kicks. But even as they began to attack, the girl was dodging everything thrown at her was such great speed and agility that it was mind boggling.

Janus and Josh fought with everything they had. Josh was enjoying his new found abilities very much but even his joy was turned into frustration when he found that not one of his or his master's attacks were connecting. But at that moment, the girl began a counterattack. Pushing her way through a double punch committed by the two fighters, she went in for a punch at Master Janus. But Josh and Janus were too smart and just narrowly moved their heads in the opposite direction to have the attack miss.

With her miss, she was forced to flinch, buying all the time the two martial artists needed. With a quick karate sounding yell, they both through a kick on each side of her head. The blow was immensely powerful and the fact that it was going to crush in her head would have made the attack near lethal. But a moment went by and a realization came to mind: she was not hurt.

The girl smiled and looked at both of them at almost the same time. She was not hurt by the attack at all and was perfectly fine. With a quick leg drop, she tripped both of them within a split second and as they hit the floor, she created two energy balls, one on each hand. Without even a yell, she fired the energy balls and the fighters were hit. The blast was very strong and very loud. The Red Baron felt it without even seeing it.

The smoke cleared and the two warriors were out cold, so much damage done that it seemed that all these events were happening as all one nightmare. It was almost unfair. The girl showed little emotion to the attack.

"Well, it seems your weakness is justified by the lack of skill you possess in a mas-"

At just that moment, she turned around to see a glow red fist connected to a Red Baron. The fist hit her square in the face and she was sent through the wall and flipping onto the pavement outside.

As she got up, the Red Baron was already in front of her. Though severely hurt, he was fighting with even more ferocity then before. She was up in time to block a few of the shots but at that moment, they began to a powerful fist fight. Their arms went back and forth with great speed and skill as they tried to out do one another with every blow giving and taking. Sparks of loose energy would fly off once in a while, hitting the ground and creating a hole.

As they battled, their auras began to form and glow and grow. With every second, they were raising their energy, trying to match one another. The hot sun was showing over them, brightening up an already blinding battle. It was amazing to see that any human could endure so much for so long.

Then with each giving one more powerful punch, the fists connecting with one another, the shock of the attack pushed them away and left them 50 feet from each other. At the moment they stopped skidding and at the moment that the dust blew away, the Red Baron came from the shroud and was once again transformed. Gone was his torn appeal and the red shirt and pants, the black undershirt and belt, and the red streaks of his hair had returned, giving off what his abilities could reach.

He was not alone in is transformation. The girl was now a white, skin tight, body suit. Her hair turned a pure white, all the way to the tip. Gold cuffs appeared on her writs and ankles and one as a belt over her hip. She looked like Storm from the X-men, except not as tight with the suit and straighter hair.

The transformation she undertook overcame the Red Baron. He was hypnotized with her beauty that it was out of this world. Was she not an enemy, maybe the Red Baron could have started something. The girl was not pleased with his staring.

"Keep your eyes off of me you pig. I am the White Warrior and I will defeat you. You are not worthy of the powers bestowed upon you and I, as the guardian of the necklaces, will fulfill my duty and place it in the hands of one who is truly noble and deserving of that gift..."

Again, she began to glow a powerful white aura that was easily bigger than that of the Red Baron's. With a fantastic yell, she blurred to the Red Baron. While he was still in a trance, the White Warrior took her opportunity and gave a tremendous like to his jaw in an up-moving position.

The kick was extremely powerful and the Red Baron was shot up into the air a few feet of the ground. In a split second, the White Warrior began to gather energy and pinpoint into her hand, then raising her arm and index finger toward the floating Red Baron.

"Shinning Finger!!"

It was then that the stunning flash of white light shot from her finger and the blast hit the Red Baron like a jab to his gut. The Red Baron's body curled in midair as if her were going to implode into his stomach. As he curled, the light flashed again from the mid area and a powerful blast and explosion covered the Red Baron and all around him.

The White Warrior stood on the ground and watched from below as she saw how effective her attack was, proud of herself and her accomplishment.

She had done it, she had defeated both prophecy and the powers that she was taught to be beyond her control. It was said that the a White Warrior would one day desire the what powers the necklace and she believed that was the proof the she was destined to take that power for herself and put an end to task set upon her family for hundreds of generations.

Now with the destined bearer of the necklace defeated, she would take her rightful place as a true warrior and possessor of true power. The thought alone tickled her mind and her thoughts. She couldn't help but give a small laugh and smile over her victory.

As the smoke cleared, she expected to see the smoldering body of what was the so called "Red Baron." What a stupid name, she thought. It was a disgrace that she would have to defeat one with such ideas and thoughts. Given that the bearer was trash and did not know true fear and harsh life, the life she has lived while training and even as she guarded the necklace as the last of the White Warriors.

The smoke cleared and to the complete fear and dismay of the White Warrior, the ground, the sky, and all around gave no proof of the Red Baron. She began to panic, knowing full well that her power would not be enough to disintegrate him.

_What happened? Where is he? He couldn't be alive after that attack. There is no way he can survive! He's just a pitiful city boy!"_

But then the powers began to rise, the air was shifting and the sense of another power was getting clear. The White Warrior could only stand and smile as she knew what was coming.

_It looks like he's a lot stronger than I thought. I can't believe that I could let him do this too me. That stupid necklace got the best of me and after all these years I can't believe that I couldn't get far enough to deal with this, my family name and title is truly nothing._

It was at that moment that out from behind the White Warrior came what looked like something cutting the air across the White Warrior. The wind and the clouds seemed to stop. The Red Baron appeared in front of the White Warrior, several feet in front of her. In his hands was the Spirit Sword, glowing proudly and with the sharp crimson color.

The Red Baron could only look down. He appeared to be sad and almost afraid. He let a tear fall. Without facing the White Warrior, he spoke to her.

"I'm sorry."

That was when a large gash sprouted from the White Warrior's side, she white garments turned red with the blood spilling from her side. The White Warrior, still in shock, fell to her knees and then flat on her front.

The Red Baron turned and walked toward her. As he came closer, the White Warrior could be heard talking to herself, seemingly ashamed and delirious.

"Why? How could that red brat beat me? What drives him farther than I? Have I not been training for all my life for battle, for power, for glory, only to be beaten by this "Red Baron," this city kid?"

She saw the foot of the Red Baron near her. She closed her eyes.

"Take my life, already. I have been defeated fair and square and I now on longer serve a purpose in this world. My time is now. I am useless to this world.

But before she knew it, the Red Baron was now carrying her, walking toward the inside of the wrecked dojo. She was in a slight shock, still so out of it that she wasn't sure if anything was anything. But she still tried to speak.

"But why? Why are you helping me after all I have done to you? What cause do I have to live for that you would take pity on my pathetic being?"

The Red Baron did not slow down in his step and kept walking toward the dojo, answering her.

"I could sense your heart, your intentions, your calling. You are not who your portray yourself to be. I can most definitely feel that. It is not your time. I know that without even sensing it. What I felt was something different from what I have felt in anybody since I have achieved these powers. Letting you die, that's not on my to-do list."

The White Warrior was stunned beyond reckoning. He had just tried to kill this boy and all of a sudden, he was helping her, helping her and saying things that like he was her mother. It was a moment of understanding and gratitude, two things that until that moment she had never learned. So many years of all the hate for the world and the grudge upon the Earth all seemed to be such a waste now, seeing that all that she believed was wrong in so many ways.

But before she could give her gratitude and thanks for the Red Baron, she was out, consumed by the moment and the pain. The Red Baron took her in and helped her to recover.


	16. New Truths

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**New Truths**

As the night passed on and a new day came, the Red Baron, Master Janus, and Josh began to help their new guest. While Carlos and Josh were at school, Master Janus was entrusted to keep watch over the White Warrior as she was treated for her battle wounds.

Luckily for her, neither she nor the Red Baron reached their full power when they fought one another, leaving the final blow against her to be minimal at best. It would take some time for her to recover, according to Master Janus, but until then, they would be able to figure out her identity and whether or not she could be trusted.

It was after the school the next day after the fight that The Red Baron and Josh returned to whatever remained of the fighting dojo to see how things were going along. Master Janus had very little excuses to what happened to his dojo. But with the ones he had, he used them to shut down the dojo until after it was rebuilt and perhaps a while longer as they now faced the danger that had come to them. Though Master Janus longed for the day when after all this was over he could reopen business, it was never meant to be.

The Red Baron and Josh entered the office of Master Janus. There on the floor was the White Warrior. Master Janus was applying another wet cloth. She was running a fever. Master Janus suspected that she was sick long before fighting the Red Baron. This worried Janus hand ever since they left the night before; finding out who this girl was and why she fought Carlos was the only thing in his mind.

"Master, how is she? Is she getting any better?" The Red Baron said after watching her for a minute.

"She would be doing much better if she wasn't letting herself suffer." Janus replied.

"What do you mean?" The Red Baron turned his head to his master wife wide eyes of question.

"The girl is physically recovering but there is so much negative motion kept within her that it's as if it's blocking the recovery process. I can only imagine the turmoil the girl has seen and how her defeat has only amplified it."

There is a small silence. The Red Baron and Master Janus continue to look at the girl. Josh clears his throat and asks a question.

"Hey, Carlos, are you sure you didn't get anything out of talking to her during your fight. Anything that could help us here?"

The Red Baron didn't have to think very hard to remember the day before and even less to remember the look in her eye.

"No, she didn't say anything. Not much. But I could feel the darkness coming out from her and the hatred in her eyes for me or perhaps the power I have now. She did seem to know a lot about this necklace though."

Janus nodded. "Then, we'll just have to wait for her to wake up and maybe she can tell us."

All of a sudden, another voice disturbs the conversation. "You don't have to wait too long."

The men turned to where the White Warrior laid to see her standing. She again had that look in her eye; she again processed that feeling of hatred and desire for a power that did not belong to her.

Though she was able to stand, she was in no condition to fight. He fever had taken its toll on her body and she was hardly able to walk let alone talk. She stood there sweating bullets and somehow kept her determined face. The Red Baron tried to calm her down.

"No, please. I don't wish to fight you any longer. You are in no condition to fight and I don't believe you are working for the Dark Baron and that should make you our ally."

The White Warrior could only laugh to the statement.

"Allies? You fool! What makes you think I'd ally myself with the likes of you? You who has been chosen by the necklace to take the power that I've had to work for my whole life! I had to bleed and resign my childhood just so some punk kid off the streets can automatically have the power of the ancients. DO YOU EXPECT ME TO BUY INTO THAT!?"

The White Warrior swung at the Red Baron. But even with all her current might, the punch had no effect on the Red Baron and the White Warrior collapsed. The Red Baron caught her and laid her back on her bedding.

"Its true then," the Red baron said, "somehow these events have also affected her."

Janus nodded.

"She is also not getting better waking up and trying to pick a fight with you. I think it would be best if we stay out of the room and wait for her to come to us."

"Master, are you sure this is wise? Leaving her here on her own could be dangerous. What if-"

"Now, Carlos, there is nothing to worry about. Can you not sense that this girl is in trouble? We need to help her and that means playing by some rules. Now let's just leave and she if she comes out of it anytime soon. In the mean time, we'll get us something to eat for dinner and make calls to your parents, can't have them worrying about you two."

The Red Baron and Josh nodded and left the room with him as they prepared and waited for the wakening of the White Warrior.

After what seemed like hours and days, late in the night the White Warrior finally awoke. She definitely now felt the pain of her sickness gripping her like nothing else. She tore herself from her bed and slowly made her way out the door. Her only thought was escaping from this place and finding another day to defeat her called enemy.

As she walked out of the room, she saw in the middle of it all a campfire. Now that the ceiling was gone and the electricity shattered, Janus had to cook with an open fire and they made it as safe as possible so as to not burn down the building. Sitting there was the Red Baron while the other two were sleeping.

She walked toward the door to make her escape but was stopped suddenly by the voice of the Red Baron, calling to her.

_Come._

As if drawn by his voice, the White Warrior walks to the fire with great caution. She looked at the Red Baron, both seeing if he was going to pull something and at the same time, simply in awe by him. He seemed calm and focused and yet kind and gentle, not who she expected when she fought him at first.

She went all the way across from him on the other side of the fire. She looked at him and he had his eyes closed, as if mediating and yet totally grasping his surroundings. Without a doubt, he was in procession of the necklace.

The Red Baron spoke to her.

"You know, after we left you while ago, after you woke up for a bit, I decided to take a while to see what this 'sensing' ability is and see how I can use it. As it turns out, I think I learned a little about you. I can feel your hate for me. I can feel your anger, your sadness, your desires, and much more. But above all, I sense you loneliness and your lack of confidence with yourself."

The White Warrior was speechless. She tried hard to fight off her emotions even now, but somehow, this guy with HER necklace is ripping her apart without even touching her. The Red Baron continued.

"Please, let us help you. Tell us what you know and what brings you here. I have also sensed that you are indeed connected to the Dark Baron in some way but we want to know how that is so that we can work together to beat him. I don't know anything about this guy or why I have these powers or anything at all. You seem to know and I need your help. I know that you have helped me in the past, or at least your spirit has. Your spirit has called me before and helped in my need. I know you and I are in need of cooperation."

The White Warrior was very anger by his words but kept quiet and kept her cool. She gave her reply.

"What do you have to offer me, Baron? Your existence has been a burden on me my whole life. You have no idea what has happened because of you and the necklace around you and what that means to me."

"Then please, tell me, who are you and what does my life and this necklace have to do with you."

The White Warrior hesitated and gulped silently. She took a deep breath and began her story.

"You may call me Vanessa and part of a tribe of people whose soul existence is based on protecting the necklace. But my assignment is the most important. I am The White Warrior, descendant of a companion of your predecessor. It has been my family's gift, no, curse to be given the powers of the holy warrior to guard and protect the tomb in which the remains of the Red Baron rest and the Dark Baron were imprisoned."

The Red Baron had a question at this point but the White Warrior continued on.

"My life was taken way from me. It was my family's duty to train day and night, along with your inherited powers, to become strong and powerful. I didn't' watch TV, didn't play video games, no sports, no friends. Only teachers, parents, and classmates. Fighting and training have been my life, a life I did not choose. Do you know what that feels like, Baron!? Do you know how it is to be chosen for something you didn't want to do and forced to do it? And for what? Just to grow strong and idea when you grow old with nothing to show for it? Only a life of training that someone else is going to have to do after you?"

The Red Baron was overwhelmed with the emotion that was pouring from her and fought to keep his peace.

"I know how you feel, Vanessa. I'm the Red Baron, remember? It wasn't my choice to have these powers and to fight the Dark Baron. But I know what I have to do and I know that I have a cause to stand for and a peace to fight to keep. Isn't that your job? Isn't that the duty of the White Warrior?

The White Warrior gave a quick giggle.

"Then some White Warrior I am. It was under my watch that the Dark Cult rampaged my village and freed the Dark Baron. And even after he was free, my power was nothing. After that, I had nothing left to protect. My family is dead and the dark one has been loosed. The only thing left is the power of the necklace and I can't even beat a newbie."

There was quiet for a few minutes. Then the Red Baron spoke.

"You can stay with us as long as you like. As much as I would like for you to join us seeing as how we can work together to take him down, seeing as it is your duty anyway, I think we can defeat the Dark Baron and avenge your family. Not to mention saving the world."

The White Warrior said nothing.

"Anyway, I'm going to bed. Good night."

The Red Baron simply plopped on backwards and went to sleep. The White Warrior was left there alone to think. Now she had lots to think about. But now it was time to sleep.


	17. Seeing the Light

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Seeing the Light**

It was several days before Master Janus was able to convince the White Warrior to stay with them. To Master Janus, it was a simple yes or no but to the White Warrior, it meant so much more.

Eventually, Vanessa decided that for the time being, it was best to stay with the Red Baron and all those who were with him. She thought it best. Besides, she could keep closer tabs on the Red Baron as well as exact her revenge on the Dark Baron when her opportunity came.

To get things started, Master Janus had decided that it was now best to abandon his dojo, or what was left of it. After going through a few companies and finding a way to pay for it all, he moved from his dojo home and settled on the outskirts of the city, as far away from the Dark Baron as possible.

As for the Red Baron, he and Josh were given the task getting Vanessa settled into her new surroundings, as well as getting her a new wardrobe considering her last fight nearly tore her and the clothes to pieces.

Of course, being male, the Red Baron was far unworthy of the ability to help in such a task and had asked Devyn and Dawn to come with them to the mall and help them with such an endeavor. Of course, they were more than happy to use such an excuse to shop.

Upon arriving, Devyn and dawn were quite surprised to see Vanessa. It was Devyn that asked the questions first.

"So, who's the girl? Never seen her around her before. Is she new?"

The Red Baron and Josh looked at each other, realizing that they did not come up with a story for her yet. Immediately they began to stutter and try to come up with several different stories. But it was Vanessa that cut them off and offered her story.

"I'm an exchange student from Africa actually. They have a program where they can send me to different countries and I get to take some school there."

Dawn was suspicious.

"But our school doesn't have an exchange program?"

The Red Baron's relief returned to panic as he had hoped neither of the girls would recall such a fact. Vanessa jumped in again.

"It's off campus. I just get to go there while I live here."

That seemed to satisfy the girls and from there on, they became friends. Devyn put on a game face.

"Well, if we're going shopping with you, then I hope you have enough money to go around for yourself. If Carlos says you need as much stuff as he said you did, we'll be here a long while and we're going to have to use a lot of money."

After hearing the girl, Vanessa realized what needed to be done, as well as the fact that these two girls had no idea who she was or the true identity of the Red Baron. Immediately, Vanessa pulled out what looked like a high priced credit card! Dawn and Devyn were in a bit of a shock, just as much as the Red Baron and Josh.

"Will this do?"

The girls nodded and after a few moments of shock, they gathered themselves and began the shopping spree.

In the outskirts of the city, The Dark Baron was once again seated at his makeshift throne. His cold stare was gripping and could possibly kill a man in several different ways. He was always thinking, always planning, always a step ahead of his foes, the Red Baron no greater threat and a cat toy.

As he sat, Kane slowly began to approach the throne of the one he unquestionably called master. Kane has owed much to the Dark Baron, the man, the demon, who granted him great powers of strength and immortality. On his own, Kane had been known to destroy entire planets. It was all in the name of his Dark Lord.

"My Lord, I have to you to ask you for your time and breath."

The Dark Baron regained his mind to the very place he was, the very place he dreaded more than anything. If it was not for the power that he was not in procession of, he would have easily taken the Red Baron and all that he protected.

"Yes, Kane. What is it? Can you not see I am not in the mood for your gimmicks and the very sight of you hurts my eyes?"

Kane couldn't help but hesitate. As powerful as he had become, his master was far superior in ways he knew he would never understand, command, and use to his own will.

"Forgive me master. I only wish that you reconsider such a long wait."

The Dark Baron now looked up more toward him.

"And what gave the balls to tell me what to do and not to do?"

Kane was overwhelmed by the dark powers that spiked from the anger that had erupted form the Dark Baron. It was as if the very power that put Kane into motion had been sucked up and put into a blender before stuffing it back into him. Kane could only fall to his knees in sorrow and humility.

"Forgive me, master! I did not meant o pry against your will. I only ask that you allow me destroy what it is that goes against your will. I want to kill the Red Baron and those who stand by him. I want to feel his very bones crush into powder in my hands. I would like to pour his blood like a seasoning on that which I eat. I want him, sir! I ask this of you."

Kane stayed in his lowest position, his very forehead smacked on the ground. What he was asking for what nothing less than what his Dark Lord had in mind.

"Do not worry, Kane. Your time is due. Soon, we will lure the so-called Red Baron from wherever he hides and it will be then that your wish will be granted."

The Dark Baron stood up and walked toward his faithful servant. Kane continued to bow. The Dark Lord stood above him and began to raise him. It was becoming clear that he was indeed chocking Kane without so much as his breath touching him.

"You want him bad, don't you Kane? We so do they! And if you fail, your life will be far from spared and I will wreak havoc on your very soul should you not succeed."

The Dark Baron let go of him and dropped him to the floor like a rag doll. The Dark Lord walked toward a room to his right. He called back toward Kane.

"Come, Kane. We have much work to do to be ready for the fight ahead. You maybe the one who will get the chance wipe his red ass out of my life."

After several hours, The Red Baron had had enough shopping and sat down on a bench waiting for the girls to come out of the last store. Josh had gone in search for some ice cream and the Red Baron was left sit and mind himself for a while.

While waiting, he looked down at his necklace and his mind began to wonder.

_Is this really happening to me? Why me? What's so special about me?_

It was then; Vanessa came out of the store. She was wearing a low-cut shirt and a long, white skirt. The Red Baron had to do a double take so as to not stare. Vanessa hardly noticed.

She sat down next to him. She was still shaky about their conversation the night before. She had sensed so much come out of him that she had had a funny feeling about him since then but could not pinpoint it. She decided to get some answers.

"So Red…err…Carlos, what is it like to live in this place."

The Red Baron was caught off guard by the question and tired to answer it to the best of his ability.

"Well, errr, it's a nice place and all. I've had some good times and some bad. Can't say I've done much being here. At least, not until now."

Vanessa continued on.

"But, how was your childhood here? What was it like to live in this place? It seems to be so much more different than my home, of course. What is it that you see in the place?"

"Well, I live here. I have family here. I have friends and I got school. Not much more than that."

Vanessa was not convinced by what he was saying. She knew there was more.

"That necklace chose you for a reason. I can't see you being the Chosen and yet, having such an uneventful life. Is this all you have?"

The Red Baron stood up, annoyed up with the on going questioning.

"Look, Vanessa. I know you and I got on the wrong foot and that you're new here but asking so many questions is harmful. Alright? Can we talk about something else?"

Vanessa was in shock. The way he was reacting now was far different from the Red Baron that she had conversed with in Master Janus' dojo.

"No, never mind, that's okay. I think I will reconsider for another day. Thank you."

The Red Baron just turned around and went to go look for Josh. As he walked away, Vanessa couldn't get her eyes of him.

Who is he? There has to be more to him than that? Why did the necklace choose such an empty soul to wield the power of peace? This is not what I have been taught in the scriptures. He looks or acts like nothing of what they say, except that one night. Yet, he wields nearly its full power. Maybe it's all just a fluke? I must find out."

Before Vanessa could begin to do any more digging, Devyn and Dawn came out and gave Vanessa unnatural looks. Vanessa looked at them questionably.

"What is wrong? Why am I being looked at like that?"

Dawn blurted it out first.

So, what? You like Carlos or something?

Vanessa gave such a surprised and embarrassed look! She nearly flopped onto the floor.

"What? What are you two talking about? I'm a foreign exchange student! I am not to have any relationship with such a man. That's…err…against the rules."

Awn and Devyn just looked at each other and simply walked off. Vanessa followed behind them, still trying to convince them that what they said was just gossip…or was it.


	18. The Struggles Begin

**The Red Baron  
**

**The Struggles Begin**

Several days after it all started, the powers, the enemies, the girl, The Red Baron was on the verge of losing it. So much had happened and was happening that he realized that he had not taken any time to suck it all up…until now.

He sat outside in the backyard of his master's home, which was his place of training. It was almost completely surrounded by trees and the very essence of life and the Earth itself. Master Janus had used this place as his own personal refugee away from the dojo, but now that it was destroyed, it would also serve as the training place for Josh and the Red Baron.

Yet, even in the peaceful place, the Red Baron still could not easily shack off what had happened. He had been blessed with such great powers, but given such a burden of responsibility. Not to mention he had been nearly killed twice, and been helped by and attacked by some girl who says she's been protecting the necklace around his neck for years!

With all this, Carlos, not The Red Baron, was frightened and unsure of himself. He felt as if he was indeed the wrong person, the wrong chosen, just like Vanessa said. And why was it that Vanessa was so interested in him losing his necklace?

But above all, The Red Baron felt unworthy. It was like he never deserved this necklace. That he could never use it. And worse, what if he made a mistake, what if he failed at this responsibility? What would that mean for everyone he cares about?

The Red Baron took of his necklace and through it to the ground.

"You stupid necklace! Why did you have to pick me?"

Of course, the necklace simply lay there, unmoving, almost hidden in the grass. The wind picked up a little and the Red Baron's partially overgrown hair waved in it.

The Red Baron picked up the necklace and stood up again, holding the necklace a few inches from his face, looking down at it.

"Why me? Don't you think I had a nice life before now?"

The Red Baron had to admit, actually, that it wasn't all that swell before. He was beaten almost to death before the necklace came and that wasn't all of it. His only real friend was Josh, Devyn and Dawn were friends, too, but not the same. After that, no one else except family and Master Janus. That's all he had. And what little he had was no one the line because some dead guy thought this would look nice around his neck.

Driven to anger, the Red Baron decided to let out a little steam. Powering up, a faint red glow surrounding him, he began to float slowly a few inches into the air. His blue jeans and video game logo shirt waved around as his energy create a vortex around him.

The Red Barn focused on an image in front of him. Pretending it was some enemy, the Red Baron began to shadow box. He began with a few short punches in front of him. Then he imagined a situation and countered with a roundhouse kick.

Only after a couple a minutes, The Red Baron focus was being lost. All of a sudden, he not only lost his focus, but himself. He began to power up even more and violently attacked the air in front of him. His pervious thoughts were now enraging him and his emotional struggle was now out of control.

With every hard breath, he probably attacked several hundred times or so. Soon, the energy he was generating was running hard into the surrounding tree. If he were any closer to his Master's home, it probably would have been torn to pieces.

At first, the Red Baron realized that he was going a bit far but even then, his realization was lost to him. It was as if his body was there and his mind elsewhere.

The Red Baron was easily out of control. He began to move around the entire area, disappearing one instance and re-appearing the next. He even began to his objects like the ground and small boulders. The ground shook and the rocks exploded.

Then, with one final yell, the Red Baron sped to his left and through a gruesome punch. But suddenly he stopped. The wind died down. It just all stopped. In front of him, Vanessa was standing there, unflinching and looking into the Red Baron. His fist was but an inch from her face.

The Red Baron finally snapped out of it and in realizing where he was and what he was doing, jumped back quickly and landed on his two feet, swiftly. The Red Baron looked around and saw the damage he had done, it was as if that army he fought the other day had taken a walk here, only the Red Baorn was the one who did the walking.

He looked up at Vanessa, the White Warrior, and held his panic.

Vanessa looked on at the Red Baron and the destruction that he had created. She had sensed his power growing as she made her way here. Of course, the power became uncontrollable and soon he flew off in that direction.

As she flew there in those few short moments, her gray sweat pants and white tank top with gray windbreaker, like some jogger, she review memories in her mind.

She had sensed that there was more to the Chosen than meets the eye. The necklace had indeed chosen its new master but from what she could feel, it was a master of rage and taint. She could only ask herself what fate had done to create such a situation.

She new that in general, the necklace was a very tainted object and was most likely forged by some evil force beyond either the so-called Red Baron or the Dark Lord, now know as the Dark Baron. She knew that the original, according to verbal history, had eventually conquered the taint and used the power to seal away the Dark Baorn. Of course, this also lead to the hero's death.

As the White Warrior approached the scene, she knew that as much as she despised her position, she would have to train the Red Baron to control the power and taint of the necklace, just as her mother and grandmother had taught her to control her own powers.

She landed just as the Red Baron came to her and began some random attack. She had no time to react. And yet, before she could think of anything to do, she already knew what to do. She put her trust in him and stood there. Before she realized what she had decided, The Red Baron stopped his attack

As The Red Baron back away, Vanessa was not sure what to make of her gut instinct. Even so, this was not the time to think on it. She walked up to the Red Baron.

"Do you realized, Baron, what you are doing?"

The Red Baron was frozen not only by the question, but by his own fear: the fear that he had been taken away from his very being long enough to cause such destruction.

Vanessa realized this and continued to speak.

"I can't say I've felt what you're feeling right now but I know of ways to help you. I have been trained in this, Baron. This has been my life. MY life has been waiting for this moment. The moment in which I must help you, whether or not I feel it is right or not."

The Red Baorn looked at her with compassion and understanding. He knew that she could help him. After all, was this not her duty as she put it. Yet, the fear kept within him, no matter what comfort the White Warrior gave.

Vanessa explained to him the situation. He told him of the taint of the necklace and how she will help him conquer it.

"You have to be willing to work with me, Baron. So I must become your new master, as you could put it."

The Red Baron gave a small grin.

"You're the one who wanted to kill me and NOT work with me in the first place, remember?"

The White Warrior did not take the joke well.

"Listen, Baron, we have work to do. Don't forget that their still out there and they are getting ready right now to get the both of us and that damn necklace around your fucking neck!"

And so, the training had begun. The White Warrior had to introduce him to some new mental and physical exercises that will enable to better control his power and ultimately be a much more effective fighter.

_Don't forget that their still out there and they are getting ready right now to get the both of us and that damn necklace around your fucking neck!_ Those words rang in his ears. He knew what she was talking about all too well. Though she could not feel it or know of it, the other thing that the Red Baron fear was the Dark Baorn himself.

His powers had allowed him to feel one extra thing no one else could, just how powerful the Dark Baron was. And in comparing himself to the Dark Baron, the Red Baron had no hope at all. The worst of it, he knew that the Dark Baorn could sense all this as well. The Dark Baron was ready to kill him.

As a new day rose, The Dark Baron and Kane made their way out of the abandoned warehouse. Kane a bit behind his master and was speaking to him.

"And you wish that I wait there, master?"

The Dark Baron gave a small, muffled laugh.

"Yes, Kane. The time has come. You will wait there and I promise you, the Red Baron will be there and you will be the honored to bring me his head! I would also like the girl as well, alive. I haven't had a taste in millennia!"

Kane could only laugh at his master joke and with that said Kane blasted off into the sky and headed in the direction and position his master had given him.

The Dark Baron slowly powered up and began to move into the air. With his dark aura bursting from within him, he began to move in the direction of the city. With him were two of his soldiers. The Dark Baron was filled with what he called delicious thoughts.

_Soon, we will see what the Chosen is capable of. He will be mien and after him, the world is ripe for the taking like such a dark harvest. Soon, I will have the world that was promised me and I will regain the powers of darkness that bind me._

The Dark Baron began to shout to his minions with great pride and happiness, a joy that can only be found within evil itself.

"Come, my soldiers. Today, you feast on the blood and flesh the humans while I dine on the very power that protects them. Soon, we will have what is ours, and I will own what is rightfully mine. Let the test begin!"


	19. Baron Speed

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Baron Speed**

It was almost like another day. After spending the weekend helping her adjust, The Red Baron and everyone else finally had to go back to school. Vanessa was the least enthusiastic of them all to be heading to school since all her education had been given to her by her parents and grandparents. Being in such an environment, she was almost scared though she would never dare to admit it.

As for the Red Baron, this wasn't going very well for him either. Though he had been to school since he had received his powers, he still hadn't adjusted to having them with so many people around, so many witnesses to any mistake or clue he could give off. Having to care for Vanessa was making things even more difficult.

As the day progressed, however, the Red Baron had to admit to himself that Vanessa was quite a distraction to him. As her schedule pointed out, they were able to share about 3 classes together (the first, second, and last). In each of those classes, he had to turn away as he looked toward her from a distance, though there was hardly any worked required.

Vanessa had insisted on working with the Red Baron as often as possible. She was still rather new and wanted to be with someone she knew. This was a far different situation compared to training session where a master and a student could easily be identified. Here, they were equal in so many different ways.

Of course, such behavior was noticed by fellow classmates and The Red Baron and Vanessa given many different comments. The Red Baron was embarrassed most of the time into shame but Vanessa simply took it very personally and with such great anger and disgust toward the students and toward the very idea.

Thankfully, the day was thankfully short, or at least the red Baron felt that it was a shorter day. His only real tasks remaining were escort Vanessa onto the bus (again) and tell her where she needed to go. Vanessa took it very personally that she needed help from the Red Baron but having very little choice in the matter was given her escort. Josh, Devyn, and Dawn rode the same bus as well and they all sat in the middle of the great yellow school bus in sort of a circle.

As they all sat, there was great discussion prompted by Josh on the day's events.

"…and I have to tell ya, if I could fly, I could have caught the ball and dunked it into the hoop for the winning point…but of course not all of us can fly."

Josh gave The Red Baron a look. Baron couldn't help but smile at the small but still rather clever joke carried out by Josh. Josh was still training very heavily with Master Janus on becoming stronger in the new forms the master was teaching him. Though the master said it was not likely Josh will grow as strong as Baron, it was fun to try.

"Nice, Josh. But you really sucked at the last basketball game losing by 20 points. The coach didn't' let you stay out there for more than two minutes are you passed the ball to the wrong team."

Devyn was being very critical toward Josh at the moment and Baron saw Josh's face sink into the knees. Dawn wasn't much of a help, either.

"Then after that, you shot a 3 pointer into their hoop! That was great, Josh!"

Baron couldn't help but laugh out loud at the last comment. Only moments ago he had felt rather gloomy but hanging out with his friends made it all go away. Of course, he gave a quick eye to Vanessa who sat near the window in the seat behind his own. The Red Baron looked at her a while, her head turned toward the window and out into the cit streets.

_We'll help you adjust, Vanessa. Don't worry, we're here for you._

But as The Red Baron looked into Vanessa's eyes, she turned toward him and they met. No one is sure whether Vanessa turned to him or by the senses, but as she did look over, disaster had struck.

* * *

The Dark Baron now stood in the front, inside of the bus. His black cape swirling in the wind coming through the destroyed bus door he had ripped apart with an energy attack. 

The bus driver was too stunned to do anything. He just kept driving while trying to see what this new person was up to. Yet at the same time, the driver had to wonder how he blew up the door, how he FLEW into the door, and what were the gray things in the back of the bus!

The Dark Baron didn't take much care into figuring out the drivers reactions. Whether or not the driver chose to do his job, the Dark Baron would use his power to move the bus on the course he had already preset.

Vanessa and The Red Baron were looking at each other and the Dark Baron almost at the same time. They wanted dot react as fast as they could but with kids on the bus, they had to wait for the right moment. The Dark Baron spoke out into the bus.

"Children! I am here! Where are you, "Red Baron?" Show yourself to me and come out of your hiding place!"

The Dark Baron had sensed and knew that the Red Baron would be taking a bus like this and for the most part was able to track him down. But for some odd reason, he was no longer able to sense the Red Baron's energy. The red Baron could see the confusion in his eyes and stayed quiet of his identity.

"Red Baron! If you are hiding from me, I promise you that these children will die. Actually, I'll probably kill them anyway. They are but mere pawns in the bigger chess game."

The threat to the children put the Red Baron into an inner rage. He had to hold back until the time was right. Attempting anything now would surely get someone killed like Devyn, or Josh, or Dawn or even Vanessa. The dark Baron called out again, his voice trying hard to sound over the roar of the bus.

"This bus will not stop until I have the Red Baron or until everyone on it is dead! One or the other. I'll probably do both."

The Dark Baron smiled as he looked out into the children on the bus. He had no remorse and was going to kill all of them today or tomorrow or someday after. Though there were not too many of them on this bus, it was enough to satisfy him.

Vanessa could take it no longer. She was tired with the situation and seeing as the Red Baron obviously didn't have an idea, it would be time for her to strike and hopefully the Red Baron will follow suit. Before she could make a move, however, the Dark Baron made the first move.

"Okay, times up. I guess he really isn't here. In that case, you're all going to die today!"

The words put fear in everyone's hearts. The teens all began to yell and the girls began to cry and scream. Josh was in horror to finally see the Dark Baron up close and Devyn and Dawn were hiding behind their seat in front of Josh's.

The Dark Baron looked at Devyn and began to walk toward her. Devyn was in a frantic yet silent scream as the evil presence of the Dark Baron began to engulf here very soul. But before the Dark Baron could lay a hand on her, The Red Baron stepped in front of her to protect her.

The Red Baron was hoping to catch the Dark Baron by surprise but the Dark Baron was much too quick in his mind to find it surprising. The Dark Baron grabbed The Red Baron by the throat and began to strangle him. The Red Baron, trying to breath in some air, couldn't focus enough to summon his powers. The Dark Baron did not realize who he was.

"So little boy, you think you can get in my way. Well then, how about I put you on the highway."

The Dark Baron began to change a powerful amount of energy onto his hand and pointed it to the Red Baron's gut. The Left hand was grabbing and the right was charging. As he powered up, everyone behind the Red Baron moved out of the way onto the left side of the bus. It was at the moment the Dark Baron fired his attack.

"DARK BARON BEAM!"

All of a sudden, a black wave of energy exploded from his fist and engulfed the Red Baron. As it did that, the wave of energy blasted through the right side of the bus. The Red Baron gave out a scream of terror as he disappeared into the black energy and a blinding light flashed.

As the flashed cleared, many of the students on the bus began to yell in horror as well. Vanessa opened her eyes to see that the whole right side of the bus wall was gone; torn apart by the Dark Baron's power.

Vanessa was in shock to see not only the wall gone but that the Red Baron was no where to seen. The others soon realized this as well and the girls began to cry out for Carlos and Josh called out as if he were right in front of him.

The Dark Baron took great pleasure in hid deed.

"Now, for the rest of you! Get them my soldiers!"

As the two soldiers of death began to make their moves coming from behind the Dark Baron, there was a sudden flash of light. Two energy ball came from out of no where, entered the gapping whole in the bus, and struck the two soldiers of death, instantly doing away with the.

Instantly, The Dark Baron, Vanessa, and Josh looked out the hole. Right there, they saw the Red Baron running a super high speed and staying equal with the bus. He had transformed into the Red Baron, his black undershirt and red over-shirt and pants and the Baron necklace waving slowing off his chest.

The Red Baron was looking right up at the Dark Baron, not losing a single step as he ran on the paved road looking into the broken bus. The Dark Baron looked down at his opposite.

"Ah, the Red Baron has finally decided to join us. I knew by sacrificing the boy you would turn up. You have the ability to sense death and that was all I needed to lure you here."

The Dark Baron still hadn't realized that the boy he had shot was in fact, the Red Baron he had been looking for. Though not dead, the Red Baron was very hurt by the attack and he knew that was not even close to the potential the Dark Baron processed.

"The boy is not dead, Dark Baron. I saved him just in time."

Devyn and Dawn were in relief at the news, also unaware that Carlos and the Red Baron are the same. Now The Red Baron had to figure out how to take this somewhere else. The Dark Baron was already working on that.

"I no longer like this spot, Red Baron. It is time we made a change in scenery. I will meet you somewhere else. You will know where to find me."

With that, the Dark Baron jumped out of the bus and blasted off with great power away form the bus. The Red Baron almost went after him but he could sense that Vanessa wanted him to wait a little longer.

* * *

As the bus stopped and the students taken off, the Red Baron and Vanessa made a quick plan to make their way toward the Dark Baron. They were able to sense him, just as he had told the Red Baron.

"Okay Baron, I'll make it look like I got a way home ad you can simply go on a head. I'll catch up real soon.

The Red Baron nodded his approval.

"Alright, hurry up and take care."

The Red Baron blasted off in the Dark baron direction and a few minutes later, The White Warrior had appeared and the tow of them made their way toward the approaching battle.


	20. Deserted Fight

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Deserted Fight**

The White Warrior and the Red Baron landed in the area where they sensed the presence of the Dark Baron. It was just in the middle of the desert. There were no people, no buildings, simply nothing. This boggled the mind of the Red Baron to no end, trying to figure out what the Dark Baron was planning.

The White Warrior, still wearing her usual blue jeans and white t-shirt, looked over to the Red Baron and saw the questions almost pop out of him.

"No need to look so confused, Baron. They are not after anyone or anything but you and the necklace around them. That's all they want. Though it is nice of them to take us away from hurting any more innocent people, though I'm not sure we'll always have this much luck.'

The Red Baron nodded, smiled, and answered with a bit of sarcasm.

"Ya, thanks for making me feel better. Now I know everything will be a-ok. Now we just have to find them so they don't' have to pry it from my cold, dead hands."

The White Warrior gave little response. From here training, it was never a good time to joke around in the middle of a fight, nor was it his business to keep her protected and yet, she could tell that was on his mind.

The wind blew rather quietly when they arrived. But now, it was becoming noticeably speedy. Before anyone knew it, a loud explosion came from the sand underneath them. At the very instant, The White Warrior and the Red Baron jumped away from it going in the opposite direction.

The dust settled and from it appeared the Dark Baron himself, out in the daylight.

"It's so good of you to drop by. How I missed see you, White Warrior."

The White Warrior took a bit of a surprise that he was talking to him. But she immediacy shook it off and began to show her teeth.

"I wont' let the same thing happen back at the tomb happen here. I promise that!"

The White Warrior could hold it no longer and with a sudden burst of energy, shifted into almost nothingness and appeared next to the Dark Baron in an instant. With great speed and power, she gave an incredible punch to his temple. The shock of the attack was seen ripple through the sand like a rock hitting a pond.

Unfortunately, the attack was wasted. The Dark Baron stood there, hardly flinching from the attack.

"I'm sorry, babe, but I'm afraid that won't cut."

With The White Warrior will in shock, the Dark Baron swiftly spun in place and flashed a powerful kick to The White Warrior's gut. The attack drove the breath out of the White Warrior and sent her flying a quarter-mile away. The Dark Baron laughed throughout the attack as The White Warrior bit the dust and shook on the ground.

The Red Baron called out in horror.

"VANESSA!"

Looking toward the Dark Baron, the Red Baron powered up again and like a comet, blasted toward him. This time, the Dark Baron was caught a tad unprepared and was hit square in the gut.

Before the Dark Baron could react to anything else, his mouth open with pain, the Red Baron continued the attack with an onslaught of punches to the Dark Baron's chest. The Dark Baron seemed helpless to avoid a single one and with one final though, the Red Baron rose in the air and put the boot the left side of the Dark Baron's head.

Though it felt like the boot to the head worked, the Red Baron felt like his leg kept going. Soon, it did as the Dark Baron disappeared and without wasting a fraction of a second, reappeared behind the Red Baron and blasted him with a ball of black energy. The Red Baron flew away and landed next to the White Warrior.

The Red Baron and the White Warrior pushed themselves up as the Dark Baron stood at a distance and laughed with his manic state of mind.

"Face it, Baron! You and your girlfriend couldn't kill me if I had a heart attack, thought I'd probably get one laughing so hard HA HA HA!"

In unison, the Red Baron and the White Warrior got up and ran up toward the Dark Baron. The Red Baron summoned his Spirit Sword and the White Warrior began to charge energy into her hands.

Yelling as they approached the confident and sure Dark Baron, They began their attack. The Red Baron swiped again and again with his sword and the White Warrior threw punch after punch.

The Dark Baron, at first, looked like he actually had to try. With his hands, he had to block the punches o the White Warrior. While running backwards with his legs, he had to jump up and down and this each side to avoid the sword of the Red Baron.

But soon, that all ended, The Dark Baron was easily avoiding each and every attack tat was given to him. Realizing it, the two pure warriors began to increase their speed. Soon, the Red Baron was on one side the Dark Baron and the White Warrior on the other. The Dark Baron soon found an opening and with a mighty yell, ducked the Red Baron sword and produced a massive kick to his left where the White Warrior was. Before she knew it, his boot smacked her in the middle of the face and she was kicked to the ground and bounced once before she flew of a few meters away.

Before the Dark Baron could make his move on the Red Baron, though, the Red Baron had his attack set and swung at the red Baron and hit him right in the center. The Dark Baron gave out a small growl of pain as he then lifted his hand and shot a beam straight into the Red Baron's head. The Red Baron went soaring off into the distance and landed on his feet, skidding a few feet. But he then fell to his knees as he tried to catch his breath and avoid swallowing the pool of sweat coming off of him.

_This isn't good…the Dark Baron is just too strong. We'll never beat him. I don't like this at all!_

The Dark Baron was hurt though. The Red Baron has managed to slice part of his side wide open. Not being at full power yet, this was not good. It was time for him to go.

"Sorry, Baron, but our fight will have to be for another day. That's if you can survive until then."

Before he could be questioned, the sand next to him, on his left a few feet away, began to sink in, implode into itself. But rising from it was a monstrous figure with staggering body tone. It was Kane. The Red Baron smiled.

"KANE! Your hour has arrived. Now go my loyal servant and bring me the head and necklace of this Red Baron!"

Kane bowed his head toward his master.

"Yes, my dark lord."

With that, the Dark Baron shifted into black and then disappeared. Now it was Kane, an injured Red Baron, and a knocked out White Warrior. This was not looking good for The Red Baron.

The Red Baron ran to the White Warrior's side. She had been hit very hard by the attack of the Dark Baron. Her nose was probably broken and her face was covered by her own blood dripping form her nose and lip. Her eye was black but she was waking up.

"Where did the Dark Baron go?"

The White Warrior asked this as she stood back on her feet facing Kane. The Red Baron was helping her up. Kane gave her the answer. His deep, rasped voice was very evil sounding.

"My master has left me to take care of you. Do not worry for your death will be quick. I am not one who shows mercy and holds back like my master had just done for you."

The Red Baron was horrified.

_He was holding back?_

"Now, Baron, let us see if that necklace my master so truly desires makes you worthy of my power!"

As Kane spoke, the very ground around all of them shook. He was powering up and his level of energy was immense. This was not going to be like any fight before.

Without wasting anymore time. Kane began to run toward them. He wasn't as fast but he was sure more than fast enough to hold out against speedy techniques, making them not very useful.

The White Warrior was about to attack when the Red Baron put his arm out in front of her. The White Warrior looked at him quizzically.

"Let me take him first, White. I need to see just how far my power can go."

The White Warrior was hesitant but she compiled and flew back far away. It was not s second later that the fight truly began. Kane and the Red Baron met each other and greeted each other with a barrage of kicks and punches. Each was throwing them with great speed and power.

The Red Baron was able to get in many shots but with each shot he received, he felt his body grow heavier and his accuracy cutting down. Kane wasn't even breaking a sweat.

"What's wrong Baron!? Don't got what it takes to take on a big man!"

Kane threw down a punch but the Red Baron caught it. It took Kane by surprise.

"You are no man, Kane. You are but a foul demon and I intend to send you to hell!"

The Red Baron powered up and with his energy, pushed Kane away with awesome powers, making him skid back several meters. With this time, the Red Baron once again summoned his Spirit Sword.

Kane was unable to counter as the Red Baron dashed toward him and began to control great force.

"This ends now Kane! SPIRIT SWORD!!"

With those words, the Spirit Sword gained a spike of energy and slashed down onto Kane. Kane's eyes were wide with disbelief.

The slashed caused a sudden and instant flash of energy to spark but it soon disappeared. All was quiet and the wind was blowing smoothly. The red Baron had indeed connected his attack.

But Kane was still up, not down. In fact, he was staring right at the Red Baron. He was smiling and laughing in a low tone. The Red Baron could not figure out why but so he did. He felt the energy crack but it was the sword. He looked down to see the sword suddenly shatter in pieces. The Red Baron has almost lost it in disbelief. Even the White Warrior was in shock and felt unable to do anything. Kane was most pleased.

"I told you, Baron, that my power is infinite and my brutality is unmatched by your pathetic toothpick. It will do you no good here."

The Red Baron couldn't believe it and summoned it again, attacking. Once again, it shattered. He did it again and again. Kane just stood there.

Then Kane got bored and grabbed the sword. The Red Baron eyes were covered in fear. With a quick yell, Kane broke the sword with his bear hands and kicked the Red Baron away with a swift roundhouse kick to his side, using the right leg. The Red Baron was once again airborne and hit the ground. He was slow to get up, still reeling from the shock.

Kane began to walk slowly toward him, laughing as he knew what was about to happen.

"Now, your death is here, Baron. I will kill you today and gain the highest respect from my master!"

The White Warrior, looking from a distance, knew something more had to be done.

_We have to do something or Kane will kill us both._


	21. Powers That Conquer

**The Red Baron**

* * *

**Powers That Conquer**

As Kane continued to make his was toward the stunned and injured Red Baron, The White Warrior observed her companion. She had so many questions to still ask and find out about this boy and his worthiness for the mystical and powerful necklace, what they now called the Baron Necklace, around his neck.

She looked at the red Baron and saw only fear and sadness in his eyes, surely not the face the original master of the necklace would have had.

_What the hell is going on? If this guy is so special, then why is Kane able to drive him into the floor? The Red Baron of before would have no struggle in such a fight and yet here stands his heir who now trembles before him._

Far off, Kane still made his way slowly but surely toward the beaten Baron.

"You are the one who processes the power that once gave me fear. Even my master, my dark lord, took reverence toward the very mention of you. But now we both see how we underestimated ourselves and overestimated the power of a mere human."

The Red Baron, sweat dripping and teeth showing as he looked in fear toward Kane, almost wasn't thinking. He only knew that his Spirit Sword, the very weapon he used to slay hundreds of the Dark Baron's soldiers, could not stand against this brute's might. Kane could only smile.

"NOW DIES BARON!"

Kane disappeared with a flash. The Red Baron was in shock as he could feel everything that Kane did but he could not react to it. He knew he was afraid and his fear kept him from going but he could not overcome it.

I can't win.

Kane appeared behind the Red Baron, smiling still. As if everything was moving in slow motion, Kane jabbed his fist into the Red Baron's back. The Red Baron tried to scream in pain but nothing same out, only the very saliva that kept him alive as it splattered out of his mouth and his eyes nearly fell out. The cracking the blow made was defending and the force of the blow, still in slow motion, made him fly into the air. Then, all went back to normal speed, the pain was at least normal.

The Red Baron went soaring into the air and left Kane ready to fire his finishing attack.

"Have a good day, Baron. BRUTE RAY!"

With his fists slamming together, Kane summoned a powerful surge of his own energy and a massive shockwave of green energy flew toward the Red Baron in the form of 5 bolts.

The Red Baron was not moving, unknown where by the pain of the attack or his fear of Kane and death itself. It did not matter because at that moment, the White Warrior appeared right in front of him and with a quick and powerful style, waved her hand toward the energy, swiping it away and hitting the ground below, resulting in a massive explosion.

The wind picked up and died rather quickly, leaving a small creator in its wake. Kane looked up at the White Warrior and followed her with his eyes as she and the Red Baron both hit the ground. White Warrior easily landed on her feet but the red Baron hit the ground with a bump and simply lay there, looking as if what just happened didn't happen at all.

The White Warrior looked toward him, not sympathy in her eyes. She looked to her hand and saw that it had been burned a little bit and stung real bad. She looked away from it and toward Kane, who was smiling still, not caring that his attack failed

"This ends here, Kane. I will not allow you to take the Baron Necklace. It is my duty to protect it and thus, I shall do that task no matter what the costs."

Though she did want to save the necklace, she was compelled to save the Red Baron as well, she wasn't about it admit it.

Kane looked on at his new opponent, knowing that though she did block it, it was by very little. And he wasn't even using full power. Even so, she could not withstand a second time.

"Very well, bitch. It's time to put your sissy fighting style away and fight a real man. I promise you, you won't be a virgin fighter for long."

Kane didn't even let the White Warrior react to that last statement as he blurred into the air and reappeared in front and drove his knee into her gut. The White Warrior took it real hard and but stood her ground. She blurred as well and appeared behind him and kicked him in the back of the head with great force.

Kane's eyes nearly fell out but he compensated fro the attack by rolling forward far enough and turning around and firing a simple ball of red energy toward her. The White Warrior noticed it in time and once again blurred out of its way appearing above Kane. Before Kane could react, the White Warrior fired down her own attack.

"HEAVAN"S CANNON"

Extending her arm toward Kane, the White Warrior summoned a huge amount of power and with that, created a sizable energy ball. With ripping speed, the ball shot from her hand and went toward Kane from hundreds of feet in the air.

Kane had not time to get away and simply put his hands up to block. His eyes were in shock as to how he was able to let her slip. The ball impacted him but he held it tight as it tried to slam into him. The White Warrior, seeing that he was able to hold onto it, poured more energy into the attack.

The Red Baron was still on the floor and only watched, thinking very little, as the White Warrior struggled to overcome Kane.

Kane, his teeth gritting, held the ball at bay as it slowly pushed him into the ground, creating an ever increasing hole around him. With one final command, the White Warrior finished off the attack.

"It is your turn to return to hell, Kane! IGNITE!"

Her echoing command began to spark up her glowing white energy ball as the sky around turned dark and the ball became a beacon of pure light. With only second to spare, Kane tried to call out the energy to repel the attack, with no luck.

The white ball soon unglued the screaming Kane in its white glory until he was unable to be seen outside the light. A flash came and an explosion of pure, blinding light came to pass and all became loud and quiet.

The White Warrior flew down and stood several feet from the smoking and dusty area of where Kane was. She was breathing hard, trying to catch her breath.

_If only I had powered up…_

She wasn't able to finish her sentence when all of a sudden; a wind blew away where Kane was and revealed nothing, not even so much as a large whole the attack would have created. But she did feel something and that was the boot to her left side head of her head as she was kicked into the dry dirt under her. Behind her stood a bruised but healthy Kane, hardly scratched by her attack.

"You BITCH! YOU THINK THAT WAS ENOUGH! I TEACH YOU TO MOCK KANE!"

Kane began to slam his foot into her gut repeatedly. With each blow, his tempo increased, stomping on gut, then her nearest leg and even on her breasts. He was not leaving a single piece untouched by his massive boot. And now he stomped and held his foot on her neck, choking her with eve increasing force. She had no choice.

"BARON! PLEASE! HEL- HAAAAA!"

The Red Baron only looked on, his position still the same as the White Warrior begged and called onto her name. He laid there and wondered what the point was. He saw the attack made by her and how he's still great and okay. Nothing bad happened to him, just a little tickle! What was he supposed to do?

_What makes me so special?_

Then he heard the scream, as if it were some sort of morning alarm. He got up and looked toward Kane and the White Warrior as Kane now held her by the throat in the air, her face losing color with each passing second.

_Nothing makes you special, Carlos, but at least the Red Baron can do something. I have to do something or she'll die, my friends will die._

But the Red Baron wasn't sure if he even believed his own thoughts. All he knew now was that the time had come for him to step in or risk losing someone.

_Even if it means me!_

As Kane started coldly into the White Warrior slowly disappearing eyes, he turned to toward where the Red Baron was standing.

"You see, Baron, you are not worthy of my mast-"

He looked and saw that he was not there and then felt it. The White Warrior fell to the floor and coughed as she regained her breath but Kane's hand was still gripped somewhat to her neck. Then she saw it.

The Red Baron was standing on the other side of Kan's visual when he came in and with his Sprit Sword and sliced off Kane's arm from the elbow. Kane could not believe it. Only moments ago the sword would shatter with the touch of his arm and now it was like knife on hot butter. The blood rushed down his arm like an overfilled tub of water.

The Red Baron and Kane looked at each other. The red Baron was looking hard into the face of Kan as Kane looked back with great surprise and terror. The red Baron gave his warning.

"Kane, leave now or surrender. Those are your two smart choices. The third is death and that would be the stupid one. Either way, you get your fucking hands off her or you'll lose far more then the ability to scratch yourself."

Kane, though mortally wounded, would not allow himself to be told what to do and refund to be beaten by a human.

"NO NEVER! I WILL NOT DEFY MY MASTER! I WILL DESTORY YOU AND KILL YOU AND ALL WHO KNOW OF YOU! YOU AE DEAD!"

Kane and The Red Baron began to fish fight again. But with Kane's arm gone, he was not a match. The Red Baron delivered blow after blow, all smack dab on his face. Kane was all in a blood rage, wanting the blood of the Red Baron!

Kane dodged one last attack and jumped back far enough and began to increase his energy output.

"I may have lost an arm, Baron, but you are far form defeating me. My Brute Ray doesn't need the other arm to work and I will still destroy you with it! YOU CAN'T WIN HERE!"

The Red Baron didn't make any moves. His eyes were still focused toward his goal, the eyes were straight defining. The White Warrior looked up to him with awe, seeing that his power still needed control for it not, her would either be destroyed or destroy all. Even so, the White Warrior still gazed into him eyes as he watch Kane, daring him to attack. In fact, he was powering up as well…

"NOW GO AWA RED BARON! YOU TWO WILL DIE TOGETHER!"

The sky went pitch black with the unbalance of power as he repeated the same stance as before, only without the other fist.

"MAX BRUTE RAY"

And with that, the five, even brighter than before and thicker, green bolts of energy went speeding toward the Red Baron. Without flinching at all, the Red Baron closed his yes and began to power up. A rather large aura of red, spiraling energy began to surround the Red Baron with the White Warrior inside of it. A massive wind made the clothes of the Red Baron ruffle with violent twirls.

As the blots came close, they hit the aura and instead of going through, they only flashed and went around him, becoming armless as it passed through the perimeter of the red aura. Kane was in shock but only fired more and more of his energy into, nothing to come out of it.

The Red Baron began to put his hands out in front of him as if her were holding something close to his chest, like a volleyball. Red sparks of energy began to jump form each hand and soon, they wee doing it continuously. The White Warrior looked and right before he shot it, she recognized it as the famous attack of the original keeper of the necklace, though she didn't know what it was called. Kane knew it as well but it was too late to anything.

Opening his eyes, the Red Baron looked at Kane and unleashed the attack.

"BARON BEAM!!"

Pushing his arms out forward, the Red Baron launched out a massive red beam of pure energy toward Kane. The Red Baron's aura disappeared but the beam simply canceled out the Brute Ray and kept going like a huge rock in water. Kane could only yell.

The Baron Beam hit him with great force that he was immediately engulfed in its powerful energy. His waning screams quickly died out as his body was destroyed and disintegrated into nothingness. The beam eventually stopped and all was quiet.

Kane was gone. He could not be sensed. The dust was little but it was spread far, covering a little bit of everywhere, just thick enough for you to know. The Red Baron, now his hair back to normal and his normal clothes returned, walked to the White Warrior and helped her up. Once he did, he said nothing and with a burst of energy, flew off and went home. The White Warrior was sure that he was ashamed about what happened. Though his late power entry nearly resulted in her death, her clothes just as bad as his was, she knew that he had done his job and perhaps it was tie mot do hers. She powered up and went his way.

* * *

The Dark Baron sat at his makeshift throne. He had been able to sense the entire battle from where he was. He knew of the result. Kane was gone. But now he knew the extent of the Red Baron's powers and it was time to exploit them.

From the shadows behind him, three figures appeared. The Dark Baron knew of their presence.

"It is good that you have come. Kane has failed. His power was no match for the Red Baron at his full strength. The time has come, now that you have regained all of your powers, to take on the Red Baron and eliminate him from this world and bring me my prize."

A man with long white hair and a shining, gray robe, like that of a monk, stood into the light. He gray skin moved curiously as he spoke.

"My master, let me be the one to take his life. I would like to bring you the head of the Red Baron and my powers will give you that."

Then, a woman in black, tight leather with jet black hair and eyes or darkness, no pupil or anything but a black hole came to the Dark Baron's side. Her brown skin shinned in the light.

"Please, dear. I would like to kill this new warrior. That girlfriend of his is a troublesome bitch as well and I want both of them to dine upon."

As she smiled at the Dark Baron, literally on top of him caressing him, yet another came into view, this one large and equipped a black knights outfit and a hilt that contained some sort of sword. His hair was black as well but he had eyes. He looked like a normal human compared to the others, but there was something darker about him.

"I will go and kill him master. His strength, though high, is none to be a worthy challenge to me, your most loyal servant."

The Dark Baron laughed under his breath and gave his answer.

"No, Suzin. I still need you. He is still powerful and is so, you cannot leave my side."

He then looked toward the woman.

"No, my love. I would still like to find out how well I reanimated you. You are far too beautiful to waste on such as this Red Baron. It will be Valtuc that will take him on first. He is more than worthy for this test."

The white haired man bowed in his thanks. Suzin looked to the Dark Baron with one final question.

"Sir, what of the final mold. Are you not going to resurrect your final servant within that mold?

The Dark Baron smiled.

"No, Suzin. That is not one of my servants…yet. His time will come soon. I am preparing a new minion that will serve me quite well in finding the power I have been seeking all this time. Once I find it, and then no one, not even my own lord, will stand in my way. The universes will be mine. Now go, Valtuc, do my bidding and bring my necklace! I want to at least have that power first."


	22. Red and White

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Red and White**

It was days later. The Red Baron though with all his power was able stop the incredibly powerful and might Kane, still felt a burden that had not left him since the battle. It was that very battle that let him realize how close he was to dying, how even these powers had little effect on his mortality. Worse of all, he became afraid. He was overwhelmed with darkness and emotion when he fought Kane.

Looking into the starlight night, the Red Baron thought to himself.

_What's wrong with me? Why couldn't I attack? What was stopping me from finishing him off? I was far more powerful than he was and even though I knew my power could overcome his, I did nothing but watch as she took all that beating, just because I couldn't face my own fears._

He was talking about the White Warrior and how he had almost lost her due to his fear. It was in the back of his mind why he cared so much for someone he hardly knew but far in front of it was that he almost let her die just because he didn't want to face the possibility of death.

_When fighting the Soldiers of Death, I was not afraid. I was losing but I had confidence. Now, it all vanished. I couldn't release my powers to stop him from hurting her. WHY!_

It was then that the White Warrior came from the skies and very stealthily landed a few meters in front of him. The red Baron looked up at her and she looked to. She was back in her casual white shirt and blue jeans, the Red Baron wore a black shirt and blue jeans and a red vest.

When they both saw each other, their eyes met. They were silent in what they wanted to say and to think and to do. The White Warrior made the first move and took a step toward the Red Baron but he quickly snapped at her.

"Please, leave me alone. I don't want to have to see you again."

The Red Baron turned his head away from her and the shadows from the surrounding trees covered his face.

The White Warrior knew that he was upset over what had happened in the battle. She was still reeling form the battle and wasn't too good a moving the first few days. But now she was able to move and her first move was to him.

Yet, as she could now see, the Red Baron was in no mood to speak, especially after what had happened. She knew that he was still feeling the guilt from his so-called failure and though it showed just how much of an amateur he was, she could see he was hurt.

Instead of the noble Red Baron she saw before her and from her oral tradition and legend, this was not the proud, quick-to-recover Red Baron that was destined to do great things. How could he be it? He was feeling pain and anguish. He was feeling emotion. This wasn't and couldn't be how the original was?

Yet, deep in her heart she knew how he felt. She could understand him and his guilt. Many times in her exercises and hunts their would be failures made by her. She was given blame and she had accepted it all, whether or not it was true or not. Even now, her failures tingle within her and remind her of her imperfection. That must be what the Red Baron is thinking. That he in imperfect.

The White Warrior decided that she wouldn't take no for an answer. She spoke to him in a soft and firm voice.

"Please, Baron, listen. This is not how you think it all is. You must fight what you are feeling now. We cannot go on with our duties as long as you linger so much on the past."

The Red Baron wouldn't buy it.

"I sad leave, Vanessa. I don't' wish to talk about this. Can you not let me live my failure in my own way?"

"No, I can't, Baron. This isn't going to work if you can't let go of the past and stop blaming yourself for what happened out there. It happens to everyone, Baron."

The Red Baron shook his head, his face still not facing her but into the shadows.

"But not to me, Vanessa."

The Red Baron quickly powered up, his red aura flashing around him, and blasted off into the night sky.

The White Warrior tried to run to him before he took off but it was too late and he began to shoot across the night sky.

She was about to turn around until she thought about it.

""No, I must."

Then she powered up as well. She blasted into the night sky and raced after the far ahead Baron.

In the night sky, now two bright lights began to flash: one red and one white. The White Warrior was desperately trying to catch up with the speedy Baron. As she gained in, the Red Baron could sense what she was doing.

_What's the point? Why is she following me? I want to be alone. I don't want to look at her. I don't want to have to face her! I won't!_

The Red Baron powered up again and increased his speed. The White Warrior, who was at the most part starting to catch up with him, slowly began falling behind.

I can't lose him.

With that idea set in her mind, she powered up as well and thus began the hot pursuit.

Sensing her increase in speed, the Red Baron growled under his breath and began to move toward the city. It would be there where he'd be able to lose her.

He went high into the sky, stretching far above the clouds. He went through a thick cloud, the wetness of it sending cold shivers down his body. Then, he reached the other side, the skyline filled with stars as far as he could see.

He stopped for a moment, floating there in the sky. He looked around at the beauty that was that night, forgetting all his troubles for a small moment. The moon was bright and the stars were numerous, no longer shunned away by the artificial light of the Earth.

Then, he came back to reality, his reality, as the White Warrior was right on his tail, in fact, right behind him.

"Are you done with this foolishness, Baron? You know that you can't blame yourself for what happened and you must overcome this. Don't let your emotions get the better of you."

The Red Baron took no comfort in her words.

"GO AWAY! I don't need you to tell me what to do with my emotions!"

The Red Baron yelled out in a quick burst and powered up again. Not being transformed fully, a simple but strong gray aura swirled around him. With its power, he burst back down toward the Earth at a great and rapid speed. The White Warrior followed.

The path the Red Baron created was not an easy one to follow. Going a hundred miles an hour, she quickly reached the very streets of the empty city streets and before hitting the ground, pulled out of his dive and went straight, following the road.

The White Warrior was desperate not to lose him. She was not about to give up on him and to do that, she needed to follow and stay close. It was the only way to reach him.

The Red Baron made this no easy task. It was down this road that both he and the White Warrior had to dodge incoming traffic and sweep through the darkest and most clutter allies. The Red Baron entered on and went straight back up and twirled backwards to avoid being seen. When that failed, he took drastic measures and flew through buildings at great speeds, barely missing people and furniture. The White Warrior was beginning to reconsider her methods.

Once the Red Baron entered the skyline again, the White Warrior did the unthinkable and fired a small ball of energy. As it approached the Red Baron, it was sure to hit but at the last second, the Red Baron spun around and caught the ball with his hands, crushing it a moment later.

"QUIT NOW!"

The White Warrior didn't once he got into another clearing, this time father from the city; she began to attack him completely. From behind, she began to throw wave after wave of energy balls. Each ball was either blocked or dogged by the Red Baron but she insisted.

Though so far successful, the Red Baron was still finding it difficult to move out of the way of her attacks. He almost forgot what he was doing and wondered how she had gotten so much better. That didn't matter though.

Tired, the White Warrior yelled out in anger and with great speed, blurred directly in front of the Red Baron. Even at his power, the Red Baron wasn't realizing the situation until it was too late. With one good kick to the jaw, the Red Baron suddenly found himself bulleted back to earth via kick in the chin.

The White Warrior next to a wounded by still stronger Red Baron. The red Baron was quiet, breathing hard. The attack really got him. But he wasn't moving and the White Warrior saw this chance to speak.

"Baron, please, tell me what's wrong. We can't do this. You have a responsibility to uphold? You have to do what you have to do with that necklace and running away is not going to help!

The Red Baron, with his head down, stopped breathing hard. Then, he spoke in a low but clear voice.

"That's just it, Vanessa. What if I'm wrong for this job? What if I am not able to be responsible enough to carry the necklace?"

Vanessa almost didn't understand what he was saying. But the Red Baron went on.

"ANSWER ME! Why am I the 'Red Baron?' Why was I given this! Why do I have to carry this?"

A tear began to roll down his right eye.

"Vanessa, I'm not good enough. I can't do this. I'm not the right person. I don't' have what it takes to be the Red Baron, I don't. Maybe I'm just better off giving the necklace to them. I'm just a silly pawn in the wrong game."

Vanessa said nothing. She knew what he meant, at least in the beginning.

"Vanessa…you almost died last time. I almost left you for dead. I couldn't do anything. I was scared. I was unable to control my powers and my mind to help you. All I did was watch as Kane tore you and me apart. I can't do this Vanessa…I CAN'T!

The Red Baron fell to his knees and began to weep.

"I can sense him, Vanessa. I can feel his energy and I don't think I can take him. I…I'm going to die, Vanessa. I don't want to die. I'm not worthy of this. I'm not good enough. Please….I can't do this any more."

Vanessa, now completely understanding him, walked to the broken Baron and fell on her knees. She grabbed the Red Baron and held him to her chest as he wept in fear and in hopelessness; the things that she carried with her as well.

And though the Red Baron did not take it into full thought at that moment he began to weep, he knew that he felt safe and secure. That somehow, without even realizing it, he was where he belonged. That was where he wanted to be.

* * *

It was at that moment that he appeared. Valtuc stepped from the shadows of the night. The surrounding area was nothing but a lush area of trees and woods.

The Red Baron ad Vanessa quickly got up and looked around. Not only did Valtuc come out form the woods but several dozen Soldiers of Death appeared. They were all coming together and all forming into 5 of their larger, evolved forms, with Valtuc as their leader.

The Red Baron and Vanessa looked to the would-be necromancer who began to introduce himself.

"I, Valtuc, rule the night and all the fear it processes. My master wishes to have your necklace, young one, but you don't have to worry about it since I will take it off your sliced neck and take what rightfully belongs to my master."

The Red Baron shook his head with his answer. He powered up and with one thought, shot 5 balls of energy as fast as he could produce them. The energy attacks went straight toward the soldiers and instantly obliterated them. He faced Valtuc once again.

"I'm sorry, Valtuc. But you seem to be no match for the powers that I have in store for you…"

The Red Baron hardly managed to finish his sentence when Valtuc launched a shockwave of dark energy. At first it did nothing. The Red Baron, whose tears were now dry form this battle, spoke sarcastically.

"So, you can be me, right?"

But that moment, all the soldiers of death rose back up and began to attack the Red Baron. He was not fast enough and was hit hard with a right to the check. But the White Warrior stepped in and attacked all of them with a few shots of Shinning Finger and some kicks.

But before she had a chance to rejoice, Valtuc sent another wave of energy and the soldiers rose again. To the Red Baron it was clear; he had the ability to summon the dead. And as if reading his mind, Valtuc spoke up again.

"Sorry, Baron. As long as you keep killing them, I will gladly bring them back without falter. I can raise the dead and the dead will be what crush you, Baron. Like the dead in your soul."

This was not a good situation for them as the Soldiers of Death began to make their attack.


	23. Red of the Dead

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Red of the Dead**

Again, the walking, reanimated Soldiers of Death began to make their way to the Red Baron as they all came to him with powerful blows to the head and chest. The second wave of fighters seemed much more powerful than before.

Not expecting their return and their increase in power, the Red Baron and the White Warrior were taken back and sent off their feet by the surprise attacks of the dozens of soldiers.

Worse still, as the heroes struggled to get back on their feet, the soldiers, separated after being destroyed, returned to their combined commando forms, now creating 5 powerful beings.

Surrounded, the Red Baron and the White Warrior went back to back as they looked at their enemies, seemingly unable to think of a way out of their situation.

With the bright moon shinning overhead, Valtuc looked at the fighters with a great smile on his face and a cold laughter in his heart.

"Do not waste my time, Baron. You and that bitch of yours are only delaying certain death. You may have defeated these being the first time around, but under my power, they are more than a match for you."

The Red Baron looked toward Valtuc and only smiled.

"Well see about that!"

Using his blur technique, the Red Baron vanished and came behind on of the soldiers. Pouring energy into his leg, it glowed with a bright gray aura and the Red Baron connected a kick to the soldier's head.

_YES! That kick is more powerful than any attack I gave these things the first time I fought them._

But something was wrong. The soldier's head only moved an inch. With the Red Baron still in mid-air, it turned around and grabbed his leg and spun him around with one quick swipe of his hand and into the ground.

The Red Baron's chest hit with a loud crack as he left a gapping wound on both his flesh and the dirt. The counter knocked what little wind he had out of him.

The White Warrior saw the situation unfold and reacted as fast as she could.

"BARON! Get up!"

She tried to dash to him, breaking into a run but with sudden movements, two other commandos came from her side and grabbed her by the arms. She was stopped right in her tracks.

"Hey….HEY! Let me go your pieces of…"

The commandos left no time for her to finish her sentence as they both rammed into her head, both giving her and head butt at the same time.

The White Warrior gave out a quick yelp of pain but continued to struggle as she was repeatedly hit with the head butts.

Valtuc was please with the progress.

"No, silly children. Daddy is punishing you and you have to take it. When my commandos are resurrected, they are given the powers of the undead themselves. You are not facing the same dog with the same tricks!"

The Red Baron suddenly appeared in front of him, surprising Valtuc.

"You're right. That's why I got some new ones right here! HA!"

The Red Baron transformed using the powers of the necklace and became the Red Baron once more, his red streaks in his black hair returning as well as the same suit up.

After his power up, the Red Baron wasted no time and with a quick charge of energy, fired an attack, a burst of red energy.

The attack quickly closed in on Valtuc since it was not far. The face for a moment was desperate but it soon turned to a grin as the necromancer rose his hands into the air and summoned form the ground an undead corpse, taking the hit of energy and leaving Valtuc unscratched.

The Red Baron tried again but was quickly cut off by a commando who tried to take in a quick hit. The Red Baron halted his attack and managed to catch the fist of the commando. With a quick move, the grabbed the commando's arm and slammed him into the ground head first, breaking his neck.

"See how you like to eat dirt!"

The Red Baron quickly turned to see a flash of white light. The White Warrior had apparently dealt with the two commando's holding on to her. She too had powered up and was ripped the arms right off the commando's. Now free, the Red Baron and the White Warrior faced Valtuc and his two remaining commando's. The White Warrior spoke.

"This battle is not for you, Valtuc. You can't take us one forever at this rate."

Valtuc took no heed in her warning.

"Wrong bitch. It's you who can't keep up. I can revive these guys all day."

Valtuc flicked his hand and from behind the Red Baron and the White Warrior came the three commandos they had just dealt with.

"You see? You can't beat me so along as there is death in this world. And as long as you exist Baron, their will always be death."

The Red Baron was stunned by the comment and felt himself drown in his burden. The mind game was working. But this time, the White Warrior wasn't going to have it.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

The White Warrior fired her attack at Valtuc.

"SHINNING FINGER!"

The bright, golden light went straight to Valtuc. Without moving, he again summoned the undead to his aid and from the dead below him, rose a giant wall of corpses. The beam of light hit dead on the wall and it burst to pieces.

Though the wall was knocked down, Valtuc was just fine. He again had succeeded in making them waste more of their energy.

"You can't get to me, pretty. I will block anything you through at me! HA HA HA!"

The Red Baron suddenly regained his composure and smiled at Valtuc.

"Fine…BLOCK THIS!

Rising up into the air, the Red Baron began to charge a large concentration of his energy into His was preparing an attack.

Both Valtuc and the White Warrior were wondering what was happening. The Red Baron began to yell softly and his volume increased. Then, he was ready to attack. The very aura appearing around him made his hair and clothes swirl. Extending both his arms toward Valtuc and the other enemies, the called upon his attack.

"BARON MACHINE GUN!"

The Red Baron's arms began to move back and forth a ferocious velocity as he began to shoot out dozens and dozens of red energy balls, all going at super high speeds. The night began to glow in its brilliance as the energy balls hit the ground, attacking the undead commandos.

The Baron Machine Gun smacked into the commandos and after a couple of hits, were totally destroyed and torn into several pieces. As for Valtuc, her struggled to summon the undead and powered up as he unleashed a wave of dead as it poured form the ground like a fountain.

The White Warrior jumped back as the attack hit the area around her. The Red Baron's Machine Gun was blasting into the undead fountain at such great speed and force that pieces of corpse and blood splattered everywhere, even on the Red Baron.

Even so Valtuc was soon overcome and the attack broke through. Valtuc let out a quick yell before his was soon engulfed and overshadowed by the energy balls and the dust and smoke that came form their attack.

The red Baron gave out a final yell as he finished off the attack. The area around Valtuc was covered in ash and smoke and the Red Baron was forced to land. He landed next to the White Warrior and they looked into the smoke in front of them. The White Warrior came to the red Baron and asked him something.

"Is it over?"

The Red Baron shook his head.

"Not yet."

Like waiting for the answer, Valtuc appeared but differently. He had merged his body into one of the undead. That undead was a prehistoric undead T-Rex. Valtuc was now in direct control of him.

"DIE BARON!"

The Red Baron and the White Warrior jumped out of the way as the undead master ordered the T-Rex to bite at them. It missed and put its head back up as Valtuc fired several blasts of energy to the flying fighters. His attacks were power and the Red Baron was having trouble dodging them.

It was time for the White Warrior for the White Warrior to make her move. Focusing her pure light powers, she began to make a wave of pure, bright energy that began to illuminate the area. Valtuc was poured into the purity of it and was losing control over his undead powers.

"Wha…what is happening to ME!"

The Red Baron, once again, appeared right in front of him. This time, though, he was holding his Spirit Sword, fully powered, and aiming right at the T-Rex and Valtuc.

"It's simple, Valtuc, the power of the light will never lose to the darkness! I won't let it lose to you! AHHH!"

The Red Baron swung with all his might as the power blade cut through the T-Rex and Valtuc. Both of them were split down the middle and as T-Rex guts filled the air, the monstrous creation ell to the floor.

The Red Baron and the White Warrior flew down and landed next to the remains of Valtuc. He was still alive. The Red Baron spoke to him.

"It's over, Valtuc. You're death has arrived."

Valtuc could only laugh at the statement. He had sensed something and it made him laugh.

" cough cough Baron, you fool. The master is right about you. You are easily tainted and you are weak. Your humanity is your weakness, Baron. And my master rand his mistress are about to use it against you."

The Red Baron looked at him in question and got close to him, yelling and demanding.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?"

Valtuc laughed again.

"Can't you sense it…she has him SHE HAS HIM! HA HA HA!

The Red Baron began to sense around and within a moment, his face was filled with fear and confusion.

"They have him now, Baron. And it will be him and will bring your undoing. My master has plans for him and it will be too late for you. It will be your blood that kills you, Baron! YOU CAN'T SAVE HIM HA HA HA!"

The red Baron stood up quickly and without wasting another minute, fired a powerful burst of energy into he ground and left a crater in the place of Valtuc's remains. He could no longer be sensed.

The White Warrior was worried and looked to the silent and disturbed Baron.

"What's wrong? Who have they taken?"

The Red Baron with held his tear as his knowledge tore him apart.

"They…they have my brother."


	24. Kidnapped

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Kidnapped**

Going into retrospect, we come upon a simple suburban home. It is early February in this fine city with its mildly warm climate and soft winds brushing through the streets. It is one of the colder days but t the area's residents; it is a wonderful day nonetheless. But that day has now turned to night and the moon is full in the dark sky.

It is in this one particular house that we find a boy, no older than thirteen, staying up at what would seem like an unspeakable hour. The boy, in red pajama shorts and an oversized t-shirt as a pajama top, lay awake. But it was only recently that he awoke.

The boy with black, puffy hair was sitting up and reaching for the nightstand to his left for his glasses. Putting them on, he began to look around the room. The moonlight gave the room a glow as it allowed the boy to search around and see if anything was amiss.

The boy, though not seeing anything, was afraid and called out to his mother.

"Mom...MOM...Mommy!

The boy stayed and listened to his mother's weary but trying response.

"What is it?"

"I think there's something in my room! There was a noise!"

His mother sighed.

"Don't be so silly. There's nothing in your room. I just checked."

"But I heard something."

The mother called out again.

"Carlos! You better not be playing a trick on Andy again!"

Both Andy and his mother heard no response.

"Okay, Andy, he's not here. Just go back to bed. Acuestate!

Andy grumbled a little but did as he was told. Closing his eyes and laying his head back on the pillow, he slowly began to drift back into his sleeping mood. But as he lay on his bed and his mind began to spill into his dreams, it began to experience something.

In his dream, he sees a horrific scene. There, a tall, slender but muscular man with long, black hair is sitting on top of a large pile of rubble. The person's hair flows down to his waist and the hands have long, sharp looking nails. As the person smiles, he show's fangs of a dog. He sports a long, black robe and a powerful aura of black energy encircles him.

Form what Andy can determine, this monster is some sort of demon and he immediately tries to awake from it. But try as he might, he is forced to watch the unfolding events of this twisted dream.

In the next moment, we see a figure in red and black with red streaks in his hair coming from thin air and attacking the demon creature. For a moment, Andy is relived as he feels that this new person is good and is trying to help against the demon.

But the demon lashed out at the warrior and uses his claws and energy that is transferred into them to severely wound the other person. The red man is down and is desperately trying to rise.

At this moment, the tall demon point is hand toward the red man and shoots some sort of strange black, see-though energy that slowly engulfs the red man. The red man seems to be suffering but with each passing moment, begins to smile and rise on his own two legs.

But as he rises, he looks different. The red suit is replaced with black over red. The body of the warrior is thicker and buffer and taller. Yet, his pupils were pitch black and a necklace around his neck becomes tainted and black with what looks like rot.

But to Andy's greatest fear and astonishment, the figure turns to him and faces him. It is at that moment that Andy recognizes who that once red warrior is. Andy is all of a sudden engulfed in random flashes of the dead, many of them who knows of. Gruesome visions of death and destruction, all looking like the very city he sleeps in. As Andy struggles to wake up, the manages to get a full face of the tainted warrior.

The face of the warrior caused Andy to yell at the top of his lungs and all of a sudden is awakened and it sitting up on his bed again. Cold sweat is pouring down his forehead. Normally he would cry but there was that person he saw that made him silent and quiet that he could not scream

_It can't be true…it's just a dream._

Andy looked to his door and was startled as his mother walked in, very sleepy looking.

"Andy, what is all the fuss ab…AHH!"

Andy was again scared but this time there was reason. He turned to the direction his mother was pointing and there on the windowsill of their two-story house stood a very beautiful but dark woman.

This woman wore tight leather battlement and wielded a clique but effective whip. Her dark hair was jet black and without light. Her eyes were without pupils and her grin was enough to terrify any man, woman, or beast.

"The boy is coming with my, mommy!"

Andy's mother held herself together enough to answer her.

"No you don't! Get out of my house or I'll call the police!

The woman did a quick hop and with great agility, took a leap toward Andy's mother.

"Such a thing will do no good for a dead woman!"

The woman lashed out her whip against Andy's mother and bashed her into the wall with overwhelming force that caused the dust to fly off wall as well as bits of it.

Andy nearly cried in terror as he looked to his mother.

"MOM!"

He quickly got off the bed and ran toward his mother. The woman wouldn't let him do that.

"Here little boy! Come to your new mommy!"

Using her whip, she made it like a rope that went all around the neck of Andy. Andy started to choke immediately and bought his face up to hers.

"Like I said, you'll be coming with mommy Diana. I'm going to take care of you like the good little bastard you are."

Andy tried to struggle and squirm as much as he could but it was no use against her power.

Diana wasted no time and quickly jumped out the window from which she came from. She kept Andy at bay with her whip tied around his neck and loosened it enough just to allow the child to live.

As soon as Diana landed don her tow feet, though, she was greeted by a warrior. In front of her stood Josh who was sweating a little and wore his master's training robe like in class. He had seen the situation rise as he came by to talk to the Red Baron. Apparently, this was both good and bad time.

"What are you doing with Andy!"

Diana simply looked at Josh with little worry or concern for his presence, though this does leave clues for the Red Baron.

"Stand out of my way, worm. You have no idea who you are dealing with."

Not taking any more time, she whipped Andy of her whip and in a split second, lashed at Josh. Josh barely saw it coming and jumped out of the way as the whip tore into the ground.

Diana was not pleased.

"So, you think doing some jumping jacks will get out of this mess…think again!"

The whip came back up and went straight to Josh. Given time only to yell in surprise and fear, the Whip curled around his neck and slammed him back into the ground.

Diana looked pleased with her work and brought Josh closer to her and began choking him. But as Diana coiled him to her, Josh saw his opportunity to attack and gave Diana a good kick to the chest.

It sounded like a rather powerful kick but it was nothing to her. She looked down as the leg at hit her in the right breast. She took it very personally.

"DON'T YOU KNOW NO TO TOUCH A WOMAN THERE?"

With another quick whip of her weapon, she flung Josh into a large tree next to them and rammed his body into it so hard that the tree collapsed with the brute attack. With a quick motion, Diana grabbed Andy again, who was barely conscious, and flew up into the sky and made her escape.

The Red Baron landed at that very moment to see Josh and the seen. While the white Warrior landed to lend Josh a hand, the Red Baron hit the ground and looked up as the woman was taking his brother.

"COME BACK HERE! RETURN MY BROTHER TO ME!"

Andy was awake now to see what was happening and called out to his brother.

"CARLOS! SAVE ME HELP ME BRO-"

Andy noticed something. He never knew his brother to be in the form he was seeing now. Carlos had never told Andy about his powers. Not knowing, Andy realized that he had seen that figure before. And knowing that information sent him into a shock he would never come out of.

Diana didn't notice the boy's loss of words and simply turned around to the Red Baron.

"You are not good enough for my man, Baron. My Dark Lord and lover will never be defeated by the likes of you. I will not allow you to even get close."

Forming a small ball of black energy, Diana shot it at the three in the ground. The Red Baron was about to react but the White Warrior intervened and shot at the ball of energy as far away as possible.

"SHINNING FINGER!"

The beam of pure light reached the ball and hit. The ball of energy exploded with great force that the fighters fell to the ground in its might and houses around the area were torn at their roofs.

As the explosion subsided, they all realized that she was gone. And now the war had truly begun, the Red Baron had found a deeper reason to take an attack to the Dark Baron, but it was never to be that way. It would be the last time he would ever see his brother as himself again.


	25. Depression

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Depression**

It was a night to last a lifetime. Usually, that would sound like a nice line for something good but this was not the case for the Red Baron. He was far from enjoying the moment he was in and was filled with anger and hatred toward Diana, The Dark Baron, and anyone else who severed the darkness.

The Red Baron had been knocked unconscious after the night of attack after attack. The power of Valtuc, the kidnapping of his brother, the horror of the Dark Baron's power, his injured mother, all of this was more than the Red Baron good take.

The final attack by Diana hardly did any damage thanks to the White Warrior. But the shock of it was enough to take the Red Baron out. He was far form hurt but the strain on his mind and body caused him to collapse.

He now stood awake in his backyard, looking out into the sky. His mother did not realize his powers due to her state at the time of his return but there was no hiding the fact that Andy had been taken away. She was furious and upset beyond anything; so was Carlos.

The emotional night left the Red Baron speechless. Even though the White Warrior and Josh were there with him, waiting for him to be better, there was little use of doing it. The Red Baron wanted time to think and train. That was all he wanted to do. He was determined to exact his revenge against the darkness.

It was this very bitterness that frightened the White Warrior. She could see and sense the taint and corruption swallow his soul. It was a pattern that she continually saw in him. This pattern of self-punishment and guilt was maddening to her. Yet, she did not understand why she felt like that. It wasn't like she cared that much fro him. It as his own problem to deal with.

But she knew that wasn't true. She knew she had to help the Red Baron find his brother even if the cost was to be great. That was a value she had always been taught since her childhood. They were simple words form her mother.

_They are all your family. They are all his family. They are all my family._

As much as she wanted to go up to him, as much as she wanted to be an ally to him, she could not bring herself to approach him. Though they have recently fought in some of the toughest battle in history, she still felt a detachment from him. She was not close to him in any way. But even that couldn't' change the facts of the situation.

The Red Baron simple sat in meditation. He had nothing better to do. He had nothing better to do but doubt his power and strength blame himself for the evil that had come from no where. He had to take his mind off of all this.

The Red Baron began to walk toward the door, where the White Warrior was. She took her chance here.

"Baron, where do you think you are going?"

The Red Baron didn't stop his slow but set pace as he began to reach the door.

"None of your damn business."

The White Warrior was not about to back down from all her years of training to let this newbie stop her. She stepped right in front of him and he stopped, shocked partially by her aggressiveness, partially by her closeness.

"You listen here, Baron. You may have lost your family last night but this is not time to be weak. This is what the Dark Lord wants and needs to defeat you. He wants you to feel this pain and rage and he will manipulate you into doing things his way and end up killing you."

The Red Baron did not change his composure at the least.

"What do you know? What do you know of responsibility and of weakness?"

"You are stronger than I am, Baron! How could you ask that when I know the answer?"

"Don't be so shallow, Vanessa. You don't understand what is to be 'strong' and weak at the same time.

"Don't give me that! You are stronger but it is easy to see that you cannot control yourself and you will end up losing to the enemy in your condition."

"My condition is fine! I don't need your sympathy! I never asked for it and I sure as hell don't want it now!"

"Is that all you can think about, yourself? You have a responsibility as the Red Baron and letting this situation consume you is the path of darkness and eventually it will consume you!"

"And you think I should just sit on my ass and wait for something to happen! I won't allow it. I will find him! I will bring him back."

The Red Baron now decided to power-up and blasted straight into the air, hoping now one other than Vanessa was watching.

The White Warrior did not move and let him go. But even as she looked up in anger toward the sky and toward the Red Baron, she still let out a tear. She knew the truth about what happened to his brother. It was likely the same thing the villagers did to his own family. That's what they said, wasn't it? That their captives were part of an experiment that would ensure the power belonging to the Dark Baron.

_But they have never worked. But even I they have never worked, it means nothing. For his brother will surely die nonetheless and there is not time for him to save him. His life is over.

* * *

_

The warehouse was as dark and as cruel as usual. The sunlight hardly came in and the walls were as dark as the night themselves. It was here that Andy had been taken to and was now awakening to his horrific dream.

He had dreamt the same dream as before. The red warrior and his evil powers. Same as the other being. And now, he was captured. The last thing he saw was that very red warrior…or was that his brother. He could not tell.

As the boy awoke, the Dark Baron came to his cage. Also surrounding the cage were Diana and Suzin. They watch gleefully as the Dark Baron began his process.

"Little boy. You are awake. This is good."

Diana put her 2 cents in.

"So, this is the brat. This is the one who can give it to you, master, dear?

The Dark Baron nodded.

"Yes. He is the one. I have never felt it before I reached his presence."

Suzin smiled with a wicked grin.

"So how do you go about obtaining it? Are we going to get to kill him?"

Andy screamed a quiet scream. Tears ran down his shivering face.

"No you fool! The purpose is not to kill him. That would ruin everything. I am not here to listen to your insolent suggestions. Besides, you will have your chance to kill very soon. There will be many to kill. But today, we will not kill the boy's body. I have another use for his being…"

It was then that the remaining mold, the same mold used to resurrect the other warriors of the Dark Baron, came into view from the darkness. Yet, it carried the darkness within it. It was a black wad of energy mold.

Upon seeing this, Diana and Suzin realized the Dark Baron's true intention's with the boy and knew that it would only be a matter of time before their master would ascend over all the lords. The Dark Baron knew this as well.

"Soon, my queen, my knight, we will take control of this and all universe. It will be this boy's destiny to bring me the darkness I desire. His fate is mine to command. Now, rise my dark creation and feast upon your nutrient!"

The mold, once simply floating, began to twitch.

* * *

Back at the backyard of Master Janus, the Red Baron and Master Janus were training very hard. The Red Baron had apparently decided that training would ease the pain of his situation, though he felt everything happen. 

He could feel the Dark Baron's power change. It was not necessarily stronger, but it was different. But even at this time, he was forced to shove it out of his head and return to his training. Master Janus was not being very merciful even in this dire time.

"You need to focus, Carlos. This is not the way I taught you to fight. You have let your emotions take hold of you."

The Red Baron threw a frustrated punch toward his master and Janus easily dodged it. With one quick move, the master threw his own fist into the Baron's now much closer chest and rammed a powerful energy shot into his chest. The Red Baron flew back as the shinning bright light was followed by a powerful explosion. The Red Baron flipped in midair and landed on his two legs, skidding as he tried to control his body. Master Janus was far better than the Baron at the moment.

"Carlos. If you truly want to be this 'Red Baron' then you need to start showing your true potential and your true power. You cannot let go of your responsibilities simply because you _seem_ to be without hope. Fate is in control, not you. You need to learn to follow your fate, your destiny, and take control of it that way."

The Red Baron yelled out in a burning rage.

"I NEVER CHOSE THIS JOB!"

He powered up slightly and fired a powerful shot of energy at Master Janus. Janus thought he was ready for the attack and began to create a ki barrier to compensate but just before the attack hit, it went around him like it missed him. Janus smiled.

"Poor shot, my student, I can assure you that was a mistake."

Janus jumped at him with great speed and flew toward him. But just before he reached the Red Baron, the same ball came back at high speed and hit him square in the back with a small explosion. This left the Red Baron with enough time to get a good kick at his master. The kick was powerful and ended up knocking his master a few yards away to his left. Janus stood up and smiled.

"It is hard to teach a student to focus when he is far stronger than the master."

He left. In his place came the White Warrior. She looked normal, face focused and stern but she did have compassion in her eyes. The Red Baron wanted little to do with her at the moment. The White Warrior wouldn't let it go like that.

"Baron. I'm sorry for what I said before."

The Red Baron sighed and looked at her, in her eyes.

"I am sorry, too."

They stood there and looked at each other for the longest time. Then the Red Baron spoke.

"Will we find him, Vanessa?"

His tears were forming. He was about to snap. They walked up to each other and the Red Baron almost completely collapsed in her arms, his head on he shoulder. He was actually crying. The White Warrior held his close, like her mother would do with her at her worst moments.

"Will we find him, Vanessa? White Warrior?"

And there they wee, in each other arms, at probably the worst moment. And she spoke to him, answering him what he needed to hear, even though she knew partially the truth.

"Yes, Baron. I will help you find him and find your way."

As the wind picked up and blew onto the back, covering the red Baron with her long hair, they both could never realize that worse was yet to come.


	26. The Call

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**The Call**

The days had gone by and by then, the police had almost given up on any lead to the whereabouts of Andy, the brother of the Red Baron. Carlos's mother was on the verge of her own depression that sank lower than anything before. To her, the son was already lost. It was as if she knew, as if she had seen it happen.

The Red Baron's mother had explained to him that in her dreams, her nightmares, she has seen her son and his brother engulfed by a shadow of darkness as if he were drowning in it. The way she described it was much too horrible for any normal human to withstand.

The Red Baron was very much frightened his mother's imaginary testimony of Andy's death. It didn't help him any to be hearing of such tales about his brother. He alone, aside from the few select others, knew of Andy's fate, though they could not comprehend its details. It was the Red Baron's mission to find out just what happen to his younger brother.

The White Warrior, also disturbed by the dreams, did know what they meant. She could tell this was the work of darkness, feeding the mother cruel jokes of darkness and having her crave her son in vanity. Though she knew that something terrible had indeed befallen the Red Baron's younger brother, the question was still what the fate entailed.

From her experiences, such dreams gave enough clues to answer the question. But it was this one in particular that was being extra nasty and its true meaning could not be interpreted unless Andy was truly and literally swallowed by darkness. If that were the case, then what darkness had him?

The White Warrior did not tell the Red Baron what she knew. To her, this information would only upset him even more but would do nothing to help find is lost brother and possibly save him from whatever cruel plan the Dark Baron had in store for him. Chances were, anyway, that they were already too late.

At first, the Red Baron thought he could depend on his ability to sense the Dark Baron's presence and hopefully find him and destroy him. Yet, the night of the kidnapping, The Red Baron had lost the ability to sense the great evil of the Dark Baron. It was as if he simply vanished from the Earth and had gone away like before his release. But he knew this could not be true.

The Red Baron, however, could not tell the others of his ability to scope out the Dark Baron. He wasn't 100 sure why is filled him with great fear to mention it to his friends and partners or even his master. He felt a weakness in it. And now with that weakness gone, there would have been possibility of peace. Of course, with the absence of his brother, nothing was going to be peaceful again.

It was on this day that every idea was about to change.

As the Red Baron entered his home after training with Vanessa and Master Janus, the Red Baron had heard the phone ring. Meditating on the day's activities and the shock of losing his brother, the phone had caught him with great surprise. Regaining his composure, the Red Baron snapped out of his dazed and confused state and made his way to the phone.

The Red Baron, thinking it was probably his mother or his father checking in on him, he was ready to answer to them. They had been calling him quiet often since the disappearance of his brother, which was understandable. So as he picked the phone off the hook, he answered with a simple hello.

"Hello?"

No one answered him back.

"Hello?"

It was now that the Red Baron heard some shallow breathing. The sound of it hinted a person trying desperately to gain every bit of air that would go through him. But soon, that person spoke.

"Carlos…"

The Red Baron nearly dropped the phone as he immediately recognized the voice over the phone.

"Car…los…"

It was Andy.

"ANDY! Andy! Where are you? Is that you! Where are you?"

The breathing continued as pathetically as it had before. It was even hard to tell that Andy was alive at all. But he tried to speak.

"He…Help me brother."

Then the phone was cut off and the dial tone sounded. The Red Baron was furious with what he just heard, but it was what he next felt that really sent him over the edge.

At that moment, he could once again feel a dark presence. It as dark like that of the dark Baron, but it wasn't his. It was different. Nevertheless, the Red Baron was not ready to back down. Without giving it much more thought, he ran back out the door and with a quick power up, the Red Baron blasted off into the midday sky and flew at full speed toward the energy signal he was feeling.

But just as suddenly as he felt it, the power went away. Surprised, the Red Baron fell out of the air and landed in an empty parking lot. He had felt the energy come to this area but it vanished before he could arrive.

_What's going on? Where is he? Why isn't he here? Where is the Dark Baron!_

It was at that moment that a nearby pay phone began to ring. The Red Baron wasn't taken by as much surprise this time around but he no longer liked the way this was beginning to turn out.

The Red Baron walked up to the phone and picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

Again, Andy's voice came up, but this time it seemed my rasped, rougher.

"Carlos…help me. Save…me."

Then, the Red Baron felt the power flux again and without any delay, flew back into the sky to the position he could sense. But yet again, the power died. And yet again, the phone rang and his brother called to him.

"Carlos, where are you?"

It happened again and again. The phone rung, the Red Baron flew, and the circle kept going. Soon, it began to drive the Red Baron insane to hear his brother.

The Red Baron tired hard to sense his being, sense something that indicated his brother was alive but he could feel nothing. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing but the voice of his brother call out to him, only getting deeper, rougher.

Until he came to his final phone. He picked it up again, like any of the other phones. But this time, he could not tell it was his brother. It was a voice, as rough and as deep as he could tell and feel form his brother. But there was no longer a desire to be saved.

"You will die, Baron!"

And the phone began to ring, ring loudly and strong. It was as if the phone was being processed and taken over. It began to send out some ort of harmonic sound that made the Red Baron hold his ears in pain.

The Red Baron tired to struggle and free himself from the grasp of this spell and with one powerful swing of his arm; the Red Baron fired a white ball of energy and sent it slamming into the phone booth, destroying it.

Then, all was silent. All was peaceful. All was quiet. The Red Baron tried to take this opportunity to gather his thoughts, and to somehow deal with the ear that now haunted him, the fear that he heard coming form his brother and the fearful voice that had just come out of it.

But this opportunity was short lived as the very earth he stood on began to shake. The wind in the area began to spiral uncontrollably and very unnaturally. The Red Baron began to shake as a dark presence began to form in front of him. The sky became as gray as the monsoon season.

If the Red Baron didn't know any better, he would have thought the world was coming to an end. But that darkness was like something he had felt before. And soon, he became of where he had felt that darkness. It was at him home.

The cement and pavement in front of him began to from into a whirlpool looking spiral as it sucked all things down to its center. The Red Baron could feel its pull and jumped back in time t see the remains of the phone booth simply get grabbed into the vortex like a black hole.

Then, the vortex began to radiant a dark glow and bursts of electrical power began to spark from it. The pool turned black with dark energy and a figure began to rise from its center. The figure came to the surface, closing the vortex underneath her.

Soon, the Red Baron realized who it was and anger began to fill his heart and soul. Rage was consuming him and he felt it burn within him like a building set ablaze. The figure that came from the vortex was a woman the Red Baron knew well.

She wore a tight leather tank-top looking top with tight fitting pants like they were custom made. Pieces of the same material hung from 8 different angles of the belt line like a stripped black daisy. Her hair was jet black and long, long to her waist. The arms and legs were slender but sturdy looking and she showed decent looking body form.

Though a beauty to perhaps many, the Red Baron only saw her as an instrument of the Dark Baron, an evil tool. She was the one who robbed him of his brother. She was Diana. And with her bright red lips and her pale cheeks, and her pale skin, blew an insulting kiss toward the Red Baron.

"Wow, cutie. You think guys had a little more respect while in the presence of a beautiful woman, wouldn't you think?"

The Red Baron wasn't listening; he was only preparing to attack and to kill the woman that now stood in front of him.

"You fool. You have no idea what or who you are preparing to battle. I have the powers handed to me by my master and lover, the Dark Lord, who you also call a Baron. He truly is a Baron of Evil. He is the Dark Baron. It will be this name that creates your death, you worthless human."

Her voice was cold and dark, like that of the evil queen in Snow White. It was the voice of a seductress, a seductress of evil who could only be tamed with greater power, the power her lover, the Dark Baron, processed.

The Red Baron was ready to battle.

"You will pay for whatever you have done to my brother. For every part of him hurt, it will be 100 times you die you slutty bitch!"

Diana could only giggle and laugh at the statement.

"My, Baron, I can see you truly possess a spark that I like in a man. You crave power and darkness. I can sense it. I can feel it. You desire so much that you will not receive here. You will become another trinket to add to my master's processions. You will be lower than your brother!"

The Red Baron had enough and transformed at that moment! With a powerful yell of rage, he became the Red Baron truly. The power was sent into every part of his body and he let it fill him, fill him to do his bidding: kill the woman! Kill Diana!

"Very well, Baron. Then you will join him tonight! My master will have his way."


	27. A Woman’s Wrath

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**A Woman's Wrath**

The Red Baron made the first attack against the evil Diana. With a quick dash up to her, he gave her a quick knee to her gut and proceeded to swing in a punch with his left fist into her right cheek. The punch made Diana spin heels over head but she quickly regained her ground.

Surprising the Red Baron with her own ability to withstand his attacks, she charged up a ball of energy and swung it toward the Red Baron. The dark ball of energy nearly hit its target but the Red Baron was able to simple swipe it away like a paper ball and blur away.

Diana hesitated for a moment and allowed the Red Baron to reappear behind her and give her a quick kick boot to the face. The force of the attack sent a shockwave of energy around them that punched out windows and cracked the streets.

Diana flew off with great speed and seemingly had no recovery. But just before she hit the ground going a 100mph, she managed to flip back onto her feet and landed with a powerful force, causing a crater to form at her feet.

Diana, wiping the blood off her mouth with her tongue, gave a purr of enjoyment.

"You are a very good fighter, Baron. But you are not worthy of my time."

The Red Baron was shocked and confused by the words but tried to not pay attention to her taunts. Instead, she point his hands toward her and smiled, powering up an attack.

"BARON MACHINE GUN!"

The Red Baron unleashed hundreds of red energy balls at tremendous speeds and sent them slamming into Diana's position. Diana puts her hands out in an attempt to block the attack. With the first energy ball, she was covered in a thick cloud of smoke and the rest followed, adding to the explosion and smoke that was coming because of the attack.

The Red Baron yelled out in an ever increasing fury as only the thoughts of his brother and his hatred for Diana and the Dark Baron. He sent the attack continuously with ever increasing power and rage. But soon, he stopped as he landed a few yards from her position.

Landing, he realized it was time to clear the smoke known better than to just wait. With a quick wave of his hand, he sent a burst of shockwave energy that cleared the smoke. To The Red Baron's shock, Diana was not visible. In her place was the same dark whirlpool that she came in. And then it hit the Red Baron. He knew what she was doing but before he could react, he felt a hand grab at his ankle and there appeared Diana in her pure dark energy form. She grabbed him and with an instant thought, sent a powerful blast of dark energy into the Red Baron that made him yell in terrible pain.

"How do you like yourself, Baron? Rare or extra crispy!"

The attack was burning with its dark blazing feeling the Red Baron struggled to get out of it and in a desperate attempt, pulled out his Spirit Sword and sliced that arm of the energy Diana. Diana screamed as her grip was literally cut off and the Red Baron blurred a ways form her, turning to her but struggling to regain his energy and breath.

Though the attack was successful, the energy form of Diana quickly put herself back together and Diana repapered in full color, only a little hurt form the Red Baron's Machine Gun attack.

"Sorry, Baron, but it will take more than your Spirit Butter knife to kill me."

The Red Baron didn't answer and tried to regain as much energy as he could with his short amount of time.

"You know, Baron, you can't beat me. You don't have what it takes. No matter how powerful you think you are, you just can't beat me. I have my mentality over you. You can't overcome a woman's mind and a woman's wrath, Baron."

The Red Baron groaned with anger, annoyed by her taunts.

"There it is again! There's that spark I see in you, Baron. You are breakable. Just like your predecessor. His spirit was broken, you know. And yours is just as breakable. We demons are above such things. You have a soul and we don't and we can beat you by beating your soul."

The Red Baron was having enough.

"Shut up, devil! You don't' know anything about me. All you know is hate and power and greed and all you've done is ruin my peace and my family. You stole away my brother and for that you can never be forgiven and I will see to it that your death will come this day!"

"Wow, Baron, no need t be so loud. I promise that you will se your brother soon. This battle won't last much longer anyway. You will be broken, baron. Already I can see the cracks come open. And I'm about to shatter you into thousands of pieces!"

Diana pointed her long finger and long nail at the Red Baron and smiled as she called out her attack.

"EMPRESS BEAM!"

A thin wave of energy shot out and beamed toward the Red Baron. The Red Baron almost didn't see it coming as the beam was truly fast and powerful. The Red Baron tired to jump out of the way but he soon felt his flesh burn and decay as the beam brushed off his right shoulder.

The Red Baron immediacy fell to the floor and dropped the Spirit Sword, disappearing into nothingness. Diana could only laugh at the Red Baron's turmoil.

"You see, Baron. You let your rage take away your logic. You have the ability to dodge that attack but you didn't and now you are going to suffer for your foolishness and your cocky attitude."

Diana jumped at him and sent her heel toward him. The Red Baron rolled out of the way and got back onto his legs. With a quick kick, the Red Baron smashed Diana's arm. Then aiming with his right arm, the Red Baron was ready to punch he lights out but then he realized the pain from his wound that burned through him.

Diana saw he chance and increasing the size of her nails, charged with energy, she gave a powerful swipe in his direction. The Red Baron tire dot jump out of the way but his chest met the burning nails and his shirt and his skin peeled at the touch of them.

The Red Baron tried to overcome his pain but it was too unbearable. Diana saw the torment growing within him and made her final and most devastating mental attack.

"You see, Red Baron, you can't beat me. You won't win and you have just let your brother down. How useful his existence was to us and how even more useful yours will be. You are worthless and I have proven it today."

The Red Baron, now drowning in his hatred, rage and guilt, attacked the Diana regardless of the pain he was experiencing and began to attack her with all his might. Diana didn't see this coming and was not ready for the attack,

Suddenly, the Red Baron was attacking her with hundreds of punches and kicks that were raining down on her. With each blow, Diana was spitting out blood form her mouth, nose, and nay other wounds the Red Baron was now creating in her body.

Diana let out a loud groan of pain with each attack and yet it was as if she was doing very little to escape from them. But she had a plan and she knew it was going to work. Quickly, she let out her wipe and it wrapped itself around the Red Baron's neck.

The Red Baron stopped suddenly and began to attempt to remove the whip form his neck but it would not come out. Like it had a mind of its own, the whip completely wrapped itself around his neck, slowly cutting off the Baron's access to air.

Spitting the blood from in her mouth, she smiled and walked up to the now suffocating Red Baron.

"You see cutie. You can't win. I can see you make your every move. You are controlled by the darkness. You are receiving the darkness. You will now be able to share with us what we feel but you won't be able to share it for long."

Holding up both her hands, she began to swipe furiously at the Red Baron, tearing at his flesh with her sharp and charge nails. And with the Red Baron cut of from air, he was helpless to do anything. The blood was squirting out of him like a fountain now and the evil Diana was enjoying it.

Then she stopped, hypnotized by her own lust for blood and violence and death. She waked up to the Red Baron and held him close. Her face was now on his as if they were lovers. She liked off the blood on his cheek, a hole she had opened up.

"Human blood was always so delicious and great tasting. Yours is extra special. Yours is of the same blood that my master processes. You are just like my master. But unlike my master, you will not live very long and it will be him who I taste forever in his power as you rot in your failure and in a darkness you are covered in but refuse to accept."

Pulling away from him, she stepped back and began to power up another attack, her Empress Beam.

"Its time to say good-bye, lover. You will now be able to fully join your brother in darkness. Only he was much more helpful to us than you were. You have been nothing but an annoying chore that we had to do and now my Dark Lord will reward me and I will claim him. I will love him in darkness forever."

Her dark aura began to generate her energy for her last attack against the Red Baron. She pointed her finger toward the Red Baron. Baron was no longer struggling. The words of Diana were now haunting him.

_I have his blood? My brother is in darkness?_

She began to charge the attack and her finger glowed with a dark purple glow that smelled of evil and shadow powers.

_Is his fate mine? Am I really that weak? I can't win against her like this, can I?_

Diana was ready with her attack and she was more than ready to fire it.

"Well, so long baby! EMPRESS BEAM!"

The beam went straight for his head. The Red Baron could only close his eyes the beam came. Only a few inches away, the beam suddenly bounced off like it hit something and went harmlessly toward the ground.

Diana was in a state of panic.

"What! What happened?"

"I happened."

The White Warrior now landed in front of the Red Baron and she took a look at him. She indeed came at a perfect time.

"Baron! Are you okay!"

Before he could answer, Diana broke in.

"I wouldn't worry about my man there, bitch. It's me you have to worry about. I don't know why you care so much to save this man filled with darkness but I promise you that both of you will die here today and I will receive double payment from my master. How long I have waited to be with him as one again!"

The White Warrior was disturbed by her words but was ready. With a slow moving yell and chant, she began to power-up. But unlike other times, she was raising her power higher than before. It was the level she had when she faced the Red Baron, her true power.

With a sudden flash of white light, the blue-jean wearing girl was now in a state of grace with glowing white body suit that showed her best features as well as her incredible power. Her cuffs of gold were a light in the darkened battlefield and the eyes shined white with power. She was now truly the White Warrior.

Diana was a bit taken by this display of power but she got over it real fast and her confidence regained.

"HA! Don't make me laugh, your even weaker than he is! How do you expect to win?"

"Don't underestimate me, woman. I will not allow you to break this Red Baron. My predecessor failed at that but I won't let it happen here."

"Yes, I know of her. In fact, you are looking at her. I am the original White Warrior!"

The White Warrior was put to shock by this knowledge. In fact, it made her tremble.

"Yes girl, be afraid. I know all your tricks. Your Shinning Finger will do you no good here. I am your originator and your power. You can never defeat me. Neither of you. It ends here."

The White Warrior wasn't ready to stand down at all, taking Diana by surprise again.

"I don't care who you were or are. I'm here to protect the Red Baron and his necklace and I promise you, I won't let you take either of them form me! Your evil ends here, Diana!"

It so it begun.


	28. Catfight

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Catfight**

The White Warrior made the first move, leaving the injured and dazed Baron to rest and merely watch. With a sudden stroke of power, The White Warrior charged at Diana and with a quick move, through a punch right at her face. Diana seemed not to be ready for it and the punch was taken at full force. A look of surprise filled Diana as the punch pushed her head back and flying backwards a few meters into the ground.

The White Warrior wasted no time to give Diana another attack and fired a white ball of energy down toward Diana. Diana barely opened her eyes when the attack hit her and she screamed in pain as it drilled nearly into her.

The White Warrior saw her chance and burst with power as she sped up and down toward Diana, ready to smash her into the ground. Diana recovered much more quickly then expected and fired a ball of energy herself. With her right arm, she fired a large black ball of energy toward the White Warrior.

Smiling, the White Warrior quickly spun around and moved aside as the ball passed her by. But when she looked at Diana's general direction, she saw that she was gone. The White Warrior hesitated and stopped in mid-air. With a shocked look in her face, she tired to sense her out. It wasn't necessary.

Diana blurred right behind her and gave her an incredible kick to her back and with another kick to her neck, spun the White Warrior in the air like a balloon. Diana laughed loudly as she grabbed one of the White Warrior's legs and threw her into the ground a great distance below, crashing into the ground with tremendous force. The White Warrior could hardly feel the speed and time it took her to reach the ground.

Diana looked u happily that her attack worked. She was very confident and very powerful to back it all up. And though she was severely attacked, her composure and body looked like the fight hadn't even stated yet. The White Warrior was strugling to get up from the last attack and looked almost tired after such a short amount of time.

The White Warrior stood up and looked into the sky toward Diana. She did not like the way this battle was going. Her mind was filled with questions and distractions that it was a battle in her own mind and in the physical world. It was definitely going to be a long night from here on out.

Diana gave one last wicked smile and shot herself down toward the White Warrior. The White Warrior put up a defensive position and tried to think of a way to make it through this. She wasn't all that hopeful.

Diana literally rammed right into the White Warrior and crushed her straight into the ground. The White Warrior screamed out in agony but resisted as much as she could and using her legs, kicked Diana over herself and got back on her feet as fast as she could.

It wasn't fast enough. As soon as she got up, Diana drove her fist into the White Warrior's face and kicked her in the gut. The White Warrior retaliated with a series of punches that Diana blocked easily. The White Warrior became tired a spin kick and got Diana's attention by driving her to the side.

Diana simply let herself fall and flipped back onto her feet while the White Warrior was finishing her kick. With all the free time, Diana used the opportunity to fire another energy attack and fired a blast of purple energy that engulfed the White Warrior and sent her falling onto her back.

Diana simply walked in front of her and looked down at the White Warrior.

"You disgusting creature. It amazes me that God would waste such time on such a worthless creature. And to think you are the strongest of your race and yet, you have no power in the eyes of my master."

The White Warrior didn't answer, could not answer. She was hurt and was trying to regain some strength to fight back. Diana didn't like the hold back and reached down and grabbed her by the neck and pulled her up and put her face close to her own. The White Warrior shivered at her breath.

"You are nothing but a piece of shit. And though you know that you are inferior, you still continue to fight and what's worse, you feel that your can fight where your very own chosen hero has fallen. I have to wonder why you go about such a futile effort."

The Red Baron was still at a distance, still deeply hurt in and out. The lose of his brother and all that had happened in the last few moments, the things that Diana had said to him, all of it was tearing at his soul, all of this made him weaker than he already was.

_What can I….do? What is it that I can do against her?_

Diana looked into the White Warrior's eyes and smiled.

"Of course. I see it now. This is what you humans call love, is it not? Oh, yes, I remember such times. It was the original Red Baron that I had once been in love with. Oh what a waste that was. If only I had met the darkness sooner. It was what I had always lusted for. And it was the original Baron that nearly ruined my version of love."

The White Warrior opened her eyes and was now looking right into the eyes of Diana. All she saw was the black, the darkness, that she spoke of.

"Yes, White Warrior. I see now that you have fallen in love with the Red Baron. How pathetic. You merely love an illusion of true power. You love him because you feel he comforts you and you comfort him. Because he confides in you and you in him. Because you can relate to him and him to you. You human's are a sickness with such morals that I can't wait to tear away your entire race."

Diana put her other hand up and drove it down toward her, ready to cut her head off but the White Warrior was able to respond quickly enough and drove both her legs into Diana's gut. Diana's grip loosened and allowed the White Warrior to break free and jump back, out of Diana's reach.

"You dirty little girl! You actually believe that love will save you here. It did nothing for me, bitch. And now with the darkness, I have gained so much. And you will lose so much today."

The White Warrior stood up tall and proud and looked wildly into Diana's eyes.

"I don't care what you say, Diana. You were once a powerful ally to him and you betrayed him and now your soul is tainted and thus cannot handle the fact that even though you betrayed the light and joined the dark, you still lost and you will lose again. Only this time, we are here to make sure you never do anything like it again."

"You stupid bitch! You think talking so upright will make you any better than me! I got what I wanted and you'll never make it to where I am! I am invincible and I am a Goddess! Your stupid powers of light that I myself created will never be able to defeat me! You are merely a reflection of my former and weaker self. There is no hope for you to rise above me you human bitch!"

The White Warrior could only smile, putting a drop of doubt on Diana.

"I don't care if you know all of my attacks. In fact, I'm pretty sure you don't know hardly any of my attack. I am much more powerful than you make me out to be, Diana. And though you may criticize every part of me, even my love for the Red Baron, that doesn't matter. Because it is not the time to show you what the light can truly do!"

With those final words, the White Warrior's body began to glow with a powerful light like she was the sun herself. The ground shook at her power and in turn, she grew in power and strength.

Diana was not about to take this sitting down. She knew such an increase in power would occur, though she didn't' expect it to be so much. But she was ready.

_Bring it on, bitch._

As if able to hear her, The White Warrior responded with a quick attack. Blurring in front of her, it was as if her image was disappearing at the same time she was appearing and sending her knee into Diana's gut again.

Diana didn't take long respond and soon, the two women were beginning to exchange blows, one right after another. Each of them was moving around the now created battlefield at super speeds that the normal human eye would be unable to detect.

With each split second, dozens of punches and kicks were being exchanged between the White Warrior and Diana. They were both breathing hard but not losing speed in the slightest bit. This was a true and powerful fight of grand proportions.

The Red Baron was till hurt but slowly regaining his ability to move and the whole scene that had just completed and the scene that was happening in front of him now was startling and his mind was wondering in all the seas of the words the White Warrior and Diana had said.

It's all for...nothing? Or can we fight it? Does she really…"

The battle enraged without his input. The White Warrior was slowly becoming in control of the battle and Diana knew it and she brought out her trump card. With a quick flash, she took out her whip and in a sudden move; the whip had entangled The White Warrior's neck.

All movement had stopped and the White Warrior was trying to get the whip off her neck. The pain of the air in her was becoming poisonous and it was burning. She was longing to breath but the strength of Diana and her whip were too much and she couldn't get it off. Diana was enjoying it.

"Sorry, babe. You just can't win here today."

She wiped the blood off she lip though it was more than just her lip that was bleeding.

"You aren't going to win today, sweetie. You and your boyfriend have lost and I have one. My master and I have defeated you and now he will reign over the Earth. Now, it is time to kill you."

She went into the same position as the White Warrior when using her Shinning Finger. Of course, it was her Empress Beam and she was about to use it.

"So long you White Bitch! Empress-"

Suddenly, the whip snapped and the grip around the White Warrior loosened and left her free. In between the White Warrior and Diana was the Red Baron. He had his Spirit Sword out and he has cut through the whip, freeing the White Warrior. He looked to the White Warrior.

"Go…get him, Vanessa."

He smiled and fell to the ground, no longer in his Red Baron form but a normal human form. The White Warrior now saw her chance to strike. She flew into the air and began to summon much energy. Diana saw this from down below and wasn't about to let her use the attack.

"You'll never get out of here alive! Time for you to die! EMPRESS BEAM!"

Diana shot out her powerful attack toward the White Warrior but she didn't move. The White Warrior simply gathered her power and just before the attack reached her, she put her hands out in front and fired a devastating attack.

"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"

Suddenly, a large and powerful white ball of energy appeared. The ball grew to be 100 times the size of the White Warrior and the Empress Beam shot at by Diana hit the ball and simply was absorbed.

Diana looked in shock at the attack.

"What….What is that? What ability it that! I never knew of such a technique!"

The White Warrior yelled back to here with pride and sincerity.

"You were far to evil to possess such powers! It was The Red Baron love for me that allowed me to ascend into a higher being and forget of my trouble and of my dark desires. Those were the same desires that drove you to this day, Diana. I am sorry but your judgment has come. NOW GO AWAY!"

The large ball of energy came straight toward Diana. She didn't have a chance. The large energy bomb struck her and the area around her. Diana was screaming as her very body began to tear apart cell by cell. The Red Baron awoke a while to witness her death, the death of the one that took his brother. Diana knew he was watching and as she was destroyed, he told him one final message.

"Baron, I may be dead now but you will not have such luck with my master. He will defeat you and you will die today. It is over and now you will surely die. Andy your brother. HA HA HA! He is no more, you hopeful fool! He is gone! HA HA HA!"

The news was shocking but unsurprising. That didn't stop the evil Diana laughing to her death. And when the final bright white light shone, a beaten and bruised Vanessa came from the skies.

The Red Baron had just enough energy left and was able to catch her. She was out and sleeping. The Red Baron looked down at her and smiled.

"Thanks, Vanessa."

And with all that said, he used a new technique he had come up with. Concentrating his energy, he was able to instantly teleport away, returning home after a long day.

Though part of him was still very upset of the news of his brother. But now that Diana is dead, he knew it was time to take his revenge and stop the Dark Baron not only for the sake of the world, but for the sake of his family and friends. He had to do it for Andy.

_Don't worry, Andy. I will avenge you. His blood will be spilled. I swear it._

As he teleported, he held the weary White Warrior in his arms and carried her home.


	29. Red and White Part 2

**The Red Baron**

**Red and White Part 2**

The fight had been long over but to the Red Baron and the White Warrior, its scars were still fresh. Many things had happened that day that gave them each a very new idea to their situation and just how strong and controlling the powers of darkness were becoming.

Since that day with Diana, the Red Baron, White Warrior, and even Josh and Master Janus were out searching the entire city area. They questioned several people, asked if anything unusual had been seen, looked high and low and even as far as the countryside. To their dismay, it was merely in vain. The Dark Baron had concealed his power and even the Red Baron had no trace of it any longer.

It was half a month after the attack by Diana that things were seemingly allowed to close. Carlos's mother decided that after all this time, it was going to be hard to let go of her son but she had decided to end it and give him a proper ceremony.

And so it was done. The first week of a windy, cold, and rainy March, a funeral without a corpse was held for Andy Garcia. In hopes that one day his body would be found and returned, they buried an empty casket and made it ready to put him in it the day it could be done.

The Red Baron stood there, his mother in his arms and his father standing remorsefully on her other side. He was much bigger looking then the Red Baron but as to anyone's guess, the Red Baron was stronger and yet, very loyal to his family. It was probably this loyalty that only made the truth of his brother's demise even harder to fully take in.

At the funeral, Josh, Devyn, Dawn, Master Janus, and the White Warrior also attended. Though they each mourned the death of Andy, only a few of them truly understood the situation and only one of them was feeling the exact pain of the Red Baron. And it was the White Warrior who, though quiet and unnoticed, cried as much as him.

Though her thoughts and feelings were twisted and confused. Though a very large part of her was there to grieve the loss of the Red Baron's very family, due to the events that had happened in the last couple of months, she was also reliving every minute of the battle with Diana. It was a haunting experience and at the same time, she felt that something important was discovered in that event though her fear was that it was something very dark.

But her thoughts came to a halt as the priest, standing over the hold in the middle of a green pasture; a nice tree to give it shade when the sun came back, if the sun ever came back. But the priest cleared his throat and gave the sign of the cross upon himself and over the coffin and soon to be tomb. Everyone in the crowd also gave themselves the sign of the cross and all listened to his words.

Yet the Red Baron could not keep his focus and was still dumbstruck by the whole event. The man's speaking only began to fade as his thoughts also began to wander. He looked to the sky and almost smiled.

_What a clique to have it raining on this day. This really blows._

But his attention was drawn back just in time to catch some of the priest's words:

"…You were once darkness but now you are the light in the Lord. Live as children of light for light produces every kind of goodness and righteousness and truth…"

The Red Baron gave a smile for sure this time. Such majestic words gave him some courage that surely the light will blossom in this dark event and he even looked into the horizon as if Andy would suddenly reappear and come back to life from wherever he stayed.

The White Warrior saw his smile and was stunned to see his face like that. Though it was not out of anger but it was something else much deeper that made her question him in his head.

_Why does his smile though we morn his brother's death? How can he find strength in this situation? How can he just stand there like it's all going to be okay?_

When her family had died, it was not the same for her. She was driven purely by anger and hate and the desire for revenge. It was that revenge that brought her in time to see the Dark Baron reawaken and nearly kill her. And it was that same desire that lead her to the Red Baron. It was him and his friends and his way of life that opened her eyes to something new, something she had thought she lost.

She could only wonder how pathetic the whole situation was especially now that she knew the truth of her origins and how it damned everything that had been done up until that point.

_It was that fucking witch that made it happen._

In her anger, she came back to reality as the priest began to close the ceremony with a final prayer:

"…he leads me to the path of righteousness for His name's sake. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me. Your rod, Your staff, they comfort me."

And with that, the priest called the ceremony to draw closed and the coffin was laid in its place.

* * *

Later on, as the guests began to make their out of the park, The Red Baron thanked his friends for coming and supporting him. Devyn gave her welcome.

"It's no problem, Carlos. Anytime you need us, we're her for you. At least, you always got me."

Dawn nodded and replied.

"Yep! With you want to talk anytime, Car, I'm close by too. I'm sure we'll find your brother soon, too.

The Red Baron only had to force himself a little to finish off a worthy smile.

"Thanks guys, you're the best."

Devyn and Dawn each gave them respectfully a long. Both of them were wearing very formal attire for the event so they had to straighten up after the hug. It made the Red Baron laugh a little. Devyn gave him a look and Dawn punched him in the arm.

Josh came up and just gave Carlos a handshake. Josh wasn't much of a hugger and even now, wasn't in the mood. But he was part of the few who knew exactly what was happening to Carlos and he knew as much of the truth as anyone.

Master Janus came by and placed his arms on his shoulders and looked at him square in the eyes as he always had done and still did in training.

"You mustn't let this time of darkness get the better of your judgment. You are strong, Carlos, but you must let that and your own grief take hold of you or there may be a hefty price to pay. Be strong at heart, Carlos. That's what has to be done."

Though others were around, Master Janus said what needed to be said a discretely as possible was not to raise any questions from Devyn and Dawn. The Red Baron smiled and nodded, understanding what Master Janus was trying to get across. Then with a small pat on his right shoulder, Master Janus turned and walked away.

But in his place, Vanessa came into view. The Red Baron looked to her from the distance. Vanessa looked back and the others looked as they looked. Vanessa, though seemingly headed toward them, turned and headed in the opposite direction.

The Red Baron eyes widened for a moment and without much thinking began to walked toward her and follow her to try and catch up with her. As he left, Devyn gave him a cold look, though he never saw it. Josh came behind her and Dawn and rest his arms on both of them.

"Well, I'm always here."

The smile on his face was quickly erased as both Devyn and Dawn gave him a powerful elbow to his gut and he feel to the floor, favoring his gut. Devyn and Dawn gave a small, quick laugh and walked away. Though the situation was odd, Devyn did give a last look toward Carlos's direction. She gave a sad look of worry and compassion.

"I hope he'll be okay."

* * *

It was unfortunate to say that part of the Red Baron far from okay. All that he had done and seen had plagued his mind, body, and soul and dragging it through the mud to shoot any chance of actually seeing his entire situation clearly and in correct perspective.

But there was one thing he had to be sure of; one thing he had to know and desired. And as the rain dripped down toward the Earth, he was following her to find his answers and his hope.

Vanessa was not far away from where he was at first, only a 100 meters or so away, only hidden in the tall brush of the cemetery. She was dressed in a black, long dress with a small white dress coat over it. It looked like it was resistant enough to the rain but Vanessa still seemed cold.

But as the Red Baron came closer, he realized that it wasn't the cold at all. Even without his powers, he could sense that she was not shaking from the cold but from something else, something much deeper.

As the Red Baron approached her, she looked up and began to move backwards, almost being afraid of him. The Red Baron was slightly stunned by her reaction and wondered what was wrong.

"Vanessa, please, I have some things to ask you."

Vanessa didn't look very ready to answer questions but she gave him an answer.

"Baron, just go. I don't want to do this. Don't put me in this position."

The Red Baron was not going to take that as her answer.

"Please, I have to know. You can't let me not know."

"I can let you know whatever you want."

"That's not how it's going to work, Vanessa. You know that."

She wanted to answer back but she held her mouth firm, as if having to control and tame it.

"Vanessa, just tell me what's going on. What was Diana talking about?"

Vanessa had heard that men could be naive of many going-ons that evolved what this entailed but she knew that Carlos was not asking out of ignorance but of curiosity for the truth, a truth she now feared.

The Red Baron knew that this was going to be hard. But he had to get to her.

"Is it true what she said?"

Vanessa just looked at him.

"Vanessa, do you love me?"

Vanessa eye's almost widened but not for Carlos to see. He had said it. He shouldn't have said it. But it didn't mean she had to answer. But Carlos was more than ready.

"Is that all I'm going to get? Then does it matter if I say that I love you? Because it's true. I lov-"

"Stop!"

The red Baron was shocked into silence. Vanessa spoke to him now.

"Don't even say it, Carlos. Don't even finish that line. You have no idea what you're getting yourself into. You have no idea what will happen by you saying that."

"And is that the only case you have against me? That I should stop because there's a risk? That I shouldn't tell you because it's a risk?"

"You fool! Didn't you here a damn thing Diana said? I know you were hurt but you know and heard everything that happened that day! My power came from her and so did my desires! The evil made her betray the original Red Baron and I already have! It's only a matter of time before I do it at the worst moment!"

The Red Baron took a moment to answer. He was ready to say something quicker but he stopped himself and though about her words.

"Vanessa, please. You aren't the same as Diana, no matter if your whole existence is because of her. You aren't her product. You proved that the other day. You are stronger than that and you are better than that. You can't just leave me hanging."

Vanessa didn't answer back.

"Look, Vanessa, I know the risks, as much as I mock them. I know that the way things are going; it looks like it won't last but a few more months. Then what? I don't know. But I know that you and I are going to make it that far, together. And once we do, that's when you get to reevaluate your decision. You can't be making choices of what here and now, as much as we both want to."

But Vanessa insisted on the otherwise.

"You don't know me, BARON! As long as you and I have been together, there's still so much you don't know about me and your time doesn't allow us to know each other at the core. There are bigger things out there then us and we can't be doing this! It's bad for you! It's a risk to you!"

"Vanessa, if that's the best you have against it, then you are still off. Though this time doesn't seem to be fulfilled, why you can't see that even in the smallest chances we should take what we have. Why does everything else have to be greater than us?"

"Because the thing bigger than us is the world!"

The Red Baron was once again stopped in his tracks. But he soon found the words and began to walk closer and closer to Vanessa. Soon, he was right in front of her. Vanessa didn't move. Carlos grabbed her hands and held them tight to his chest.

"Vanessa, we can be bigger than the world we protect. We can overcome everything that is against up, whether that be the darkness that seems to binds us and separate us or even the greatest distances of the world. Nothing will keep us apart. The only thing that can ever keep us apart is ourselves and perhaps God himself."

This time Vanessa had no comeback. She had nothing more to say. Now all she wanted to be right there with him and never have to let go. And as they stood there in the rain, the came close and they kissed, a simply, tender but powerful kiss. The Red Baron pulled back slightly and spoke.

"I love you."

And answering hat dreaded phrase, she looked into his eyes and answered.

"I love you, too."

And there they stood in the rain. It was as if time itself had stopped for them. And as they held each other in arms, time might as well never move again. But soon it would be time that would test them.

* * *

In the warehouse hidden away from the rest of the world, the Dark Baron stood furiously yet maniacally in the light surrounded in darkness.

"My poor Diana. How I had longed to feel you again. But now you are dead and it serves your just. You were far too weak a lover to compete within my shadow. But in your place, it will be my Shadow that brings your downfall."

But at that moment, Suzin came close to his light. He approached his master and bowed to one knee and his head down to the floor in honor of his master.

"My Lord, please allow me to take the life of your pitiful enemy. Your creation is not whom should take the Red Baron's head. I will be one to serve it to you on a silver platter and the necklace as your feast."

The Dark Baron smiled toward his servant.

"You are my most loyal and powerful of students, Suzin. You have never failed me and you have always amazed me in your feats. You are nearly my power. And though I feel that my shadow may prove to rival you, you are worthy of the challenge ahead. This extra time will only prove to help increase the power of my shadow and my own. Upon your return, I will be at full power and far beyond. Thus, his necklace will give me power far beyond that of my former masters and I will control all worlds."

Suzin was pleased with this and went on is way, slipping back into the darkness. The Dark Baron smiled and looked to his other side. There, a pair of glowing red eyes looked at him.

"Don't worry, my shadow. Soon, you will be able to feast on the powers that brought your forth into this world and you will be the tool that will give rise to my own power. Whether or not Suzin fails, I will regain above all of them and I will take control of my fate and destiny. The Red Baron will soon fall along with the rest of his world."


	30. Vengeance

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Vengeance**

The Red Baron had just arrived at Master Janus' house. His master had apparently summoned him to the dojo for some special training, though the tone of his voice was very serious and it seemed that there would be more done then simply training. The Red Baron could only wonder what was about to happen during that meeting but he knew that whatever it was, it was going to be very important to the recent events.

Master Janus was there at his front door. Though it was not the dojo, the Red Baron and his friends continued to call it the dojo simply because they went there to train with Master Janus. It had been four months since the terrible attack on the dojo and ever since then, it obviously hasn't been the same.

The Red Baron went up and greeted his master with a bow. Master Janus bowed in return. Master Janus had a serious look on is face, just as the Red Baron predicted, but it wasn't one of urgency, which made the Red Baron feel better. But there still seemed ot be things to be discussed.

"Please, Carlos, come in. We have much to talk about."

The Red Baron nodded and entered Master Janus' house. They went outside to his backyard out in the open, grassy plain. They sat on a bench that was under the shade of the patio roof. Master Janus cleared his throat and looked at the Red Baron.

"My young student, you have truly undergone a very difficult time in the last few months that I am sure has taken a toll you. And I am sure that you would like to know some reasons to the events that have occurred."

The Red Baron nodded.

"Yes, you're right. I would like to know what's all going on here. Even Vanessa doesn't know the full story of all that's been going on. What does all this mean, master? Do you know?"

Master Janus smiled very seriously.

"Well, I have been doing such digging into the past of this great war that happened so many centuries ago that involve the original warrior whose power know you possess. After much research, I do believe I have some information that may help you in your quest that fate has given you."

The Red Baron looked with great interest and intent.

"What is it that you have discovered, master?"

"Well, Carlos, I do know that this evil you are facing, who we call the Dark Baron, is a terrible humanoid demon. He appeared many years and generations ago where he fought your predecessor. From the record, it was a fierce battle that took the lives of hundreds of innocent people and could have had the potential to destroy the world itself."

"But in a last ditch effort, the original possessor of your necklace along with the tribe that would spawn the White Warriors were able to neutralize the powers of the Dark Baron and his minions, banishing them into nothingness and sealing away the power of the Dark Baron forever."

The Red Baron looked at his master with question.

"What happened to the original warrior? Why couldn't he simply destroy the Dark Baron while he was sealed?"

"Well, sadly as they were performing the rituals, the wearer of your necklace had difficulty cutting through the onslaught of minions and demons sent by the Dark Baron. Though he was able to break through the enemy lines, he was already far too weak to challenge the Dark Baron and thus, The Dark Baron killed him with but a single blast of energy."

The Red Baron was stricken with a silent and invisible fear. He held his composure quite well and showed very little of his fear, though Master Janus could almost tell his emotions were steaming out of him.

"Master, how was the Dark Baron defeated, then?"

"As the Dark Baron committed his final attack on the warrior, the combined powers of the ritual of the people and the warrior's power and own self sacrifice complete the ritual with a much more powerful effect than expected. With the incredible power boost created by the warrior, the spell was able to hold the Dark Baron and confine him and his dark power, thus turning him into stone."

The Red Baron was pretty shaken up by the story. He was wondering what it all meant to him. Why was his master telling him such a disturbing story?"

"If you must know, Carlos, there is still more to the story. One thing that hasn't been told to you yet is that the Dark Baron is seeking a very dark and dangerous power. You see, long ago, the Earth was plagued by seven evil dragons. This creatures were the strongest beings ever created and their powers were beyond anything ever seen before. Though they were eventually defeated by my ancestors, some of their energies and spirits continue to thrive in the Earth as mere memories of themselves. The Dark Baron is seeking the power of the dragon that was called Sin Shenron whose powers were the darkest. Had he succeeded, nothing could have been done to save him."

"But master, what are you saying? What must be done?"

"Baron, I am telling you that you must stop him from possessing the dark energy. As far as I know, two of the seven dragons were able to have spirits remain on the Earth. One is supposedly of pure energy while the other is made of dark energy. It is even said that your necklace was created form one of those dragons as was the necklace of the Dark Baron. Though the histories do not say where the necklaces came from."

"Baron, you must stop the Dark Baron from getting these powers at all cost. If you don't there will be no hope for this world and the end of the world as we know it will come. I pray that my ancestors do not have to come from beyond to deal with this. It must be you who must take care of this. If not for the sake of the Earth but for your friends, your family, your brother, Carlos. Do it for Andy."

The Red Baron stood up and nodded.

"You are right master, I must avenge my brother's death and put a stop to all this. I must go now and stop him. I think I might be strong enough. I'm not sure of anything, though.. But staying here won't do any good. We have to go and stop him now!"

But before anything could be done, a voice is heard in the thickness of the trees.

"You will do no such thing, mortal."

Out from the shadows stood the great and powerful Suzin. He was large but not much larger than the Red Baron himself. He looked like a human in his upper twenties though he had been among the living for thousands of years. He had short, trimmed black hair that didn't go much past his years. He also wore a black muscle shirt. Which revealed a figure that looked like that of a wrestler but his proportions suggested that it was not only strength he relied on. His eyes were as empty as a dark well and he had quite a wicked smile. His pants were made of a very soft and strong cloth-like material that allowed him all the flexibility of being naked.

"So, we finally meet face to face, young one."

The Red Baron stood up and was already for a fight, going into a fighter's stance. But Suzin wasn't even acting like he was here for a fight. He looked very natural and poised. He spoke with a very proper and mannered voice, though he words and mission were far from polite.

"You are the one who is called the Red Baron, who calls my Dark Lord, the Dark Baron. It is a name my master has actually been pleased with. It almost makes him feel sorry that he has sent me to kill you."

The Red Baron fired back with his own words.

"The only one who's not going to make it out of here alive is you. You are nothing but a dark and lowly demon whose only purpose is to come and mess up everything here in the Dark Baron's name."

Suzin laughed.

"You are very clever and headstrong, Red Baron. But I can assure you that none of that is going to help you live a second longer with me. For I am Suzin, the Black Knight of the Dark Lord. I am here to destroy you and all who stand between me and you. I will be the one who winds my master blessing. You have killed all of my fellow minions, all children of the Dark Lord. But you will not have your way with me."

The Red Baron felt a bit shaky about this situation. He could sense a very strong presence in Suzin. He was definitely powerful but there was something different about him. He was something well above the rest of the enemies he had fought.

"What exactly makes you special, Suzin? What makes you better than all the other goons that came and got their ass beat into the next dimension?"

"If you must know, the rest of them were silly and foolish and all of them underestimated your true powers and potential. But I know everything I need to know about you. You are a mirror of my master, young one. I will conquer you with all you have. My mind will be your death for it holds all the keys to your demise."

From behind him, several dozens of Soldiers of death popped from the ground and formed a group behind Suzin. They were also ready to attack. Suzin gave the final words and orders.

"Now, Red Baron. It is time to meet your maker! You will be destroyed and I will rise above all the others who have been foolish enough to be destroyed by you. Now, SOLIDERS! ATTACK!"

And with that command, the swarm of soldiers of came and attacked the Red Baron and Master Janus. But they were ready.

Master Janus jumped backwards but was immediately sent flying through is home by a tackle attack by one of the soldiers of death. Two came from behind the first and went straight toward Janus. Janus was able to recover just in time to begin blocking the blows of the incoming attackers. Blocking their punches with lightening fast reflexes, he was able to jump backwards away from them and fire an attack.

He shot a powerful energy blast that easily ripped through the two soldiers and the first one up above. The blast was seen from far away and it lead a few people toward the house of Master Janus.

In the meantime, the Red Baron was easily taking on the vast army of soldiers. With incredible skill and power, the Red Baron was catching soldiers in mid air and throwing them into others, giving him time to shoot fatal energy balls into the seas of enemies.

Suzin watched with great delight and was making plans to do even more damage.

_Now the time has come to make my mark on the Red Baron's mind._

Master Janus came from inside the house as yet another powerful blow blew him back into it. This time, however, it was Suzin. Master Janus was in bit of a shock. Suzin was much more powerful than Master Janus and Janus knew that.

"Come quietly, stupid human, or face my wrath."

"Over my dead body, demon!"

Master Janus poured all his power into blurring directly in front of Suzin and unleashed a powerful uppercut that knocked out all sense out of Suzin. Then, summoning all his power, Master Janus used his ultimate attack.

KAME….HA….ME….HA!

Using this ultimate technique, The Kamehameah Wave, the powerful technique of Goku, the legendary hero and ancestor of Master Janus, Master Janus unleashed a powerful, glowing white wave of energy that engulfed the screaming Suzin and sent a powerful explosion ripping through the Master's home.

The Red Baron covered his eyes and braced himself because of the great power of the attack. It was something he had never seen his Master do, though he was very much frightened for him.

"MASTER!"

As both his words and the glow disappeared, all that remained was ashes and wreckage of the home. The smoke was heavy and thick, with gas lines and electricity boxes glowing up along side the home itself. Many of the soldiers had actually been destroyed in the attack and every remaining solider and the Red Baron watched as they waited for the smoke to clear.

As it cleared, however, The Red Baron saw something he wished he didn't see.

Master Janus was still in his stance, the stance he used to deploy the wave of energy toward Suzin. But Suzin was behind him in a very unlikable position. He had a thick board sword out and was in a stance as if he had just finished running with the sword. Master Janus spoke.

"Remember, Baron, all that I have told you today. The fate of everything and everywhere now rests on your shoulders."

And with those last words, the Master's body split into different pieces, his head and torso going to his left and his legs to the right. The diagonal cut had made its way through. Also through his arms in their stance, leaving parts of his arms and a hand on the floor as well. Suzin not only survived the powerful attack, but he was able to move within it and with a single slice, kill his beloved master.

"_MASTER_!"

The Red Baron yelled out in a rage as he transformed into his full power, his red aura and power rising from within him. Suzin simply looked form below with the same, cold smile.

_Now it has begun, Baron. I will set forth something from within you that you have never seen before. Then, you will die.

* * *

_

Far away, The White Warrior was flying in the sky. But as it set, she was not going toward the powerful fight she had been sensing from the Red Baron and the dark evil that she had felt. She was headed toward a different place. She had a different goal.

_I'm sorry, Baron. I am sorry._


	31. A Knight to Remember

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**A Knight to Remember**

The Red Baron looked from afar as he saw his slain master's remains all over the floor. An endless stream of tears ran down from his eyes. Suzin took the greatest delight in watching the Red Baron suffer from the inside out.

"You were a fool to think you and your friends would be able to stop my master from taking over this dimension. As you can see, nothing is beyond our grasp and everyone in our way will pay with everything that they have."

Suzin stopped and had to laugh at the Red Baron's misfortune. It wasn't even held back. He made sure that the laugh came out with full effect. He was showing no remorse and no plans of stopping there.

"The best part, Baron, is that we will make sure that it is you that suffers the most!"

Turning around toward the Janus' remains, he put his hand up and fired an energy blast toward them. The blast was very bright and powerful as if Suzin needing all the power to do the job. Needless to say, it was overkill. The blast struck the ground and another powerful blast ripped through the area, knocking the Red Baron from the sky and into the ground. All of the remaining soldiers were immediately eliminated, showing how compassionate Suzin was.

The blast dies out and in its disappearance; all that was left was a huge hole in the ground. Master Janus' remains and his home were gone. Nothing was left.

The Red Baron pulled himself up from the ground. In that explosion, all his limitations and desires to hold back seem too have left him. He was no longer himself. He was not growing any stronger but his determination to eliminate this creature was growing with every second he saw Suzin. His red aura began to swirl faster and faster and red and black hair began to wave in it with such natural beauty and power that he could be seen for miles.

"Suzin, you are right. You and your Dark Lord, the Dark Baron, have had free reign over this world since you returned from imprisonment so long ago. It is true that you possess the power to control this world and every other you come by. But so long as I am here, I will not let anything that happens stop me from sending you, demon, back to hell where God intended you to BE!"

The Red Baron powered up and with a mighty flash of light and power, raced toward Suzin and began his attack. Suzin looked up at him and smiled.

_Bring it, child. I will mold you into darkness._

Within the second, the Red Baron and Suzin collided in a power struggle of brute force and speed. They were literally touch every second as they continuously exchanged blow after blow, sending punches and kicks into every available part of each other's body.

The Red Baron had his mouth open, yelling and catching every little bit of air that was allowed to flow into his mouth. Only after a minute did the two warriors began to sweat bullets. But such trivial distractions meant nothing to them as they kept going.

Suzin had a smile on his face the entire time. To him, he was in control of the entire situation. He knew that the Red Baron was following the very trial he had laid out for him.

As the minutes passed on, they were becoming synchronized. Each punch and kick began to meet its rival and they waves of energy that blew form each attack sent the earth around them into a terrible tremble. Their energy wasn't confined to their bodies alone as small boulders that were being snapped from the Earth began to rise as the energy coming from the two fighters began to lift them into the air as if they were floating in water.

Even as the Earth suffered, none of them could care. The Red Baron had nothing but vengeance and anger in his heart while Suzin was filled with blood lust and power. It was everything Suzin could have asked for.

With a single back jump, Suzin dodged an uppercut given by the Red Baron. Stepping back, Suzin the reached for his large sword and swung it at the Red Baron. The Red Baron was barely able to blurr away as the sword cut right through his after image. Suzin was able to easily sense the fact he had missed and attempted to follow the Red Baron's energy signal.

With excellent grace, Suzin turned around and immediately swung his sword with incredible force. And it connected. The Red Baron's gut was sliced at and a cut appeared on his shirt and his stomach. Suzin smiled in his crouched position as he was able to hit the Red Baron with greatly accuracy than he had expected.

But it wasn't over. The Red Baron was far enough back that the cut wasn't very deep, only painful. And with his arms extended, the Red Baron charged an attack and had it aimed directly at Suzin. Suzin had not time to get away and was facing down the attack.

The Red Baron smiled and looked at Suzin.

"So long, Black Knight!"

The red energy that started to pour out of his hands was blinding and its power even more intense. And so he fired the attack.

"BARON BEAM!"

The beam of blood red energy that was unleashed by the Red Baron was far from saintly and the destruction it was about to cause was devastating. Suzin had not time to get away and was engulfed in the energy attack. With a scream, Suzin was pushed back with such incredible force that it knocked him nearly a mile away and he hit the ground with such incredible force that his body made craters every bounce he took and his body shivered with each passing touch of the ground.

Eventually, he skidded to a halt. The Red Baron flew in and landed a few meters away form him.

"You have been defeated, Suzin. Now, prepare to die. Your kind is a plague on this Earth and I am here to cure it."

It was the opportunity that Suzin had been waiting for.

"So, Baron, you believe that you are above the very law that you claim that I and my master have broken? You think that your ideals and your purpose make you better than us? You think your morals and ethics give you the right to be judge, jury, and executioner? And you say you are different from my master. That's bullshit!"

Then Suzin blurred behind the Red Baron. The combination of Suzin's words and his action had caused the Red Baron to hesitate and stop for too long of a moment. Suzin was left a very valuable opening and he was getting everything he needed out of it.

"Stupid, Baron! You are a fool to think that your ideology is enough to make you powerful and above darkness!"

Suzin gave the Red Baron a powerful kick to the back that must have nearly severed his spine. But along with the kick, Suzin delivered as well a powerful blast of energy that trialed and connected with the Red Baron. The Red Baron's defense to both attacks was zero and he felt the full force of both attack as he landed in the same place Suzin was before.

The Red Baron was hurt but it was almost as if he was ignoring the pain and focusing his mind on something else. In fact, it was now focused on Suzin's judgment. What Suzin was saying and had said.

"Baron, everything you do and have done is similar to the path of darkness. And look what good it has done you! You have become powerful and strong you are only growing in power."

The Red Baron was struggling to both get up and ignore the taunts and stabs being sent by Suzin but with each word it was as if the stab was getting deeper and deeper.

"Nothing good will ever come out of _being_ good. Your morals and ideals are meaningless and they will eventually betray you. You must embrace that darkness, Baron! Feel the anger! Feel the hate! Feel the lust, greed, pride! Feel it all Baron. Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Look what good it did for your Master! He is dead now but you are still alive."

The Red Baron grabbed the dirt from the ground and smashed it in his hands, trying to control himself.

"Face it, Baron. Good guys finish last and good guys will never get what they want. They will be the ones to are betrayed by those the believe care for them and love them. The fact is that the whole world is selfish and everyone cares about themselves. No one believes in what you believe and fight for and no one will ever understand you are feel what you feel, BARON! LISTEN TO MY WORDS AND KNOW THE TRUTH!"

The Red Baron stopped shaking and smiled. He stooped up with great ease. His grin was wide and it was a very wicked grin. But as he turned, his seemingly evil smile was normal and happy. Suzin was in question as to what it meant. But before he could say anything, the Red Baron spoke.

"Are you done yet? You stand there talking away as if I am even listening to you. But the thing is, I was and you know something. It doesn't matter what you say. It doesn't matter if my morals and ideals will won't get me things that you get and have them in was that you have them. It doesn't matter how many people don't understand me or see me as foolish for being who I am. It doesn't matter at all. Even if it means sacrificing my own happiness, I will always stand for and fight for the happiness of others, not matter what it must cost me. That was the thing I had always wondered about since I got these powers and thanks to you, I figured out why I have these gifts that I have. I have to use them for all those things that I am about and against all the things that make you and your master tick."

"Baron, do you know how foolish you sound. How you put your hopes in dreams as the hopes and dreams of others! No body cares, Baron! No one thinks the way you do! You are alone, Baron! And you will always be!"

The Red Baron began to power up and smile.

"You are probably right, Suzin. I am probably alone. To this day, only one person has come only close to understanding me and what I am for. And at times, I don't even understand what my purpose it and why I put up with all the shit life gives me! But you know something, I don't care. I will not drop all of it because that would be wrong and easy. I am here to stay just the way I am and nothing you do or say will change that!"

The Red Baron finished powering up and with a mighty yell, pulled out his Spirit Sword and began to rush toward Suzin. With his sword out, they began to clash again. The Red Baron came in first with a downward swipe of his sword and cut through Suzin's shirt.

Suzin countered with a horizontal slash of his own sword and gave a great yell as he swung it in Baron's direction. The Red Baron jumped into the air and over the swing of the sword, leaving his down on the floor. The red Baron came down and sent a powerful kick into Suzin's jaw.

As the Red Baron hit the ground, he crouched down and before Suzin could recover form the hit in the jaw, the Red Baron trip-kicked Suzin who hit the ground hard. The Red Baron grabbed behind himself and got his sword and swung at Suzin. Suzin rolled backward, barely avoiding the slash.

The Red Baron and Suzin stood up at the same time and met each other back at the top, only stopping for a split second. They jumped back and then forward again and began to furiously swipe their swords at each other with an uncontrollable rage. While trying to connect with their attacks, they also had to try and dodge the opponent's sword.

As they did this, every second another small cut appeared on one of their bodies but at their speed, it was as if they were just magically appearing. Both warriors had their teeth showing, trying to find the right place and time to make a deadly blow.

Suzin saw his chance and using a countering parry, he created an opening where he was able to thrust his sword toward the heart of the Red Baron. But at the last second, the Red Baron moved to the side and was only given a large cut on his right, upper body.

Suzin had little time to react to his mistake and it wasn't enough. With a quick jump into the air, The Red Baron came back down and pushed his sword toward Suzin. As fast as he could, Suzin put his monstrous sword in between him and the Red Baron in an effort to block the attack. But the Baron's Spirit Sword was much too powerful and broke the sword into several thousands of pieces and sent the Black Knight flying back.

The Red Baron slowly made his way toward Suzin. The Spirit Sword in his hand was even brighter and thicker than ever before, a true symbol of how far the Red Baron had gone since his first day with the Baron Necklace.

"Even before I got this necklace, I was always being pushed around and scolded for who I was and if it wasn't scolding, it was being overestimated and being the one who always had to be strong and fearless and the go-to guy. No one has ever understood me. And unfortunately for you, you don't either and you haven't overestimated me. And for all this, you will perish this day."

As the Red Baron pulled back his sword, there was a quick flash of dark light that blinded the Red Baron. And a second later, two black streaks of energy came from the darkness and pierced their way into the Red Baron's gut, one on each side of him.

The Red Baron gave out a terrible cry of pain. His Spirit Sword did not die out but it had faded slightly as the Red Baron held onto it as he was pushed back slightly. And from the darkness now came out Suzin, standing tall and proud as he looked at the Red Baron with as sinister smile once again.

In his possession was not one, but two, two dark spirit sword. Apparently he had been holding back the entire time and now he had the Red Baron down for the count with a great advantage.

"Baron, it appears that you are the one who cannot estimate his opponent correctly. But as you can see, the darkness that you have refused to grasp has granted me powers far beyond yours. For now I wield two swords skillfully while you are idle with your single sword."

The Red Baron struggled to move but each tingle lead to a sharp shock of pain all over his body. His body was now cut through and he was hung on the two swords like steak on a stick. And as the blood left his body by the ounce, Suzin laughed hysterically with delight as he witnessed the fall of the Red Baron.

With the Red Baron losing consciousness, it appeared that he was indeed about to lose this one. But he couldn't! Was he about to let the darkness win over him and everything he had fought for? With two swords tickling at his organs, it was hard to catch a good possibility of escape.

Suzin kept his laugh going as he watched and prepared his final strike for victory over the Red Baron.


	32. The Indwelling

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**The Indwelling**

The Red Baron struggled all he could get some headway but while dangling from two dark energy swords, he could find very little he could do at the moment. And Suzin knew that and he was very pleased with the whole situation.

"Poor Baron, you are such a poor bastard. You can't seem to break free from such a horrible predicament. But you have to give me the fact that I did warn you. Perhaps you could have embraced the darkness like your brother did."

The very sentence shook Baron in and out.

_What did he say?_

"That's right you heard me. And it's very much true. Why would I lie to you? Your brother is dead to you and you will soon join him."

Suzin began to criss-cross his sword apart which tore at the insides of the Red Baron and he was left to scream in ultimate agony. The very pain he felt sent bloody saliva to burst flicker form his mouth as he screamed. Suzin wanted to bathe in it.

"Come now, BARON! Beg for your LIFE! I want to hear you admit that your ideals and morals have killed you this day! You should die knowing the truth of what you lost this day! SINK INTO THE DARKNESS!"

The Red baron yelled out louder and louder but he showed no signs of even clearing his throat. And at last, Suzin hah enough fun for one day.

"So long Baron, you were a worthy opponent…sort of."

The Suzin's eyes let out a small flash of white light. He used his powers to summon more soldiers of death to his company and sent them on the Red Baron. If the swords didn't kill him soon, the soldiers would. And better yet, they morphed together and became 5 monstrous commandos.

The Red Baron looked up as they came down on him. He gave a weak smile, almost admitting defeat.

_Well, it was nice while it lasted._

But suddenly, a flash of light came from the corner of his eyes and a powerful beam of energy raced toward the commandos and obliterated them. The Red Baron had closed his eyes when the flash of energy swept across and as he opened them, he looked in the direction from which it came from.

There, stood Josh. He had used his own Kamehameha technique. Apparently he had just enough energy to pull it off. Because even now, he was breathing hard, but not hard enough to make his remark.

"Man…I love it when you get in trouble and make me look good, Carlos."

Josh had seen the initial explosion and followed it here just in time to help out. But he was not alone. Devyn and Dawn were behind them, looking on in shock and awe at what they were seeing.

Josh looked at The Red Baron and had to smile, rubbing the back of his head.

"Sorry, Carlos, they followed me here. What was I supposed to do?"

The Red Baron still looked serious but had a funny idea.

_Looks like I'll be doing some clean up duty after this._

Suzin looked to Josh with a sinister smile.

"I'll tell you what you should do. I think you should come here and allow me to feast on your souls."

Josh jumped back. He knew he had no power to stop him at all. Suzin was powering up an energy attack to come out of his very mouth.

But before he could finish powering it up, a huge explosion of energy came from behind him. He turned back to look at the Red Baron and what he found was simply impossible.

The Red Baron was floating in mid-air, his power and crimson aura in full spiral. The dark spirit swords had shatter! The Red Baron had broken free form them.

"But…but how? How did you get out of them!"

The Red Baron smiled.

"Well, it wasn't easy. In fact, it still fucking hurts. But thanks to my friends, the friends that you tell me would let me down, I was able to have you distracted enough to lose focus and allow me to gain just enough of my own focus to break free. In other words, your almighty darkness has failed you."

Suzin wouldn't have it. He recreated his two spirit swords and immediately rushed toward the Red Baron at full power and speed. He was screaming with all the intensity of a manic.

"I WON'T LET YOU LIVE! MY MASTER DEMANDS IT! YOU WILL DIE RED BARON!"

The Red Baron pulled out his own Spirit Sword and stood there. Suzin, with all his power, rushed at Baron like a giant boulder shot out of a gun as fast as a bullet. His swords were pointed toward him and ready to slice him into oblivion.

"DIE!"

And Suzin swung his swords at the Red Baron. But when he swung, the Red Baron suddenly rushed into him and surprised Suzin. With a sudden gasp, Suzin's swords were shattered by the Red Baron's Spirit Sword. Then the Red Baron disappeared. Suzin could sense him and turned around immediately, only to find the Red Baron facing the same direction and stabbing his sword behind him and straight into Suzin's heart.

Suzin was not fast enough to do anything and the sword went inside him. He looked down at the sword as its piercing effect rammed into Suzin's body. The black blood that slowly drained out of any small opening was endless. The Sprit Sword when straight through him out the other end. Suzin was shaking with fear and shame as he knew it was over.

Suzin looked at the back of Baron's head. He spoke just above a whimpering whisper.

"How? How did you win? This is not possible. You are of a foolish cause. You can't possible have won over me! Your cause only brings pain and anguish to your pathetic soul. Do you not realize that your morals will be the death of you? How can you humans possibly live like that?"

The Red Baron did not face him but spoke with all the serious he had.

"Its not easy, Suzin, to live that type of life. Even I can't say I am fully there. What you described is what every human _should_ be. And yes, even I still desire such a way and cause. And even though it means that I must be strong at the times I want to be weak, and to take on great responsibilities with no rewards but simply the action, it is the life I have chosen. Though I will probably fail, and though I may even give in to the darkness that is in my heart and become immoral, I can assure you that it will not come easy. I will always fight it as I have now. And it won't be on this day that I fall to the darkness."

"You are a fool Baron. You are a fool. But I am defeated and simply let me die now. I do not wish to listen to anymore of your silly moral, human shit."

And with that, the deed was done. Channeling his energy, the red Baron sent a blast of energy into this sword and it came out of the sword, causing a massive explosion that ripped the remains of Suzin into nothingness.

It was over, the Red Baron powered down and fell to the ground. Josh, Devyn, and Dawn ran to his side. Josh immediately began to get as much bandages around the Red Baron to stop the large flow of blood from coming out of his body. Meanwhile, Devyn and Dawn looked down at the Red Baron with so many questions in their faces. This time, the Red Baron cleared his throat.

"Okay…you guys should sit down. This is going to be a long story."

* * *

The White Warrior continued to fly in a direction unknown. She was following something that she had felt. Finally, she found it. She found the warehouse that housed the Dark Baron. Without any second thoughts, she powered up a little and burst through the roof and into the center of the warehouse.

There stood the Dark Baron. There was also a dark figure behind him. The Dark baron faced the White Warrior but spoke to the figure behind him. Only the dark, red eyes of the figure behind him could be seen.

"Go now, my pet. Suzin has failed me. Now, you will be able to take his place and get me my powers."

Suddenly, the red eyes were seen shooting up out of the hole on the roof just created by the White Warrior. Only the black figure of the being was seen but instantly, she realized who it was. She looked at the Dark Baron with horror and disgust.

"YOU ARE A MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT! WHY?"

She powered up and went into a fighting stance.

The Dark Baron smiled. He said nothing to her as he also went into a fighting stance. But then he spoke.

"You lost last time. You lived. This time you will lose and you won't live."

Along with the Dark Baron, he and the White Warrior were surrounded by hundreds of Soldiers of Death. It wasn't looking good for the White Warrior.

* * *

As the Red Baron lay recovering, filled the in for the rest of them the recent events that had taken place. Aside from learning that Carlos was the Red Baron and the death of Master Janus, they were in shock all the same. Josh tired to hold back tears about the whole situation.

"They are going to pay for this."

But before the Red Baron could answer him, he suddenly felt the surge of power. He felt the White Warrior's power, and the Dark Baron's power. The look his face was horrifying.

Though hurt, he stood up fast. Josh was amazed he could do that.

"Carlos! Sit down! You aren't healed yet! You have to rest!"

"We can't, Josh. She in trouble. She's with him right now fighting. I have to go and help her."

He began to teleporting but before he could finish, Josh grabbed don to him. So did Devyn and Dawn. He couldn't stop the teleport now. But there was a quick conversation as it happened.

"What do you guys think your doing?"

Devyn answered for them.

"We're your best friends. You ain't going anywhere without us."

And so it was, they appeared in the area of the warehouse. But it was farther than he had expected. The Red Baron wondered what had happened.

"What the hell? We're supposed to be closer. What stopped us?

Then it came.

"I did."

The Red Baron was stricken with fear and hope at the same time. He recognized the voice but he knew it wasn't possible or even the voice he really knew. But there he was. Though now he looked different. He now stood 6 feet tall. His hair was pitch black and silky down to his mid-torso. His skin was a bit paler and his nails, probably claws, were longer and sharp. He wore a red and black komodo though it didn't' seem to interfere with is movement. And his eyes were a blood red like nothing he had ever seen before. Everyone else who looked at him knew who he was, too, but couldn't believe it. The Red Baron and then stood there in silence as they tried to reason in their heads what they were seeing, though it was impossible. The Red Baron spoke his name first.

"Andy?"

Indeed it was Andy. But it sure wasn't him anymore. And he confirmed that.

"Yes, that was my old name in my past life. But now you will now bow before me and call me Shadow, the instrument that will bring forth the full power of my master, the Dark Baron, as I summon the very power of the shadow dragon, Sin Shenron. That is my destiny and it is your fate to die by its power."

The Red Baron wouldn't hear of it.

"No, you're Andy. ANDY! You aren't what you are now! You can't be!"

"Face it, my old brother. I am Shadow now and you are as good as dead."

Shadow then transformed in the original version of Andy. He was smaller now and less lethal. But it wasn't to last for very long.

"Take a good look because this is the last time you will ever see this body again."

He raised his arms to the sky and began to call to the darkening sky.

"SHADOW DRAGONS! I SUMMON YOU! COME TO ME SIN SHENRON!"

With that, a blot of black lighting blasted Shadow with dark electricity. A powerful vortex or wind and energy blew everyone but the Red Baron off their feet. The Red Baron was in a state of fear and tears as he saw his brother's body disintegrate and the full body of Shadow appear, his brother lost forever.

"YES! Now I have the full power of the Shadow Dragon at my disposal. I am now its vessel and its weapon. And I will soon be also known as the instrument of the Red Baron's death and the pride of the Dark Baron's Empire."

This was too much for the Red Baron to take. With the White Warrior in danger and his brother reborn into darkness, he was completely lost and there was no answer for him, none that came to him. Perhaps Suzin was right.


	33. Brother VS Brother

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Brother VS Brother**

Shadow looked toward the battered and beaten Red Baron, the hero that he once called brother. Now with the power of Sin Shenron flowing through his body, it seemed that any hope of getting through the day was slipping for the Red Baron.

Shadow's dark aura of energy covered the entire area. The sky had gone completely dark, not a cloud in the sky. And it was Josh that knew the story of the great dragons and their origins. Once, many centuries ago, the world had slipped into darkness when a great and powerful dragon's powers were abused and negative energy was released in the form of seven dragons.

Before the world could be destroyed, a powerful warrior by the name of Goku, the great ancestor of the late Master Janus, was able to defeat this great evil and restore the purity of the great dragon, Shenron, and the seven mystical Dragon Balls that were all but a myth now.

But seeing the power before him, Josh, as well as the Red Baron, realized that that myth was more than just a myth. It was real and it was now being used against them.

Shadow began to power up as he yelled into the very darkness of the sky he created and summoned the powers he had himself and combined them with the evil spirit of the shadow dragon. But even as he became quiet and the wicked trembling of the Earth subsided, there was a sense of concern in his eyes.

"Well, you may be in luck, my brother. It appears that for whatever reason, I am unable to draw the full power of the Shadow Dragon as quickly as I had hoped. But I am not worried. You death will be no less painful."

The Red Baron picked himself up from the ground off his knee. He was favoring his sides which had not healed much at all from his battle with Suzin. It caused him great pain to pick himself up form the ground but he did it nonetheless. This was no time to show his weaknesses.

But as he stood up, he did not prepare to fight. In stead, he stood firm and straight, as if he had no intention of fighting. The fact was, he didn't.

"Andy…don't you remember who I am? It's me, Carlos. Your brother. We've been looking for you everywhere."

Shadow smiled and brushed his long hair back.

"Are you stupid? What makes you think that I care, my brother? Can you not see that I am Shadow now, not that pathetic excuse of a human I once was?"

The Red Baron face filled with a quick look of shock that he tore away from almost as fast, but it had been seen.

"Oh, you weren't expecting that, brother? I am not longer human. I have taken in the powers of my new master, the Dark Baron, and have become a part of him. I am his Shadow and as such, I am neither human nor demon. I am power."

"But you can't just be gone, Andy. You are my brother, don't you remember? What did they do to you? What the FUCK DID THEY DO TO YOU?"

The Red Baron began to show a tear again. Shadow saw it and could only laugh out loud. And he kept laughing as the Red Baron struggled with himself on what he should do.

* * *

Still inside the warehouse, The White Warrior was looking straight into the eyes of the man who had literally set up the way she would be born into the world and he role in it.

"It's because of you that I have to live this life. It's because of your presence that so many people I have known have died and that so many people that I will never know have died. It's because of you I am bound to this life that is far from a life."

TheDark Baron stood erect without and feeling of sorrow in his heart for the girl's anger toward him. With his right hand, he put his hand up, index finger extended, and waved it around, as if saying no.

"Tsk Tsk Tsk, little girl. You shouldn't complain so much. In fact, you should now be paying homage to your new master. The master of this world. Because soon, I will have all the power necessary to conquer this plane and all others that I choose."

"Not on my watch, bastard."

The White Warrior jumped at him with lighting fast speed and threw at him a powerful punch. But it didn't work. Without so much as flinching, he put his hand up and caught her fist and held on tight.

The White Warrior didn't waste time being shock and tried to pull out of his hold. To her dismay, he was able to hold on rather tightly without so much as moving while she struggled. To break off his grip.

Desperate, she began punching and kicking with he free limbs to hit him off of her. Amazingly, he was able to dodge each and every attack, moving super fast, and still holding on to her fist.

Tired of her moving, the Dark Baron began to grip harder and harder on her fist and soon, she stopped and was forced to get on her knees as the Dark Baron slowly began to crush her fist. The White Warrior tried her best not to scream but she was slowly losing her ability to hold it in.

The Dark Baron looked down at her with a small smile on his face.

"Face it, Snow White, you can't beat me. Not here, not anywhere, not with anyone. You are alone here and nobody will be able to save you. You will be the first human I get to kill today."

The Dark Baron pulled his left leg back and with tremendous strength, kicked her straight in the gut. Letting her go, she flew across to the other side of the warehouse and into a group of Soldiers of Death.

As soon as she hit the ground, the group pounced on her and soon, she was out of site. She struggled and yelled as the Soldiers of Death began to beat and kick and bite at her, trying to tear her apart.

The Dark Baron laughed and was about to turn away when a flash of brilliant white light burst from within the group of soldiers. With the stunning display, a powerful force of energy ripped through the group of soldiers and they vanished, being destroyed. And out from the light stepped forth that fully powered White Warrior and all her elegance. She stared straight into the eyes of the Dark Baron.

"No, Dark One, I will be the one you kills you this day. I will not allow you to hurt anyone ever again."

The Dark Baron, still with is smile, went into a fighting stance.

"If that were true, then why are you here waiting for me to kill you?"

* * *

The Red Baron, still dealing with Shadow, was not focused in the least bit on what was happening inside the warehouse. Due to Shadow's influence, he was unable to see the burst of light even as close to the warehouse as they were.

The Red Baron tried to talk sense into his demonic brother again.

"Please brother, come back to me. Come back to me and mom and dad. You have to come back. We love you."

Then, unexpectedly, Shadow's eyes became sympathetic. The look of rage and hate disappeared and he looked at this brother with compassion, as if he had just wakened from a long sleep.

"Ca…Carlos?"

The Red Baron looked with desperation as he heard the words of his brother coming out.

"Andy?"

Shadow's dark aura that was immediately around him faded away and he smiled.

"Carlos!"

"Andy!"

The Red Baron powered down and walked toward his brother just as his brother began to do the same. They met and they smiled and embraced each other. The Red Baron was almost weeping with joy.

"Andy. We though we had lost you. We though you were…you were…"

"Dead? No brother. I was merely under his control. I couldn't get out of it. He sent this big mold of black stuff at me and all I remember after that was black and darkness. I was afraid, Carlos. I was afraid."

Andy began to cry and like the big brother he was, Carlos held him close and comforted him.

"It's okay now, Andy. We're going to get you out of this. We're going to beat him and we're going to take you home where you belong. And to think, we made that big hole in the cemetery for nothing."

They laughed together. They both laughed almost too loud. The Red Baron was happy to have finally found his brother. It was almost too good to be true. It was such a great thing.

Josh, Devyn, and Dawn also were looking in the distance. They had tears in tier eyes as well, all knowing how hard it had been for Carlos after his brother's supposed death. And now things were looking up again.

The Red Baron didn't let go of his brother just yet but he told him.

"Now that you have those powers, Andy, you can help up take out the Dark Baron and finish this up."

"Ya! That would do it! But I just have one question Carlos?"

"Ya? What's that?"

"How stupid are you?"

The red Baron eyes opened really wide really fast and let go of his brother but kept his hands on his shoulders. As he pulled away, he saw the face of Shadow return on him and he smiled with pure evil. The Red Baron did a double take and asked:

"What?"

Almost before he could finish he sentence, he felt a great sting of pain, a pain of great proportions. Then he stumbled onto the ground on his legs and held his gut like if he let go, it would fall. Shadow had shoved his knee into the Red Baron's gut and almost pierced him. Not being transformed, the Red Baron was vulnerable as a normal human and the attack had almost taken him out.

"BARON! You are a fool! My master was right about you. You are the stupidest being ever to cross the Earth. How do you not see it? I AM NOT ANDY! I am Shadow now and I always will be."

The Red Baron's tears returned for both the pain and the grief of the words stabbing at him once again.

"The brother you knew is dead, Baron. I have taken his body now and I now use it to harbor both my power and the power of the Shadow Dragon. And because of your foolishness, you have sentenced yourself to death."

Brining out his long claw-like nails, Shadow attacked the Red Baron once again.

"SHADOW SLASH!"

Combining his power and energy, he delivered a powerful cutting attack again the Red Baron, untransformed, and sent him flying across the ground. The attack had nearly killed him. This front body was filled with four large cuts that weren't completely bleeding but hurt like hell. The Red Baron's shirt had been torn off and he body was covered in bruises and cuts form that single attack. Worst of all, the Red Baron was hardly moving.

Shadow, no longer hiding his true self, slowly made his way toward the Red Baron.

"And now my brother, once again your goody-goodness has become your greatest flaw. If you weren't so merciful, you might have actually stood a chance in this fight. But now you are nothing more than a run over dog, Baron. And I will enjoy being the one that takes your life."

The others were as far as they could get without being to close. They tried to call to the Red Baron, to try and get him to wake up, but there was no use. He just didn't' seem to move. And with Shadow coming closer and Josh not having lots of juice left, there was nothing anyone could do for the Red Baron but watch.


	34. Light and Darkness

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Light and Darkness**

The Red Baron simply couldn't move. His eyes were open and he seemed like he could move but the way he shook and the look of all the cuts and bruises that covered his body would have made anyone believe that he might as well be dead. But it was more than just the pain that was keeping the Red Baron on the ground.

The others simply stood and watched. They couldn't do anything to help, not even Josh. This was something out of their hands, something they couldn't really deal with even if they wanted to. In fact, they weren't even sure whether they wanted to help. Seeing Shadow's Shadow Slash made them all by hysterical. They were frozen in place.

Shadow was now standing over his would be old brother. The brother of the body the embodied darkness had taken for its own. He looked down at the Red Baron, who could only look up right back at him.

"How sad. To think this is the best my big brother could give me. I really expected better. That's what the master said you would be much stronger. He said it would be you who would help me gain enough power to please him and give him the ability to rule this world and all others."

The Red Baron looked up at Shadow, his brother. He mustered what he had left just to speak to him.

"Andy, don't you know that he doesn't care about you? Don't you know that you're as good as dead once you get him what he wants? You're just a stupid puppet, can't you see?"

Shadow giggled at his attempt to gain his alliance.

"After all I have done, Baron, you still try and win me over? I told you that Andy is dead. He is no more. He is log gone and I have taken his place. I think that was a good trade, don't you?"

His words infuriated the Red Baron and with a sudden burst of power, he tried to get up. But with lightning fast abilities, Shadow had the upper hand. He immediately saw the Red Baron attempt at escape and once he was in position, grabbed him at the neck and began to strangle him with one hand.

The Red Baron tried to struggle out of it. He furiously kicked and wiggled and punched at Shadow but it was no use. He was just too strong and attacks bounced off Shadow.

"Stupid Baron! You can't beat me like that. You can't beat me at all. And if you must know, I am fully aware of my master's plans for me when I succeed here."

The Red Baron stopped instantly at his brother's words?

"What…what do you mean you know? Then why are you helping him?"

"Kind-hearted brother, you are so naïve. The very power of the Shadow Dragon is what he desires because it will make him nearly invincible. If he wants it so bad, he'll have to kill me and with this power, a power not even at full strength, then he, too, will die and I will reign in his place."

The Red Baron was simply unable to comprehend what was happening. To him, it was his brother saying these things. The brother he had loved so much was the one who not only was given to the darkness but now already plans to kill his master and take power himself. It was just too much. His body went limp.

Shadow saw his body give out and began to laugh out loud, seeing victory handed to him. Baron's friends called out to him to rouse him. Dawn called out to him.

"Carlos! Wake up! Get up!"

Devyn called out too.

"Come on! You have to wake up! You have to do something!"

Josh cheered, too.

"Come on, Carlos! You can do it!"

But the Red Baron wouldn't move. And Shadow didn't like the cheering.

"You kids better shut up!"

Shadow, using his eyes, shot small but powerful blasts of energy and sent them toward them. Though he purposely hit the ground in front of them, the blast and shockwave was enough to send them all flying back with great force and rolling onto the ground behind them.

The Red Baron only watched as Shadow just had his way.

* * *

Inside the warehouse, the White Warrior was having her own problems. As she fought wave after wave of the soldiers of death, she was either being attacked from behind or the Dark Baron was firing cheap shots that she barely evaded.

Every time he attacked firing energy balls, she constantly had to flee into the shadows of the warehouse. Even worse, each ball of dark energy he shot constantly reminded her of the devastating attack that nearly killed her the first time they met. She just had to break through and make her mark before she was killed.

Breaking once again through the Shadows, the White Warrior came out again and went straight toward the Dark Baron. Flying directly toward him, she began to charge a great deal of energy into he right fist. Literally diving toward him, she pulled her fist back and powered pure white energy into her fist.

"Fist of Light!"

The attack was charged and as she said it, she was within punching range of the Dark Baron and she attacked and connected. But as she punched, a solider of death took the hit for his dark lord and was automatically destroyed, leaving the Dark Baron untouched.

The White Warrior pulled back and began to fire a series of energy shots toward the Dark Baron. With each blast, she slowly propelled herself backwards into the air. Every blast began to hit its mark, one after another. Soon, the blasts created a dark cloud of dust and smoke that covered the Dark Baron from site. But the White Warrior simply kept firing blast after blast. She screamed with such rage and anger that it nearly took her breath away. Her eyes were completely on its target, or so she thought.

She finally stopped but the smoke cleared and all she saw were the remains of several dozen soldiers of death. But no Dark Baron. She quickly became more alert and aware of her surroundings. She tried to sense hi out but she couldn't.

"Where did you go, you monster?"

"Now, now, I thought that tribe of yours taught you manners before they were killed."

The White Warrior turned around in time to see the Dark Baron put his fist together and club her straight down into the ground. The force drove her nearly 5 feet into the ground. But even though she could get up, she stayed.

How am I going to beat this guy? He just keeps putting those shit head in front of my attacks.

Blasting her way out of the whole, she flew in the opposite direction of the Dark Baron and with a new goal. Powering up, she blasted and blasted every solider of death in her sights. The Dark Baron watched without so much flinching as the White Warrior eliminated every one of his soldiers of death.

Then, flying in front of him, she smiled.

"Now you don't have those stupid things in my way, you're not going to get away from me now."

The White Warrior blurred to him and began to send as many punches and kicks as she could toward him at super high speeds. But to her dismay, the Dark Baron simply dodged each attack, moving swiftly and easily past her attacks as if she weren't even trying.

The White Warrior was most unhappy about her and powered up again! Her brilliant white aura glowed with all her power. She began to take more and more shots at the Dark Baron to the point where he was now having to block the attacks. The Dark Baron had a look of worry in his face. This gave the White Warrior much confidence.

She was making more and more direct hits and was getting closer to actually getting a good hit on him and soon, she did. Her punch connected and the Dark Baron was forced to spin around, allowing the White Warrior enough time to charge an attack.

"FIST OF LIGHT!"

Forcing all her power into the attack, she hit the Dark Baron square in the face. The impact of the blast caused a massive shockwave to race through the entire building. Every window, every piece of glass shattered into pieces and even some foundation fell to the floor.

The White Warrior was breathing hard. She had finally done it. She made her deadly mark on the Dark Baron. But as she looked up, her sweat drenched face went from satisfaction to dread and horror.

The Dark Baron stood there, now unphased. He had hardly moved an inch from the attack. His eyes were still wide open without emotion. All he had was a smile on his face.

The White Warrior almost went into shock as she began her attack again, punching and kicking at the Dark Baron. But this time, she would punch and he would blur to the side. Her kick would miss and he would reappear behind her. And attempting another punch, the Dark Baron reappeared next to her and delivered a punched into her left cheek.

She had no time to dodge it and the attack sent her flying across the room. But out of her rage she stopped in mid-air and began to charge another attack. Her screams were deafening and he rage was off the charts. All in her mind was to defeat the Dark Baron, beat him before he got his hands on Carlos.

_I can't let the Dark Baron get to him. I won't let him. I will not let him die!_

Summoning her remaining strength, she called don her most powerful technique. The Dark Baron was rushing toward her, not knowing the attack was coming. And when he was in range, she used the attack.

"HEAVEN'S JUDGEMENT!"

The attack filled the entire warehouse and stopped the Dark Baron in his tracks. Even as the attack covered the area, he felt a bit uneasy and tried to brace himself for the impact. Soon, he was covered in a white, brilliant energy. The attack was so intense that as the White Warrior screamed, the explosion of white energy destroyed the warehouse and disintegrated it.

The explosion was immense but as it died down, the view became clear. A few bits of structure were left standing, none any more than a few feet high, but in the battlefield, no sign of the Dark Baron. But also no sign of the White Warrior.

* * *

The Red Baron and the others saw the explosion. He could feel and sense the entire fight as it happened. But now he could not feel anything, not from the Dark Baron, not from Vanessa.

_No, it can't be. What happened?_

Shadow, who looked like the explosion was of no concern, looked at the Red Baron.

"Well, Red, are you ready to die?"

The Red Baron looked back up toward him and opened his mouth to speak.

"So, are you really Shadow? You are no longer my brother?"

Shadow laughed again.

"Yes, of course! I told you this a hundred times, my dear brother. Now, if we can get on with the fight…"

Then Shadow felt a huge sensation of pain, like he'd never felt before. He steeped back and back a little more. His arm was still around the Red Baron's neck, but his arm was no longer with him. The Red Baron had grabbed onto his arm and literally ripped it off.

Shadow nearly fell back out of fear and anger as he favored the gaping hole on his right shoulder. The Red Baron stood up straight. He was now powered up again. His red and black hair were sanding on end like never before. Even after everything that had happened, even with the cuts and scratched and bruised all around his body, he stood there, erect and tall and strong, all his focuses and anger on Shadow.

"I'm sorry, Shadow, that I had to do that. I didn't want to hurt my brother's body anymore but you have left me no choice."

Shadow, though a little shaken, wasn't about to give up yet.

"You fool! Have you really learned nothing? You aren't going to win here. I am the all powerful one. Your powers are nothing. I have the power of the very shadow dragons this earth feared hundreds of years ago. You can't beat the darkness. You are just a stupid, red haired, moron! Why can't you see that what you do will only get you and them killed?"

The Red Baron did not scream back at him but he had his voice high and strong, stronger than ever before.

"Because I still believe in what I have always been raised to believe in. I believe in something that the body you now won believed in before you destroyed it and stole it from my brother. At his funeral, it was read that '…He leads me to the path of righteousness for His name's sake. Though I walk through the valley of the shadow of death, I fear no evil, for You are with me. Your rod, Your staff, they comfort me.'"

The Red Baron began to walk toward Shadow and with each step, the ground shook and the rocks around him broke into pieces. It was as if the Earth's fury toward Shadow's evil was erupting along with the Red Baron.

"It is because you have threatened my family, my friends, and the Earth. Even now, your are in my way while another one is in danger of death. And I swear if she dies, I will show you no mercy even in hell."

The Earth shook so violently that Devyn and Dawn had to curl up behind a huge rock to avoid being hit with debris. Dawn, trying to yell over the rumbling, complained to Devyn."

"Sure 'We're your best friends,' you said. 'You ain't going anywhere without us,' you said. Now look at where we are! We're going to die being his friend."

Devyn yelled back and replied.

"Oh shut up! You came, too! Stop being such a baby. We'll make it through this."

_I hope._

Even Josh was really unable to stand up to the rumblings and soon, went to go hide with them.

The Red Baron and Shadow were getting closer and closer to each other. Their powers were flustering together and the closer they got, the more unstable the two energies became. Shadow tried to make an attack.

Charging as much energy he could, he began to fire small, spinning energy blades that she shot from his nails. Each time he swiped toward the Red Baron, more energy blades came out and came toward the Red Baron. But each blade that hit made no mark. They would simply disintegrate.

Shadow became frantic and was panicking. He dashed toward the Red Baron and began to attack with a huge under of punches, going faster and faster, all the more furious and all the more powerful. But the Red Baron simply kept waking forward, taking each shot as if it was merely the wind. Shadow had to move back little by little as well, not able to slow him down.

"That's it! No more Mr. Nice Shadow! SHADOW SLASH!"

This time, not having his right hand, Shadow used the just as powerful left hand and his attack hit with superb precision. But to his greatest fear, the Red Baron broke through. He was not even scratched. Not a flinch.

Shadow couldn't move. And the Red Baron merely put his hand right next in front of his face, palm wide open and facing Shadow.

"Now you will feel the power of justice, Shadow. For your crimes, I now send you to hell where you belong! I am sorry brother."

Shadow still couldn't move and he only stared as the Red Baron charged his attack. The hand began to glow with red energy like never before and the Red Baron spoke one last time to him.

"I'm sorry, Andy. HAAAAAAAAAA!"

The Red Baron shot a blast of bright, crimson red energy that engulfed the entire body of Shadow. Shadow screamed out in pain and agony as his body slowly obliterated into nothingness. The blast was so powerful that it could be seen for miles. But soon, it was over and Shadow was gone.

The Red Baron didn't untransform. Not waiting a second longer, he began to walk toward the torn up warehouse where the White Warrior was. Behind him, his friends called out to him. Josh spoke.

"Carlos! Are you okay? Speak to me."

"Let's go, Josh. I have to go find out what happened."

"But what about your brother?"

The Red Baron turned around. They could now see that his tears were down to his cheeks. He had been privately weeping.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM?"

They were quiet for a moment but Devyn spoke up.

"We just wanted to say we were sorry."

The Red Baron's rage died down, but he did not smile.

"Ya…I'm sorry too. Thanks."

Before he turned around, Josh handed him something. It was a bean.

"What's this?"

"It's called a "sensu" bean or something like that. Master Janus gave it to me. Told me to use it in extreme emergencies."

"What do I do with it?"

"What else, eat it."

The Red Baron, thinking about it a little, looked back up at Josh.

"Hay! He said it was good. Just eat it, he said. This is an emergency. He said it's a very sacred bean that does something good. Told me his ancestors used to use it all the time."

The Red Baron ate it and swallowed it. After about a second, he felt nothing real different but soon after, he felt strong again, no longer weak. And like magic, his wounds healed. He felt all the swelling go away and he did feel a tad bit stronger than before.

"He told me that there was only one so I hope you enjoyed it."

"I did, but now I have to go."

He turned and began to make his way toward the warehouse. Behind him, the three of them were following, running a little ways behind him.

"What are you guys doing?"

Devyn answered again.

"We told you, we're sticking with you, so deal with it."

Dawn sighed.

"What's this we stuff? Can't we have some input?"

The Red Baron had to smile a little but turned back toward the warehouse. As he though about it, this was now the final battle. Everything was going to end here one way or another.


	35. Enter the Dark Baron

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Enter the Dark Baron**

The Red Baron and the others made their way to the ruins that was once the warehouse that stored the Dark Baron and his minions. Being cautious, the Red Baron insisted that his friends, if they weren't going to go and hide, should at least stay as far back as possible. Hence, they stayed next to the road, far away to stay away from any potential danger but close enough to watch.

The Red Baron was now standing right in the middle of the warehouse. He tried to sense everywhere. He was using much of his energy just scouring the area for any signs of energy movement from the Dark Baron or the White Warrior. But he could sense nothing.

Running out of options, the Red Baron decided that he was going to have to go looking around the hard way for her, or his enemy. He looked around and saw just how daunting his task was going to be. The remains of the warehouse were everywhere. All around the ground, debris and wooden and concrete were all over each other. Though they were all stacked randomly, not a pile was much higher than a foot. Whatever had happened, it left its mark.

The Red Baron began looking in the nearest pile of debris he found and started to dig through it. With his strength, it wasn't so hard to go through the pile. But there were so many piles, that it still seemed that it would take forever to find her. So he began to call out for her.

"Vanessa! VANESSA!"

He kept going through all the piles he could go around him, still calling out her name. As he went on, his scream became more panicky, more afraid, less hopefully. He finally just screamed out for her as loud as he could.

"VANESSA!"

Then he felt it, the little glimmer or energy. And a smile came to his face as he realized who it was. Turning around to his left, he flew over to the pile and out from the bottom of it, he pulled out a batter and bruised White Warrior, but she was still alive.

The Red Baron smiled as he saw he left eye open, seeing the other one swollen purple. She smiled to, knowing that he was there. Though, she almost though it was too good to be true. The Red Baron, almost completely on his knees, pulled her up to him and held her.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?"

Weakly but alive, she answered him.

"Ya, I'm okay, Baron. I didn't think I'd make it out of that one alive."

The Red Baron let her go a little and looked at her.

"What were you doing here? Did you fight the Dark Baron?"

"I did."

"What were you thinking! You could have died."

The Red Baron almost yelled at her, but the White Warrior understood his concern and his fear.

"I'm sorry, Baron. I didn't mean to frighten you. I had to do it, though. I couldn't let him get to you. I couldn't let you fall to him."

The Red Baron smiled. He then hugger her again.

"You were a fool to go without me, but thanks. And now, we can go home."

The Red Baron helped her on her feet. They both stood up, the White Warrior having to almost fully lean on him for support. The Red Baron wished he saved the bean for her rather than for himself.

"I was sure I was going to have to come and bust some heads to get you out of here alive."

"Well, you don't have to worry now. It's all done and we can go home."

They looked at each other with such deep emotion. They had both fought off a powerful darkness and now it was over and they could go home and be together outside of this dread. Looking into each others eyes, they came close and their faces neared and were in the midst of a kiss.

Then a blast of dark energy came from the corner of their eyes. They saw it and could do nothing. The dark energy was thin and small but it hit its target. The White Warrior was pulled away from the Red Baron and sent flying backwards in a screaming pain as she crashed into a remaining wall. Her screams were soon cut silent as the wall collapsed and fell on her.

The Red Baron watched in horror as the White Warrior was attacked. He was horrified to see the beam of energy literally punched right though her chest. The Red Baron almost lost his balance in the attack but regained it time to hear her screaming stop.

"VANESSA!"

"Oh shut up, you red brat!"

The Red Baron turned around. It was a voice he had never heard before but it was familiar. It was frightening. It was horrifying. For though he had never heard the voice before, he knew whose it was.

He turned and faced the origin of the voice. A few hundred feet away stood a figure, standing at about 7 feet tall, clothed in a black pair of jean pants. He wore a tight, black, body suit and a thin, waving robe that was picked up in the wind like a cape. But he was no Superman, the Red Baron knew that.

The being had no pupils, all black. His hair was similar to the Red Baron, black with red highlights. But unlike the Red Baron, his body was massive but showed signs of flexibility. But also like the Red Baron, on his neck was a similar Baron necklace, only a bigger half was on the bottom. This was without a doubt, the Dark Baron. It took the Red Baron's very breath away.

"But…Vanessa….Vanessa…she…"

"Killed me?"

The Dark Baron answered with great pride that question. His deep voice was intoxicating as it had ever been. It had such soul and power with great pitch, but it was all given to him by the darkness, the darkness that now threatened the Red Baron.

"Do you honestly believe that a skinny bitch like her would be able to defeat me, her creator and soon to be master when I rule this dimension? Well, she was going to be ruled, but she can't be ruled dead."

The Red Baron's face filled with tears of rage, and he showed his teeth.

"I won't let you get away with that. I'm going to kick the crap out of you for this!"

"Oh, now Red Baron. You must not have such a temper. You must learn to let go of such things. Besides, it would be good practice when you have to give up your life here today."

The Red Baron was already in a fighting stance.

"You don't' scare me, Dark Baron. You have always used tactics that tried to just that but they've all failed. Even Shadow, my brother, couldn't beat me. He fell and you're next."

The Dark Baron gave a small chuckle.

"You think just because you can beat my shadow that you can beat me. Sure, it does seem that you have defeated a minion I though you could never overcome but you have. But whatever he told you is a false belief. He may that thorough he was stronger than me, but he was in over his head. You will never again feel a power like mine, Red Baron, so enjoy the feeling."

His words put a feeling an uncertainly. How did he know that Shadow would say such things? How did he know everything I was thinking about him?

"To answer your questions, Red Baron, assuming you're asking them, you must know that from the very beginning I was playing all my cards with all the results I had expected. The only two things that you have surprised me with is defeating Shadow, not much of an accomplishment, and that the White girl has lived this far. Well, I think both of the issues have been resolved, wouldn't you say."

The Red Baron's anger was growing with each word that came out of the Dark Baron's mouth.

"Dark Baron, I am here now and I am tired of you and all that you have been doing. You caused people to die, you stole my brother and used him against me, you've twisted my life, and just as bad, you've killed Vanessa! For all this, I will send you back to whatever fucking hole you crawled up from and THEN to hell!"

The Red Baron powered up. His hair stood up on end and he began to glow ever so brightly. His black hair was filled with red streaks and his body mass grew slightly. This aura was bright and swirling around him with great force. Red electricity was sparking all around his body like a short-circuited computer. The ground around him shook violently and his energy made the ground around him move like it was floating in water, debris flew away like a giant tornado came and swept the place. This was the moment he had been waiting for, the moment all his powers were going to come out and take on the Dark Baron.

The Dark Baron showed no signs of fear.

"So, this is your true power. I have to say I am very impressed. If anything, you are much stronger than the original heir to your necklace. But I am also stronger that I have ever been before. Though I was not able to gain the powers of the Shadow dragon, all this wasted time on your part has allowed me to gain MY full power!"

The Dark Baron put his hands into fists. Then, bulging out his muscles and his entire body, he began to squat a bit and was powering up. His body and face resembled a man trying to lift a great weight form off the ground. He indeed was powering up at a frighteningly fast pace and proportion. His black energy aura was so powerful that it was stable and as he powered up, it was as if the very Earth changed its color and tone. To the Red Baron's shock, the Dark Baron's size grew even more, in weight and body mass. He was getting bigger, almost twice the Red Barons size now, and he was looking in control of everything. He stopped powering up and looked to the Red Baron.

"As you can see, Red Baron, you are dealing with a superior power that you have never been able to comprehend. And once I gain your necklace, I will become even stronger than before. You have been playing my game this entire time, Red Baron, and I have been able to completely call my power before me. I am invincible, Red Baron. There is nothing you can do."

The Red Baron had a feeling he was right. As the Dark Baron reached his power, the Red Baron's own power and aura was dwarfed and it was as if their auras were in battle, with the Red Baron's aura the obvious looser. For now the Red Baron was caught in the Dark Baron's aura and not the other way around. Though strong, he wasn't sure how he could stand up to the Dark Baron.

"And now, Red Baron, we begin."

The Dark Baron suddenly disappeared from the Red Baron's sight. But soon, the Red Baron saw him as he reappeared a foot in front of him, his arm pulled back for a punch. The Red Baron reacted quickly by putting both his arms in front of him and blocking the punch. But the force of it was still there, pushing the Red Baron an inch into the ground.

The Dark Baron didn't' waste any more time and began to punch at the Red Baron. The Red Baron had to think fast as he was dead even with the Dark Baron's attack, having to block all the ones that came in. But then the Dark Baron jumped back for a moment and called upon his soldiers of death.

"Have him my pets!"

The Red Baron was about ready to attack them and the Dark Baron but then Josh called out to the Red Baron.

"Carlos! You take care of the big guy! I'll take care of these guys!"

Though he knew he was supposed to stay away, he felt that the Red Baron needed help so he shot a small blast of energy toward the army of soldiers and led them to him. Immediately, he was surrounded and having the fight of his life, dodging all sorts of attacks while dealing them back at them.

This gave the Red Baron much of his concentration back to deal with the Dark Baron. But the Dark Baron didn't seem worried.

"It will take more than just a pal of yours helping to just survive me, Red Baron."

The Dark Baron came on in and blurred to the Red Baron. Reappearing in a crouched position, the Dark Baron put his hand into a fist and used an uppercut on the Red Baron. It connected as the red Baron flew a few inches into the air. But to the Dark Baron's surprise, the Red Baron flipped back onto his legs and was able to focus enough for an attack.

"I hope you enjoy this, Dark Baron, CRIMSON FIST!"

The super charged red energy attack in his fist allowed for a powerful attack. And with the Dark Baron's inability to counter his counter, the punch connected with his face and the Dark Baron was sent flying back and into the ground.

He stood up immediately. His mouth was bleeding. How long had it been since he had bled? But he could see that the Red Baron's mouth bled as well and it had cost him a lot to make that attack. But still, he knew this was to be taken seriously.

"So it seems you are able to stand up to my power, Red Baron. I underestimated you. You are truly the heir to that necklace. You are the one who will give me both the fight of my life and the power of my fantasies. After I deal with you, the entire universe will bow to me. Not matter how much stronger you think you are, Red Baron, you will not be beating me here this day."

The Red Baron spit the blood from his mouth and wiped what remained away with his arm. Since his shirt had been destroyed in the last battle, he had no sleeve to use. But it didn't matter; this wasn't going to be a clean fight anyway.

"This is just getting started, Dark Baron. I am the Red Baron and I will not let you destroy my friends, my family, and my home. If you want me, you're going to have to work for it."

And, blurring to each other, they began their fight again, exchanging punches and kicks with the greatest speed and power. This was a fight for the ages.


	36. The Barons Battle

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**The Barons Battle**

Away from the warehouse, another battle was taking place. Josh was handling the remaining soldiers of death brought out against the Red Baron. Though Josh had proven himself to be a worthy fighter, he nonetheless began to feel the weariness of his scenario.

Already weakened by the pervious encounter with Suzin and the soldiers that were at his side, he was taking quite a beating against the odds. The Dark Baron had summoned over a dozen soldiers of death and now Josh was standing against them. And though tired, he could not let them directly help the Dark Baron against the Red Baron or risk giving the Dark Baron an advantage over his advantage.

So with all he had, Josh made his attack on the soldiers of death. As each one came by, he was forced to jump back and allow himself to lessening each blow that came at him but by taking the hit, was able to attack more effectively himself.

Soon, Josh was becoming more and more in control of his situation. With one soldier on each side, he extended his hands out on both sides and fired two energy blasts, one for each soldier. With such a high power, the soldiers were sent flying back.

But the Josh ran into a problem. The remaining soldiers that he had to deal with were smart enough to stay their distance and in time, they got close enough to become one and became a Death Commando. Josh had dealt with one before, in the battle with Suzin, and easily finished it off with a Kamehameha Wave. So he went for it.

Blurring in front of the commando, he quickly gave the beast a left hook and followed through with a roundhouse kick, pushing the beast back a few feet. Having the room to now charge, he began to create the attack.

"KA…..ME….HA…ME….."

Then, suddenly, he felt a great force push him back. The pain was incredible. Then, in front of him was the Commando. He stood tall as he planted his fist into his gut. Even in the pain, josh was in question.

_How did he do that? When did these things get so fast?_

Josh nearly fell to the ground in pain. But the commando was more than willing to help him as he clubbed Josh into the ground with a doubled-fisted smack to the back of his head. Josh's head hit the ground hard, rocks splashing away.

Josh couldn't get up the ground in time, even if he tired. The Commando was ready to deliver his killing blow and with such close range, there was no way to dodge in time. And as the creature came down on Josh, it stooped and turned around.

Behind the Commando were Dawn and Devyn, throwing stones and trying to have him step away from Josh. They were calling at it, making fun at it, taunting it. The Commando visually didn't like their display and began to walk toward them. The girls continued to throw rocks but as the Commando came closer, it held its hand out and with a simple burst of his energy aura, pushed the girls off their feet and slammed them to the ground like rag dolls.

The girls couldn't move and they were nearly unconscious. The blast of energy was all that they could handle. And the creature walked closer and closer to them, gathering energy for an actual energy attack.

"HEY LOOK BEHIND YOU!"

The Death Commando stopped and looked behind him as instructed. There was Josh, standing their, in his Kamehameha stance and was ready to fire it.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

With the words and energy released, the powerful beam of energy rushed toward the Death Commando. The Death Commando attempted to fire its own attack that it had been generating but even when it fired, the blast was engulfed by the Kamehameha and so was the Death Commando. Swallowed up by the blast, the commando was destroyed and all was well.

Nearly dragging himself, having depleted all his energy, he made it to Dawn and Devyn's side. They were unconscious from the attack but alive. Josh made sure and then he had to lie down, too. All they could do now is hope that Baron could do his part.

* * *

As for the Red Baron, he was doing everything he could to stand up to the very being that had haunted his dreams for too long. Beyond his own belief, he was able to stand up against the Dark Baron and match all his attack, one right after another.

The Dark Baron, however, didn't seem too concerned with the fact that he was unable to get direct hits on the Red Baron. He was simply attacking the Red Baron with a shower of punches and kicks that took all the concentration and power of the Red Baron to block and dodge.

In the meantime, it the Red Baron had the advantage. He was able to get in a few shots that smacked the Dark Baron out of focus, and allowed for a few more. The Red Baron was able to grab onto the Dark Baron's arm and throw him into the ground next to his feet. Rocks and dirt and concrete flew everywhere like diving into a pool.

The Dark Baron growled slightly from the pain of the attack but was on his feet immediately, flipping back up. He shook himself off and turned around to see the Red Baron attack again.

"CRIMSON FIST!"

The Dark Baron was once again being attacked with the Crimson Fist but he was much more ready that before. Extending his arm, he opened up his hand and opened it up and grabbed for his fist. But his attempt to counter the attack was disrupted. The Red Baron connected with the attack and hit the Dark Baron's palm.

A powerful shockwave of energy was released form the blow. A small fog of dust was blown around them but slowly settled on them, revealing their struggle. The Dark Baron was struggling to stop the Red Baron's attack. While the Red Baron was applying pressure to his palm, causing it to slowly bend with its power, the Dark Baron attempted to hold off the attack, forcing him to use his other hand in support.

The Red Baron and the Dark Baron yelled out as their called forth their own powers to over power the other. The electricity and energy jumping out form them and their attack was so incredible that when it struck a loose boulder or the ground around them, it would simply explode.

The Dark Baron called out to his counterpart.

"So, you believe that you can actually, beat me? Is that it? You think your power is stronger than mine? The first guy couldn't even dream of defeating me and resorted to cheap tricks! Your power is nothing compared to mine, RED BARON! I WILL CRUSH YOU!"

Then, the Dark Baron took control and was able to completely cancel out the Red Baron's attack. The red glow in the Red Baron's fist disappeared and to his great surprise, was out. Even after doing that, the Dark Baron wasn't done yet. Still pushing forward, he was able to ram into the Red Baron and send him flying back.

The Red Baron didn't even get a chance to scream as he flew a food hundred meters away and rolled helplessly on the ground backwards. He had the breath knocked out of him and he was momentarily disoriented. He even coughed loudly and painfully. The Dark Baron made his mark.

Of course, it wasn't over. The Dark Baron ran at him again, hoping to trample him. The Red Baron had no opportunity to move out of the way. And as the Dark Baron came close to him, the Red Baron took action. Positioning himself correctly, the Red Baron was able to cause the Dark Baron fall into his legs and with a powerful push, the Red Baron kicked the Dark Baron straight into the sky.

The crush blow to the Dark Baron's gut and chest was as loud as an explosion. And as he rocketed into the sky, he attempted to regain his composure. Shaking out of his pain, he was able to stop himself in mid-air. He floated there for a moment, looking all the way down form up in the sky as he watched the Red Baron look right back at him.

The Dark Baron was furious. He couldn't believe that the Red Baron was able to match him so well.

_Who doe she think he is? I am the master of this world! NOT HIM! I am the darkness and the power of the world, with or without his power. I will not let him make a mockery of me!_

"So, Red Baron, you are indeed powerful and have proven that defeating my minions was easier that I would have guessed. But I tell you this, Red Baron, that no matter what power you process, no matter what you believe in or what you fight for, no matter how strong you think you are, you will no overpower me. You will not defeat me. But you will die."

The Dark Baron began to draw a huge amount of energy. The Red Baron looked from below and saw and sensed how he drew in the power. But then he saw a very familiar stance. The Dark Baron put hands out in front of him and pointed them toward the Red Baron. They were in a position as if he were holding large ball. And the Red Baron knew exactly what was coming.

"NOW, RED BARON, FEEL THE POWER OF Superiority! DARK BARON BEAM!"

Then, a powerful amount of energy was seen from in the Dark Baron's arms. Then, a powerful and massive beam of black energy was created and sent directly toward the Red Baron. As the beam made it was down, the clouds in the sky seemed to be sucked into it. The every power emanating from it was staggering and the evil presence it was created from could probably have killed a normal human. But now the Red Baron stood, watching as it headed down toward him.

With little options let, the Red Baron had no choice but to counter with his won attack.

"BARON BEAM!"

The Red Baron sent the red energy beam up toward the Dark Baron's version. The booming energy that was coming from both the Barons and the beams of energy was overwhelming. The Red Baron felt himself being pushed into the ground, slowly digging through it with the force.

Midway, the beams of energy met. As predicted, their energies combined. They seem to become one but in becoming one, they created a vortex of power and wind. Their collision nearly ripped the landscape around them to shreds. The clouds in the sky were brushed away in an instant. The energies collapsed within themselves and then disappeared.

The sky became calm again. The Red Baron stood on the ground, breathing heavily, surrounded by a small carter that he had created trying to control his attack. He was tired. The attack had taken a lot of him. Usually, such an attack was necessary only once but as he watched as the beams canceled each other out, he knew that it was going to be far longer than he hoped.

Still in the sky, the Dark Baron was still in shape. He was still in control of his breathing. He was still okay after the whole ordeal. The attack hardly took anything away from him. And he knew the Red Baron was struggling.

"You see, Red Baron, you are far weaker than you look. Did you really expect to defeat a powerful demon such as myself? I am above your kind, Red Baron, I always was. An even as their most powerful, you have failed the human race."

The Dark Baron laughed, which was probably a mistake. The Red Baron, infuriated by his words, began to assault the Dark Baron. Suddenly appearing in front of him, the Red Baron made an awesome attack.

Being caught by surprise, the Dark Baron had no time to react and was, in the next moment, being pounded on by the Red Baron. The Red Baron was connecting every punch and kick he threw at the Dark Baron. The Dark Baron's body was being spun and lashed at like a chew toy. With each blow, the Earth moved as if in fear.

Then, the Red Baron used a drop kick type kick that sent the Dark Baron diving toward the ground. But the Red Baron wasn't done. Charging up energy into his arms, the Red Baron fired his attack.

"BARON MACHINE GUN!"

Pushing him arms back and forth a rapid rates, even for him, the Red Baron showered the Dark Baron's falling body with dozens and dozens and hundreds of red energy balls. Covered din smoke and energy balls, the Dark Baron hit the ground so hard that it was another comet hitting the Earth.

The smoke and dust cleared and again, the Dark Baron stood, tall but no longer as mighty. His cape was torn, leaving but a few inches. His shirt was only clinging but no longer on and his left pant leg was cut off at the knee. Otherwise, his body as cut in several places and he was bruised badly.

The Red Baron, also tired and beaten, looked down at his enemy and saw that, perhaps, there was still hope.

"It seems that you aren't doing so well, Dark Baron. I thought you were all bad and deadly. Was I wrong?"

The Dark Baron didn't take lightly to the insult.

"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO ME LIKE THAT? I am the darkness made whole and powerful. I am the Dark Lord, the Dark Baron. You are but a simple soldier and a mere human. There is no hope for you for you embrace a feeble idea of truth a justice and because of this, you will die stupidly. You have not embraced the powers given to you and you betray them because of your idealist morals. Well, I will show you that you are wrong and death is the perfect teaching tool."

The Dark Baron began to fire powerful energy attack at the Red Baron. The Red Baron that is was now or never. He began to speed into the attacks coming at him and tried his best to avoid them. When eh couldn't, the simply bashed them away. Each time, an energy attack hit the ground and caused major explosions. The Dark Baron was pulling out all the stops.

Then, as the Red Baron was within inches of the Dark Baron, he disappeared. He had blurred away. The Red Baron fell for his cheap trick. And sure enough, the Dark Baron appeared behind him and had his arms out and pointed at him. The Red Baron tired to jump out of the way but it was far too late.

"DARK BARON BEAM!"

The Red Baron was immediately engulfed n the attack. He tried to brace himself, putting his arms in front of him. But it was too much and the blast took him over and he was caught up in it. He yelled in terror and I pain. He screamed as the energy attack lifted him of his feet and sent him flying far. Even as the energy faded, he was still flying and he hit the ground very hard. He wasn't able to get up. Everything hurt. It wasn't going to move for him.

The Dark Baron smiled as the accomplishment. He was most pleased with himself.

"You see, Red Baron, it hurts to be good, doesn't it? It hurts be alive while I am alive. You could end it, you know? Just give me the necklace."

The Red Baron pulled himself up. He stood but not as tall as he once did. He was crouched over a little. He was favoring a leg. Only one eye was open for the moment and blood was seeping out of many of his own cuts and probably a gash on his back. He was in bad shape. But he wasn't about to quit.

"You know something, Dark Baron, you are probably right. It would be easier to just die and give you the necklace. But what can I say, I a glutton for punishment."

The Dark Baron understood his meaning.

"Then, you will die today. You will die, nonetheless, but now you will suffer for disobeying me."

The Dark Baron began to shoot small bits of energy from his right, index finger and was shooting powerful, thin beams that burnt and cut almost through the Red Baron. The Red Baron was screaming with each energy bema that hit him. He wasn't moving, he was planning for something but he didn't know if his body would hold until then.

The Dark Baron laughed out loud as the beams struck the battered Baron with great force and with such a great deal of inflicted pain that it was tickling him. He was enjoying the fact that soon, he would dominate over the Red Baron.

But soon, the Red Baron found his moment in the attack. With great speed, hew as able to deflect one last energy beam away for himself and back at the Dark Baron. The Dark Baron hadn't expected the counter and the energy hit him in the face. The Dark Baron held onto his face and stopped the attack. It was in a great deal of pain.

"I'M GOING TO RIP YOU INTO SHREDS YOU RED BASTARD!"

Regaining his sight, he looked at where the Red Baron was. He wasn't there. He had disappeared. The Dark Baron looked behind him and didn't see him there. But he then noticed a red tint in the light that was supposed to be dark. The Dark Baron looked up and with great shock, saw the Red Baron in the sky.

The Red Baron was surrounded in a powerful, crimson aura of energy. He was gathering a tremendous amount of energy that is almost scared him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, RED BARON!"

The Red Baron didn't answer and kept charging the attack. The Dark Baron had enough of the game.

"Whatever you're doing, you won't finish it! DIE!"

The Dark Baron shot a blast of black energy toward the Red Baron. But before it even hit him, the crimson aura consumed it. It had blocked the attack. The Dark Baron was in dire amazement and couldn't understand what was happening. It should have worked.

"NO! YOU WON'T WIN BARON! I WON'T HAVE IT!"

The Dark Baron began to charge another powerful technique but as he charged, the Red Baron spoke.

"DARK BARON! THIS IS FOR ALL THE EVIL YOU CAUSED! FOR ALL THE SINS YOU HAVE COMMITTED AGAINST ME AND MY FAMILY AND MY FRIENDS! I CAN'T ALLOW YOU TO LIVE ANY LONGER! YOU'RE DARK DREAMS END HERE!"

Then, a large, huge, giant ball of red energy appeared in front of the Red Baron. It was indeed large and probably the size of the once standing warehouse. The Dark Baron was lost in fear and awe but it wasn't going to stop him from attacking.

"NO, RED BARON! IT WILL BE YOU THAT DIES THIS DAY! DARK BARON BEAM!"

He once again sent the dark energy wave toward the Red Baron. But the Red Baron was all ready for the attack.

"Good-bye, Dark Baron. BARON BOMB!"

Then, the giant red energy ball began to move. It headed straight to the Dark Baron. Even as the Dark Baron Beam raced to it, it didn't hold. The beam simply disappeared, overpowered by the energy ball, and the energy ball kept going. The Dark Baron had no place to hid or run and as the ball neared him, he was forced to brace himself.

He held onto the energy ball as it came in contact with him. He tried to hold it off, push it away, but he was unable to push it away. The power of the energy ball was too strong and it continued to push the Dark Baron farther and deeper into the Earth. The Dark Baron screamed in fear and agony as his hands were burning with the heat and power of the Baron Bomb. Soon, he was completely enveloped in the ball. His body was surrounded by energy that struck him deeply and with the greatest force, and he could not escape. His screams continued.

The Red Baron, still charging, his hands still held out toward the Dark Baron, finished off the attack.

"IGNITE!"

With those words, the energy ball exploded with the Dark Baron inside it. His scream was drowned out and his cry disappeared as the ball collapsed and exploded, causing the entire areas to fly and the Earth itself to move.

Then, it died out, the bomb disappeared and in its wake, the sky cleared. The Red Baron landed on the ground, barely standing, no longer transformed. His breathing was almost out of control. He had taken quite a beating and it took all his energy to just stand. In front of him, he saw no sign of the Dark Baron. Perhaps it was finally over.

But that soon died. He didn't even get a chance to think about it being over before eh heard the screams. The Dark Baron power dup and reappeared as he exploded through a pile of debris that he was under. He looked far worse now. His body was covered in his own blood, his cuts and bruises were unimaginable. His eye was bleedings and his mouth was like a bad dentist visit. But he spit it all out and stood tall in the face of the nearly dead Red Baron.

"Sorry, honey, but its not over yet."

The Red Baron couldn't believe it. He fell to the ground in fear. He stumbled over himself. He was on the floor, stricken with the reality that it wasn't over. The Dark Baron wasn't dead and he was still far from it. How was he going to beat him now?

The Dark Baron held his own hand out and smiled.

"Now let's see how you like it?"

Then, standing correctly, he created a giant-sized, ball of black energy, similar to that of the Red Baron's attack; only the Dark Baron made it in a few seconds and it was just as powerful. It was impossible.

"DARK BARON BOMB!"

The ball over energy raced toward the Red Baron. There was no hope to move, to live, to get out of the way, to fight back. He was swallowed up by the ball. Nothing was heard coming form him, he was simply swallowed up. Then, the Dark Baron let it explode, the second large attack to tear apart the land and whatever was in it. But this time, the Red Baron was in that attack and as it shook the Earth and wrecked the entire area, there was no sign of the Red Baron, no voice, no words, no screams. The Dark Baron laughed and laughed loudly, over the explosions, as he rejoiced in his victory over the Red Baron.


	37. Legend Reborn

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Legend Reborn**

The Dark Baron looked out into the ruins of a once productive and beautiful place. Even with the warehouse in the middle of it all, the area was nice and was filled with lush grass and a few trees here and there. But after the battle between Earth's most powerful warriors, it looked no better than a junk yard.

The Dark Baron stood tall. Though he was badly injured and he was even tired, he had been able to defeat his enemy and would soon be able t claim his prize, the Red Baron necklace. Joining it to his own, he would be able to transcend all other powers. He would take revenge upon this world and every other.

_What fools they were, to develop another necklace like mine and hope that it could stand up to me. They may have slowed me down and cost my thousands of years of wasted time but that no longer matters. I will find the necklace now and I will become master of all._

But just as he finished his thought, there was movement out in the field. Then, he sensed him. The Dark Baron smiled.

"So, you're still alive. Then come and show yourself."

In a pile of ash and debris, the Red Baron quickly rose as if he had just blown through the Earth. The junk and dirt flew everywhere and created a sort of dusty mist that enveloped the both of them. But as it dispersed, it was visibly clear that things were terribly wrong.

The Red Baron was torn apart. He was covered in all sorts of injuries. His pants were ragged and torn and it was a surprise they hadn't been ripped of his body in the attack. The Red Baron's breath was long and deep, as if he had been holding his breath and running at the same time. His body was limp and was bent a little. It was clear that he had survived the attack, but he was barely alive.

"Red Baron. You are one smart and powerful kid. You actually survived my attack. And you area actually able to walk after it. Well, what you may call walking right now I would say more like crawling with style."

The Dark Baron laughed at his own joke. The Red Baron just looked at him, only moving to breathe, which he did a lot.

_Oh man, I have to take this guy out but I'm completely drained. I can hardly walk. He's still got more than enough powers to cream me. I got to come up with a plan._

The Red Baron got into a fighting stance.

_Well, I guess I'm just going to have to fight him. A plan wouldn't help here. It isn't like I'm going to trick him into killing himself. I just got to go full on with whatever I got left._

The Dark Baron laughed again at the Red Baron's persistence.

"So, you want to have a go at it again, Red Baron? You realize that this time, you won't come out of it alive."

The Dark Baron began to rush at him and ran toward him. He got close to the Red Baron and jumped at him with a spinning kick toward the left side at his head. The Red Baron countered by doing a side-flip to this right, making the Dark Baron miss him.

The Red Baron got flipped onto his feet in a quick reflex. He managed to get into a position to throw a punch into the Dark Baron's chest. But when then threw the punch, the Dark Baron caught it with great ease. The Red Baron's power drain was taking its toll and he felt it when the Dark Baron grabbed tightly to his arm and spun him around three time and then into the hard ground under them.

The wind was knocked right out of the Red Baron. His eyes closed for a second and when he opened them again, he saw the Dark Baron plant his foot straight into this face. There was a small crack as the Red Baron was sure that he probably broke something in his face.

The Dark Baron took such great pleasure in crushing the Red Baron's face. He left his foot on his face, just grinding into it like putting out a cigarette. The biggest smile went across the Dark Baron. He could only enjoy this moment.

"I expected better from you, Red Baron. You were powerful but I guess just not powerful enough. But how could you be so powerful? You succumbed to all this crazy sit about goodness and purity that you had to have realized that such virtues only lead to pain and agony. That is exactly what you are experiencing now."

The Dark Baron pressed harder. The Red Baron finally let out a scream of pain, a pain that he had seemed to be holding since the Dark Baron Bomb had overcome him. But the scream was muffled by the boot of the Dark Baron.

"Don't worry, dear child, I am not trying to turn you to my side like so many of my minions had tried. I don't care what you think. All I care is about your powers and all the fucking around I can do with them once you're dead!"

Again, he pushed harder and again, the Red Baron yelled out.

"If anything will come out of this for you is that you will now know that your life ahs been a waster. For all the good you have supposedly done, though I would just call it delaying the inevitable, you only ended up here, literally underfoot. Is that what you thought you would get in the end, Baron? You though being good would come with a happy ending, didn't you? Well, I'm the only one getting what I want and that's because I have all this power and I don't' allow stupid morality to stand in the way of my desires."

The Dark Baron lifted his foot off the Red Baron. The Red Baron's face was drizzled in his own blood. Tears also were rolling down his eyes. Was it from the pain or the Dark Baron's words? It didn't matter to the Dark Baron. He just knew it was going to be over soon, but not too soon.

He lifted up the Dark Baron by his neck and held it tight. Now he was going to try and choke the life out of him.

"I do enjoy using metaphors to kill you. Should I kill you with kindness? Tug at your heart strings? Pull the plug? So many possibilities, only one life."

The Red Baron lifted his arms to the Dark Baron's enormous hand and tired to loosen he grip, struggling as much as he could.

"Afraid of death, Red Baron? Well, you shouldn't have come here. But I have to ask, what is it that you fight for anyway?"

The Red Baron stopped. He only looked at the Dark Baron. The Red Baron's right eye was have closed, a little blood coming from it. But he was able to stare straight into the eyes of his killer. The Dark Baron's eyes wee but a shadow of his true darkness.

Then, a little ways off, there came Josh, Devyn and Dawn. They were making their way to the Red Baron, calling out to him. They wee trying to get him to fight. The Red Baron couldn't make out what they were saying, but he could tell what it was they wee trying to say.

The Dark Baron didn't appreciate their interruption. He raised his hand out toward them and gave them a stern look. They stopped and their tracks and were filled with fear.

"You silly children. You are not welcome here so back to the ashes for you."

The Dark Baron sent a shockwave of energy toward them. The wave, though not energy, was still very strong and it was a car ramming into them. They flew back instantly and went several feet before they all hit the ground and didn't move after that.

The Dark Baron laughed but the Red Baron despaired.

_GUYS! JOSH! DEVYN! DAWN! GET UP! RUN!_

The Dark Baron charged an attack again and this time it was energy. He pointed it straight to the Red Baron's friends. This time, the Red Baron spoke out.

"NO! Leave them alone, please. They have nothing to do with this! Just let them go!"

"And why should I? They took out my little babies. Daddy doesn't like that. And Daddy is going to eventually kill them anyway, why not practice?"

"NOOOOOO!"

But then a blast was heard. The Red Baron dare don't to open his eyes. But then, the Dark Baron's gripped loosened and the Red Baron fell to the ground. He opened his eyes and saw the smoke and dust and the Dark Baron favoring his arm. The dust cleared and in the distance, stood the White Warrior.

She had used the Shinning Finger technique on the Dark Baron. But she was in no better shape than anyone else. He garments were torn and only in the important places of her upper torso were intact and her pants were riddled with tears. In places where he had no coverings, she had slashes of cuts and swollen arms and a nearly black eye. And on her left shoulder was a gaping hole, where the Dark Baron had hit her.

The Dark Baron was in shock and in fear.

"HOW? How are you still alive? Why are you still here? Are dead, bitch! YOU ARE DEAD!"

The White Warrior, though hurt, made her way toward him, slowly.

"You're right, I probably should be dead. And after all I've done, I'd deserve. But I knew I have still something, or someone, to live for."

She smiled toward the Red Baron and the Red Baron smiled back. The Dark Baron was not happy with the situation.

"Well, then, you will both die!"

The Dark Baron made his way toward the White Warrior, rage and anger and hate fueling him and sending him hundreds of miles toward the White Warrior. He managed to get really close and throw a punch. The White Warrior wasn't ready for it and braced herself. But suddenly, the Red Baron appeared in front of her and using his arms in a crossed position blocked the Dark Baron's punch.

The Dark Baron recoiled a little but with his other hand, pulled it back and threw another punch at him. But the Red Baron ducked and behind him came the White Warrior throwing her own punch.

"FIST OF LIGHT!"

The Dark Baron didn't' counter and time and was thrown back by the attack. He skidded through the dirt and debris for a few feet. His head was thrown back for when she hit him in the face. He pulled it aback, a little blood dripping down his nose. But even when he pulled it back, it wasn't over. The Red Baron, still crouched on the ground, fired an energy blast toward him and hit the Dark Baron with total accuracy and precision. The smoke and dust covered him and then died down.

The Red Baron and the White Warrior stood in stance and waited for the Dark Baron to come out. And as the dust cleared, they could see that their powerful attacks did nothing. He still stood tall and strong, hardly hurting form the attack.

The White Warrior turned to the Red Baron.

"Baron, we can't beat him like this. We're going to have to lock him up again. Otherwise, we'll lose and he'll take over everything."

The Red Baron was still breathing hard, still trying to reorient himself.

"So, how do we lock him up?"

"Well, I have something I can do and your necklace Grants you the power to do the same. But the thing is that we don't have a place to put him unless you have a statue or something strong on you?

The Red Baron thought about it for a moment. Then he turned to the White Warrior.

"You said I can do it with me necklace? I have the power to lock him up?"

The White Warrior nodded.

"Ya, as long as you have a place to lock him up? Got something in mind?"

"Just let me handle that part. But it's now or never. We have to make our attack now. I have to beat him now. I got to take him out and lock him up now."

The White Warrior stood next to him and grabbed his hand. The Red Baron turned to her in surprise.

"No, Baron, **we** have to do it. We can do it together."

The Red Baron smiled.

"Ya, you're right. We can beat him together. And if you're thinking what I'm thinking, then we can do it."

He winked at her and she nodded. The Dark Baron made his way toward them.

"I'm sorry to ruin your moment, you pathetic humans but I'm a bit busy trying to take over the world and I have had just about enough of your nonsense. It's time for you to die."

He ran toward them again. The Red Baron, seeing this as their last chance, powered up and charged everything he had left. He this didn't work, there was nothing else that would.

As the Dark Baron ran to him, he swung. But the Red Baron disappeared. But as the Red Baron blurred away, he said something to the Dark Baron.

"You asked me what I fight for, Dark Baron. And I have figured out why I do."

The Dark Baron turned as was able to see the Red Baron hit him across the face. The Dark Baron staggered but didn't fall. Nonetheless, he had not time to recover. The Red Baron slowly pounded at him, still talking.

"I fight for my friends and my family, Dark Baron. That's something you'll never have, never understood. You say you get whatever you want but you'll never have what truly empowers me. I fight for Josh, Devyn, Dawn, my parents, my family, Master Janus, my brother…"

Then the Red Baron punched the Dark Baron so hard he skidded back. The Dark Baron stood back up and was ready to take him this time; he wasn't being hurt by the attacks. But the Red Baron wasn't done. He jumped into the air and came down on him.

"But above all, I fight now FOR HER!"

Then, the Red Baron pulled out a powerful Spirit Sword. But unlike the other times, the sword was large and thicker. It was more like a claymore. And it was filled with all the power the Red Baron could put into it.

"SPIRIT SWORD!"

The Dark Baron didn't see it coming. As the sword hit him, he was pushed back and was finally hit so hard that he was completely disoriented. He was off balance and eh spun through the air like a crazed balloon. He couldn't even scream he was just too knocked out.

The Red Baron's spirit sword shattered into thousands of pieces. It had done it work and the Red Baron jumped back and landed next to the White Warrior. They stood close, touching, and they went into a stance. They were partially crouched. The Red Baron had his arms and palms pointed out going horizontally like he was performing the Baron Beam and the White Warrior was the same way, only her hands were vertical. The bottom of their palms touched as they formed sort of a cross.

The Dark Baron stood up and saw what they were doing. He wasn't about to let them do anything. He began charging all his energy, getting ready to perform his own attack. The Spirit Sword had taken a lot out of him, but he wasn't done yet.

"I don't know what you are planning Red Baron, but you are mistaken if you think you will win out on this day. For I will be the one who will win. I AM THE KINF OG THIS WORLD! I AM ITS NEW DARK GOD! I WILL NOT FALL TO YOUR PATETIC HUAMN ACTS! NOTHING YOU DO WILL HELP!"

The Red Baron and the White Warrior began to charge their energies together in unison. They stood strong and kept their focus on the Dark Baron. The Red Baron spoke out to him.

"No matter what you think or say, Dark Baron, you are wrong. The things that make us human are the things that make us stronger, not weaker, though sometimes we believe that. And now, we are going to punish you for all the things you have done to us humans. We're going to send you back to hell where a demon like you belongs!"

The Dark Baron laughed and didn't even reply. He held his arms out and fried his attack.

"GOOD BYE RED BARON! DARK BARON BEAM!"

The black energy beam of energy was unleashed, much more powerful then the last bema he shot. It shook the surface of the Earth and as it made its way toward the two fighters, it traced a trail into the ground.

The Red Baron and the White Warrior looked as it came toward them. And they began to chant. They began to prepare the attack that Master Janus had taught them, the legendary and nearly holy technique passed down from Goku, the Earth's savior, and his own master. They called for the attack in union.

"KA..."

"ME…"

"HA…"

"ME…"

And together, they fired the combined power of their joined Kamehameha Wave.

"HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

A powerful beam of white energy burst from their hands. They energy wave went right toward the Dark Baron. The Dark Baron's Dark Baron Beam was immediately torn asunder and the Kamehameha Wave blast through it.

The Dark Baron keened out in agony and despair. He tried to hold back the Kamehameha Wave but it was too much. The beam engulfed him and he screamed out a demonic cry.

"NO!...YOU…..HAVEN'T….WON YET! I WILL NOT DIE! I WILL NOT FALL TO YOU RED BARON!"

But it was then that the wave not only engulfed him but it sucked him up and he was then going through the wave back from which it came. Then, he hit the Red Baron's palm and the Red Baron flew back like he was being hit all over again. The beam died out and the White Warrior turned around and went to him and ran to him.

The Red Baron was on the floor. He was also dumbstruck but then, after scaring Vanessa a little, smiled and spoke to her.

"It's over, Vanessa."

And it really was. The sky turned back to normal. It was one again clear. The sun shone was more, though now it was setting a little. The White Warrior smiled kissed the Red Baron. Of course, the Red Baron kissed back. But then, the White Warrior pulled away.

"But, where is the Dark Baron."

The Red Baron smiled and pointed to himself. But no, it wasn't himself, it was the Baron Necklace. Then the White Warrior understood. The Red Baron confirmed her belief.

"I gave him what he wanted. He got the necklace, or more like it has him. It will be there where he'll be trapped and he'll never bother anyone again."

And as the others came to their side, beaten but glad that it was all finally over, the White Warrior and the Red Baron stood up and held each other tight. And as they all came together, the Red Baron used the last of his reaming energy to teleport back to their home where they could finally rest and morn. They had defeated the Red Baron and they could finally have peace.


	38. Red and White Part 3

**The Red Baron

* * *

**

**Red and White Part 3**

It was a few days after the intense battle. All was calm now. Everything was coming back to normal. Things were looking good once again and the heroes were given their chance to rest, their chance to reflect, their chance to rethink everything they though they knew.

Devyn and Dawn relearned everything that had happened in the last few months only with the truth now. They were told the real reasons for everything that had happened from the dojo's destruction, Andy's disappearance, and the changes that Carlos was undergoing. Being the good friends they were, they swore themselves to secrecy concerning the Red Baron's existence and all involved.

Josh went back to training, only now he was on his own. He was the one that suffered the greater burden with the death of Master Janus. It was a very special bond between master and apprentice that made it both harder and easier for Josh to deal with his grief. He trained everyday from that moment on, that way he will be as strong as his master and perhaps be a little competition for the Red Baron himself. Considering the many of the Earth's former saviors were merely human, he kept hold of that hope.

Master Janus was buried in a special place in the cemetery. It was hard to be back there once again. It was a lot to take in. The Red Baron had to now face the facts of the pervious months. He had seen so much blood shed. He had been responsible for so many deaths on both sides and twice he let down those closest to him.

The Red Baron's long time master and guide was now dead. In the final battle against the Dark Baron and his forces, he was struck down and the Red Baron, who witnessed it, could do nothing but watch as his master was destroyed. It haunted him to relive the moment when Suzin struck him down.

Furthermore, he now faced the facts of his brother's death and rebirth. Now knowing that the Dark Baron cast into his body an evil that killed his soul and adapted his body was horrifyingly disgusting and intolerable, it made him shiver. Though Shadow was the darkest and cruelest soul he had ever seen next to the Dark Baron, it didn't ease the fact that he had to kill his brother, whether it really was him or not.

Of course, he would not tell his parents. So far, he had told them nothing. When he came home battered and bruised, he had to make up that he had been involved in a fight. Thankfully, they were unable to make the connection between the time he was in the fight and the time that the battle had taken place.

By now, everyone knew of the battle. There had been witnesses close enough to see what was happening, though none of them could tell who was fighting. Everywhere in the news there were testimonies and footage form afar of the Red Baron's battle. With luck, and it seemed to be on their side, no one would be able to render the tapes enough to make out the Red Baron and the rest of his friends.

Yet, all that he accomplished was still very little when weighed against what he had lost. He felt no way to justify losing Master Janus and Andy to the darkness like they were. It only grabbed and squeezed at his heart to make himself believe that he could have done more, though it was realistically unlikely that he could have done any more then he already did.

But it was not his dwelling in his thoughts that finally pulled him out of his misery. Being back at home, the Red Baron, with his suit still on form the funeral, sat n his bed and was staring off into space.

The funeral was short and sweet. To everyone else, it was just a stroke of bad luck to be in the area where the battle has erupted. But he was to be remember with honor nonetheless, considering that he was an important member of the local community.

But after it was all over, the Red Baron felt no satisfaction, no joy. He was no longer capable of feeling happy. The weight had been lifted off of him but it had left his mark. That is when Vanessa walked into the room. She was standing next to the door and she looked to him.

"Hey, Carlos. Mind if I say down?"

Carlos looked up form his bed and tried to shake off him mood. He nodded and smiled a little.

"Sure, come on in."

Vanessa sat next to him and they looked at the wall together. After a few quiet moments, Vanessa just started going at it.

"Are you going to be okay?"

Carlos looked down a little and sighed.

"I could have done more, Vanessa. I could have been there for them. I could have been there for Master Janus, for the people who were killed, and for Andy. I should have been there for them and I wasn't. And now they're all dead."

Vanessa didn't look at him, still facing the wall, but spoke to him.

"Carlos, when I went to go fight, fight the Dark Baron, I thought I was doing all I could to protect you from him, so that you would fall to him. I thought I was being there for you, but I wasn't."

Carlos eyed her for a moment but then focused on the wall just as fast, but listening even more intently than before.

"I thought that by going on my own and fighting him and possibly winning that I could save you from him, even if it meant killing myself. I didn't care what it meant but I knew I couldn't let you die by his hands, I knew that I had to stop him. But I was wrong in what I did. All I did out there was just show just how scared and cowardly and selfish I am. I should have none better."

Now the Red Baron looked at her and she looked at him. She had a smile on her.

"I now know that in order to protect you to the best of my ability was to be with you. I should have been afraid to lose you, I should have been so cowardly as to face him with you, and I should have been so selfish to think I was the only one who had the burden. You may have the biggest burden, Carlos, but not all of it and when Master Janus, Andy, and everyone else suffered under the Dark Baron, it was there burden to carry. You could have done anything else in your places that would have made a difference. Everything happened for a reason and you have to accept that reason."

She leaned against him and put her arm around his back.

"You did everything you could, Carlos. You have to remember that. I know that if everything had happened differently, I would have gotten to know you and I would have been set free form my own prison. When you and I wee not hat battlefield, I realized then, after all the fights and after all the shots of energy that drilled through me, that I had to be with you to protect you the best way I could. I learned that I wasn't alone, I wasn't the only one burdened, and I wasn't the only one who had to do something. All along, I had a partner who could do it."

Carlos smiled and put his arms around her as well and they held each other tightly.

"You are right, Vanessa. I can't believe I didn't see it before. And all this time I was selfish, too. But like I showed you, you showed me. You showed me to accept who I am, as the Red Baron, and accept the consequences of that, good and bad. I was immature to think otherwise, to think that I could easily just throw this all away. And it was because of all this that they almost won me over, that they almost made me become dark myself. And if it wasn't for you, I could never have defeated the Dark Baron."

Vanessa pulled herself up a little and looked at his Baron Necklace.

"Do you think that will hold him?"

"It should. There's no way he's getting out of there. We can put him to rest. Besides, all I need to do is break this and its over for him."

"Will you destroy your powers?"

"Yes, I will have to so I can truly defeat the Dark Baron."

"You are right, but I wouldn't do it too soon. You never know when we're going to need it."

"I'll keep it a while longer just to make sure that everything's cleared."

Again, they held each other in arms tightly and they sat there, looking at each other and looking at the wall. The Red Baron spoke to her.

"So, we did it together. What else are we going to do together?"

Vanessa nudged him.

"What's that's supposed to mean?"

"Hey, I didn't mean anything perverted."

They laughed. Then they stopped laughing. They turned to each other and kissed for a moment. She pulled back and smiled at him.

"What ever we do, I plan to make it happen forever."

She gave him a quick kiss. He smiled back at her.

"Then forever shall it be. I love you."

Vanessa stopped and had to think about it a little. She wasn't sure if he heard him right. But she knew that was just a lie to herself. She knew exactly what he said and she had only one response for it.

"I love you, too."

But, even as they kissed and grew in their love for each other, there was darkness lurking in the background of this love story. Though the Dark Baron maybe dead, there was still a dark presence left on this world. And as the moment passed by, The Red Baron and the White Warrior, Earth's defenders, didn't know what was coming.

What was coming was to be more horrifying that they could believe possible. As this evil came closer to happening, it promised to change everything the Red Baron knew and lived by. What was coming would change everything as it was known. Every rule was to be broken and crushed. And as its time drew nearer, the heroes didn't expect it. Though, the time was to come much later, and not at that moment.

And as we close this saga, this story of the Red Baron, we know that it is far form all being over and that there is more yet to come for him and his friends. But as promised, the Red Baron will be challenged like never before and everything he holds dear will be tested and with a promise that it will be torn from him forever. But now they relax as they unknowingly await for the new evil to rise up and make its standagainst the Earth and it's protectors.


	39. Legacy of the Fire Dragon

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Legacy of the Fire Dragon**

The stage is set a year since the defeat of the Dark Baron. With his dark influence removed from the Earth's existence, there was a long and well deserved time of peace and relaxation for the Earth and for the Red Baron.

Yet even in peace, there was much to do and to repair. After the death brought on by the dark forces, the city in which the Red Baron resided faced a period of reconstruction that though quickly done with, could not as quickly relieve the city of the horrible events.

Thankfully, the heroes managed to keep their identities secret and were able to have that much peace. Josh, now of age, was able to take over for Master Janus and though thought to be far too young, he soon proved his skills to his critics and was able to run the dojo with little resistance. This allowed him to teach the children who came to him the way his master once taught him and this made him very happy.

The White Warrior, Vanessa, was able to find peace in defeating the evil that nearly destroyed her life completely, only to find a place of acceptance and a great love. But her habits die hard and she continues to be head strong and even in peace, trains nearly everyday. He believes her duty as a White Warrior is not over and often helps the city in vigilant affairs along with the Red Baron.

But the situation of the Red Baron is quite different. Like the White Warrior, he trains often and fights crime when possible and as secretly as possible. He regularly attends Josh's dojo sessions to observe and assist without giving away his true power. And of course, he is very close now to the White Warrior and their bond is as powerful as they come. And yet, something still lurks within him.

The Red Baron is still haunted by the events. He is still haunted by the loss of him master, the murder of his brother, and the terrible emotions that raced through him in the Dark Baron influence. His fear is silent but deadly and eats away at him continuously. He has done well to keep this growing darkness quiet and even Vanessa is unaware of his condition.

Training in the dojo after hours, he stands in the dark room where it all began. The dojo was rebuilt a few months prior and has become his favorite place to train alone.

Standing in the darkness, the moon light coming from the small, rectangular windows that cover the top of the wall behind him. He has already been shadow boxing for an hour and he sweat drips down his head, glistening in the moonlight. His eyes are blindfolded and he is training with the spirit rather then the body. With quick motions, he jumps slightly in the air and floats. Just as quickly and suddenly, he begins to shower the void in front of him with punches, pushing the air with great force.

He yells loudly with each punch technique, practicing and practicing and trying to keep his focus. At times, he imagines an enemy; a Soldier of Death, Shadow, the Dark Baron. It is there same images of enemies that bring him close the brink of insanity. But he keeps pushing himself and soon, he is using his legs and floating there, he creating a vortex of wind and energy that encircles him and engulfs his body with a majestic red aura.

As he punches and kicks away, he begins to wonder about his purpose. With the Dark Baron imprisoned in his necklace, what is left for him? He thinks and wonders and he continues to plow away.

_Why am I still alive? What purpose is now mine? Can this truly be the end? Am I selfish for thinking this way? I just can't throw away my life because I can't see purpose in it. But without it, I feel cold and empty. I should feel this way but I do. I have to get out of this. But I can't get out of it, it's true. My purpose is gone and in the end, what do I have to show for it? Was it worth it? Was it worth losing all that I have lost? Was that whole thin even meaningful and true or was it all just a lie? Somebody tell me what's left for ME?_

And with that punch, another face appeared in front of him that he did not think of before and it terrified him. So terrified he was that he immediately stopped. The vortex disappeared and he fell to the ground back first. Instantly, he dragged himself back and his eyes, now uncovered as he removed the blind fold, were ryes of fear. His sweat poured out even more covering his face. A couple of tears rolled down his eyes. The image that his punched at last was an image of Vanessa.

Yet, even after all this, the worse was yet to come for the Red Baron still held one secret that was shocking and above all else, was breaking him the most.

In the streets of uptown, there was a man that like the Red Baron was filled with many questions of doubt and purpose. But this man was different. For one thing, he was more of a boy. At 20 years of age, he was mature and strong but lacked will and support. This boy was a baller.

In his street, he was the most profound basketball player around and had moves that rivaled many of the big names of his time. In the local games, he was the one everybody wanted and he was someone who could defeat multiple players as one time. He was cocky and brutal but his overwhelming skills shadowed those and created a local legend and a star Duce was his name and burning up the court was his game.

Even with contractors ready to pounce on him and take him up to people more his skill, he still did not feel the satisfaction. He felt that his skills were better then anyone else's and that joining national levels would give him no competition. And fame and glory and money were not things he wanted. No. Above all he wanted a purpose and he wanted power like what he had now in such a purpose.

_I don't play the game. I AM the game. I can take anyone's sorry ass and I do it all better then anyone else._

It was sundown after a very short game. Under the same moonlight as the Red Baron, he was doing his own training with the basketball. He had just won another basketball game where he had gotten into a fight. Of course, he won that too and now he was left alone, gripped with ego and loss.

Duce was 6' 5" and weighed in at a solid 250 pounds of power. He Carmel skin was glazed in lotion and sweat. He wore a black band around his head, a black wife-beater and long, black shorts with some black Jordan's on his feet. He wore thick chain that held a symbol of fire on it.

On the court, he was going up and down take shots and not missing a single one. He was doing lay-ups, from the free throw, from half court, and incredible slam dunks. The white street lights lit up the court splendidly and all the markers of a normal court were there and he was on every inch of it. Going up and down the gray cemented court, he was doing exactly what made him so famous and like his saying goes, he was on fire.

After one mighty slam dunk that bent the rim quite a bit, Duce landed and wiping the sweat on his forehead, heard a clapping in the background. Duce turned around and looked in the darkness and the shadows.

"Yo, who's out there now? I'm about done, I ain't doing another game tonight. Try another day playa."

From the shadows, a young man's voice spoke out. It was deep and chilling and it sent a piece of ice up and down Duce's back.

"I am sorry. Please forgive me but I've heard so much about you and I was in the neighborhood and decided to get a look before I was on my way."

Duce smiled a little.

"You just wanna see? Most wanna play. Don't you play basketball?"

"No, I play other things. A little more violent then basketball."

"What, football?"

"It doesn't matter."

Duce looked a little take back and responded.

"Man, some fan you are. Don't want to really talk to me do you?"

"Well, no, not exactly. I like to think of myself as more of a critic."

"What! You think you're going to tell me how my basketball skills suck?"

"No, I'm going to tell you that everything about you except basketball sucks."

Duce was angry but remained quiet, stunned by his words. The young man kept on."

"I know that you are without a challenge and without a purpose. I know that you crave something and do not know what it is. But I know exactly what to feed you."

Duce, still angry but interested now, spoke to him.

"Fine, I'm listening but I doubt I'm gonna get anything good outa your ass."

"Duce, as you call yourself, I can rant you power that you've never had before and this power with have little rivalry name one that you will be able to conquer. This power will give you your true purpose, one greater then being stuck as a kid's wall poster. It will be a challenge and a purpose that you have never dreamed of."

"Sucka, I don't know what you're trying to pull but there ani't nothing you can give to me that I want or need. I don't need anything from anybody and I know I don't need anything from your creepy ass."

Duce then grabbed his basketball and beamed the ball right at the figure in the darkness. As fast as it was, the figure in the shadows caught it with one hand. In that moment, what could be seen of the man was a pale hand with slightly long nails.

At that moment, the young man, already catching such a power throw with one hand, crushed the ball in his hands and popper with this little effort or technique.

Duce was hysterical over the destruction of his ball.

"MAN! That was my favorite ball. You're as good as dead ass-"

Almost not noticing, Duce saw the figure throw the remains of the flattened ball at Duce. The throw was so powerful that it was unbelievable how fast it went in the air and impossible as the shape of the ball was far from throwable. The figure through it at Duce and Duce, almost not noticing it, was able to turn his head around in time as the remnants of the ball zipped passed him.

Standing there in shock, Duce saw that not only was the ball thrown unbelievable hard, but it has nearly sliced open his bottom lip. Still in shock, Duce turned to the figure in question.

"How the fuck did you do that?"

"First you must accept my gift. I promise you it will be a gift like no other with purpose that will go unmatched."

Duce, without saying anything, nodded his head. That was all it took. From the night sky, one that was at first clear, came clashing thunder and roaring clouds. Duce was frightened but could not move. The figure, still unseen, began to chant in tongues undescribable. Duce was in horror and didn't know what to do. He began to yell and panic.

"What the hell are you doing? What crazy shit is this?"

Suddenly, the clouds parted and a red and orange glistening dragon appeared from the chaos in the sky. Before Duce could move, the dragon rammed into him and immersed its massive body into Duce's. As the dragon merged himself with Duce, it became the essence of fire and with all its power. Duce screamed out as the merger shook and tore at his body and the shriek in his voice could be heard for miles. And yet, he was able to keep his footing and drawing his hands to the sky above, granted the dragon access. The sky around them brightened and turned it into cosmic sunset that lasted as long as transformation as the dragon's fire spirit roared down from the heavens.

Then, the figure stopped chanting and the fire finished pouring down and all was silent again. Duce, steaming rising from his body and his clothing tattered and slightly torn, fell to his knees. He held himself up with his arms on the ground, trembling uncontrollably and gasping for every once of air his body could handle, literally choking from his breathing. The sweat dripped down his like a leaky shower faucet.

The skies cleared up again. The moonlight broke through and in the distance; car alarms and sirens were going off constantly. This was no illusion and the people around the area knew it and so did Duce. They had really made some noise.

The dark figure stepped forward. Duce did not look up. He couldn't even if he wanted to. His body was drained by whatever had just happened. His head literally hung off his neck and body and there was little support holding it up. His face was just changing from terror to slight clam. He was trying as hard as he could to hold himself up and keep his calm and he did not take the time to look at the dark figure. But the dark figure made the effort for Duce.

"Congratulations. You have been accepted by the ancient fire dragon as its new vessel since his original vessel has been completely damaged and destroyed so many years ago. Though I must tell you that he actually been a pure spirit. But I see that your own ambitions and desires have overridden this and you have acquired everything of his but his heart. But I think you'll like yours better anyway."

Duce, without even thinking much of it, stood up. He was able to stand tall and without any effort. His strength had returned instantly to him and all his pain had gone away.

"You see, boy! You have been able to overcome the spirit of this creature and use it's power and being as your own. You have taken your desire yourself and have been granted eternal power as your reward."

Duce powered up. A bright aura of fire surrounded him. A look of shock and surprise became quite visible on Duce's face. Looking at each arm, he saw them grow in mass. His torso and legs also grew in size slightly. He did not gain so much size but a difference was easily notable. He was lean and clean and he was enjoying it. The dark figure posed a question to him.

"Do you like your gift?"

Duce smiled at the figure and turned around. Raising his hand toward the center of the court, palm forward, he shot a wide spread of fire the slowly engulfed the entire court. The place was full of flames and had become a light in the middle of the dark neighborhood. And that's when the sirens rose up again. They would not be alone for long.

"Yeah. I like it. This is hot. But, what's my side of the deal here?"

"Whatever could you mean, Duce?"

"Don't play games with me, punk. I know this ain't for free. Your ass had me pinned form the start and now that you have me, what shit do you want from me."

The dark figured gave a low laugh.

"Yes, I see you really are a bright one. Well, yes, there is one favor I would like to ask of you in exchange for this. It is really simple for you actually. Just a simple assassination."

"So I got to take somebody out, that all?"

The dark figure gave Duce a paper. Duce accepted it and began to open it up. But before he could read what was on it, there was company.

A set of police officers came to the scene and saw the fire and Duce.

"YOU! HOLD IT RIGHT THERE!"

Duce turned to the dark figure. But when he looked, he saw that he had disappeared. Duce, at first upset, smiled and turned back to the police officers.

"Drop what ever firearms you have and step away from the fire and toward us with your hands behind your back."

Duce began to walk toward the police slowly and spoke to them.

"Alright officers. I'll drop my heat."

And Duce produced two yellow energy balls, one on each hand and they hung down and continued to walk toward them. The officers began to panic, not expecting such a scenario and gave Duce time to attack.

_Guess it's time to turn it up and get to cookin'._


	40. Ashes of the Past

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Ashes of the Past**

Josh sat in the office that once belonged to his late Master Janus. Even after proving himself good enough for the job, his age made him feel real unfit being that he looked, and probably was, too young to be a karate studio trainer. The sophisticated and oak-furnished office made him feel out of place from his usual "style" of things. Even the desk looked to old for him.

But even after a long day of classes, he still sat there, doing his own paper work. He had to take out a real good loan to fix the place up again but after all that had happened to the city since the attacks of the Dark Baron, no one wanted many questions answered (being that it was terrifying enough to have being that can fly and destroy cities) so the paperwork wasn't so bad.

But right now, it wasn't the paperwork that was concerning him so much as what he had read in the newspaper.

The Red Baron walked in, wearing a comfortable pair of blue jeans, a black shirt, and a red vest. Despite what was going on with him, he was still able to hold a smile on his face for his friend. But it was clear that he was becoming more and more exhausted as the days went on in recent weeks. Yet no one really took any of it as a sign for necessary questioning. Josh was no exception to this outcome and he thought it had more to do with training then anything else.

As the Red Baron walked in, Josh looked up and tossed him the paper, already telling him what it read before the Red Baron even caught it.

"So these two police guys get toasted downtown."

The Red Baron quickly read the article. It was an article discussing how two officers, while investigating some small explosion and unexplained lights, were found burnt alive in the ear of their last known contact with HQ. As he read on, Josh commented some more.

"If you read further, they said there was some other guy on the scene and in fact, they said it was a local at the courts. Better yet, the kid's gone now."

The Red Baron responded.

"So, what? You think this kid torched them and their car then ran. That sounds pretty usual to me."

"Ya, but the funny thing is that that's a lot of fire for one kid to dish out. And did you even see the bodies?"

The Red Baron looked back down at the article.

"What bodies. They only have one picture of the burnt car and ashes everywhere."

"Well, there you have it. The piles were the officers."

The Red Baron's eyebrow rose in surprise.

"What do you think?"

"Man, after all that we've seen. I'm not sure what to think really. It could be someone else, huh?"

_Ha Ha Ha_

The Red Baron's face went pale. Did he hear that? Did Josh here that? Josh wasn't moving and was still looking at the Red Baron's pale face, beginning to focus on him.

"Hey, Carlos, you ok?"

The Red Baron shook his head and everything was silent again.

"Sorry, errr, I kind of blanked out for a second there. I was just thinking too hard."

Josh smiled and shook his head.

"Well take it easy. We need you to stay awake man."

The Red Baron gave a nervous smile and replied.

"Ya, sure. You're right.."

Josh went back to the subject at hand.

"Well, what do you think?"

"Oh, ya. Sorry. Hmmm."

The Red Baron examined the bodies. He looked hard as if to look for something. He was actually searching through his head. He was thinking and thinking.

"I took out all the Dark Baron's buddy list when we beat him. There shouldn't be anyone else left. If there is, what took them so long to do something about me? And if this guy has this type of firepower…"

"Wo! Wait up man. That's enough. Look Baron, you're probably right but we haven't even seen this guy. But I bet if he has anything to do with the Dark Baron, Master Janus has to have something in his files."

"You're right. We might get something out of there."

"No we won't. Just me. Last time you helped me with the file drawer; you broke two and mismatched 5 others. I think I can look for them on my own. Besides, you are going to be busy."

Josh said this looking up toward the door. The Red Baron wondered what he was talking about.

"What do you mean I'll be busy?"

The Red Baron turned around and there before him stood the White Warrior. Her straightened black hair shone in the light of the brightened gym area. She was wearing a green, sleeveless blouse and her own set of blue jeans. The Red Baron stood there, caught a little by surprise as he did not expect to see her.

"What, you act like you've never seen me before."

The Red Baron laughed.

"With what you did to that hair of yours, It's like I haven't."

They walked out into the gym and left Josh to do his work.

* * *

In the gym, the smiles slowly faded and a serious look came over Vanessa.

"Did you feel that energy last night?"

The Red Baron turned to her quickly with a sudden spike of fear.

"Energy!"

"Yes, coming from the downtoen area of this city."

The Red Baron calmed down a little.

"No, no I did not. I was training very vigorously last night and I was not aware of what was going on. Didn't think I had to play City Guard."

Vaneessa frowned.

"I'm serious, Baron. I felt something very strong yesterday. In fact, I'm sure I felt two very strong powers. Before I only felt one but then a second one came with an enormous peak of energy that I nearly fell to my knees. It calmed slowly but then burst again for a few seconds. Then, both were gone."

"How did I miss all this?"

"I am unsure of how you were unable to sense it but if you were training as hard as you were, that could be expected."

The image of his last punch came to his mind and his face went pale again. Seeing the look on Vanessa's face, he shook it off as fast as he could but not before Vanessa noticed.

"Baron, was it bothering you."

The Red Baron did not answer.

"Baron, you have to tell me what's going on."

Again, the Red Baron was silent.

"Baron. Talk to me. You've been acting up as of late and it worries me. I thought I had gained your trust, Baron. Why do you choose to reject my voice now."

The Red Baron turned away slowly, trying to speak but saying nothing.

"Baron, don't turn your back on me. Whatever is wrong, you have to let me help you."

"There is nothing wrong, Vanessa. I feel okay. I just have a lot on my mind."

"Well, let me enter."

"NO!"

The White Warrior took a step back. The Red Baron caught himself.

"No. I mean no. I'm sorry, Vanessa. I am not myself lately. Please forgive me."

The turned to her and stepping toward her, held her in his arms. With a little reluctance in the beginning, she held him as well.

"Baron, I know that since my arrival and the arrival of your necklace that your life has been made very difficult."

"No, please don't say that. It's not that way. You are very important to me, Vanessa. You are the thing that shines for me right now."

"Thank you."

As the White Warrior held him, she began to feel a touch of cold that slowly began to creep around her body. She was unable to anything or say anything in the second she felt it. It was an odd and dissatisfying aura. Yet, it was an aura she had once felt before. It was not an aura of the Red Baron.

But before she could make any sense of it, Josh called from his office.

"Hey! Lovebirds! It's time to do our homework. I found something that might explain what happened."

Loosening their grip, the Red Baron and the White Warrior held loose, looked at each other's eyes, let go and walked toward the office, ending their discussion.

But even after this, the feeling of that aura stayed with the White Warrior in her mind. Something did not feel right about it. But she wasn't thinking much of it later. For now, it would be best to leave it for another time to investigate.

* * *

Josh sat on is desk in front of his two friends, who were now also sitting down on chairs.

"Okay guys, I got us some information from my texts of history in Master Janus's library.

Josh looked at a set of pages and began to paraphrase for them what it was saying.

"So basically, it talks about the 7 evil dragons that came out of these seven balls called the Dragon Balls, right? As it turns out, these creatures were basically born from the negative magic that was being discharged from the Dragon Balls. Though Master Janus's ancestors defeated them, they were only imprisoned, not complete destroyed."

The Red Baron though about it and then looked at Josh.

"You mean the same creatures that the Red Baron was trying to revive for power?"

"Yep, those are the ones. But the dragon the Dark Baron wanted was of Sin Shenron, the most powerful and most evil one. There is another one of a fire dragon. It wasn't as powerful but it still packed power that gave trouble to Master's ancestors."

"So, I guess that means that even though he didn't get the shadow dragon, he somehow got the fire dragon?"

"Well, it looks like someone got the fire dragon. The Dark Baron is gone but so are his goons which doesn't leave to many choices of minion to give the power too. Unless…"

"Unless…"

"You know that kid in the story. I'm sure he's involved somehow or at least some something."

"So the kid has the powers of a shadow dragon?"

"I hope not. These things near took out the universes strongest fighter. I'd hate to think what would happen if someone like the Dark Baron got that kind of power."

The Red Baron gave a nervous nod but spoke soon after.

"So, what does that leave us?"

"Well, that means that some has the power of the Fire Shadow Dragon and we have nothing on him. So, we have to start looking for this kid and get some answers. This thing probably after you."

The Red Baron nodded. Vanessa spoke up.

"Very well, then I suggest we depart and look for the child who may possess the powers of the fire dragon."

The Red Baron and Josh nodded their heads. Together, the three of them stood up and walked out the door. Again, they were off on another adventure.


	41. Flame On…

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Flame On…**

The sky was very clear that day. The warm weather in the area was beginning to cool down, leaving the sun to shine with little to suffer from it. A cool breeze swept through the city streets of the downtown area. It was an area with many tall buildings, probably the tallest buildings in the city itself.

On one of the taller ones, Duce Propane stood on a ledge, the sun in front of him, looking into the city streets below. He had not expression on his face. He was quiet and his breathing was constant and silent. Though expressionless, his eye revealed much of his thinking as he started down the air that separated him and the remainder of the city.

_All this can be mine? At least, that's what the guy said. He tells a brother that I can rule the world and gives me some cool new moves and then sends me off to take out some punk ass bitch as a favor. This better be worth it._

Placing one foot in front of the other, Duce stepped off the ledge. But instead of falling, his levitated himself and made the illusion of seemingly "walking" down what could be invisible stairs.

_If I'm gonna find this bitch, I guess I gotta smoke him out._

Duce descended down the "stairs" to his city streets. The closer he got to the ground, the more people started to notice what was going on. One by one, people on the sidewalks and streets look up and stopped what they were doing. Some dropped their coffee or their paper in surprise.

Soon, car began to stop as drivers looked up as well. Soon, the entire block was at a halt as they all saw this man walking down from the heaven.

Eventually, he made it down. He took his last step onto the sidewalk below. By then, the crowd has surrounded him, all looking astonished and amazed at what they had just witnessed. They were just looking at him. Some were talking amongst themselves, and some even started walking away in shock and disbelief.

Duce looked around him, turning halfway in both directions. He couldn't help it any longer. There, he let out a huge smile that nearly covered his face.

_Well, its time to show up that Baron and get this job done._ "It's time to turn up the heat."

* * *

The Red Baron and his friends stepped out of Josh's beat-up pick-up truck. They had ridden it in hopes of getting a better view from the ground up.

When they were out driving, they saw a thick cloud of smoke and a rise in energy. They knew it had to be related and they knew that whoever had the powers of the Fire Dragon, were wasting no time in getting things heated.

But as they closed the door behind them, they looked out in the street that made up the center of downtown. In the middle was a great crater of pitch-black coloring that scorched the asphalt it was on. Black residue covered the entire intersection and covered some the lower-level windows on the first few floor.

The there was worse. Outside of the black residue were many dozens of bodies that had apparently died in what appeared to be an explosion. The scene was very disturbing as the flesh of most of the beings were burnt off or torn away form the bodies. The street was devoid of life that would have likely been crowded on a normal day.

The wind whistled down the cracks that the tall buildings created. It was an odd silence and it made the situation no more comfortable then it was before, only now worse then before.

The three fighters were stricken with silence as the destructive force that was the potential of the Fire Dragon. Vanessa addressed the situation first.

"It appears we were too late. That being that we could sense a while ago not only killed all these people, but got away with no trail to follow."

The Red Baron nodded.

"You're right. We are too late. We weren't able to sense his powers until he was fighting. He obviously has a way to conceal his power. This could be harder then it looks."

The Red Baron looked at the many bodies that lay dead and disfigured on the floor. He felt very sick looking into the eyes of each person he could make contact with. The burning flesh and messy aftermath of the attack left with little else to think about.

The White Warrior turned around to the Red Baron.

"You need not worry. We will be more then able to defeat this enemy. We can do it; you must remember what you taught me about faith, Baron. Don't forget that."

The Red Baron nodded but not with the greatest enthusiasm. He felt very troubled by something and more and more it was becoming more apparent. The White Warrior was going to comment when a situation began to unfold.

Across the street, Josh was looking around for survivors when from up above came a figure. Josh looked up in time to see the foot of the person smack into his face and knock him straight into the ground.

Josh was dazed long enough for the person to get a hold on his neck and laid there and did not move. Baron and the White Warrior looked toward Josh and ran toward him before they realized that they had little options.

Holding down the neck of Josh was none other then Duce Propain himself.

The Red Baron turned around. The White Warrior stopped in here tracks and held her position, looking at Duce and the hostage Josh. The Red Baron snapped out of his thoughts and immediately saw the situation at hand. But he did not move. He knew whoever this guy was; he wasn't afraid to kill and didn't appear to have his fill. If he was going to get Josh out of that guy's hand, they had to be patient.

Duce looked up at the White Warrior. A smile appeared on his face. He picked up Josh and held him hanging a foot off the ground. Duce was much taller then Josh and Josh was now wishing he was a bit taller. But Duce was busy taking a look at the White Warrior.

"So, I guess you ain't the Red Baron. You're too hot to be the guy whose ass I gotta kick."

The Red Baron walked up next to the White Warrior, walking tall and staying like that standing. He was not about to feel intimidated by the words of this man. But the White Warrior wasn't enjoying the attention she was receiving.

"Keep your opinions to yourself. I wish not to hear them and I can presently keep you from stating them again."

The White Warrior was fidgeting a little, trying not to attack or at least looking for an opening. The Red Baron was hoping she'd keep her cool for Josh's sake. To make sure, he spoke up.

"So, you know who I am. But who are you?"

"Why I'm glad you asked. Dog, you can call me Duce Propain. You like the name? I think it's tight. But you ain't got any time to talk. I got others things to do."

The White Warrior spoke up now.

"So why are you here?"

Duce snapped at her.

"Bitch, I'm talking to the guy over there. I ain't talking to you. Anyway, ya, like you said, I do know who you are. And I'm gonna kill ya. You have any other stupid questions?"

"Ya, I do. What are those powers you got?"

"Shit man, I don't know. I just…"

He stopped in his sentence. It was like he was looking at something from a distance. It was only for a second but it was there. Then he came out of it and with a bit of surprise in his face, he answered the Red Baron's question.

"Man, I don't know how I know but it goes like this dog. I got these powers with this Fire Dragon. Actually, I think he told me. That's some weird shit."

The Red Baron was a bit surprised by the answer but he figured something out.

_So, he also has the Fire Dragon's memories. What else doe she have?_

"Duce, are you the Fire Dragon?"

Duce began to laugh aloud. It wasn't very loud but the Red Baron could tell that the question really amused him.

"No. I ain't the Fire Dragon. I just have his powers. Sure, he talks to me and tries to get a body, but I just ignore him. I'm just using him so I can kill you. That's really it."

"But wait, how do you get your powers?"

Duce was angry now. The conversation had gone on long enough for him.

"You know, you talk too much. I hate wasting time before the game when we could play more game. We're done talking and we're fighting now."

Without so much as a warning, Duce, still holding onto Josh, threw Josh to the wall next to him with great force. Josh screamed and hit the wall back first, bounced off and hit the ground, not moving. The Red Baron turned to him in horror.

"JOSH!"

This gave Duce an opening and with a great burst of speed, appeared in front of the Red Baron. The Red Baron didn't move. He hadn't expected Duce to be so fast and he moved in front of him without even sensing it. Duce was smiling a great, white smile.

"Foo, you need to pay attention!"

When Duce appeared, he had already set his arm back and after saying his words, he landed a punch into the Red Baron gut. The Red Baron didn't see it coming. While The White Warrior was taking her first step toward Josh's direction, the Red Baron was already five feet from his position from the impact of the attack.

The Red Baron hit a building at its foundation. Given that the building had already taken serious damage from Duce preliminary attack on the city, the Red Baron's body managed to crack the bottom of the building and the skyscraper fell onto him.

As the White Warrior was rushing to Josh's side, she turned around to see the Red Baron covered by the building falling foundation. She stopped dead and with a quick spin, jumped back toward the direction of the building.

In mid-air, almost half-way to the Red Baron's position, the White Warrior felt a stab at her own gut. From out of nowhere appeared Duce who had jumped into the air and charged his knee into her. The White Warrior's breath was taken form her immediately.

Duce, with a quick laugh, grabbed the White Warrior by her left ankle and with a quick flip of his wrist; flung the White Warrior at an amazing speed into the exact spot the Red Baron had taken his beating. The force of the throw allowed for a wave of energy to precede her and carve a path to the Red Baron, followed by a body-numbing charge into him.

Duce looked up from the sky and laughed with all his might. He found this to be very funny.

"That was the shit! I hit him right in the center. Damn this power is good."

The Red Baron and the White Warrior shook off the series of blows and barley were able to stand up. The combo had taken a lot out of the two super beings.

"Red, I think this would be the moment where we need to serious."

The Red Baron was breathing hard and nodded his head as a response.

"I think…I….I think you have….a point there, Vanessa."

Standing tall, they two warrior quickly powered up and went into their powered forms. The Red Baron's hair again became covered in red highlights and was immediately transformed into the necklace's power. This was the final evidence needed by Duce.

"So, you really are the Red Baron that they talk about. You beat some guy's ass once, I think. Apparently that's all you needed to be famous or something. We, damn it! I've fucked up tons of fools before you and after too. And with these new tricks, you ain't leaving here alive."

Duce, to the Red Baron's and White Warrior's dismay, also began to power up. But unlike their own power ups, Duce's was generating tons of power unlike they have ever seen before.

All around them, the buildings were visibly shaking and wobbling in the amount of energy that was being given off by the Duce's power. And that came with another harsh realization.

The White Warrior turned to the Red Baron

"Baron, His energy is nothing like we've been up against before. You realize that…"

The Red Baron interrupted her. His face was of determination, like it usually would, but something was different about it. It was as if this event had let loose a truth about something.

"…yes, I realize that he is more powerful then even the Dark Baron. Trust me; I think I knew from the very beginning."

And as the basketball player gone ultimate warrior began to grow in power, the White Warrior was worried still about the way the Red Baron had responded to this whole situation but she let it off as a bit of anxiety. But it was much more then that. It was deeper then that. For the Red Baron knew more then he was letting be known. We had the heads up long before.

_I told you he is more powerful, Baron. You were warned._


	42. Lights Out

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

…**Lights Out**

The smoke filled air did little to conceal the chaotic situation at hand. Overlooking the fighters and the street below, Duce Propain hovered above the destruction he had caused and looked down on the world which we now called his own. Duce couldn't hold back the smile on his face. The feeling of absolute power was overwhelming and he had become instantly addicted to it, high on it, craving more of it.

From below, The White Warrior and the Red Baron still looked up at their opponent and were recovering from the shock of the power up. More importantly, however, was what the Red Baron was hiding. The White Warrior couldn't put her finger on it.

"Baron, what's going on? What aren't you telling me!"

The Red Baron, at the sound of her voice, looked like he had just come out of the trance. But he did hear her words and for a while, he was silent. He had no answer. None that he could tell her. So he told her what he could.

"I know how powerful he is. I know that the power of the dragon is way beyond what the Dark Baron had."

The White Warrior looked in amazement.

"Is that all you're going to give me? Then how do you expect to be the legendary dragon?"

The Red Baron looked into the White Warrior's eyes. She almost flew back. The look in his eyes was different from any other moment that she had ever noticed.

"There's more. Because he is a human, he isn't able to obtain all the powers of the Fire Dragon. His body wouldn't be able to store such mass amounts of energy. Not yet anyway."

Duce Propain heard this and answered instead of the White Warrior.

"I think this dragon told me that you are right. But I already knew that was going to happen."

The Red Baron looked at him with great question.

"You knew? How would you know! Who are you and where are you getting all this from?"

Duce powered up again and sent wave after wave of energy pulsing through the air. The pressure forced The Red Baron and the White Warrior to focus on staying on their feet. Duce finished his power up and began to speak.

"You know, I don't mind if I can't you all this damn power. From the way I feel, boy, I gots all the juice I need to take your ass out. You don't need to know anything else."

Thus, began the fight between the two defenders and the raging inferno of a monster. The Red Baron and the White Warrior came at him at incredible speeds and made their way quickly to their target. Duce remained unmoved and watched as they approached him at their velocity.

Duce smiled. He was able to see every one of their actions.

"You outta be careful cause a brother can kick your ass easy."

Duce, wasting no time, dashed at them as well. This maneuver startled the Red Baron and the White Warrior and they almost stopped completely. But it was enough time for Duce to make his move. Immediately increasing his speed by charging his power, the quickly rammed his elbow into the Red Baron's face. The White Warrior almost didn't notice that within a few seconds, she was up in the air alone.

The Red Baron hit the ground hard back-first and bounced once or twice, making an effort to demonstrate the harshness. Now alone, the White Warrior attempted to make her attack on Duce Propain worth while. He was one step ahead of her.

As Duce Propain slammed into the Red Baron, the White Warrior was hit with an energy ball that Duce was creating with this other arm. Now both the fighters were flying, the Red Baron on the ground and the White Warrior blasted into the 5 floor of a nearby skyscraper.

Duce Propian laughed as he floated above the streets of the once busy and populated city center. He was enjoying every drop of power that was given to him. It was nothing he had ever felt in any sport he'd ever played. This was more then just a game and he knew it and he wanted it no other way.

"You guys don't got any hope of getting away from here. You guys don't' get it. Duce can control fire. I'm gonna burn your asses alive."

But then with a bit of shock in his face, he watched form above as a red light burst from the rubble below. Hundreds of pounds of debris went soaring into the air. Duce, in a bit of fright, shoved him out of the way of some of it that came his way.

The Red Baron, with a great burst of speed, blasted into the air as well and followed by a trail of red energy, he climbed the sky to Duce's level. The Red Baron stopped ten feet in front of Duce. He stopped like he had hit a brick wall. Yet, he was focused and even after Duce's attack, looked like he was okay. Aside from dust, the Red Baron was unharmed by Duce's attacks.

"Duce, you have no idea what you have gotten yourself into. You may control the powers of the dragon but I will see to it that you do not gain all of them. For even now you are slowly selling your soul to its power and you will soon obtain power but loose your humanity."

Duce, who was at first frightened, now looked calm and had collected himself.

"Man, you are smart. Then again, I'm a little smarter. Even though he's not much help, the dragon in me has everything I need to know. And as much as it wants to stop me, I have all the power here. It can't do anything. I'm got him. He's mine. And in a lil bit, you'll be mine, too."

Duce Propain, extended his arms out to his sides. Then, he began to charge an incredible amount of power. The Red Baron didn't attack but again spoke to Duce.

"Give it up, Duce. You can end it here. You're power is no match for mine. You are wasting your time and your life. Power down and turn yourself in."

The White Warrior reappeared as well, far enough behind Duce Propain. She was looking very focused but not on Duce, but on the Red Baron. His speech was not like him. It sounded much darker then usual.

_What's gotten into him?_

But now was not the time to dawdle on such subject for Duce still was powering up and store mass amounts of energy. The rumbling even vibrated in the air and sent shocks blasting through it, hindering the balance of the other fighters.

Then, with a loud roar, Duce Propian screamed into the sky. A Pillar of fire surrounded him as it poured from the sky. The Red Baron and the White Warrior look in horror as they now felt his power increasing even more. The Red Baron's thoughts went wild.

_No, he wasn't supposed to begin now. That's not what you told me! You told me I had more time!_

And without wasting any more time, the Red Baron powered up and blasted toward the pillar of fire. The White Warrior saw his maneuver and called out to him to halt his attack. It was in vain and the Red Baron flew at Duce.

At that moment, Duce's body seemed to morph and he turned into fire itself. Doing little to stop the Red Baron, Baron kept going at him with a flying punch. In his new form, Duce split his body in half, parting into two flames.

The Red Baron realized his fault but it was too late to correct it. Duce remerged behind him in flame mode and became whole again. The Red Baron was not fast enough to turn around. Duce had an energy ball in each hand and he was about to use them.

"I'm going to call this one Duce Duce."

And with that, Duce began to dribble the energy balls in mid air like it was a basketball. With great agility and speed, he swirled them around him like going down the court and with that balls, began to pound them into the Red Baron with great speed and technique.

Avoiding the swirling balls was near impossible for the Red Baron. Duce began to smash his energy balls into the Red Baron's body. The balls were not exploding and we simply jabbing into Baron with unbelievable force and precision.

The Red Baron couldn't help but scream in agony as the balls began to nearly tear into him, burning his flesh while ripping it apart with the strength of the balls.

The White Warrior immediately went to enter the fray and went speeding into the battle.

Duce noticed this attack being made on his life. With hardly a thought, Duce slammed the Red Baron away and then flung his arms toward the White Warrior's direction.

"Hey bitch! Tell these two!"

Duce shot the two energy balls right at the White Warrior. With a smile on her face, the White Warrior looked on as they came nearer. At the last moment, she blurred out of the way and they passed her. This left Duce wide open and with great precision, nailed him right in the face with a devastating punch.

Duce flew back several feet and looked like the attack had dealt reasonable damage. The White Warrior smiled and lifted her hand toward him, preparing for a viscous attack.

Power up the energy, the White Warrior was about to fire but then it all went black. All she remembered was a flicker of pain and a bright flash. And lastly, a smile on Duce's face. She fell to the ground and there she did not move. The attack knocked her out.

Duce then was seen with his energy balls returned to his hand. Looking down at the nearly unconscious White Warrior, he called down to her.

"Did you like that, babe? My balls can really move around. Get it? HA!"

Duce's energy technique was not only used in pounding enemies but it can be shot at as well like throwing rocks.

"BARON MACHINE GUN!"

From below, the Red Baron began to fire a devastating amount of energy attacks that came at Duce with full speed. A shower of red energy balls began to fly at him and there wasn't much time to do anything about it, for most other fighters.

"You ain't got nothing on me when it comes to attacks, Baron. So watch this!"

With a yell to go with it, Duce called upon his fire energy and within seconds, had created a barrio of fire. One by one, each ball of energy simply disintegrated as they each struck the barrier. Determined not to give into Duce, the Red Baron only poured more energy into his attack, increasing, power, number, and speed.

As the amount increased, Duce began to feel his barrier give in. A few balls were breaking through ant taking a hit out of Duce.

"No, Baron. You ain't gonna take out a brother like that, BITCH!"

Then, Duce redefined his fire barrier by creating a living beam of fire. Extending his arms toward the Red Baron, he pushed the fire through the endless shower of energy balls. The Red Baron saw the fire come down toward him but he kept firing, now that Duce's barrier was down, he had to try and take him out. Indeed, some of the energy balls were hitting Duce now and scraping his sides little by little.

But as many times as Duce was being hit, it was nothing. The attacks were not powerful enough to wound Duce enough to call off the attack. Soon, the pillar of fire was near enough to the Red Baron for Duce to attack.

"Alright. Now, FIRE DRAGON SOUL!"

As Duce called out the attack, the fire began to consolidate together in front of the Red Baron. The Red Baron stopped his attack and braced himself. He did not like the looks of Duce's attack.

He had a reason to be worried. From the ball of fire, a figure was drown and created in fire. Duce had created a dragon of fire that towered 100 stories over the Red Baron. The Red Baron couldn't' move. The shocks of Duce's abilities were overwhelming the Red Baron who had little options himself.

With no time to think, the Red Baron quickly powered up and burst into the smoke, filled sky. But right behind him was the fire dragon. As fast as the Red Baron sped in the high skies over the city, the dragon was much quicker and its heat was alone overwhelming to the Red Baron.

The dragon shot balls of fire at the Red Baron, who barely dodged each one as it came. Duce from below was simply laughing and enjoying himself. The Red Baron would never be able to reach him from below without being taken by the fire dragon.

Without any options left, the Red Baron had only one choice to use. With a sudden stop, the Red Baron turned around and aimed his arms toward the dragon. With little time remaining, he had to take it out in one shot or suffer.

"BARON BOMB!"

Just as the dragon drew nearer to him, the Red Baron called upon his powers of the Baron Bomb and with incredible amounts of energy, fired it at the dragons. In an instant, the dragon was able to grab at it but soon found it to be too powerful and then it was engulfed in its power. With a serious explosion of energy, the dragon and the bomb exploded which sent the Red Baron flying backwards.

A huge cloud of smoke and dust covered the air over the sky and the Red Baron found himself unable to find his way out.

"Come out, Duce! Show yourself!"

The Red Baron got his answer. As he turned around, two yellow energy balls, the same energy balls that belonged to Duce, smacked into him head on. The Red Baron was hit incredibly hard and his ability to keep himself up was lost to him. Going unconscious, the Red Baron's vision went and he slowly slipped into darkness.


	43. Behind the Enemy Flames

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga**

**Behind the Enemy Flames**

The Red Baron lay on top of a pile of rubble. Dust filled the air like a low fog. The destruction that had taken place in the last minutes had devastated much of the area. Chunks of concrete and steel was scattered across the streets of the downtown area. It would take years to rebuild.

But as for the Red Baron himself, Duce's last attack had taken a lot out of him. Falling so high from the sky had taken whatever he could have used to get out of their and regroup. But now, the Red Baron did not move. His eyes were close. He was unaware of anything going on. He was completely knocked out.

Duce Propain stepped toward him, coming from the dust that covered the streets. Around him were the two energy balls that were now seen as his greatest weapons as they were the tool to bring down the Red Baron. The two energy balls gave light to the gray, darkened avenue and lead their master to his prey.

Duce stood above the Red Baron. The Red Baron opened his eyes half way. He gave Duce a powerful frown. The Red Baron tried to move but the pervious attack had left him stiff and he was barely recovering from the attack. This allowed Duce take complete control.

For starters, Duce took the opportunity to kick the Red Baron on his side. The Red Baron flew a few feet to the side. A small scream escaped Baron's mouth.

"So, Baron, can I call you that? Well, dog, it's been good. You okay but you ain't got what I got."

Duce walked up to the Red Baron and grabbed him by his air and lifted him up. The Red Baron's body was faced away from Duce's front and Duce spoke to the Red Baron from behind, still holding him.

"You don't get it, man. I don't lose. I play to win. Before this, life sucked. You don't know how it is. You don't get it."

Duce closed his eyes and continued to speak

"All I want is power and purpose, dog. That's why I do what I do. That's why I'm gonna killing you. Because that's power. And doing it for power, that's purpose."

Letting him go, Duce watched for half a second as the Red Baron's body slowly fell toward the ground and as it began to fold. Opening his eyes, Duce powered up again and before the Red Baron could get half way to the ground, Duce kicked him right in the back.

The Red Baron let out a scream of pain as he was kicked into the air and allowed to hit the ground again. Duce blurred above him and summoning his two energy balls again began to dribble the two balls into the Red Baron's body, pounding him with each bounce of the ball.

By then, the Red Baron had exhausted all his screams. All he could do was open his mouth and let out air. His eyes seemed to grow with every shot at him. Duce laughed with nearly to madness. He had to admit to himself that he was enjoying this.

Then Duce stopped. He stepped back and stood straight, looking down at the Red Baron. He was smiling and he was acting like he was waiting for something. The Red Baron, though beaten, was curious about Duce's intentions.

"Why did you stop? Why don't you finish me already, Duce? Isn't that what you're here to do?"

Duce nodded.

"Ya, your right, man. I'm here to kill you. But you ain't doing anything. You're just a pussy, Baron. I thought you were stronger then that. You know, I've been waiting for years for a challenge. I wanted to kick someone's ass but have to fight for it. Everyone I compete with is a pussy loser like you. Can't do shit. I wanted power but I guess I've always had it. I wanted purpose, but I still got that to do that."

The Red Baron's face was filled with surprise. And then somehow, he slowly stood up. He staggered to his feet, nearly tripping over himself at times. Duce looked at him get up; laughing at his attempts, believing that the Red Baron had reached a level of great stupidity. But the Red Baron had heard something that made him think. For Duce's words were his words as well.

"Tell me Duce, what makes you think that what you're doing is right? What makes you think that killing and taking lives and stealing power will make you better? But I know what you're saying. For I, too, fight for power and purpose. What else do I have to fight for?"

"Shut up, Baron! You don't understand shit. You think making me think that you understand me is going to stop me from killing you, your friends, and your world? Dude, you don't know shit. I'm gonna shove this energy ball up your ass and you're gonna die. I'm gonna take you out and I'm going to have all the power."

The Red Baron stood there. He wasn't sure what to think. He knew that Duce's intentions were selfish and wrong but he could not move. Was it the attacks? No, it was something else now. It was because in reality, the Red Baron really could relate to Duce. Duce's desires were exactly Baron's desirers. Does that mean that I'm like him?"

Being distracted, the Red Baron did not see the danger of his position and Duce charged at him and before the Red Baron could realize what was happening, he was up against the wall and with the worst luck, Duce had rammed him into a metal pole.

The ability to scream returned to the Red Baron as the steel from the destroyed building pierced his lower torso, barley missing anything serious. But even missing organs didn't ensure his safety nor his comfort. His screams continued on as Duce took the opportunity to shift the Red Baron's body, jiggling the pole in its place and ripping the Red Baron from.

"Sorry, Baron, but this is done. I ain't playing with you anymore. I'm going to kill you here and now."

Duce powered up and fire engulfed his body. He lifted his arm and aimed a punch right at the Red Baron's head. With the Red Baron stuck and Duce powered up, the punch promised to kill the Red Baron.

The Red Baron couldn't think of anything to do. His options were few. But there was one answer to it. There was one way he knew of that would ensure his victory.

_But I can't. I won't. I won't let you do it to me! I WON'T DO IT! But if I don't, I will die!_

It was then that the Red Baron's eyes began to lose their color and were replaced with a dark, red glow. A dark red aura began to surround him. Duce realized what was happening. He but he wasn't about to stop his punch. But in his mind he knew something about the energy he was feeling.

_That power…I felt it somewhere before. Last night when…_

But then there was a powerful blast of energy. The Red Baron's eyes returned and the aura disappeared. Both he and Duce looked to one side as they saw a beam of light come toward them. As fast as he could, Duce tried to jump away from the blast but he was much too late. The white beam of energy rammed into him and knocked him far away from the Red Baron.

The Red Baron turned back to the energy source and looked as Josh and the White Warrior came form the dust fog. The White Warrior stepped in front of the Red Baron, getting in between him and Duce. Josh went to the Red Baron's side, seeing his condition.

"Carlos! Are you okay?"

The White Warrior turned around and saw that the Red Baron had indeed been seriously injured, the steel pole sticking out of the Red Baron, reddened by his blood. Together, the White Warrior and Josh pulled the Red Baron off the pole, though he pain had nearly knocked him out again.

With the Red Baron off, Josh took him around his shoulders and tried to help him walk while the White Warrior began to ready herself for battle. The Red Baron asked who it was that fired that attack was. Josh answered.

"That was me. Did you like? That was totally awesome. I shot this big ass Kamehameha at him. I totally took him out."

But then a powerful wind began to puck up as Duce recovered from the attack.

"You guys suck if you think that was gonna take me out."

The three fighters stood on guard.

"Well, I guess my attack didn't do much to him after all."

The Red Baron pulled himself off of Josh. Josh looked at him like he was insane.

"Dude! You just had a pole go through you and your still bleeding real bad. You can't stay alive long enough to do anything but fall back down."

The Red Baron, nevertheless, took himself off of him.

"No, I'll be fine. I have to help Vanessa fight him. He's very strong and there's isn't lots of options on beating him. Josh you, have to run."

"Run? But…"

"JUST GO JOSH!"

Staying quiet, Josh nodded and made his way out of the battle. The Red Baron moved himself up next to the White Warrior. She didn't have a smile on her face.

"You know, he's right. The way you are, you're not going to last long."

"Don't worry about me. I'm pretty sure I can handle this real easy. In fact, I think you should go, too."

The White Warrior turned to him in shock and anger.

"Are you crazy? I am not leaving you here to die, Baron. I'm not going to let him take you."

"Stop. I won't get killed. But if you stick around, he could use one of us as shields. He's serious about winning this and he won't slack about it."

"Baron, you are crazy."

"I know, but trust me. This is no place for you."

"Now you're just insulting my power."

"Now don't get me started."

"Fine, I won't. But still…"

"Fine, I get it. I'll go. But you better come back alive."

The White Warrior looked into the Red Baron eyes and his in hers. She was seriously worried about the situation."

"I'll come back better than alive."

And with that, The White Warrior powered up and sped away, keeping out of danger.

The Red Baron turned back to Duce. Duce was waiting for them to finish up.

"Fine. I guess you still think you can take me on, Baron. You are an idiot! I'm going to beat the shit out of you and I'm gonna love poking more holes into you, Red Bitch!"

The Red Baron, trying to ignore the wound that now weakened him, returned Duce's comment.

"Trust me, Duce; this is one fight you'll wish you decided to forfeit."


	44. Rise of a Tainted Hero

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Rise of a Tainted Hero**

The Red Baron looked to Duce. Duce looked to the Red Baron. Their eyes met. They were determined to fight and each determined to overcome the other. Winning here was all that mattered.

The Red Baron, though confident in his abilities, struggled with himself to not let it slip that his wound was worse then it appeared. More and more he was blinded with pain and within just a few minutes of standing there, waiting for an opportunity to strike, he had nearly blacked out twice.

_If I'm going to finish this, I have to finish this now._

But then, it happened again. His eyesight went and his knees slightly bent. It was the opportunity that Duce had been waiting for.

"Looks like you slipped, bitch!"

Duce quickly powered up and with great power, flew at the Red Baron. The Red Baron caught himself and his sight returned, only to see Duce's fist smash at him.

The punch created a crack that filled the silent streets. The Red Baron's head flew back hit the floor and dragged the rest of is body as he was pushed a few feet away. The force of the attack was so great the ground seemed to divide as if it had been water.

Duce, not wanting to give the Red Baron a chance to counter, quickly went on the offensive and jumped into the air over the Red Baron. Sticking him arms out, he fired a powerful burst of energy. The Red Baron opened his eyes to seethe blast come at him.

Quickly, the Red Baron blurred out the blasts way and sped up toward the sky where Duce was. Though he had missed, he expected the Red Baron might have been able to dodge it and as the Red Baron reappeared, Duce was there, his head an inch from the Red Baron face.

The Red Baron's face was filled with shock. He couldn't believe that Duce was able to foreshadow this. Duce smiled and then yelled as he charged up an attack. But without any hesitation, the Red Baron quickly countered the attack, smacking his arm away, and forcing Duce to miss him.

Duce, knowing he had missed the attack, simply flew back a few feet to gather his senses. He was fine. The Red Baron was in far worse shape. The Red Baron's forehead was seriously injured from the punch to his forehead, a large red and bloodied mark remained. And though the blast that had just occurred was not a direct hit, duce was fast enough so that the blast had managed to cut the Baron's right cheek slightly.

Duce laughed silently to himself. He knew he had the upper hand. The wound he gave the Red Baron was obviously weakening him and to ensure a victory, he would have to exploit it.

"What's wrong, Baron? You look pretty fucked up? Can you deal wit me or do you need to go on home?"

The Red Baron wiped the blood from his forehead using his arm and spit out some that was in his mouth.

"Just shut up and fight!"

Duce laughed out loud now.

"Man, I really pissed you off, didn't I? Didn't like that I beat your ass in front of your girlfriend, did ya?

The Red Baron didn't take kindly to that last remark and burst toward him. Giving a quick smile, Duce saw his opportunity and with less then a second to spare, bent slightly to the side as the Red Baron reappeared, punching toward Duce's head but completely missing the attack.

The Red Baron, still in the process of the punch, looked to the corner of his eye with shock as he once again witnessed Duce dodge another one of his attacks and begin his own.

Duce looked to the area that he had impaled earlier and made his move. Duce grabbed the Red Baron from his shoulder and pants and with a power kick, drove his leg into the Red Baron side, pushing the Baron's body into it as well.

But there was silence. The attack was a direct hit. Within a second, Duce pondered whether he had made the hit or not. And just as he was about to do another kick, the Red Baron seem to burst with life. With a quick spin, the Red Baron escaped Duce's grasp and quickly backing away from him, fired his Baron Beam.

"BARON BEAM!"

Duce, already surprised by the escape of the Red Baron from a direct hit to an open wound, had not time to dodge the attack and was engulfed in its power. His face was flooded with fear and dread as the energy exploded on him and sparks or red lightning burst in the blast radius. The Red Baron fell to the ground as well as Duce.

Duce's body fell fast toward the ground. His clothes were tattered and torn in all places and he was limp, his body free falling without any sense of consciousness. And soon, he hit the ground, creating a crater of his body.

The Red Baron landed on his feet but instantly fell to his knees. Tears were falling from his eyes as he grabbed his wound. His body was trembling with pain. Indeed Duce's kick had effected direly. The Red Baron was uncontrollably shaking and his hands were quickly covered in his own blood. It had taken all his will to fire the attack and what remained was now being used to hold off from passing out.

_Did….did I get him?_

And no sooner had he thought it, did Duce quickly lift himself back onto his legs again. The Red Baron cursed under his breath as the tears rolled down no less.

Duce, thought hurt, was far from defeated.

"That was pretty good dog. That really fuckin hurt. But that was the first time you hit me hard. You need more then just that to kill a brother like me."

Duce laughed again. The Red Baron was nearly out of options. His injury was getting in the way of a quick victory but he was going to have to maintain his composure and finish Duce.

The Red Baron stood up, forces himself to stop shaking, stopped favoring his wound, and got back into step. Back in his fighting stance, the Red Baron tore off the remnants of his red over shirt and remained with his black undershirt and red pants. Duce smiled and powered up.

"Okay, fine, I guess I'll just take you out quick. You're good but you ain't that good and I'm getting bored. So, I'm ending it now."

Duce produced his Duce Duce energy balls (the two energy balls from before) and began dribbling them around, intimidating the Red Baron. But without wasting anytime, Duce quickly fired the two balls at the Red Baron.

"Game over Baron! The buzzer is going off!"

The Red Baron smiled this time as well. Jumping out toward the balls, he was now open completely for a direct hit. Duces was shocked and wondered what he was doing.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!"

"You're not going to win, Duce. I'm still making the buzzer shot for overtime! Spirit Sword!"

The Red Baron instantly produced his crimson red Spirit Sword and as the energy balls neared him, the drove his sword into them, destroying them instantly.

Duce fell stepped back and tried to quickly regain his presence but it completely slipped as he saw his power technique beaten down so easily.

"HOW THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT?"

The Red Baron didn't bother to answer and landed next to him. Without any hesitation, the Red Baron grasped it with both hands and quickly slashed Duce across the chest.

Blood splattered everywhere as the sword dug fairly deep and literally across his chest. The force of the slash rammed Duce backwards and hit a street light, forcing it to bend and break all the ground, shattering into pieces.

The Red Baron stood there, still in the stance after swinging his sword. His face had drops of blood scattered randomly over his forebody. He wiped what he had on his face.

He stood there. His face was not calm yet. He knew there was more.

"Get up, Duce. You are not done yet."

Duce did not smile this time but stood up. He looked very much hurt but soon, the Red Baron's prediction was correct in that Duce's body began to heal itself. The giant slash disappeared instantly. The Red Baron commented.

"So it's true. You sold your soul to darkness for infinite power."

Duce nodded. His tone became serious, not the way he had been speaking before.

"Ya, so what? Power is everything. If I have power, you have it all, dog. And look whose talking? You're the same."

The Red Baron face went pale. But anger soon replaced it.

"No…no! I'm not like you! You are a monster and you would rather give up everything to win! Everything to have power!"

"Fine, whatever Baron. But I have power! I have it now! I'm stronger now then I was when we started this fight! DOG! YOU CAN'T BEAT ME!"

"You're a fool! Even after giving up your humanity, you are able to have all the dragon's power!"

"You're right, but I have more of it then I'll ever need."

Suddenly, Duce's skin began to grow scales and his caramel skin began to turn a mixture of red and yellow. And his power level grew. He had taken more of the Fire Dragon's power.

"Baron! You're day it about to heat up! And even without all the power of the fire dragon, I'm going to kill you."

Duce slowly rose to the skies above and soon, reached far above the skyline. The Red Baron looked up and felt his power grow, no worried that he would not be able to take him out after all.

"Now Baron, it's time I finished this once and for all!"

Putting his hands up toward the sky, and began tot gather energy. A single, yellow ball appeared. Then, as Duce gathered more energy, the ball began to grow and grow with each passing second. The Red Baron, still weakened from his wound, had realized he had just allowed Duce to make a deadly attack.

"You used an attack like this on my dragon, Baron. I think I'll call this Supernova. Besides, it'll be the brightest damn thing you've ever seen and it will be the last!"

The Red Baron has little options ahs he also prepared his won Baron Bomb. The there were two large energy balls ready to be used on the other.

The Red Baron poured as much energy as he could into it. This was his last chance. Duce was making his move.

"IT'S OVER BARON! NOW JUST FUCKING DIE!"

Duce threw down his giant Supernova and the Red Baron fired his Baron Bomb. The two giant energies collided but no explosion. They stayed struggling in mid-air. Both the warriors began pour their energies into their respective attacks, waiting for the other to falter.

Soon, the Red Baron felt weaker and weaker. He felt his body go numb and he pain was everywhere.

_I can't lose. I won't lose. I'm more powerful! I'm stronger! I have to win!_

The Red Baron quickly stood up and powered up, but instead of pour more energy into his energy bomb, he sped up and did the unimaginable; he flew into his own attack. Quickly, he flew into it and sped toward Duce's attack. Powering up even more, his right arm began to glow a bright red. As he approached Duce attack, he unbelievably punched at it. When eh did this, the Baron bomb quickly shrunk and but not destroyed. It has been absorbed back into the Red Baron.

Duce saw what was happening and tired to do something about it but it was much too late. The Red Baron's punch ripped a hole in the center of Duce's energy bomb and lead a path right toward Duce. At an amazing speed, the Red Baron rush threw the opening the energy ball and went toward the other side.

As the Red Baron sped through it, Duce's energy sparked at him and began to fry parts of the Baron's skin. But the Red Baron flew on until he reached the other side.

He jumped out and was above Duce. Duce could not moved, his body paralyzed with fear and despair.

_I can't lose! I don't want to die!_

The Red Baron was above him, his body battered and bruised and burnt from his travel through the energy bomb produced by Duce. The energy continued down toward the city but not before the Red Baron made his near final attack on Duce.

His arm still glowering red, the power quickly shifted from his arm to his fist and it shone more brightly than before. He used it to attack Duce.

"This ends here Duce! CRIMSON FIST"

The powerful punch smacked into Duce's chest, knocking the wind out of him. And as his body was propelled to the ground, he was consumed in the powerful energy of the Baron's punch. Duce screamed louder then he had ever in his life. His scream was near inhuman as he had transformed into.

Duce's energy bomb exploded before the Baron realized it and quickly, the city and its sky was covered in a brilliant yellow light and both the Red Baron and Duce fell from sight.

* * *

A few minutes had passed and the light had dissipated. The area of the battle was in ruins, the downtown area was destroyed. In the wastelands of the downtown was the Red Baron. He was walking in the dust and smoke and fog created by the recent energy attacks.

He was now worn and torn. He favored his right arm, which appeared to be completely broken and drops of blood dripped from his finger tips. His eye was bruised and cuts covered his face. His shirt was torn off and he was shivering with pain.

He dragged himself across seemingly in search of something He wondered for what felt like hours. He eyes were focused on something far away and his thought in another world.

Soon, he found what he was probably looking for. In a crater 3 feet deep lay the defeated Duce. He was no longer scaly and his skin tone was back to normal. But he was awake. His body was as badly beaten as the Red Baron's, if not worse. He wasn't moving and he saw the Red Baron stand above him. He spoke to him in a deep voice.

"Please, Baron. Help me. I don't want to die. I don't want to die here."

He began to cry a little. His tears were sincere and he was shaking as well.

"I…I can't move my legs. I, I can't feel them. My back is broken. Everything hurts. I want to go home, Baron. Please take me home."

The Red Baron extended his free hand toward Duce. Duce slowly lifted his hands and began to reach for the Red Baron. The Red Baron was about to grip his hand but then everything stopped.

The Red Baron looked around and saw time had stopped. But then he realized what was happening. A familiar voice began to speak to him. He answered it out loud.

"No! I won't do it! You're wrong. He has seen the error of his ways! I won't do it."

The was a breeze that passed by and again the Red Baron spoke.

"Get out of my head! I'm not listening to you! You've been troubling me for too long! You've made my life hell! What makes you think I would listen to you?"

_Because you desire POWER!_

And indeed the voice was familiar. It spoke to him more.

He is a danger to you. You must defeat him to save your family and friends. You must defeat him to be stronger. You are powerful! Show your power! I know what's best for you! You will lose everything if you don't. You will lose your strength. You will grow weak. But most importantly, you will be useless! You will be dependant! You will be alone! You will have nothing to hold on to and your will die a death far greater then mine ever was.

That was the voice of the Dark Baron. He now appeared in front of the Red Baron. He had been "existing" within the Red Baron fore the six months since he was imprisoned within the necklace. But only his power was imprisoned in the necklace. His spirit merged with the Red Baron's.

"YOU WILL LOSE!"

And the Red Baron returned to reality. He quickly pulled grabbed Duce hand and pulled him up.

_Do it._

_No._

_Do it._

_No._

_Do it._

_NO!_

The Red Baron gripped tightly Duce's hand and flung him to the ground. Duce yelled out in pain. The Red Baron's focus was now on him. And a shadow of the Dark Baron appeared next to him.

_Do it._

The Red Baron stuck his arm out ward Duce and pulled out his Spirit Sword. Duce looked up at the Red Baron and became hysterical.

"No. NO! What are you doing? You're crazy. Please, don't kill me. I swear! I'll do anything. I don't want to die. I want to go home. I want my mom and dad and family. Please, for the love of God, don't kill me."

The Red Baron threw the sword and gripped the handle tight. The Dark Baron smiled. The Red Baron spoke, his voice as cold as ice; without the love or emotion that was once with him.

"Game over."

Duce cried one last time.

"Please…no! NOOO! WHA!"

The Red Baron slashed his sword. The sword pierced Duce's head. And then there was silence.

* * *

The Red Baron walked out of the city and met with the White Warrior and Josh. The Warrior walked up to him and they embraced. Josh smiled and was happy to have his friend back. The White Warrior spoke to him.

"Are you okay? You are baldy injured we must get you help quickly. You are pale and if we don't, you will soon die."

At that moment, the Red Baron fainted from the pain. Carrying him, the White Warrior along with Josh went in search for some car for the Red Baron. But even as they walked toward the nearest help, the White Warrior had a terrible feeling. That terrible feeling, though she couldn't figure out how it came about, occurred when she unconsciously smelled blood coming off the Red Baron.

Hiding away in the darkness of the Red Baron's mind, the Dark Baron smiled and laughed manically as the truth was kept again. Though, he knew, the truth would soon be discovered. He couldn't wait.


	45. Resurrection

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Resurrection**

One month before the rise and fall of Duce Propain, the events that lead to his new power and the rise of the two dragon's power were taking shape.

In the twilight of an awkwardly cold night, there was a rustle in the bushes in an area outside the city. This place was oddly familiar as it was once to battleground between two power beings that ended in great destruction and death. This place was the remains of the warehouse that was once home to the Dark Baron.

In this dead area, abandoned by the Red Baron and the city after inspection, a single figure slowly walked in the shadows of the few trees that remained and had survived the brutal power struggle that had occurred there only 5 months ago.

The figure walked slowly, as if dragging a foot behind itself. Low moans and grunts were heard coming from the figure, the voice giving away that whoever it was, it was a male figure.

As the figure removed itself from the shadows of the trees, it could be seen that the figure was indeed a male looking figure. He held a blunt and splintered staff that looked like that it had once been a weapon of some sort. As the figure walked along, it was now clear that he was dragging himself, possibly by some injury.

The figure move along and suddenly stooped. He fell to the ground and landed on all fours. He was panting. He could not be seen as his cloaked body also covered his head with an attached hood. It, too, looked torn and beaten.

After much heavy breathing, the man pulled himself up and stood straight, his hands shaking in an attempt to keep his stand. Slowly, he removed the grey, old hood from his head and finally his identity was revealed. The man was the undead sorcerer, Valtuc.

He had fought the Red Baron and the White Warrior months ago and was defeated, supposedly killed by the White Warrior's ultimate attack. It was apparent that he had somehow survived the encounter, though it was obvious that in his state, it was hardly called "surviving."

The once powerful Valtuc was now reduced to a grotesque figure as the attack had nearly drained him completely of his life force. He was aged far beyond what he once was; now looking as if he was over 100 years old. He was skinny and his body had become fragile. Worse of all was that the attack had ripped his skin on his face off and while his left side still held onto his charred flesh, the other was gone, his inners for all to see and his entire body burned in several places. He was his own undead servant.

But this was all part of the plan, wasn't it? This is what the Dark Baron had sent his out to do. As a back up plan, Valtuc was prepared to stay alive during his last fight in order to aid the Dark Baron in his time of need and bring certain death to their enemies. But as it so happened, the fight the Valtuc endured nearly cost him all of his life and it had taken all of this time to regain the strength to return to the warehouse that he was aware as being destroyed.

Valtuc realized that his master had been defeated. He knew it once he no longer felt his presence. But now, he was here and was about to use his remaining energy to bring the Dark Baron to life and bring about the end of the Red Baron once and for all.

Valtuc, now in the area where his master was defeated, was sensing for his energy. Valtuc's abilities included search for the powers of the dead and once he discovered those powers, he'd be able to locate his master and bring him back from the dead.

It did not take long for Valtuc to sense the energy. As quickly as he could, he ran toward the spot where he sensed his master's power. His frail body was nearly ripping off of him as he ran toward the spot. But Valtuc didn't care, the Dark Baron would be able to restore him and together, control the world.

Finally, Valtuc reached the spot. Even in his hellish face, was able to smile and as he looked up, he cackled into the night sky, his voice filled with deaf.

"Yes! I have found you master! You are my master and I am your most loyal servant! I will raise you form the dead and you will once again take control of the world and send it to the darkness!"

Valtuc, dropping his staff, pointed his hands toward the ground. Drawing his remaining energy, he sent his power though his hands and they began to glow with a dark purple energy. With enough energy drawn, he was able to perform the spell.

"NOW! Raise my powerful master. Rise from the dead! You, darkened soul, rise form this grave and rise again to walk the earth and commit to the darkness. Erom ecno htrae het tibahii daa lous denekrad eise!

Those dark, ritual words, words that seemed to echo with his unnatural power, his hands that held the purple energy allowed it to pass. The dark energy slowly descended to the ground and then into the ground. Within a few second, a dark purple square of light appeared on the ground. A purple pillar of light rose into the sky.

Valtuc lifted his hands to the light and cackled even louder. His laughter was of a sadistic nature that seemed more inhuman as his laugh progressed. His body then produced the same dark purple energy and he made the final call to the darkness.

"NOW AWAKEN!"

And with those words, the dark figure began to rise from the purple square in the ground. It slowly rose from the ground and eventually, the body of the figure completely drew itself out from the ground and stood up within the purple pillar of light.

Valtuc could not contain his evil joy.

"Yes master! Welcome back from the grave! Now the darkest hour of your worst enemies has come true! You are the Dark Baron!"

"No I am not."

Valtuc suddenly stopped. The light immediately vanished. Valtuc was greatly puzzled and needed to see the figure that stood in front of him.

As the light faded and his eye began to readjust to the moonlight, he soon realized that indeed this was not the Dark Baron. For in front of him stood a figure at about 6' tall. His hair was silver that long and ran down to half-way down his torso. He was completely naked from head to toe. His eyes were unnatural as they had no pupils and only black, like looking into well. His figure was skinny in a sense, probably because of his resurrection but his was needed muscular and seemed rather strong.

"Who are you?"

The figure, stood closer to him and his identity was revealed. It was Shadow, the evil incarnation of the Dark Baron, brother of the Red Baron.

"Do you not recognize me? That is a shame. I don't believe you and I ever met. I am a servant, or should I say, ex-servant to your master, the Dark Baron. I was once his greatest weapon until I was defeated. But how delightful of you to bring me back from the dead."

Valtuc was in shock. He couldn't understand what had happened as he had sensed the Dark Baron.

"And if you're wonder about how you got me and not your boss well there's two things you should know. For starters, your boss gave me some of his spirit which made me, once brother of the Red Baron, into a powerful demon able to obtain the power of the top shadow dragon. So you confused his sprit within me for the actual vessel. And as a second thing…"

Shadow, with his claw-like nails, slashed off the right arm of Valtuc.

"…I'm a better choice anyway."

Valtuc fell to the ground in pain and attempted to get out of this situation.

"Please don't kill me, oh dark one. I can be a most valuable servant to you."

"Please, you have nothing I want. Even your ability as one who can raise the dead is something I already know how to do. You are useless to me."

"BUT! But I raised you from the dead! I gave you life!"

"You're right. You must forgive me. In that case, I will make your death a quick one."

"Wait! Bu-"

Shadow, no longer wishing to speak to Valtuc, quickly cut off his head with another slash of his hand. Valtuc's head rolled on the floor and the body fell to the ground. After being drain so much of life, not even blood spilled from Valtuc's body.

Shadow turned away and made his way toward the city. As he made his trek toward the downtown area, he mind raced with many thoughts as what to do next. First off, he was going to have to spend some time retrieving the complete powers of the shadow dragon's power he once claimed, perhaps even more then before. In order for that to happen, he needed several events to unfold.

But most importantly was he needed to figure out how his body was dealing with resurrection and what it meant for him. Already, for some reason, he felt stronger and the resurrection powers of Valtuc were not supposed to have such a side effect. Also, unlike other "victims" to this spell, he was not undead. In fact, he wasn't sure what he was. He didn't feel any of the humanity he had once felt.

_With that shred of humanity gone, perhaps I will be able to finally take control of my powers and the powers of the shadow dragon. But I will need time and I will need to test the Red Baron to see if his skills have increased any. Perhaps a test is in order._

Also in his mind was getting a set of new clothes. He was going to have to get some to make the rest of his objectives a little more comfortable to complete.

And from there it was not long before the Shadow was able to finish many of his objectives. He had rediscovered his abilities, and new ones as well as re-establishing his link with the spirit of the shadow dragon, as he referred to as the Dark Dragon. He was also able to send Duce Propain to test the abilities of the Red Baron has he was amazed to see how far he had improved and knew that when his time came to fight the Red Baron, it would be very interesting.

There were many other discoveries that Shadow has made that he couldn't wait to reveal to the unknowing Red Baron. And as he stood on top the nearby hills overlooking the city below, he knew that after a couple of months of training, the time had come to defeat the Red Baron and take the Earth as his own. How wearing black tight jeans, a black vest with three spikes on each shoulder, a white, long-sleeve shirt, and black shoes, he found that he was very comfortable in these clothes and having made them himself, they were well made for fighting. His long, gray hair was left untouched. Liking his look, now it was time for the final phase; killing the Red Baron.


	46. Purpose

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Purpose**

Now in the present day, much has been going on since the resurrection of Shadow. After the fight with Duce Propain, the Red Baron, the White Warrior, and Josh returned to studying books in hopes of discovering the whereabouts of the next dragon. At the same time, they continued training constantly in preparation of the awesome power of the Shadow Dragon.

Also in the past month since the battle, the Red Baron and Josh graduated high school. After such a long time, they had completed some of their education and besides the eventual battle, had a reason to celebrate.

Yet, in the last month the Red Baron had become very quiet and held back. It was noticeable to all who knew him, more so to those who knew him as the Red Baron. He spoke very little and did not immerse himself into conversation much at all. Even with the White Warrior, he was quiet and more and more he separated himself from her physically.

Josh and the White Warrior attempted to reach him in many ways but it was becoming more and more troublesome and more and more did they begin to worry about the Red Baron's condition. They knew that the last battle had taken its toll on the Red Baron, but they knew not what in the battle caused his near depression.

But the Red Baron knew. He knew what was inside him and he knew that his friends were calling out to him, but he remained locked up not in physical form but in his mind, a mind infested with the spirit of the Dark Baron.

The Red Baron helped the White Warrior and Josh study the texts to learn about the Shadow dragons but soon he phased out of that as well and began to simply train in the nearby hills in the north end of town. It was a place with many hills and small valleys, a place hardly touched by the modern world. But it was not in the sun and in the grass where he trained but in the darkest of the caverns in the underbelly of the beautiful land.

Even with his graduation, he was unexcited and unmotivated. His parents had been asking about him and attempting in all ways they knew to get through to him but will little luck. They assumed many things, especially about his recent injuries, but of course never found out the truth about the Red Baron. Ignoring his family, friends, school, and even the White Warrior, he had locked himself away from society. He talked to no one except one person; the Dark Baron.

It was in his cavern in the ground where he trained constantly, for hours at a time, worrying his family and friends. In his eyes, only sadness appeared to linger in his mind, uncaring and unloving toward those who he knew was there to help. But all that was in his mind was the ever speaking voice of the Dark Baron.

While meditating, the Red Baron entered into his own mind and began his swim through his thoughts. It was there he once again, just has he had everyday, engaged in conversation with the Dark Baron.

In a black void, the Red Baron appeared. The Dark Baron also appeared and came from the shadows of the Red Baron minds, appearing to him and speaking to him.

"Once again you have returned, Red Baron."

"Quiet! This is no house for you!"

"I beg to differ, since you trapped me here when you beat me, this is a very nice house of mine. I don't see you kicking me out anytime soon."

The Red Baron was physically angry but he knew there wasn't anything he could do.

"Baron, you are a powerful warrior, you need to understand that."

The Red Baron, though very aware of the evil with this man, was unable to resist the comfort of his words.

"You know, all you have to do is merge with me and we will be an unstoppable force in this world and in all worlds. Is that not what you want? Power!"

The Red Baron shook his head.

"No, Dark Baron, I do not desire power or fame or anything else related to that. You cannot make me think such thoughts. These are your thoughts, your desires, and I want none of it."

"But you already have them, my red brother. You are simply lacking them in full. To be all powerful is to let once self go and to let everything you are go."

"I told you Dark Baron, I am not interested!"

"You sure didn't think that way when you…"

"SHUT UP!"

There was silence. The Dark Baron came into the small light in the Red Baron's mind. The Dark Baron's face appeared, looking as it had looked like before his death. In the red Baron's mind, he was unaffected.

"You called upon me for power that day and I gave it to you. You didn't accept it and still won! Had you accepted it, you would have killed him instantly."

The Red Baron bust nearly out loud and scream with all he could

"That enough, Dark Baron. You have gun too far."

"Why? Because I'm telling you the truth and you wish you'd never met me. Sounds like that would be more honest then telling me that you didn't thank about using my powers."

The Red Baron didn't say anything. But the Dark Baron kept going.

"I told you, you have great power and I have great power. Together, no one could stop us! You could protect the Earth."

"The Earth…."

"Yes, the Earth. Advent you would have a purpose."

"Purpose?"

It was what the Red Baron had hoped for the most. Up until nearly now, he felt his desire for power begin to change him inside. Purpose was he lingered for and he discovered it in the Dark Baron.

"Just merge with me Baron! We can do it! We can take over everything and be unstoppable against any and all forces."

The Red Baron, as much as he was dying to say no, could t not say no. His desire for purpose in this world was longing. The very thought of being without it was frightening him and he felt more and more alone each day, even in the company of the White Warrior.

"The Red Baron and the Dark Baron. Together, we would be unstoppable!"

"I refuse."

The Dark Baron did a double take.

"No, I said no! You will not come out of your prison. You are guilty of the most unspeakable crimes I have ever seen and heard and you dare ask me for freedom. There's no joy and seining you rot in my mind."

"Who's rotting who's mind?

The Red Baron fell silent again. And with that, he began his training and workout. Within the course of the next 3 hours, the Red Baron began to test his mind, body, and soul and push them to their limits, becoming more and more powerful. But the Dark Baron did not let go so easily.

As if out of no where, the Red Baron was thrust back into his void in his mind and instantly the Dark Baron appeared, now in full figure. The Dark Baron had taken on much different choice of battlement as he wore what one might call a samurai's uniform with thick shoulders and pieces connected with small chain that rattled as he moved. He wore black pants but n shoes. Around his neck was his own Baron Necklace. His hiar with similar streaks of red and black as that of the Red Baron, his eyes gleaming within a dark red void.

The Red Baron got into a defense position but the Dark Baron made no such moves.

"I cannot touch you in your mind. I am your prisoner, fool."

The Red Baron, after knowing that, takes no time to express his anger.

"I told you to stay away from me! Back away and leave me alone or I will destroy you."

"Please, Baron, you are powerful but incapable of destroying me. That was the draw back to imprisoning me here, wasn't it? Regardless, you need to listen to me, young one. I am the only one who understands you and I am the only one who knows your powers and what they mean."

The Red Baron did not flinch with the Dark Baron words.

"You lie! You are nothing but a demon. You are evil and that's as far as it goes. You have no place in my heart and as far as I'm concerned, you don't belong here in my soul as well."

"And what will you do about that? Release me? Allow me another opportunity ti kill you and your friends and family? Are you so worthless and so weak? You are, you are nothing, Baron, nothing!"

The Red Baron wanted to speak but the Dark Baron interrupted him before he could.

"Why do you ignore your destiny and purpose, Baron? You are powerful and have obtained abilities few mortals are even aware of. You are unworthy of its power. It is plain what your purpose is but you choose not to take it!"

"What purpose! I have no purpose here, Dark Baron. I especially have no purpose here with you!"

"You crave purpose, Red Baron! And I am handing it to you on a sliver platter! You are a warrior! You are a fighter! You are the Red Baron and here you are in hiding, running form your enemies."

"I am not hid…"

"Yes you are! I am in your head, Baron, and you are pathetic from in here. It's a wonder why Duce did not kill you."

The Red Baron stooped in his name. He remembered the act he had committed that time a month ago. Bu the Dark Baron drew him out of it as well.

"Stop thinking of that time. You had to do it, child. It was your purpose, to be strong."

"To be strong?"

"Yes, to be strong and powerful and take control and to become even stronger. You powers are for that reason and I am giving you a chance to make those powers even greater but you refuse to accept them!"

The Red Baron wanted to speak but not words came out of his mouth. He tried to think of something but even after a few moments, nothing came to him. The Dark Baron easily saw his hesitation. He had cornered the Red Baron.

The Red Baron himself was stuck thinking, trying to figure out.what it all meant.

_I have no purpose._

The dreaded thought that dulled his mind was spinning itself all around him. He tried to find himself, he tried to struggle and break from the Dark Baron clutch and from the thoughts that now overwhelmed him.

But he could not. In that moment, the Red Baron, still in the void, fell to his knees. He was shivering slightly, he had lost.

"You're right. I, I am afraid. I have no purpose. I don't know who I am and what I'm here for. I don't know what' expected of me and I don't know what will happen to me. I, I can't go on like this."

The Dark Baron approached him and crouched down to him. He placed his hand on his shoulder.

"Do not worry, Baron. For I know your true purpose. You are here to obtain ultimate power that will rival even the ancient heroes of your world. You will unstoppable and you will be all powerful. With me, you will be a god, Baron! I can unlock your deepest powers and your deepest desires. I will bring you the purpose you long for."

The Red Baron, a few tears on his cheeks, looked up the grinning Dark Baron that looked down on him. They both began to glow, the Red Baron red and the Dark Baron black. Soon, they were pure energy and they began to morph together. Their energy became one and the void seemed to quake in their wake. Their energies were coming together.

But then in a flash, the Red Baron awoke from his meditation and was once again in the caverns. He had heard an explosion. Shaking off the moment, he stood up and made his way toward the entrance of the cave.

The Dark Baron called out to him, they had not joined together.

_No, not yet, Baron! We must join together! We must become one and we must become powerful! You must become powerful!_

The Red Baron stopped himself. He looked down at himself and then spoke out loud.

"I can't believe what I almost did. You are indeed a monster Dark Baron but you have made your last sick attempt to capture me. I won't allow you to do that."

And instantly, the voice of the Dark Baron downed out and the Red Baron's mind was set free once again.

But before he could react, he heard another explosion, this one louder then before and this one also sent vibration through the cavern itself. Without wasting anytime, and sensing a high power, he made his way out of the cave.

The events that were about to transpire and that the Red Baron were to face were going to change his life forever as the Red Baron was to face his darkest hour.


	47. From Puppet to Puppet Master

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**From Puppet to Puppet Master**

Over the skies of the once majestic city, a city so far plagued with evil incarnations, smoke fills the air. Once again, the city is attacked but not only is the downtown area this time completely decimated, but nearly half of the city is.

To those on the ground below, there was little time for reaction. The streaks of dark light that came crashing into them were fast and furious. It rained down from the heaves as if a punishment from God.

The light came to impact the city's streets and buildings and of course its citizens. Within a few second, the screams of the people were quickly drowned out by the explosions and the sounds the buildings collapsing. The energy that rained down of the city was enormous, some of them as big as some the Red Baron's pervious Baron's Beams. But instead of just one, hundreds of them came falling from the sky and blasted the Earth on which it hit.

There was little time to react. For most, nearly all, there was no time to act as the blasts of energy killed thousands, some directly with the powerful energy but mostly in the agony of falling buildings or rained on by debris. It was a most gruesome scene and panic was permanently etched into the minds of the people.

Causing this disaster was Shadow, once incarnate son of the Dark Baron, now raised from the grave and revealing himself after so long.

His increased abilities were plain to be seen by all. As his energy attacks sent waves of destruction onto the city, he himself was walking down its scorched streets with a smile on his face.

Left and right, people ran past him, running away from everything. Without so much as flinching of hesitating, Shadow would send an extra attack down on his location, directly hitting points in the crowd. At other times, we would quickly lunge forward and with a single swipe of his claw-like nails, would rip apart the people closest to him, drenching his hand and the streets in blood. He was overly enjoying himself.

As he kept walking along, he spoke out to everyone, whether or not they listened to him.

"Yes, please run! It would make the chase all the more interesting. But know that from me, there is no where to hide, no where to go, no where to call safe. For as long as I am alive, I will bring Hell to the living like none has before."

Again, he would swipe at the panicked people, again spilling there blood.

Though he was bent on destruction of the city, his target was the Red Baron and as he made his rounds around the city, he was waiting for him. He could sense his every move and knew where he was going and had already make preparation for arrival to the one place he would go first.

_For you Baron, brother, Hell will only be the beginning.

* * *

_

The Red Baron stood in front of his home. His face flushed white as he stated onto it. His body felt paralyzed. As much as he wanted it he could not move. He could not accept what he was seeing.

In front of him, his home laid in ruins, charred by the attacks that were raining down on the city.

"Mom! Dad!"

The Red Baron ran in and quickly began to rip pieces of rubble away. The house had completely caved in and had been left in rubble. His his panic, he pulled of the pieces that no man could to on his own like feathers of a chicken. He was driven insane by the thoughts that ran through his head.

"Mom! Dad! Please! Where are you?"

And then, lifting another pieces of rubble, there laid his parents. The Red Baron fell back and rolled to the ground a couple of feet down. Immediately tears came form his eyes and he turned and vomited on the floor. He couldn't believe what he had seen.

He his parents had been killed. Their bodies, like so many others, were but charred remnants of their former selves. The Red Baron's sorrow was unimaginable. His mind raced with the thought of his dead parents. He became dizzy and nearly fainted. Again, he vomited.

He also wept. He couldn't help it. He had lot so much and now he had lost his parents. After all that had happened…

_I couldn't even protect them._

Before the Red Baron could even think any further, he heard movement in the background. He quickly turned to see the most horrific display of his life.

Now standing were the charred remains of this parents only they were not themselves but mindless and began to make their way toward the Red Baron. The Red Baron, without having much time to think, simply walk back as his parents began to swipe at him.

"Please, stop, what are you doing? Mom! Dad? What are you doing?"

They did not respond, they only attacked. They only went after him. The Red Baron could not defend himself. He could hurt his parents. This let one of them near him and bite into him. The Red Baron let out a scream and instinctively, the swipe away at his undead mother and without meaning to, knocked her head of and she fell to the ground.

The Red Baron, realizing what he had done, quickly, went on the floor.

"Mother!"

The reached out to her but his zombie father grabbed onto him. He couldn't react. He had just killed his mother. It was mind numbing. He couldn't do it again, could he? He didn't want to, he couldn't do it. He had to find a way to do.

His father jumped onto the Red Baron and bite down on his back. Yelling out, the Red Baron powered up and knocked of his father, sending him into the air. With a quick charge of energy, he shot a red ball of energy and on impact, destroyed his father and sent him into oblivion.

Turning around, the Red Baron stuck his palm out and went a blast of energy that engulfed the body and destroyed his before she regained her ability to move. Though having won, he had lost everything. He was in shock over what he had just done. An enormous burden of guilt clutched onto him and would not ease.

_I had to, didn't I? I had to._

The Red Baron's sorrow quickly turned to anger and rage like none before. His teeth began to grind. His fist began to tremble and his heart raced. His veins stuck out of him like never before and all he could feel was hatred toward his enemy.

"WHOEVER YOU ARE! I SWEAR THAT I WILL SEND YOU TO HELL! DO YOU HEAR ME ! I WILL TAKE YOU TO HELL!"

Powering up, the Red Baron blasted into the skies and made his way toward the location of the energy blasts.

* * *

After a few moments, Shadow found himself in a military base that was used by the city's police and military forces. He considered this place to be the perfect place to temporarily set up shop. 

"This will do nicely. I will wait here for the Red Baron. He will arrive soon as he has already seen the path that I laid before him. Ha ha ha. I never appreciated my parents anyway."

Shadow turned around. He had sensed something approach him. He knew who it was and greeting his guest.

"Well, if it isn't the White Warrior. Wow, how much you've grown."

The White Warrior landed in front of him, already transformed into her fight clothing. But as she landed she immediately stepped back in fear of who the enemy was.

"Andy? It that you?"

"No, I am not Andy, though you and my brother and everyone who knew me once did. My name is Shadow."

"But…but how? Your brother killed you? How are you still here? How are you alive?"

"Now, now, I have my secrets as we all do but I can tell you that in your next life, you should be more careful about making sure you kill."

"And how is it you are able to raise the dead? The only one of the Dark Baron's minions with that ability was…"

"Oh! You mean, Valtuc? Yes, he survived your attack and brought me back by mistake. Unfortunately for him, it was his last mistake."

Shadow lifted his arm up. The White Warrior went into a fighting stance but Shadow stopped her.

"Don't flatter yourself, dear. I am merely cutting out the city-destroying energy."

And like he said, the energy storming the city was gone. And not a second later, the Red Baron landed next to the White Warrior.

They did not look at each other. Their presence was enough to communicate to each other. The White Warrior knew this was no time to talk.

She was right, the Red Baron saw what was in front of him and while all his questions were answered, more came in their place. To his fear and to his sorrow, his current enemy was none other then Shadow, his brother.

"But I…you're supposed to be…"

"Dead, brother? Is that it? Well, yes you are right. I am dead. Or I was until a foolish move by a foolish man gave way to bring me back into this world. And I can assure you that it will be for much longer this time."

The Red Baron's rage began to show.

"So, you forced me to kill my family, you bastard!"

The White Warrior turned to him but then back to Shadow as he spoke.

"Did you like that? Yes, I have also gained power over the dead in my wake, as well as other abilities we can back to later but yes, I killed your parents then made you kill them. Wasn't that just lovely?"

The Red Baron was about to attack but he then turned to something else.

"Please, brother, if you're still in there, come back…"

A bolt of dark power rammed into the Red Baron's chest and sent him falling backwards into the ground. He grabbed his chest in pain and the White Warrior went down to him to help him.

"Stupid brother! Have you even yet to realize that the brother you once knew id dead. His soul just a tired piece of my body! You will never have your brother back for me. He is gone from this world forever."

The Red Baron, still filled with rage, pushed the White Warrior aside and jumped at Shadow. Shadow smiled as he went into the attack.

"Now that is what I'm talking about."

The Red Baron and Shadow met and began their fight, exchanging blow after blow. The Red Baron began exchanging his left and right arm with blow after blow toward Shadow's head and a knee to the gut. The knee to the gut failed as Shadow proved fast enough to grabbed the knee with his two hands. Quickly reacting, the Red Baron put his hands together and was ready to pound into Shadow's head until Shadow pushed himself up and rammed head into the Red Baron's face.

A loud crunch was heard as the Red Baron's face felt like it had broken in two. But before reacting to the pain, the Red Baron used his leverage to grab onto the vest of Shadow and with one muscle move, flung him behind him and slammed Shadow into the ground. Immediately, they both pushed themselves back of the ground and jump backwards.

Lunging toward each other again, they once again exchanged blows constantly at such inhuman speeds. Their hits created sparks all around them as they surged with static electricity. The ground shook where they stood acting out as if to say it could hold on to the fighter above itself.

Shadow jumped into the air slightly and kicked the Red Baron horizontally in his left-side torso aiming at the ribs. Though hit by the attack, the Red Baron quickly readjusted himself and with a movement, grabbed Shadow's leg and spun him around once and threw him into a building.

Shadow flew into the building crashing threw a wall on cashed into a vehicle in the hanger. The Red Baron wasted no time rammed toward Shadow increasing the size of the hole from which they came. The Red Baron grabbed Shadow's face and began to rammed it into the vehicle with all his might. The vehicle was becoming contorted with each smack of Shadow's head.

Soon, tire of the abuse, Shadow brought about his claws and with a large swipe, created an energy swipe that sent the Red Baron flying out of the hanger again. The Red Baron, feeling the utter pain of the attack, quickly transformed fully into the Red Baron os his powers.

"You'll have to do better then that Shadow!"

But the Red Baron ate his words as the hanger exploded in a bright light and Shadow flew from it lifting a plane with him. With great speed and power, he threw the plane at him. With little time to react due to the smoke, the Red Baron was unable to see the plane come at him and was struck and the plane, fully fueled, exploded on impact as Shadow sent a ball of energy directly behind it.

The White Warrior shouted form a distance as she witnessed the fight.

"Baron!"

Shadow looked down and laughed at the scene.

"Fool! You are just as weak as you were before. You are an excuse of a fighter and death was such a merciful end."

But then the Red Baron appeared behind him. His clothes were slightly torn and his cheek was scratched up visibly but otherwise fine. Lifting up his fists, he quickly pounded the unsuspecting Shadow as Shadow turned with a look of shock in his eyes. The pound sent Shadow flying toward the Earth like a missile. The Red Baron charged an energy attack quickly as Shadow reached the ground.

"This ends now, Shadow!"

The Red Baron pushed his arm down a fired a bright wave of red energy that was sent straight toward Shadow. Shadow hit the ground back first and bounced up a couple of feet, his moth and eyes wide open in pain. But before he even touched the ground again, the energy blast swept over him and engulfed him in its light. With a quick scream, Shadow's position was destroyed and followed by a powerful blast of energy.

The Red Baron stayed in the air, breathing hard. He then sailed down toward the White Warrior. As he landed, he fell into her arms. She held onto him as well.

"Baron, I'm, I'm very sorry about…"

"No, please Vanessa. Please."

The White Warrior, nevertheless, held onto him. Just then, a familiar car drove up that held Josh, Dawn and Devyn. Knowing that something had happened, obviously, Josh asked.

The Red Baron answered.

"It was Shadow. I think according to Vanessa, that he had been resurrected by Valtuc but apparently he didn't live long after that. And he killed my parents."

The Red Baron tried to say that as casually as possible but to no avail. His anger was clear. Josh offered something.

"I'm sorry, Carlos. But now you won. You did it. You saved the survivors. This time he's dead for sure."

Then, from the smoke and dust, walked out Shadow. And to their amazement beyond amazement, he was unharmed. There was not a tear on his clothing, only a small cut on his forehead where the Red Baron had hit him.

The Red Baron was in shock and shook once again. But he got into a fighting stance and was ready for another round but Shadow chose to talk.

"Did you really think I'd be as easy as last time? Baron, when I said I wasn't your brother, I wasn't kidding. Now reincarnated, I am full demon. Valtuc's resurrection worked in my favor and automatically increased my powers. For now, the dragon's being and my own are one."

"But that means…you have all of the dragon's power?"

"Nearly. Close enough. Since I am not a dragon like its original being, I am unable to obtain the eternal powers it really processed. But my powers are far greater then you can imagine. My power is even greater then my servant, Duce, that I sent to you."

The Red Baron face flushed again as he heard the name and the crime behind it. The White Warrior didn't notice but was talking to Shadow.

"You sent him? You are a monster! Brother or not you are truly evil and therefore you must be destroyed."

The Red Baron looked up and powered up along with the White Warrior. He ignored his emotions and thoughts for the time being.

"If what you say is true about you no longer being my brother then so be it. Then I will kill you and send you back to your grave."

Shadow powered up and suddenly, his power was slowly becoming reality. Indeed, having the strongest of the dragons in his energy was having powerful effects and in combination with the Shadow's powers originally, they created a powerful force.

"Baron, not only am I more powerful then you, but I have a new set of abilities that I think will make killing you more interesting. BEHOLD!"

Shadow raised his hands and created a dark sphere of energy. Thinking it might be an attack, the Red Baron was about make his own but then the sphere made it was not ot them but above the city behind them.

"What do you think you're doing, Shadow?"

Shadow did not answer but only laughed manically. Then, the black sphere of energy sent out a black pulse the engulfed the city for a few short seconds. Nothing exploded. But then Shadow yelled out.

"SHADOW SPELL!"

The city was instantly covered in darkness. Bolts of electricity as if lighting went surging around the sphere like a hurricane. The heroes didn't know what to do. But after a few second, it stopped.

Shadow spoke to them.

"It is my Shadow Spell and I assure you this spell will be your doom, Baron. It brings out the darkness in its victims and puts them under my control, their blackened hearts strings for me to pull. For now the entire city's living people are ALL under my power and control."

And soon enough, a horde of people, thousands of them, came form the city. They were indeed under a spell and they were indeed, with tier eyes blackened into darkness, under Shadow's control.

"If you want to live, you will have to fight them."

The Red Baron looked to Shadow, enraged.

"That's what you did to my family! You will die for this you bastard."

"For your sake I better die because as long as I am alive, they will kill you. So, come and get me, Baron."

The Red Baron powered up and with the White Warrior at his side, went after Shadow.


	48. Brother VS Brother Part 2

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Brother VS Brother Part 2**

While The Red Baron and the White Warrior began their assault on the new and improved Shadow, the others, Josh, Dawn, and Devyn, were forced to deal with the infested citizens of the city.

Josh was not sure what to do in this situation. He was not prepared for what had to be done. He wasn't sure if he was up to fighting the innocent people that were only under the control of Shadow.

He began to make his way to the crowd, in hopes that his amount of power would be enough to drive them back. As walked toward them, he heard Dawn and Devyn walk behind him.

He quickly turned to them.

"Wait, where are you two going?"

Dawn spoke.

"Where does it look like we're going? We're going to go and help you."

Josh was completely against the idea.

"No, you can't go with me. Don't you get what's going on? Shadow's got them in some sort of mind control and if he's got as much power over them as he says he's got, then they aren't going to be easy on us."

"So what do you expect us to do, just sit here?"

"No, you two need to go now. Far away. Or find a place on the base where you can get somewhere safe. As long as you're here, you're in danger."

Devyn tried to persuade him otherwise.

"Are you kidding us? You're trying to go in there alone. How are you supposed to do anything about them?"

"I'm not sure what to do but either way, it's not safe for you two. I'll have you use some of my powers to keep them at bay and give Carlos and Vanessa enough time to take Shadow out."

Just then, one of the mind controlled people came from behind Josh and smacked him in the back with a baseball back.

Devyn and Dawn screamed and jumped back as Josh fell to the ground. He hit the ground nearly face first. He turned onto his back to look up at the mind controlled figure, whose appearance was eclipsed by the sun. But there was no time to simply lay there.

With a quick grunt, the figure swung back the bat down onto Josh. Acting quickly, Josh role dot his left and quickly lifted him off the ground. Once on his feet, he raised a hand toward the figure and was ready to fire and energy attack when he saw the person in full color. It was his father.

That moment of hesitation was all the other people need as Josh soon found himself under a barrage of punches and kicks from several different sides. Josh was tough but the total impacts of the attacks were harsh even on him, as he was not expecting them. But he managed to regain his cool and quickly jumped into the air and out of harms way.

Devyn and Dawn ran toward him, asking if he was okay but Josh turned his head to them sharply and yelled at them.

"Get the hell out of here! I told you to go! Find a place to hide and get to safety!"

Devyn stuttered a little bust spoke.

"But…"

"JUST GO!"

Josh was then hit again with an attack by baseball bat form his controlled father. The girls took the hit and ran off toward the administrative buildings of the military base they were now on.

Josh shook off the attack once again but now blood was visible as it dripped form his bottom lip.

"Alright guys, I guess it's just the thousand of us."

Josh looked at his father and knew what he had to do.

_I'm sorry. I'll get you fixed up afterwards_.

Josh raised his hand again and began his own assault on Shadow's minions.

* * *

The Red Baron and The White Warrior began to make their attack on Shadow. Using proper coordination, they began their first attack by splitting up and heading in both directions. Quickly going in their direction, they went on two sides of Shadow and tried to ring him in.

The Red Baron and the White Warrior the shouted, drawing in power, and blurred toward Shadow. Shadow laughed as he saw them disappear.

"Such childish tricks. You really think that will work, Brother?"

Just then, The Red Baron and the White Warrior reappeared and began their attack, only to have it stopped by Shadow. Shadow has expected this attack and before they reappeared, had quickly jumped in mid-air and launched his feet both ways and rammed his feet into their faces.

The two great heroes had their heads snap back and land on the dusty ground. The White Warrior was the first to get up and run toward Shadow.

"Fine, bring it girl."

But then, he stopped in he tracks and jumped backwards into the air. Shadow was quickly stunned but then realized the attempt and turned around to see the Red Baron standing next to him, ready to attack. Shadow smiled.

"Too slow, Brother!"

Shadow quickly went for a lightning speed jab to the Red Baron's skull. Shadow's punch hit its target, only to have it go right through him. Shadow cursed under his breath.

_After-image technique._

The Red Baron, having caught Shadow by surprise, was able to get above Shadow and make an attack. Before Shadow could look up, the Red Baron, his hands together in one giant fist, hammered down on Shadow's back with full force.

Shadow's body rammed into the ground, creating a small crater under him. Shadow, struggling to get out of the shock of the attack, grabbed at the Red Baron's feet. But before he could grab onto one of them, the Red Baron blurred away again. Then, Shadow realized that he had forgotten about the White Warrior. He turned around in time to see a glowing flash of white light come down upon him.

"SHINING FINGER!"

The White Warrior's powerful blast of purified power came crashing down on his position. With a quick growl from Shadow, the area was covered in a brilliant light and an explosion.

From the smoke, Shadow came flying backward out of it, seemingly unscarred. But the onslaught wasn't over. Just as Shadow appeared from the smoke, the Red Baron came out of it as well and flew right into Shadow with a tackle.

Unaware of the attempted attack, Shadow was hit full on by the attack and sent flying hundreds of feet onto the dry ground and into a building. Dust and debris full all over the area, covering Shadow in a shroud of thick dust. Quickly, he cleared it away from him using his energy but it was not fast enough.

The Red Baron, even from a far distance, was able to pinpoint Shadow's location and with that, began to fire his rapid fire attack.

"BARON MACHINE GUN!"

Shadow was soon drowned in a rain for powerful blips of energy and yelled as they smashed into him. Shadow powered up and with great might, began to ram himself into the barrage of energy balls. Though they had their effect, he was easily ignoring it and began to make his way toward the Red Baron.

The Red Baron refused to move and continued his energy assault on Shadow as he drew closer and closer. But Shadow was not slowing down and he was powering up an attack to fire dead on the Red Baron.

"You are lacking in power, Brother, you will see why it was foolish to oppose my power."

But before Shadow could reach the Red Baron, the White Warrior flew down form the sky and great power and speed, kicked down right onto Shadow and slammed him front first into the ground. Shadow let out a loud scream of pain as he was momentarily dragged on the ground by his own momentum.

The White Warrior jumped off of him and landed next to the Red Baron. They stood together and went into a fighting stance, ready for Shadow to make his move.

After about a minute, Shadow pushed himself up. His face was covered in scratched and he front part of his clothing was torn a bit. Otherwise, he seemed to have not sustained much damage.

"You two are quite the couple there. You had me going in circles trying to get you but you are smart, I'll give you that. You know how to fight me even after all that we've done. I can see that you are going to be very difficult to defeat."

Shadow, with a quick yell, fired a black bema of energy."

"SHADOW RAY!"

The beam of black energy shot out of his hand and right toward the two fighters. Quickly, they separated and went in opposite directions, avoiding the attack. But, they fell into Shadow's trap.

Shadow lunged at the White Warrior and while she was still recovering form the last attack, went up to her and jabbed his knee into her gut. The great power and might of Shadow was shown as from just one jab, the resounding pain that flowed from it was overwhelming. She was sent flying back like a rag doll and landed on her back, rolling slightly, heaving for breath.

Shadow was about to make another move but then he felt a surge of energy. He quickly jumped back and avoided the Red Baron's Baron Beam.

"That was close."

The Red Baron reappeared next to the White Warrior who was just recovering form the blow.

"Are you okay, Vanessa?"

Coughing a little, she answered back.

"Ya, I'm fine. He just caught me by surprise. He's really strong and he almost took me out. We need to watch what we're doing, Baron."

The Red Baron nodded. He helped her get up and they both looked back at Shadow, who was just standing there waiting for their move. The Red Baron yelled at him.

"You are a monster, you know that? Now you just toy with us."

Shadow shrugged.

"Yes, that may be true, Brother, but I am only trying to make this more interest. After all, after all the trouble I went through to bring you here and all. I mean, I even had to get you to kill mom and dad."

Shadow had achieved his result.

"You take that back, you bastard, Shadow! I don't' care if you have my brother's body, you are not my brother and like I said, I'm going to kill you for that! I swear you will die."

The White Warrior looked at him with some concern.

"Please, Baron, you must calm down and focus. You can't let him get to your head like that. We have to beat him but you have to keep your mind clear."

The Red Baron nodded but his teeth still showed bare as he looked at Shadow.

"Fine, the let's do this again."

Shadow smiled.

"No, let's try it my way now."

Shadow disappeared and trying to figure out his technique, the Red Baron and the White Warrior jumped back in hope that he would not get both but they were too late. Shadow appeared in between them and fired a Shadow Ray form both hand and aimed one at each of them.

The Red Baron was hit hard and flew back but the White Warrior was just missed but the attack and had a chance to dodge. But her dodge was not all that good as the piercingly power blot shredded her right sleeve to shoulder clear off and her arm burned with pain. She grabbed at it with her other arm, letting it slip that it had an effect.

Shadow took the opportunity to strike and with a quick dash, flew at the White Warrior and engaged her in battle. The White Warrior quickly regained her form as she took on Shadow one on one. With his dark aura engulfing the immediate area, it was as if the White Warrior was shrouded in darkness as Shadow began to shower of punches and kicks.

The White Warrior responded to his attack and thus they began to exchange blow after blow, floating a few feet in the air. They each called out to their power, expressing each attack with shouts and grunts. The ground around them seem to quake in their power. Powerful vortexes spun the sand and dust and rocks like a small tornado around them.

Though it appeared that the White Warrior was holding her own, the tide soon changed. He was matching his attacks one by one until Shadow found a weak point. He saw his opening and with a graceful style, quick used a spin kick to take a power blow to her injured arm. Though the pain was not critical, it had forced her to hesitate and give her focus to it, completely making herself vulnerable to Shadow's advancement.

Shadow took his chance and began another shower of punches and kicks that drove the White Warrior back. She was unable to regain any momentum as she was victim to every punch and kick Shadow aimed at her. Shadow laughed as with each impact, the White Warrior let out a small but unmistaken cry of hurt that seemed to feed Shadow's desires to destroy her and the Red Baron.

Shadow decided he had enough of this encounter and with a swift kick to her gut, he drove her back into the air, flying back and bouncing on the ground. Quickly, he raised his hand and fired another attack.

"SHADOW RAY!"

The White Warrior looked up and saw the beam head straight for her. She had not time to move and braced herself, certain that the attack would take her out if it connected. But before it could hit, the Red Baron instantly reappeared in front of her and with a quick swipe of his hand, swatted the powerful blast away and sent in flying into the building in the background.

The Red Baron looked out at Shadow, he was breathing hard. A large whole in his red over shirt was plainly on him in his chest area. It was created the blast that Shadow had connected with before. Also, the Red Baron's arm was visibly streaming from the last attack, but the Red Baron seemed to pay no attention to it, his focus was unobstructed.

The Red Baron powered up and summoned his spirit sword.

The White Warrior stood up as well and powered up.

Shadow laughed out loud again.

"So, still think you can fight me? Well, let's see what you got."

The Red Baron and White Warrior yelled out once again and with great speed, charged at Shadow. They were acting as one, their movements and their expression synchronous. They were rushing at Shadow with great speed and power that it made Shadow laugh.

"COME ON! TRY AND STOP ME!"

Suddenly, the White Warrior shot a powerful blast, not at Shadow, but at the ground in front of them. Shadow braced himself to cover himself against the dust but quickly acted as he fired a powerful shot of energy into the dust.

"YOU CAN'T TRICK ME!"

The blast swept through the cloud of dust and exploded with incredible energy that it shook the ground. But no sooner did it hit that Shadow used energy to wipe the dust away. In front of him, he saw that his blast of energy had indeed made contact, but not with the two fighters. In the ground was the broken Spirit Sword of the Red Baron, its energy depleted by the impact of the attack.

Soon, Shadow's face was filled with horror as he quickly turned around. As if in slow motion, he powered a ball of energy and turned to his back and began to fire an attack. But he was much too late as directly behind him stood the Red Baron and the White Warrior, their bodies together as they were in stance for the double Kamehameha they had used against the Dark Baron.

Shadow shouted angrily as he fired his attack but it was for nothing.

Together, the Red Baron and Shadow shouted in unison.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The brilliant energy that poured form their hands quickly engulfed Shadow and his desperate attack. Shadow could do nothing and he had no chance of escape.

"NOOOOO!"

And with that, the area exploded in the powerful energy that even launched the Red Baron and the White Warrior sliding back and digging into the ground. The attacked reached its end and the area gave one final explosion of power.

The dust and light settled and the two fighters watched into the distance. They were tired and they were drained. They fell on their knees, gasping for air. But they were not done. In fact, it was as if nothing happened.

In the distance, where he had been hit, was Shadow, standing proud and strong. He looked nearly unhurt by the attack, only a few tears in his clothing and the dust on him. He smiled. The Red Baron stood up in bitter anger and frustration and the White Warrior nearly burst into tears as she saw that their most powerful attack had little effect on the beast that was haunting them.

"BROTHER! HERE ME! I HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED YOUR TIME ON EARTH AND WITH HER BECAUSE SOON, YOU'RE GOING TO DIE!"

The Red Baron, without turning, spoke to the White Warrior, who was just about to get up.

"I want you to go."

The White Warrior hesitated a bit but answered him.

"No way, I'm not leaving you here."

"You have to go now before it gets worse."

"If it gets any worse, you're going to need me."

"I can handle him myself."

"No you can't"

"Even if I can't I don't want you here to get hurt."

"But if I don't help you…"

"JUST GO!"

The White Warrior went silent.

"GET LOST! GO HELP JOSH! Leave Shadow to me. Now get out of here."

The Red Baron blasted off. The White Warrior watched from a distance for a few seconds. She was full emotion that the Red Baron was acting that way. That he was so filled with anger. But she knew that the Red Baron would be victorious and she was able to sense that their friends were in need of help as well.

She stood up and gave one final look toward the Red Baron and Shadow. They were engaged in a punching fight and she knew her time here helping was over and she made her way to the other battlefield.

* * *

Josh was also gasping for air, he was tired and he was sorely attempting to avoid killing any people. But his mercy was costing him. Each time he would take out one person, another would take advantage of the moment and clobber him. Little by little, it was starting to take its effect on him and his energy was running thin.

But Josh, at that moment, lost it advantage. Someone from behind him took another opportunity to swat him on the back but this time, Josh fell to the ground. Quickly, he was mobbed and dozens of mind slaves began to kick and beat at him without mercy. Josh's sight began to fade. He didn't know what to do.

_Guys, Carlos, where are you?_


	49. Shadow Power

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Dark Prince of the Earth**

The Red Baron attempted to stand firm against Shadow's attacks. He was indeed a very powerful opponent and after every attack, the Red Baron seemed to grow more and more tired while Shadow seemed to gain only more power.

After a quick firefight and barrage of hand-to-hand combat, they both stood at a distance from each other, looking at each other, watching each other and waiting for a moment to strike. The Red Baron, after having reviewed the last couple of attacks, asked Shadow some questions.

"Shadow, as you call yourself, you say you possess that power of the dark dragon that one emerged from the legendary Dragonballs of older times?"

"Yes, brother, you are correct in your statement to most degrees. I am not 100 sure of this power's origin, only what memories were imbedded within the power. If you must know, since it will do you little good, that though I have tapped into this dragon's power, it's fullness is not within me. Before I am able to obtain all that power, I would have to let rip away at me slowly but as I am not the original owner of this body in the first place, I can't say I'm going to miss much."

The Red Baron looked to him in shock.

"You mean you are sacrificing my brother's body to obtain power? You are sick and perverted monster, Shadow."

"It takes one to know one."

The Red Baron went pale for a second but then was enraged from his comments.

"Fine, I believe this conversation is over now, Shadow. Now I've heard enough and it is time for you to die. SPIRIT SWORD!"

Running toward him, the Red Baron pulled out his powerful energy sword and began to charge at Shadow. Shadow was more then ready for this attack and when the Red Baron came rushing toward him, Shadow made his counter attack.

"SHADOW REAVER!"

Shadow's hands were wrapped in darkness and became energized with power. The Red Baron, trying to avoid a head-on collision with an energy attack, sped up and delivered a powerful strike toward Shadow.

In a power clash, the Red Baron was unpleasantly shocked. His Spirit Sword was stopped in its tracks as Shadow's darkened hands were not for the purpose of a ki attack, but for the purpose of combating against the Red Baron's energy sword. His hands were now able to function as energy and thus, able to deflect the energy of the Spirit Sword.

"Sorry, brother, you will have to be much better, much quicker then that."

The Red Baron was again enraged and began to unleash a wave of power strikes of his energy sword. He shouted loudly as he unleashed each swipe of his sword. But with each swing, Shadow with his own powers was able to block each one with such grace. Each block blow shot out a wave of energy that shook the Earth around them, causing the ground to crack and the rocks shoot away s if in fear of the situation.

"Come on, brother, I was certain that with that bitch out of the way, you could do better."

Shadow had hit a nerve that caused the Red Baron to sound a much louder and angrier swipe of his sword. This time, as Shadow blocked the attack, there was a difference in its effect. The power behind the sword had suddenly increased and even with Shadow's ability, he was unable to withstand the force of the blow and was sent flying backwards, his Shadow Reaver ability shattered. Shadow yelled out in a grunt of pain as he was shot back and landed firmly but loudly on the ground on his back.

But the Red Baron gained no advantage as his sword shattered as well and his hands were bruised and slightly bloodied by the shattering impact. Shadow was given another chance to get up.

"So, brother, it appears that you are as powerful as you have made yourself to be. It is a shame to know that even that won't be able to save you."

The Red Baron, trying to regain his balance, spat out blood from his mouth and talked back to Shadow.

"Just shut up and fight me, Shadow. Then we'll see if I keep you in one piece long enough to tell me you made a mistake."

"Baron, you are so foolish when you act so strong. But I must remind you that your sword appears to be destroyed and I know it can take quite a bit to summon it once again."

Shadow summoned some energy and once again, his hands were covered in a blackness that signaled the return of the Shadow Reaver ability. The Red Baron looked in slightly shock with this time, with out much care of the situation.

"I am in control, Baron. You are not, and it's time to show you why."

Shadow charged at the Red Baron. Without any defenses, the Red Baron was forced to fight hand-to-hand, but it was no good. Shadow flew up to him with great speed and called on his attack.

"SHADOW REAVER!"

His darkened hands of energy shot out with small claws of energy that Shadow used to run and tear through the Red Baron. In this instance, it had worked. The Red Baron was unable to dodge the attack and his right lower torso was nearly sliced open as huge claw marks not appeared in place of the skin it had passed through.

The Red Baron staggered din the pain but Shadow wasted no time to repeat the process.

"SHADOW REAVER!"

Shadow closed in on the Red Baron and was about to strike when the Red Baron, thinking fast, jumped up into the air and charged up. Before anything could be done, Shadow looked up in pursuit of the Red Baron. The Red Baron was ready and fired his attack.

"BARON BEAM!"

Shadow watched as the beam of red energy came down upon him. But, again, he was up for the challenge. Shadow launched himself up toward the beam and using his hand, was able to rush through it and break it apart in exchange for the use of the power. The beam canceled out and allowed for the Shadow to reach the Red Baron's position. Once near him, he was surprised to find that the Red Baron had been waiting.

The Red Baron's right fist was glowing red and power was shooting out of him. Shadow tired to change his course but it was too late and the Red Baron unleashed a powerful attack.

"CRIMSON FIST!"

Shadow was hit directly in the face, the Red Baron hovering above him. The force of the impact was so powerful that a wave of energy hit the ground below them and created a gaping crater. It was about to get deeper as the force of the attack sent Shadow out and flying back down to the ground in a powerful hurry. The Red Baron had made a direct hit on Shadow.

Shadow fell to the ground and hit it very hard. The Red Baron wasted no time and again fired an attack.

"BARON BEAM!"

The beam was brighter and thicker then last time and the beam of energy made it way rapidly to the ground. Shadow opened his eyes in time to watch as the beam of energy came toward him. With a powerful yell, Shadow unleashed his own attack.

"SHADOW RAY!"

With less then a second to spare, Shadow's energy attack hit the beam only a few feet above him and with a sudden jolt, they met and shook the ground.

The Red Baron cried out as he saw the attack no meet its target, that he had missed hitting Shadow. Yelling out, he sent even more power flowing form it at such great force that it began to push him into the air. But Shadow would have none of it. With one fine call for his dark energy, he shot another wave into his ray and quick a quick flash of light, he once again canceled out the attack of the Red Baron.

The Red Baron, looking down at Shadow, began to shake in fear. None of his attacks were working and his power was waning while Shadow seemed to be unstoppable. Shadow stood up and looked up at the Red Baron.

"No, brother. You have proven to be an unworthy warrior. You are simply no match for me. You can hardly touch me when I could kill you in a second. But it's not going to be that way for you, Baron, oh no, for you it will be much worse. You will suffer under my hand and you will then die."

Shadow laughed loudly. His maniacal was deafening and it was all the Red Baron could hear. The Red Baron was running out of options and was running out of any hope to defeat him.

* * *

Josh lay on the ground. Each strike was worse then the last. He was bruised and he was sure that something was broken. He lay there knowing that there was little he could do. He wouldn't dare kill them but now his life was to waste away and there was little to be done about it.

But then in the distance a low hum was heard. Josh was unable to see what it was and movement was impossible as the possessed citizens beat upon him. But soon, he could here the motor running and the tires turn with his ear on the floor. Then, he was certain that it was some sort of vehicle.

After that, the rest he knew. He felt water being sprayed somewhere as drops landed on him. He also felt the mind-slaves get off and back away, and then he felt a giant splash of water.

Though he could barely see, there was a large military firefighting truck driving it was toward him and it was splashing water into the mind-slaves, pushing them away but without killing them.

The truck pulled to a stop and Josh, with the little energy that remained within him, stood up and walked to the side of the truck. In his blurred vision and hearing, he was unsure but he heard voices and people speaking to him, as he made his way closer, he soon discovered who it was.

Dawn was behind the wheel of this huge truck and at the spray gun was Devyn. Josh looked at Dawn for an explanation.

"Sorry we're late but when we went to hide, we found this place with a fire truck and decided that since the keys were just lying around that we could help you out a bit. Since killing them wasn't all that good, this should slow them down."

Josh smiled and looked up at Devyn. She gave thumbs up and went back to spraying water at the slaves. But soon a problem arose. They did not hook up any backup supply to the water. Before they realized it, they were out of water and with little time to do anything about it. Josh tired to grab the secondary hook up to a near by supply, but the mind-slaves saw this coming and were already blocking the way, and with Josh hurt, there was no way to get through.

With things looking bad, they all went above the fire truck. They were scared and worried, knowing that the other two were busy fighting Shadow. Devyn looked to the others and with a sarcastic tone spoke to them.

"Well, it was nice knowing you guys."

She hardly finished her sentence when a brilliant flash of white light appeared. The three of them covered their eyes in blindness and felt a great heat surround them, but it was not burning.

They soon opened their eyes and saw the White Warrior in front of them. All around here, the mind-slaves lay on the floor, motionless.

Josh looked up to the White Warrior. She knew his question.

"No, Josh, I did not kill them. They are fine. I simply knocked them out. They'll be out for a few. In the meantime, we can get you out of here. We have to go back and help the Red Baron."

They all agreed and after getting off of the fire truck, they ran toward the Red Baron destination.

* * *

Shadow had nearly worn the Red Baron out. After all the attacks and techniques the Red Baron could pull, he was no closer to defeating Shadow then he was in the entire battle.

"Come now, brother, you can always give me your life and make things easier."

The Red Baron's clothing was rugged and beaten, his red overskirt completely burnt off and his black undershirt in pieces on him. Shadow looked almost as healthy as in the beginning. He was not getting any weaker.

"I tried to tell you, brother, but you didn't listen. I tired to tell you that with each passing moment, I am gaining more and more of the Shadow Dragon's power. With a week's time, I will have absorbed all of his power and thus, the ability to control the universe itself."

The Red Baron bared his teeth. His anger was higher then ever before and his rage was blinding.

"I swear, Shadow. I will kill you. I will make you pay for what you have done. I will destroy you and I will make you suffer for all that you have done to me and my family and my friends! You will pay for all of your sins on this world and I am here now to makes sure you collect."

The Red Baron jumped high into the sky. His aura was busting around him like never before. His eyes were full of hatred and anger. His eyes were red with the overflow of energy as he began to summon his power Baron Bomb.

Shadow, though powerful, still feared the might of this attack. But he was ready for it.

"Fine, Baron! I will accept your challenge and I will be sure to meet it and beat it! I will not fall before you as you may think! I will be the one to kill you, Red Baron."

The Red Baron then created the power red energy ball that expanded to great height, like none before. His aura was flashing with great force like that of a hurricane. It surrounded him and his energy ball. The sky around them was sucked into the power ball, no clouds were visible in the sky in that battle, all disappeared. Then, the Red Baron fired the attack.

"Now it's time for you to return to hell, Shadow! THIS IS FOR MY BROTHER! BARON BOMB!"

The Red Baron through down his monstrous attack. Its speed was much greater then Shadow had though possible and he hesitated. Quickly, however, he managed to begin his counter action.

"SHADOW RAY!"

The power ray of dark energy did very little and it was absorbed, the ball not slowing down. Shadow was angered by this as it was not supposed to fail. He brought out his Shadow Reaver and flew into the ball. But unlike before, the ball bashed him away and instantly, his hands were wiped away of the darkness.

"NO! I CAN'T BE! STOP THIS! YOU WILL NOT KILL ME, RED BARON!"

But Shadow's counter ability did very little as the attack suddenly made impact. At a far distance, the White Warrior and the others arrived on the scene to witness the Baron Bomb connect.

And it did connect. With a powerful yell from Shadow, the energy ball exploded and the entire area was covered in a power red light. The explosion rocked the Earth entirely, people all over the world feeling it. The Red Baron yelled into the attack, summoning tremendous amount of power into it and creating an explosion like none other.

But then something went wrong. Soon, the Baron Bomb began to shrink and the explosion reversed quickly. The Red Baron tried to sustain it but soon, he was overwhelmed and let go, causing the Baron Bomb to implode. In a screech like the breaking of the sound barrier 100 fold, the Baron Bomb disappeared and in its place at the center was a red ball.

But that red ball went black. The Red Baron and all the others looked in nothing short of horror as their worst fear was coming true. The Red Baron cried and yelled in anger.

"NO! NO! IT CAN'T BE! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! YOU ARE DEAD!"

The black barrier fell and in its place returned was Shadow. He looked healthy and besides something that might have been a bruise. He was alive. He looked up at the Red Baron and smiled?

"Do you have anything else?"

The Red Baron exploded in anger.

"I SWEAR! I WILL KILL YOU SHADOW! I SWEAR IT!"

The Red Baron, suddenly, produced not one, but two Spirit Swords, their powers great and equal and amazingly, the Red Baron was able to sustain them.

The Red Baron, crying out again, zoomed down onto Shadow's position and landed next him. Furiously, he began to swipe and strike at Shadow again and again with both his powerful swords. Every time he swung his sword, a rock or a boulder nearby would slice in have like the softest fruit. But no matter how hard he tried, Shadow still was overwhelming stronger. He either dodged or blocked every attack the Red Baron swung with. Each time, the Red Baron grew in power and hatred.

But then, the Red Baron saw and opening and he quickly put his sword together and created a huge claymore. With one giant and open swing, he made his way down on him.

"DIE!"

But then, the claymore shattered once again, the force driving the Red Baron to fly back. It had shattered as it hit Shadow's head. The Red Baron sword was destroyed and his berserker moment had ended.

The White Warrior saw this and quickly flew toward Shadow to help the Red Baron, but with a swipe of his hand, Shadow was able to push the White Warrior away while she was till 100 ft away, knocking here back all the way toward the others and knocking the wind out of her.

Shadow then walked up to the Red Baron. With a smile, Shadow began to shower a rain of punches and kicks down onto the Red Baron. With little energy, the Red Baron could do little to block the attacks and took each and every hit.

Then, Shadow stood back and began to fire blasts of energy. Each blast scorched the body of the Red Baron and each hit, he screamed in agony and pain. The others could do nothing but watch while trying to help the White Warrior from her one-hit knock out.

Shadow watched as his energy shots hit the Red Baron. Every time, the Red Baron would scream louder and louder. Every time, Shadow's smile grew and the louder he laughed at the enemy.

The others watched, trying to raise the White Warrior, who was barely awake. They were making their way to his location in the hopes that they may be able to do something for their friend, who was now at the mercy of the most evil being on the Earth. Shadow allowed them to get near and knew they would try nothing against them as they had no chance if the Red Baron had none. Just to rub it it, he used his Shadow Reaver claws to drive into the Red Baron, making him barely alive and nothing more then a bloody pulp. By then, the Red Baron was unmoving and his cries all gone, barely counsous.

Even the cries of his friend were doing nothing to awaken the Red Baron and the White Warrior was trying to desperately think of a way to save her love from the hands of death incarnate.

Satisfied, Shadow stopped his attack on the Red Baron and grabbing him by the neck, pulled him up into the air and held him, chocking him.

"Now, brother, your time is up and your time will belong to me. For soon, you will be mine to control. For soon, I will use the Shadow Spell on you and you will be under my control and forever do my bidding. You will be my instrument in conquering the universe."

The Red Baron could do nothing as Shadow prepared to use the Shadow Spell on the him. There was nothing anyone could do. The Red Baron was defeated.


	50. The Shadow Spell

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**The Shadow Spell**

Shadow and the Red Baron meet in a stare. The open smile of Shadow versus the open-mouthed, heavy breathing. He looked up and saw nothing more then the body of his brother with the eyes of a monster. The heart of a killer. The mind of a lunatic. The soul of the damned. This was no longer his brother, he knew, but to see his body stand above his own with such hate and obvious power over him was tearing him from the inside.

Shadow wasted no time in performing his spell. He knew that he would need some extra time for the Red Baron mind to bend to his will, but with his body beaten and spirit crushed, it wouldn't be that much longer.

"It's time, brother. It is time that you came to me. Let us be family again."

The Red Baron heard Shadow's words and suddenly he felt a little warm. The thought of his family was a happy thought. But it quickly turned into despair as he realized that his family was no more. His parents dead by his own hands and his brother about to take command of him, was no more.

As the Red Baron drowned in his self-pity, Shadow looked down into the eyes of the Red Baron. The Red Baron looked back. They stared for what like seemed hours, neither one neither moving nor blinking, as if they could see within each other.

"Shadow Spell."

Immediately, Shadow's eyes began to alternate between white and black as a high frequency. They began to glow and they emitted a powerful bright light from them. Before the Red Baron could counter it, he was captured in its brilliance. The Red Baron's eyes went black immediately. Then, he began to scream.

The Red Baron screams and howled in agony. He began to roll on the floor and hold his head, then his neck, as if not sure where his pain was coming from.

Shadow stepped off of him and took a few steps back.

"Yes, that's it brother, try to fight it but you shall not succeed. For I will scour your heart and find the darkness within you, no matter how small it is. I will find it and use it against you and you will be but a puppet in my show."

Suddenly, Shadow saw a bright flash of white light come from an angle. Noticing it in time, he jumped out of the way as a large beam of white energy speed past him. The beam went off to the distance and exploded in a brilliant white light.

Shadow turned to his side and saw that the White Warrior was once again on her feet. She was breathing heavily and he words were slow and forced.

"Let go of him! I won't let you take him from us! He'll pull through and I'll help him!"

Shadow laughed.

"Foolish girl. You humans think love will always save you or some shit like that. Well, even love and goodness wont' save you here!"

The White Warrior wasn't going to let him finish. She jumped into the air and summoning all her remaining power, she powered up and made her way in the air toward her target.

_Please, just hang on Carlos. I won't let you go. Just stay strong.

* * *

_

Deep in the mind of Carlos, the Red Baron was his conscious. He felt apart from himself and though his body was in agony, his mind seemed to have separated from it. All around him was darkness and only he was lit seemingly by his own existence.

He was kneeled down on the floor. He was clean and healthy looking. It was like he was never in the battle at all. But he knew he was. He knew that was defeated and that he was near death.

He was overcome with such grief and anger and sadness that he had failed his friends. He failed his parents. He failed his love. He failed his brother. And he failed everyone.

_How could I have lost? I was given so much power and yet here I am. I am nobody. I never was somebody. I wasn't worthy of all this and now, all my friends and family and everyone are dead or gonna die. And I'm here. Not there. I can't do it. I can't win._

_No, Red Baron, there is more that you can do._

The Red Baron looked up and from the Shadows appeared the Dark Baron.

_What do you want! You are nothing but a curse and being whose evil is endless. You should be lucky to be alive._

_Me? Alive, in your mind? You call this living? This is no such place. _

_Whatever, just get the hell out of here then._

_I won't do that either. I am here to assist you in your current battle._

_Excuse me? You want me to believe that you CAN help and that you WANT to help?_

_Why shouldn't you?_

_Because you are a monster, almost more of a monster as that damned thing of your out there. It's your fault that Shadow is getting away with all of it and if it weren't for you, my life would be a living hell!_

The Red Baron shook as he heard the words come out of his mouth. Tears began to slowly run down his cheeks.

_Please, Baron, don't make a fool of yourself in front of me. You have simply lost like I once did to you. You are about to face death and you will witness the consequences of thinking of yourself as a savior!_

The Red Baron was at a loss for words. His grunts and snorts as he cried a little harder overpowered every word that attempted to come form his mouth.

You are defeated, Baron. There is n hope for you. You are weak. He is stronger. You lose. That is, unless you let me help you.

The Red Baron looked up in shock and confusion.

_No, no of course I won't let you help me! I'll never let you feed me anything! I'd rather die._

_Don't' be so hasty. Because either way, you're going to die if you try to fight or just sit here. But if you join with me, you will defeat him._

The Red Baron said nothing. He didn't know what to say. He wasn't' sure what to say.

_Do you not desire power? Do you not want a destiny of your own? Don't you want to be happy and be alive and be a hero? I can give you all of this if you let me help you. I can create a new you._

_No, no, I just can't. I wont' let you do this to me. I won't let you. But, I need power. I need to win. I have to do it…No! NO I WON'T!_

_DON'T BE FOOLSIH, BARON! YOU ARE NO MATCH FOR HIM! YOU ARE NO ONE WITHOUT ME OR THE POWER I OFFER YOU! LET US BECOME ONE AND WE CAN DEFEAT THE CREATURE!_

_NEVER!_

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

The Red Baron heard a scream. His focus was had returned to the real world. His pain had returned. He felt the power of the Shadow Spell rush through him.

In the distance, he saw what he had heard. Shadow was completely in control of the battle with the White Warrior, whose powers have all but completely depleted. She stood next to a loose boulder, holding herself up. He clothes were tattered and torn in all places, barely hanging on to her.

Shadow smiled and looked at her, his mouth showing his jagged teeth.

"Well, I think I'm done playing with you."

Lifting his fist, he poured energy into it and swung it at her. In his mind, the Red Baron called out in a scream that echoed within him.

_NOO! DON'T KILL HER!_

Shadow rained down onto the White Warrior a power series of punches that pushed her deeper into the boulder she lay upon. Her torture body was pressed into the rock until it cracked away and left a space for her beaten body to fall onto. She was purple and bloody in several spots now. Her eyes were closed and she breathed hard as the pain swept through her body.

Shadow stepped back and laughed.

"Well, I believe that was quite enjoyable. But I believe that your time is up."

Just as Shadow was about to lay the final blow onto the White Warrior, he heard something behind him. In the distance, Josh, Dawn, and Devyn looked with joy for right behind Shadow stood the Red Baron, tall and seemingly full of vigor and strength.

But Shadow did not think twice.

"It would appear that you have finally given in to my spell, Brother. I welcome you to the fold."

The Red Baron, his face straight and his expression emotionless, did not move. He did not appear to be himself. It was as if Shadow had actually succeeded in the spell. The thought made the White Warrior's spirit sink. The Red Baron would not save them this time.

"Well, that's all done. Now it's time to finish you off, girl."

Shadow raised his fist again. With a smile on his face and tears down Vanessa's cheek, it was all over.

But then, the Red Baron quickly grabbed onto Shadow's arm and held it. Shadow struggled with it but he could not move it. He turned around toward the Red Baron and looked to him.

"But…but how can this be! You are supposed to be under my control! HOW DARE YOU! YOU ARE NOTHING! YOU ARE DEAD!"

Shadow swiped at the Red Baron with his free arm. But in a surprising moment, the Red Baron easily dodged the attack with a simple movement of his head. Shadow's eyes were wide open in terror and rage. But before he could react with another attack, the Red Baron countered with his own.

The Red Baron sent a powerful kick to the gut of Shadow and sent him flying at unreal speed into the sky. The pain was evident in the eyes of Shadow as he flew into the air, holding his gut and gasping for composure.

He used much of his power to stop in mid-air. There, he tired to figure out what had just happened.

How…how could he resist my Shadow Spell? And why has he increased in power! I'LL KILL HIM!

But before Shadow could think of anything, the Red Baron suddenly appeared next to him. Turning around suddenly, Shadow was face to face with the right palm of the Red Baron, which was now glowing intensely with energy. Shadow had little time to scream.

"NOOOOOOOO!"

The Red Baron discharged the attack. A giant wave of energy burst from his palm and blasted into the body of Shadow. Shadow was quickly engulfed in the attack and the magnitude was so strong that sent him flying far off into the distance. His scream of whimpering pain and agony was inhuman as he disappeared in the light.

The Red Baron began to lower his arm. Once straight again, he began to slowly descended back to Earth, floating to the ground.

The White Warrior and Josh were smiling. Both of them were unable to detect the presence of Shadow. His energy was gone and he was no where to be found. Josh stood up and yelled to Devyn and Dawn.

"Guys! He's gone! He's dead! I can't feel him anymore! Carlos did it! He did it!"

Devyn and Dawn got up and began to run toward the Red Baron position, overjoyed with the fact that the battle was finally over. The White Warrior sat up and smiled as she looked ahead as the Red Baron made his way to the ground.

_It's finally over. We did it. He did it. He overcame the darkness and he freed himself._

The Red Baron planted his feet on the ground. He was facing toward the direction where he shot the blast of energy. Devyn and Dawn made their way toward him, laughing and crying after the experience.

But then, Josh and The White Warrior felt a quick and sudden jump of power. They looked around quickly, wondering why the Red Baron didn't feel it, too. Josh had a thought go through his mind and so did the White Warrior.

_It can't be... I thought we killed him. Wait, that power, it's not…_

…_it's not him. But then, who…_

Suddenly, the Red Baron exploded with power. He produced energy like never before. His aura and energy expanded rapidly. Devyn and Dawn didn't even notice what was going on. It happened very fast. The Red Baron turned to them and smiled. But it was not a normal smile. It was not his. Before they could stop in their tracks, the energy that had pulsed from the Red Baron reached them and in an instant flash, they disappeared.

When the flash had died, the White Warrior looked toward the Red Baron's direction. He face was filled with horror and shock. Where Devyn and Dawn stood a moment before was now empty. As hard as she searched, she couldn't sense them. She tired long and hard but they weren't there anymore. They were killed.

And she looked up at the Red Baron. His eyes were now black and his power was godly. But it was not his same presence or aura.

"Baron…Carlos…what did you do?"

The Red Baron smiled and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not who you're looking for."

"No, you can't be…the Dark Baron."

"No, wrong again. I am neither one nor the other. I am both. I am a new being. Created in darkness I come. I have no name, only power. Thanks to the power of the Shadow Spell and the darkness within the heart of these two beings, I was given birth."

"Baron…what…."

"NO! I am not the Red Baron! I am something better. I am a god! I am all powerful! I AM DARKNESS!"


	51. Dreaded Restoration

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga

* * *

**

**Dreaded Restoration**

Josh walked slowly closer and closer to the Red Baron. Only moments ago, he war making his way toward him filled with joy and happiness and a sense of relief. But as the events unfolded, his joy and happiness quickly became rage and despair.

The White Warrior, half conscious, half shocked at what had just happened, laid against the rocky surroundings, leaning on the ground spiked up from the battle, holding herself up in an attempt to regain her full sense of reality, and hopeful find what was before her to be nothing more then mere hallucination. It was as if she was lost, her eyes wondering around, unable to feel anything and thinking more of this as a dream, or more as a nightmare.

But Josh felt different. He was now within shouting range of the reborn figure that had laid waste to two human souls only moment ago. Soon, he stood above where he had last seen Dawn and Devyn.

He crouched onto the ground. The Red Baron looked at him, unmoving. He only watched. Josh picked up his stiff hand and picked up the dust on which his two friends once stood, as if to find them within it. He let go of the dust and watched it settle onto the ground once again.

The Red Baron spoke to Josh.

"It is said that we come from dust and to dust we will return. If you want to think on the brighter side, I just speeded up a natural process."

The Red Baron laughed a good while. His voice was cold yet soft and though his laugh was not booming, it was no less twisted then it sounded.

Josh, still looking to the ground, replied to the Red Baron.

"They were your friends! What the HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!"

Knowingly in a vain attempt, Josh jumped up and dashed toward the Red Baron in a heated passion for vengeance. He powered up and made his attack on the Red Baron, who showed no signs of concern.

With a smile, the Red Baron dodged every attack. It was as if he stood there, so fast that the White Warrior could not visibly see his movements, though it was easily to see by his footprints that he was moving faster then ever before.

Josh yelled out as he jabbed his fists toward the Red Baron, becoming more and more frustrated with each miss.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THAT TO THEM! YOU'RE A DEVIL CARLOS!"

Josh jumped back and charged up a powerful amount of energy and made his attack.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

The powerful blast of energy left his hands and while more powerful then any previous attack he'd ever made, it was nothing the Red Baron saw as a threat. Even at near point-blank range, the Red Baron was able to stop it. Unleashing his energy sword, straighter and sharper looking then ever before, the Red Baron cut through and eliminated the blast of energy with a single, quick stroke of the sword.

The power vortex of smoke and dirt filled the air, leaving Josh blinded. Using his training as a tool, he made a blast of his energy sweep the dust and smoke away, only to find the Red Baron above him, coming down on him. Josh saw it and knew it was over and heard only the Red Baron's final words to him.

"Tell Janus I said hi!"

The Red Baron swung his sword down in one quick swing. Josh hardly felt the blade slice through him, cutting him exactly in half, just like Master Janus was killed. For Josh, all went black fast and his two pieces fell to the ground at opposite ends.

The White Warrior saw this happen and held her hand to her mouth, holding back the urge to vomit on the spot. To see Josh killed by the Red Baron was almost too much and served as a final piece of evidence that this was no nightmare but a harsh reality: the Red Baron had changed somehow and it was far from being for the better.

The Red Baron put away his Spirit Sword and walked between the remains of Josh. As he walked between them, he used his energy to simply disintegrate them, leaving no evidence that he once existed. The White Warrior could not fathom how powerful the Red Baron was to be able to control energy like that and feared that it was not all of it.

When the Red Baron had finally made her way near her, only a couple of yards away, The White Warrior, still battered from her encounter with Shadow, began to speak with the Red Baron.

"You aren't the Red Baron. Then who are you or what are you and what did you do with him! I feel the presence of the Dark Baron in you, too. Is that that you are? Have you comeback for revenge?"

The Red Baron smiled, as if hoping she would ask such a question.

"Well, the thing is that actually, I am the Red Baron. And the Dark Baron. I am both. I have been given new life and have been created from both these souls and I have acquired their power. This was all possible thanks to the Shadow Spell "

"You mean, you're under Shadow's power?"

"No, I am not. His power is nothing to me. His mind is nothing. He wouldn't have the ability to even if I let him. What I am is beyond anything he ever thought possible. He may have been a prince, but I am a GOD!"

"No. You are nothing but the Dark Baron. You are nothing but evil. And whatever you did with Carlos, you're gonna pay for it!"

"I'd like to see you try. Either way, it doesn't matter. I told you, I AM THE RED BARON! We are one in the same!"

"LIAR!"

"Oh, am I? For a long, the being known as the Dark Baron has been alive and well within your lover. He's kept his there. That's where he's been. And thanks to the Shadow Spell, I get to be born."

"So you killed him!"

"No, have you been completely ignoring me? You humans are so emotional! I AM BOTH OF THEM! The Red Baron desired power and purpose and right now, that's what he's getting. Believe or not, he wanted me to be born too. He couldn't stand losing. He couldn't stand being a whimp. He thought he was such a badass and just to keep it, he make a deal with the devil."

"No…please, you're not him! He would never do this. You're a liar. A LIAR!"

The White Warrior cried out, trying to control herself, not becoming victim to her emotions. But the Red Baron kept going.

"Face it, bitch. I am him. He had darkness inside him. He wanted power! I AM HIS WISH! He was too weak and so I took his place. He wanted to be a hero and so he put me in. I am him now. I am the new Baron!"

"NOOO!"

The White Warrior powered up and much like Josh, gave in to her rage. Approaching the new Red Baron, she began a powerful assault with numerous combinations of punches and energy attacks. While she was much stronger then Josh, the new power of the Red Baron was overwhelmingly more power. He was able to dodge every attack.

The Red Baron couldn't help but cackle at the event. He used his power speed and lightning fast abilities to move around her, confusing her, mocking her, making her go mad. The White Warrior screamed and panicked. Literally, all she could see was red.

"BRING HIM BACK! BRIGN HIM BACK!"

The Red Baron kept laughing and laughing. He grew louder and louder. It was evident that this new version of him was mad, as his laugh was uncontrolled and naturally evil.

The White Warrior jumped into the sky and began to charge for an attack.

"THIS IF FOR CARLOS!"

But even before she could gather herself for the attack, the Red Baron was already stopping her.

"I think you meant this was from Carlos."

Appearing on the ground, he charged up an attack and quickly fired it from his arm. Before the White Warrior could do anything about it, it came at her in the sky. Suddenly, she felt a powerful string fill her right arm followed by a powerful flash of light. She let out a powerful screech of pain as she plummeted to the ground. As she fell, she looked behind her and saw a powerful explosion engulf the background.

Before she could think about it, she hit the ground hard, landing on her back.

Within a few moments, she was conscious again. But when she attempted to lift herself back up, she found a horrific and pain truth: the blast from the Red Baron's attack had taken out nearly all of her entire arm, stopping just inches from the shoulder. She let out a terrible cry of pain as she realized her loss. The Red Baron, standing some feet away, smiled and spoke.

"Don't worry, I kept just enough so that your shirt wouldn't fall off."

The tears slowly came down her face form the pain of her arm and her losses.

"You really are a monster. I cant' believe someone like you can exist."

"Hey, thank your boyfriend for that."

"But I won't let you win. I still have the people of this city to protect, if anyone else. I wont' let you win no matter what."

"Hmmm, I'd take another look behind you if I were you."

Without even thinking, she looked behind her and the horror returned to her face. The blast that had taken her arm did more then that. The Red Baron had shot it also toward the city. Now, it was gone. Only evidence was a large crater. The Red Baron's attack had been so precise that it even caused the death of all those that had been taken over by Shadow. The city and its people were gone.

The White Warrior couldn't stand it anymore. She powered down. There was no one left to protect. The Red Baron, within minutes, had destroyed everything that she had held dear. Her home, her family and friends, all of these were now gone.

The Red Baron walked up to her and grabbed her by the neck. The White Warrior did not resist and was lifted up above the ground, held in place by the power grip of the Red Baron. Slowly, he began to choke her, cutting off the last instance of her life.

"You were nothing. You were no challenge at all. I thought you would be stronger. But now, I get the fun of breaking your neck."

The White Warrior began to laugh. The Red Baron was puzzled but not entirely thrown off.

"You don't get it, do you? It doesn't matter if I die. Carlos is in there somewhere and I know he'll be back soon."

"What, are you still not getting it? He's as good as dead! He doesn't exist anymore! I am him now! I AM GOD HERE! I will live on forever and he will float in eternity for the rest of it."

"You're wrong. He'll be back. I know he will."

"Then, I'll take you to meet him in hell."

The Red Baron, in one powerful grip, squeezed the last once of air from her neck. With such great force, he was able to go even deeper and with the grip, broker her neck. Immediately, her body was lifeless. The Red Baron let go of her lifeless body and let if fall to the ground. The White Warrior was dead.

The new Red Baron laughed into the sky.

"NOW I AM FREE TO RULE THE UNIVERSE! I AM GOD AND I WILL FORVER RULE THIS AND EVERY PLANET AND UNIVERSE AND PLACE. I AM FOREVER!"

Then, his eyes began to flash. He grabbed his head and fell to his knee. A sharp pain was rushing through him. He couldn't understand what it was. Then, he knew.

"No, no, you can't! You are dead. I am you now. You can't make me go back! No! You can't! I'm the one with the power! No. NOOO!"

Then in a supernatural experience, the body of the new Red Baron cracked and shattered into pieces all over. From it, came the Carlos. He was still transformed and his eyes were normal again. He looked out of place and dazed.

Soon, he regained his senses, only to find tragedy. On the floor, he saw the open eyes of terror in the face of the White Warrior. Soon, it all came back to him and he remembered what he had done and what had just happened.

The Red Baron began to breathe hard and fast. He kneeled down and grabbed the lifeless body of the White Warrior. He began to hold her tight.

"No. No, what have I done? What have I done! WHAT HAVE I DONE?"

He held onto the body and began to cry harder. He held her up and put his ear to her chest, as if in search for a beating heart. He knew he would not find one.

"I didn't mean for this to happen. I never wanted you to get hurt. This wasn't' supposed to happen. You and I were supposed to live forever. I was supposed to be your hero. I can't believe this. This wasn't supposed to happen."

He tried to breath but it was hard and his cries nearly kept him from talking.

"Please come back to me! Please don't die. I love you. I didn't mean tot kill you. I just wanted power. I had to have it. I didn't want it to be this way. I had to. I wasn't sure what to do! I needed his power. I had too!"

Then, as if realizing what had just happened, he cried even louder.

"NOO! Please! VANESSA! Please come back! I'm sorry. Don't die! Stay with me. I can't go on! You can't die! I'm sorry! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

He gave a power shriek. It went for miles. It was a terrible and inhuman cry of sorrow. From his face, blood ran down his check, but it was unsure the blood came form his wounds or his tears.

His cries went from loud to screams.

"VANESSA! PLEASE COME BACK! KILL ME INSTEAD! TAKE MY LIFE INSTEAD! DON'T DO THIS! I'M SORRY! KILL ME TOO!"

The Red Baron got up. He immediately pulled out his Spirit Sword. He held it tightly with his right arm. Then, grabbing it with both arms, he turned it on himself. He held back his still streaming tears and yelled out into sky.

"TAKE ME TO HELL AND NEVER BRING ME BACK!"

But, before the Red Baron could kill himself, a power beam of hit his left side and sent him flying yards to his right. He slid on the ground and hardly moved. When he finally stopped, he looked up and in the distance, saw the most horrific sight he'd ever lay his eyes upon.

On the horizon, stood a half dead but still extremely power Shadow. His face was full of hate and rage. He yelled toward the Red Baron and cursed his existence.

"It's far from over, BROTHER! I WILL BE THE ONE TO KILL YOU! YOU'LL GO TO HELL, AFTER I SEND YOU THERE MYSELF!"


	52. Fist of the Red Dragon

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga**

**Fist of the Red Dragon**

The Red Baron began to pull himself up. Under the stress of recent events his legs shook violently, his breathing was hard yet quiet, his bloodied face mixing with sweat pouring off him several drops at a time. His Spirit Sword was still at hand and he used it as a cane, leaning on it for support. He had to muster tremendous strength simply to stand.

He looked toward Shadow, who stood unmoving save for his powerful and raging aura. The Red Baron, his mind still clinging to the death of his friends, the White Warrior, Vanessa, could not focus on the task at hand, whatever it was. Though Shadow stood in his sight, it was as if he was invisible really, like Shadow did not matter. The Red Baron did not care.

But Shadow was not key to the Red Baron's mind and spoke his own.

"Red Baron! I fear that you have actually evaded the original effects of my Shadow Spell. I am impressed, brother. Astonished that my former master was so bold in using you as his ultimate weapon in the end, a plan he once held for me."

"I did not expect for him to use you the way he did. To think that my fate was nearly set with but a simple onslaught. Fortunately for me, I have much better control over my fate then you or my former master believed I had. Better yet, you now seem powerless in comparison. Did you fear your own power, brother? Does it shock you that you were, in fact, unworthy of such power? And even with that power, you were unable to kill me, brother."

Shadow's words only served to fuel the Red Baron's self-pity and hate. The Red Baron shut his eyes hard. He gripped his sword with such force that this arm shook. His already beaten hand bled harder from the pressure. Even after this, Shadow was not done speaking.

"The best part, brother, is that you are alone now. You don't have that poor excuse for a warrior friend of yours, those two harmless flies, or even that annoying girlfriend of yours to help you now. Even my former master's powers have left you, all because of your weakness. Now you are alone and no one to defend you from me."

Shadow disappeared and with unrelenting speed, he began his assault on the broken Red Baron. Appearing in front of the Red Baron, Shadow kicked him in the gut, pushing the Red Baron a couple of feet into the air. Shadow then proceeded to grab the Red Baron by his head and pull him back down, sending his knee to the Red Baron's face.

The Red Baron's body flopped to the ground. His nose spilling blood, possibly having broken it. Yet he continued to lay still. He was not fighting back.

"Come on brother! You have to make this more interesting for me!"

Shadow picked up the Red Baron by the hair and held him to his face.

"What's wrong, Baron? Have you had enough already?"

Shadow spit in his face and then with his free hand, punched him square in the face. Letting go of him at the same time, the Red Baron was thrown back violently, shoving his way though chucks of debris from the entire battle.

Shadow wasn't amused by the Red Baron's lack of action. He hovered his way toward the Red Baron and, again, picked him up by the hair.

"Wake up, BARON! I'm not here to make this easy for you. But if you'd like, I can make your death nice and slow, though I'd much more enjoy a little work."

Shadow let the Red Baron and using his demon claws, began to shred at the Red Baron's shirt, skin, and body. The clothing created by the demonized Red Baron was now being torn to shreds as Shadow's claws tore through them and the Red Baron's skin.

Yet, even though this, the Red Baron made not a sound. He was quite and his mind seemed lost even to himself. This upset Shadow to his last nerve. He stopped his clawing putting his hand together; he gave a massive club onto the Red Baron and slammed him into the ground face first.

"You've made me bored, Baron. Even torturing you will not entertain me. It would appear that as much as I was involved in killing your friends, your inability to cope has made you beyond weak, you are nothing but a victim, a doll for target practice."

The Red Baron didn't move.

"If you wish to die, Baron, then I will grant you your wish and continue my path to domination. Your emotions have proven to be your greatest weakness. They have obviously betrayed you and now you will see the consequences of such betrayal."

Shadow rose into the air, high into the sky. Once he reached a significant distance, his arms began to glow with power. His was gathering energy for an attack, an attack on the Red Baron.

"You do not wish to play with me, brother, then I will simply have to declare this game to be over!"

Shadow then waves of energy blast from each arms and began to send them one after another toward the Red Baron. The Red Baron, again, did not move and simply lay there, no attempt to avoid the attack.

Then, the attack hit its mark and soon, the Red Baron was lost in a bubble of energy. Shadow's bright yellow beams were making their mark and continuously, Shadow fired them.

"It was once written, Baron, that you humans came from dust and to dust you shall return. Consider yourself returned!"

The Red Baron heard those words. He heard them before. Those were the words he himself had said in his demonized form. Shadow was such a terrible beast, almost as much as the Red Baron was those few moments lost in darkness.

The Red Baron's eyes burst open. Tears flew from them but disappeared instantly within Shadow's attack. Turning around, the Red Baron gathered is strength and stood up, holding himself against the beams immense energy.

Shadow could not see him but could sense the Red Baron's struggle.

"It's no use, brother! My attack will destroy you, regardless of your efforts. It is time to face death."

The Red Baron, desperately holding off the attack, yelled back at him.

"No! I WON'T DIE JUST YET!"

The Red Baron powered up and soon, the color of the energy around him went from yellow to red. Shadow couldn't imagine what was going on and increased the attacks power, but the Red Baron countered.

"BARON BOMB!"

The Red Baron sent a great surge of energy and the bubble that once was controlled by Shadow was now being used in the Red Baron's attack. The energy surrounding the Red Baron thrust upward and the giant energy ball went flying toward Shadow.

Desperately, Shadow tried to destroy the ball before it reached him but the power of the opposing attack was too great. Shadow was instantly and silently swallowed up in the attack. The Red Baron, guiding the attack, shoved it and Shadow far into the planet's edges. The Red Baron, his red aura flashing violently, poured out his energy into its finish.

"Please let this end…"

The Red Baron then closed his hands shut and signaled the energy attack to end, exploding in a burning chaos in the sky.

The Red Baron sighed. He collapsed to the ground; the sweating streaming off is chin and cheeks. His power was drained. His red and black hair returned to normal. His red aura vanished and his energy depleted.

"I…I think I got him."

"Not quite."

The Red Baron looked up and saw Shadow standing there. He was untouched. He hadn't any addition scratches on him. It was like the attack did nothing to him. The Red Baron was horrified.

"No, Baron. You seemed to have forgotten that before this moment, your powers were worthless I stopping me, much less your battered abilities."

Shadow then proceeded to kick the Red Baron in his left arm, instantly breaking it without the protection of his powers.

The Red Baron let out a defending scream as his bones shattered into pieces. He grabbed it with his other arm, his tears of pain and fear pouring out of his nearly dehydrated body.

"You gave me the game I wanted, Baron, but now I think even if you wanted to, you have nothing left to offer me as a challenge. You, dear brother, will now meet your friends in the next life."

The Red Baron, with nothing left to hope for, could only pray.

_Please, just let me…let me take him down. I know I don't deserve it. I know that I deserve the cruelest death for my sins, but please, I ask you to just let me stop him from doing what I did. Let me stop him! Let me stop him from doing to others what he did to me! Let me stop him for what he did to them! ISN'T THAT WHY I WAS CHOSEN! TO STOP MONSTERS LIKE HIM EVEN IF I BECAME ONE TOO?_

Shadow, enjoying the presence of the Red Baron's pain, continued his attack with small, swift kicks to the Red Baron's gut.

"YES! CRY BROTHER! LET MESEE TE DARKEST SORROW OF HUMANITY! Soon, each living creature on this plan will echo your fate!"

The Red Baron, pour out the last of his life, screamed in his head.

_PLEASE! GIVE ME THE STRENGTH I NEED DEFEAT HIM! I NEED TO DO IT FOR HER! LET ME DO WHAT I AM DESTINED TO DO!_

Shadow, pulling his arm back, his claws extended, pointed them to his head.

"Good bye brother."

Shadow thrust his hand toward the Red Baron's head. The black aura around his hand energized his hand with such great power; it would have completely disintegrated the Red Baron head…had he not caught it.

Shadow almost didn't notice that the Red Baron hand now gripped his own. But what he did notice was how Red Baron stood up, his body once again transformed, his reddened hair in full color again, his power increasing and increasing as the seconds past.

"But…but how? How did you stop my attack, Baron? Did you give in to your darkness again!"

The Red Baron looked Shadow in the eyes. It was his eyes, and no one else. He was not taken over, his mind was his own. And he smiled.

"No, Shadow. This time, I asked someone else for help."

Shadow looked cross but not worried until he found that as much as he tried, he could not remove his hand from the Red Baron's grip. He pulled and pulled and the Red Baron didn't even so much as twitch.

"Baron, what are you doing! Let go of me or I promise you that I will make your death last hundreds of years! I will force you to witness each and every death on this planet before I allow and hope of rest!"

The Red Baron did not answer. Shadow was panicking.

"LET GO OF ME!"

The Red Baron nodded and gripped his hand, ripping off Shadow's hand form the wrist. Shadow let out a shriek and jumped far back. His hand grew back immediately but his rage did not clam.

"You think your funny, Baron? You have no idea how mad you've mad me, brother! BUT HERE'S AN IDEA!"

Shadow began to throw hundreds and hundreds of energy attacks at the Red Baron. The Red Baron simply walked through them, each of them exploding on impact, without leaving any evidence of damage.

Shadow began to panic. He fired in a hated panic as his powers went to their limits, attacking the Red Baron with such awesome power, the very ground shook around them with each beam of energy.

But the Red Baron continued to walk toward Shadow, moving without and resistance.

"What has become of your, Baron! What powers do you now possess! HAVE YOU TAKEN TO HIS POWER AGAIN! WHAT ELSE COULD BE POWERING YOU?"

Then, Shadow could see exactly what was powering him. In the Red Baron's aura, Shadow could see the Fire Dragon, the power that once belonged to Duce Propain.

"No, NO! How could you have that power! How did you get it! Well, it doesn't matter!"

Shadow stopped his attack and once again took to the air. Gathering his darkest energies, he began to charge yet another attack.

"So, you think you can use the dragon against me! Then I will have to destroy you now! And even if this attack missed, your whole planet will be destroyed in its aftershock!"

Shadow created above his head an immense ball of energy. The Red Baron could feel the darkness, the demonic core that lay within it. This was Shadow ultimate attempt at defeating him.

"SHADOW BALL!"

Then, Shadow through down his attack. His aim was for the Red Baron but no matter its position at explosion, it would mean the end of the planet.

But the Red Baron did not seem at all worried. With his still working right arm, he thrust it back and began to generate awesome power. Soon, his red aura began to mix in with the fiery power of the Fire Dragon and the two energies combined.

_This is for you, White Warrior._

The Red Baron fired his attack.

"FIST OF THE RED DRAGON!"

Suddenly, out form the palm of his now extended hand, a long, red dragon seemed to pour out from it. Indeed, the Red Baron combined the fiery powers of the Fire Dragon with his own Crimson Fist. Its combination turned out to be a powerful trump card.

The dragon grew to incredible size; soon it was large enough that Shadow's ultimate attack was literally swallowed up by the Red Dragon. Shadows look of horror was short lived as soon, the Dragon came in direct contact with Shadow. Due to its size, the Dragon was unavoidable. Before he knew it, Shadow was in the mouth of the beast.

As the dragon quickly shut its mouth and bust into a bright light, Shadow's screams and shrieks were quickly drowned out. The brilliant light of the Dragon surrounded Shadow and the he was gone. A blinding light then exploded, covering the areas hundreds of miles in radius.

People caught in the light were temporary blinded by its brilliance, unaware of its true identity and origin. All that was heard was the scream of the Red Baron as he poured all of his energy into the attack, finally overpowering the shadow of his brother at his max.

Soon, the light dissipated as suddenly as it had appeared. All was quiet. The battle was finally over.


	53. To Walk a Lonely Road

**The Red Baron – Tribulation of the Tainted Dragons Saga**

**To Walk a Lonely Road**

The Red Baron amongst the ruins of the battleground. His hearing and sight coming back into focus, the pervious attack having knocked him nearly out of his own senses.

As his senses returned, so did the memories of the events that had transpired. The death of Josh, Devyn, Dawn. His transformation into his most demonic self. But hanging above all that was the death, the murder of Vanessa, the White Warrior by his own hands.

And it was his own hands he stared at. He looked into them, drilling though them as if he could detach himself from them and blame them for her death. All he could see were these hands punching her and choking the very last breath from he lips.

He fell to his knees once again. He tried to hold the grief. Though he resisted the urge to cry, the tears flowed form eyes just as hard and as fast.

Then, with a flash of another memory, he remembered holding the spirit sword and readying it for suicide.

The Red Baron , still kneeling then sitting on his legs, once again formed the Spirit Sword. Its glow was as bright and flashy as ever. He held it up-right, looking at it in a sort of awe and majesty.

As he looked, he could see all the times he had used this blade to smite evil. With it, he had defeated many enemies in that last year. It was a symbol he looked to when he to his ability to destroy the all that threatened his friends, family, and the world itself.

But now he saw his self as that very enemy. The enemy that managed to slip by and destroy everything he sought to protect, everyone he fought for had turned out to be he himself. How fitting would it be for the sword to take the life of its last opponent, its wielder?

Once again, pointing the sword to himself, both hands on its handle, the Red Baron, pointed the sword to his gut. Again, the tears of shame, incompetence, failure, and sadness washed over him and were slowly drowning his very existence, leading him toward death.

His power fed on these emotions and with it, the sword seem to react, becoming sharp and thick, ready to follow the Red Baron's command as if it served no other purpose, even if its purpose would end with the Red Baron's life.

The Red Baron trembled. His hands were shaking violently. The tip of the sword moved in all direction, mirroring the instability of the Red Baron in mind and in body. The Red Baron closed his eyes and tried desperately to repel any fear of death, comforting in the fact that this was justice that his sins have lead to this moment and for that, there was no escape.

The Red Baron then felt a presence. He immediately recognized it but took no action to it. From the bottom of rubble on which the Red Baron sat came a dismantled, mortally wounded, and shredded Shadow.

The Red Baron's face made no changes. He knew that Shadow was indeed dying. His abilities had all but left him and his power was nothing, hardly detectable though the Red Baron's sense of ki scanning.

"Shadow, you have been defeated and it is only a matter of moments, probably minutes that you have left to live. And yet, you drag the remains of your hacked body to me. No legs to walk on and only an arm to drag that torso of yours. What is it that you can possibly do?"

Shadow coughed loudly, deeply and painfully. The Red Baron's assumptions about Shadow were all correct and he indeed was dying. But there was more to it.

"Yes….brother. It appears that my time has finally come."

Shadow stopped for another long series of painful coughing, each time blood squirted out of his mouth like a squirt gun.

"The I ask you, Shadow, to leave me in peace and dying peacefully, asking for forgivness."

Shadow, starting with another series of violent coughing, began to laugh, loudly and with great confidence and superiority. The Red Baron stood up and went into a battle stance, but he was quickly stopped by Shadow.

"Do get a head of yourself COUGH Baron. You are correct in believe that I am dying and that I am no match for you, brother."

The Red Baron did not move but instead continued to listen as Shadow began to speak what seemed to be is final words.

"But there is more then that going on, Baron. You see, I have observed you these last minutes and realized that you now wish to end your life."

"Why do you care, Shadow. Are you jealous that you couldn't beat me? Are you going to try some last attempt to kill me and then reign as an evil conqurer. I don't believe so."

The Red Baron pointed the tip of his sword toward him and with a quick move, stabbed it straight to his head. But then the expression on the Red Baron's face changed when his sword passed though him.

"I told you not to bother, brother. I am indeed dead, this being my damned soul speaking to you."

The Red Baron ground his teeth and yelled at Shadow.

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE!"

Shadow, once again, could think of nothing else to do but laugh. He cackled and his voice was as dark as ever. Shadow, though defeated, seemed unable to stop smiling.

"Baron, I know what you fear. I know that you were more then ready to kill yourself just now. But your death would bring no joy to me, having been killed myself."

The Red Baron looked on with seriousness and anger. Shadow continued to speak.

"But, brother, as much as I know your crave death now, killing you would only bring you peace. I'll be damned if I EVER bring your heart peace!"

With that, Shadow began to glow. It was a blinding purple light that dazed the Red Baron and he fell back. Shadow's demonic aura began to shift and shape and vibrate.

The Red Baron picked himself back up and wondered what kind of attack would this be.

Shadow, looking to the Red Baron, knew exactly what he was thinking.

"BARON! I already told you, yoru death would be meaningless. But, on the other hand, keeping you alive would be wonderful. To know that your life will be filled with hopelessness, depression, anger, and hatred; that would make me happy."

The Red Baron's anger only grew and he yelled to Shadow.

"What do you mean Shadow? What are you going!

Then, suddenly, flashes of purple light came from his energy and shot into the sky, separating and going off in several directions.

The Red Baron knew something was happening but it was something he would have never figured out.

"Yes brother, this will lead me to my ultimate revenge. For my revenge is to keep you alive for as long as possible so that you may forever feel the darkness in your heart. Maybe one day, you will be able to see form my point of view."

The Red Baron smiled.

"And what? Do you think some fireworks are going to make me worry in any way?"

"No, Baron, these are not my fireworks…these are my children!"

The Red Baron gapsed and couldn't understand what he meant by that.

"Wha…what do you mean they are your children!"

"Baron, to make a long story short, this will ensure that you never die! For you see, I just let go of all my demonic energy and as we speak, they spread and will infest the bodies and souls of several humans. While each power is not as strong you, they will keep you busy."

The Red Baron was forced into shock. He again fell to his knees at the ugliest news Shadow had ever told him.

"Brother, each on of these dozens of power sources can be defeat by ONLY you! No other warrior in this world is alive and strong enough to defeat them. If you die, then the whole world dies!"

The Red Baron couldn't believe it. This desire to die, to kill himself, was destroyed. There was no way he could let the world be overrun by Shadow's power. But now he longed for death and Shadow had played the ultimate trump card to keep him from it.

Then, the power stopped flowing. Shadow had released all of his demonic energy. He smiled and looked up toward the Red Baron, whose face was still smeared with grief and self-pity. Shadow had succeeded.

"Now, I bid you farewell, brother. I will be sure to save you a seat in hell…"

Then, Shadow was dead.

The Red Baron's mind was shattered. His will was broken. His mind raced with excuses and reasons to die, but all were out matched by Shadow's curse. The Red Baron's eye raced form left to right as if the answer were to walk up to him. His breath hard and fast, as if having a heart attack.

Then, the Red Baron screamed. The Red Baorn screamed so very loud. Getting up, the Red Baron, his spirit sword away, began to kicked and kick the now dead corpse of Shadow, apparently his remains now bound to the physical world.

The Red Baron stayed there for hours; kicking and screaming and cursing the name of Shadow. His cries were that of a mad man and his tear inhumane. In the deepest depths of hell, Shadow watched, though eternally imprisoned, a smile on his face as he saw the Red Baron suffer his fate.

---

Several months had passed. The Red Baron was now scaling a mountain range, his powers dormant. He seemed to be training, wearing weight around his limbs and a vest on his torso. The sweat dropped from his forehead faster then any leaky pipe.

The Red Baron had left the remains of his home and went off in search for those who possessed the demon seed of Shadow. His journey had taken to many places and due to his powers, was able to find and defeat his enemies quickly.

Yet, the draw back was once he had defeated and enemy, they seemed to slip away and move on to the next victim. The Red Baron was currently practicing and training for an ability that would hopefully help seal the evil within his necklace.

Though at first unsure that this was a wise decision given the imprisonment of the Dark Baron went wrong, a discussion with the Spirit of the Fire Dragon proved to be valuable, having learned of seals that kept the Dark Baron, whose soul still remained in the necklace, at bay.

Eventually, he would be able to do the same with the dark dragon sprites, but their cunning currently proved too much to catch.

The Red Baron now made his home on a mountainous landscape where he found infinite solitude and excellent areas for further training.

He now wore an outfit inverse to his original, the outfit worn by his demonic personality: black pants and overshirt with a red undershirt. He was far from possessed but believed that his sins still hung with him and had symbolically decided to wear the attire of his darkest side, almost giving into it without being apart of it.

Now the Red Baron's existence seemed set in stone: to capture Shadow's remnants and then die. He had defeated all his enemies in this world and the problem of Shadow's sprites were under control.

And it was with the rest of his life, he would live in grief and sadness, unable to forgive himself for the death of the White Warrior. He stayed away from any social contact and spent most of his days training and being alone.

He had decided this was his destiny, to walk a lonely road, to never let others carry his burden and be crushed by it. To never allow anyone close to him again, for their own protection. He had decided on the path, though it was a lonely road indeed. And again, it would be till his death he would live like this, again, having rid this world of all its darkest forces.

Of course, his world was not the only one with its own demons.

-----------------------

Well, thank you all for reading my story up to this point. While I am currently workign on the 3rd and final saga of the Red Baron story, I will be takign this time to instead retrace my steps in the pervious sagas an add much more detail, a couple of new characters, redesigning characters, adding a bit more plot in between, and, of course, fixing my horrific array of grammatical errors. I ask that if you can, send me soem feedback about how I did in specific elements of my story so i can make the most proper revisions and perhaps one day, get this story into a better place (aka, animation and/or book). Of course, next tiem around I can't be using DBZ references meaning I'm going to go all out original with some things in the old plots, but nothing too major. Again, thanks for sticking with me these last 2 years of writing.

-Eddie  
The Red Baron


	54. A Message to You, the Reader

Well, again thanks to everyone who's given me good feedback on my story. I have been working on additional stuff for the story but before I can truly put them down on paper, I wanted to do a lot of revision to the previous chapters, including new content, new characters, and a slightly different direction in some points. I'm stepping away from actually making literal connections to Dragonball Z but it would help imagine stuff if you think of it along those lines lol. Please take a look at it as I'm sure that just about every chapter will have major edits and new chapters will begin to pop up in-between. Thanks again.

Red Baron


End file.
